The Lost Priest
by Millie M. Banshee
Summary: The Hellsing Organization been dispactched to a small church where they believe there is repeat of Cheddar. They don't only find the vampire but an odd priest named Father Abel Nightroad. Xover Trinity Blood.
1. The Traveling Priest Pt 1

The Lost Priest

Chapter 1

The Traveling Priest Pt. 1

(A/N: Here is a weird combination of a Trinity Blood and Hellsing crossover. Now, how can this be? Well, you're just going to have to see.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

_**Telepathy**_

* * *

London, England 21st century, pre-Armageddon. A large, bustling city full of life and rich history in a Protestant country, it seems ordinary enough. But in the shadows lies a dark secret— vampires. They walk the night, looking for food. But unlike vampires of old these vampires are created not by a curse but by human hands. These artificial vampires have started to run amok in England. 

But they are kept at bay for the most part by a secret group called the Hellsing Organization, a military force serving under the Queen of England to search out and destroy the bloodthirsty vampires. The leader of the organization is Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing. Her ancestors started this Organization over 100 years ago, and she is still carrying on the family business, albeit with a low tolerance for the Vatican and its Section XIII (Iscariot).

But what is most surprising about this organization is that they fight fire with fire, using real vampires, not the new, weak, artificial ones that they hunt. There are two, in fact. The first is a Class A vampire named Alucard and the second is a servant vampire name Seras Victoria, aka. Police Girl. They both serve under Sir Integra and are sent in when needed.

But what was about to unfold would change the outcome of the war between the Hellsing Organization and the artificial, chipped vampires. It seems that they are going to need help from a certain traveling Vatican priest. However, he's not from the Iscariot or from 21st century; in fact, he is something this time has never heard or seen of before.

* * *

"Where exactly am I?" wondered a young man dressed in long black robes with long white hair tied back and bright blue eyes encased behind thin round glasses. "I've been walking for almost a whole day now and I still haven't seen a single building. It's getting dark, too, and it'll be hard to see out here in the middle of nowhere." 

It was indeed growing darker with each passing moment. In his hands was only a small briefcase without much in it. His stomach was growling something terrible for he had not eaten in over fourteen hours. But he kept on moving along the empty road. Perhaps, just maybe, he could find a nice family to spend the night with, or maybe a humble church, just somewhere to rest his tired, aching feet.

The light was fading fast and he could hear nocturnal animals awake from their sleep to begin their hunt for food. The air was growing chilly and a light wind blew through the autumn leaves. It looked as though he would have to spend the night out in the woods when a familiar sound entered his ears. The sound of bells- church bells, in fact. Maybe the priest residing there would admit him to spend the night.

"Oh, finally, God as has not forsaken me after all," he chimed happily, picking up his pace. "I can finally get off my feet and maybe get something to quiet my stomach!"

The sound of the chiming bells grew louder and louder with every hurried step. He could finally see the steeple looming over the treetops. He could hear people coming out and came to stop as he saw the churchgoers getting in to their cars- cars he had never seen before. The clothes they wore were different, too. Where exactly was he?

"This is odd. This is nothing like back home," He mused as the cars drove off. "All I remember is a bright light and ending up on the side of the road with a terrible headache. I just assumed I was knocked out and dumped somewhere. Well, I must say that this changes things."

He straightened his robes and started towards the church. Almost everyone was gone now; only a single couple was left, talking to a man hidden just inside the doors. He started up the steps to the small church as the couple left. The doors were starting to close.

"Wait, just a minute, please," he cried out as the doors stopped. "Oh, thank goodness. For a second I thought I wasn't going to make it."

"May I help you, good man?" a man said as the heavy wooden door was reopened.

"Actually this may sound a little awkward, but could I, by any chance, uh, stay here just for the night to rest my feet," he said with a sweet smile. "I've been walking all day and they're killing me."

"The church is always here to help those in need," the priest said, stepping to the side. "May I inquire your name?"

"Oh, yes, my name is Abel. I'm from the Vatican," he said with same sweet smile.

"_Oh, damn the Vatican…_ Well, come inside then, Father Abel," the priest said, stepping aside. "I hope you can find comfort here. My name is Father Jonathan Winston."

"This is a nice church you have here," Abel said, looking at the ornate wood paneling in the ceiling and walls and beautiful stained glass windows. "I do thank you greatly for allowing me to stay the night. I promise I won't be a burden on you."

"Have you eaten yet?" Jonathan asked, leading him to a door. "Just beyond the door is our recreation room for church parties, and little farther are the classrooms for Sunday school. There is also a small kitchen full of snacks and drinks. You may help yourself to them."

"Oh, you have no idea how much this means to me," Abel said happily, shaking Jonathan's hand wildly. "Thank you so very much! I'm starving!"

"I figured as much. I could hear your stomach growling from when I opened the door." Jonathan sighed as Abel quickly hurried towards the kitchen. _What is the Vatican doing here? They must have figured it out! I bet he's from Section XIII to boot! I have to get rid of him quickly and quietly. _

* * *

A few miles away, just outside the city borders sat a small military camp. They had been keeping an eye on Father Jonathan for quite some time starting from after people started disappearing without a trace after going to that church. It had the same M.O. as the priest back in Cheddar. They were not going to let the vampire problem grow like it had there. 

"This is your target right here," Integra said, holding up a picture of Jonathan to Alucard and Seras. "This is just like the situation in Cheddar. We can only hope that this is not as big of an infestation as it was then. I'm sure I don't have to tell you two what to do."

"Take out the vampire and his ghouls," Alucard smirked, pushing his orange tinted sunglasses up a bit. "I'll handle the vampire and Police Girl can take down the ghouls."

"The name's Seras Victoria, not Police Girl," Seras moaned.

"Do whatever you like Alucard, but just get rid of that artificial vampire quickly," Integra said, lighting an overly priced cigar.

"Sir Integra, these pictures were taken not long ago from St. Peter's Catholic Church," a soldier said, running up to her with some printouts. "There may be an accomplice working with Father Jonathan."

"Let me see them." she quickly took the print outs from his hand and looked over them. "Any clue as to who he is?"

"No, sir." The soldier shook his head. "He simply showed up just as church let out. They talked briefly outside on the steps before the new suspect was let inside, and after that we lost visual."

"Thank you, Lieutenant. You two have an added possible target. Take him out as well if he is threat." She handed Alucard the pictures. "But make sure whether he is or is not a threat first before you start firing. The last thing I need is the Vatican breathing down my neck if you end up killing a lowly priest. Now go."

"This sounds like fun," Alucard smirked, turning on his heel and starting to walk off with Seras in tow.

* * *

After Father Nightroad had eaten his fill, Father Winston gave him a blanket to keep warm with. Abel found a place on one of the pews close to the altar. He slumped down and set the blanket on top of himself. He took off his glasses and placed them in a pocket. The chapel was dark and quiet, just perfect for sleep, but alas, he could not bring himself to close his tired eyes. 

"Of all times to have to use the restroom," he grumbled, getting up and taking out his glasses again. "Oh, well, c'est la vie."

He slowly made his way to the back of the church to where he saw the restrooms earlier. Just as he closed the door Jonathan came out of his office and back into the chapel, holding a gun in his hand. While Abel was sleeping he would get rid of him. However what he found in the chapel was not Father Abel but a man dressed in a dark red coat and wearing a matching red wide-rimmed hat.

"Good evening, Father. I just let myself in; I hope you don't mind," he said in a mocking tone.

"_Shit, not now!_ What can I do for you, my good man," Jonathan said with warm smile.

"That fake persona of yours can go," The man said, standing up. "What a lame excuse for a vampire. You're the second one in the last two month to dress as a pathetic Catholic priest. For shame, you could have picked a better role than this."

"Wh-who are you," Jonathan asked, brandishing his gun.

"I'm with the Hellsing Organization; my name is Alucard," he said, pulling out his own guns. "By the way, your gun won't work on me. Go on and try, but I can assure you that you'd just be wasting your time and ammo."

"Damn it!" **Whistle** "…Let's see how well you go up against my army," He said as ghouls started flooding into the room. "Just how much ammo do you have, Hellsing's puppet? Because I don't think you can take all of them down!"

After that the ghouls started firing as Jonathan made a mad dash out while Alucard was occupied with his ghouls. Little did he know there was a trap waiting for him.

* * *

(9 minutes earlier) 

Abel turned off the light in the men's room and closed the door. Well, now that that was over with, all that was left to do was to go to sleep.

"**YAAAAWN…** Maybe now I can finally get some—EEK!" Father Nightroad found himself being pulled into an empty, dark classroom.

"What's your name, Father," a woman asked as she closed the door and held a really large gun at him.

"My name is Father Abel Nightroad," he said, looking a bit fearful. "I'm nothing more than a traveling priest! I'm just here to rest for the night, Miss! Honest!"

"Well, you picked a hell of place to stop for the night," she said, resting the gun up against her shoulder. "You need to get out of here."

"What exactly is going on here, and who are you," he asked.

"I'm Seras Victoria of the Hellsing Organization. We are here to get rid of the vampire," she stated.

"Father Jonathan, I presume," he asked as she nodded. "I suspected as much, but are you not vampire yourself, Miss Victoria?"

"Yes, I am," she gasped, looking a little surprised. "What's that?"

She opened the door to see a bunch of ghouls, all carrying guns, run down the hall towards the chapel.

"Damn, the ghouls are here. I want you to stay here, Father," she said, watching the last of the ghouls run out the door leading to the chapel. "This is Hellsing business!"

"_Ghouls? This is getting weirder by the second. _Wait, Miss, I may just be a traveling priest but I can still be of a little assistance to you and your organization," he said, pulling a large handgun out of his robes as she gave him a really odd look. "Well, you see, when one travels alone, such as me, one can easily run into some unpleasant people."

"You're not from the Iscariot Organization, are you, Father," she asked, not looking all pleased.

"Oh, no, no, no! I can assure you I'm not from the Iscariot Organization," he said, shaking his head. _The Iscariot Organization? That organization died centuries ago during Armageddon! The Hellsing Organization and ghouls? Crap, this can't be good. _

"Father Nightroad! Earth to Father Nightroad, please report in," Seras said, waving her hand in his face as he blinked out of his daze. "You're a space case, you know that?"

"I'm very sorry," he said, bowing to her slightly in an apology as they heard gunfire. "That doesn't sound very good!"

"I hope my master is all right," Seras said, looking worried. "Ah! Here comes the rogue vampire. _This is the opposite of what we planned!_"

**_Police Girl, take out the vampire! Hurry! _**

**_Yes, Master! _**

Seras quickly ran out into the hall, aiming her gun at the vampire. He stopped in a second and stared on in shock. He then looked behind her to see the towering form of Father Abel, also holding a gun.

"Dammit, not here too," he bit out as Seras fired off her gun and he jumped up into the air to avoid it.

"Hold it right there, Jonathan," Abel said, firing a round into Jonathan's shoulder. "You must be punished for your crimes against this community and God."

"My, your demeanor has changed so swiftly, Nightroad. I knew you were more than just some dowdy, if not ditzy priest," He said bitterly, aiming his own firearm at Nightroad. "And a damn good shot unlike this bitch here. Take them down!"

"Seras, behind you," Nightroad yelled, seeing a horde of ghouls behind her.

"What the—Shit." Seras quickly started to fire her gun. "Father, can you take the vampire?"

"Yes, of course," he answered, firing his gun again at the vampire.

"Damn Vatican lapdog," Jonathan yelled, firing a couple rounds back at him. "I'll kill you! I'll drain you dry and make you a ghoul!"

In a flash, Jonathan grabbed hold of Abel's arm and threw him through the nearest window, disarming him. Seras quickly turned around after hearing the crash, seeing Jonathan walking over to the broken window.

"FATHER! FATHER ABEL, CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" she called out.

"I'm fine, Ms. Victoria," he answered back as Jonathan jumped out. "Just keep doing what you're doing! Don't worry! Just have a little faith in me!"

* * *

Jonathan glared at Abel, who was now unarmed with nothing to fight back with. This was too easy. He started moving over to Abel with a wicked grin on his face. Abel's face however was ice-cold and dead serious. 

"Have a little faith in you? HA! What a joke! It didn't take much to disarm you, Abel," Jonathan said in mock manner. "You have no chance now. Now be a good man and just give up."

"I can not comply with that, Jonathan. I will not let you harm anyone ever again. You will be punished for your crimes," Abel said, taking off his glasses.

"Don't make me laugh," Jonathan snorted, coming at Abel.

"Nanomachine Crusnik 02, power output at 40. Activate."

"What the…" the vampire came to a sudden stop as he gazed at being before him.

Abel's once blue eyes were now a dark red, and his long, white hair was no longer bound but reaching upwards free, forming a crown. His face had darkened, long fangs rested over his bottom lip, and his hands sported long claws.

"What are you? You're a vampire, right? Why do you side with these humans?" he asked. "We can work together to make an army—"

"That's enough," Abel said, opening his right hand as a large red scythe materialized from his palm. "I'm not interested in taking over the world, nor do I feed on humans. I am a Crusnik. I feed off the blood of vampires."

"What? A vampire that feeds off of vampires?" Jonathan snapped, pulling out his gun. "Damn you to hell, bastard."

Before Jonathan could fire off a round, the large scythe came down, clipping off his lower arm. He screamed in pain and fell to the ground, holding the stump where once the major part of his lower arm was.

"Why did you do this? Why did you feel the need to make so many ghouls?" Abel asked, walking over to him and putting the blade in Jonathan's face. "Why did you condemn them? The amount is staggering."

"I won't tell you a damn thing, Vatican puppet," Jonathan said, before spitting at Abel.

"So be it," he replied coldly, bring the large scythe down on the vampire's head.

**CRAAAAAAASH! **

"YAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"SERAS, NO," Abel shouted, seeing her thrown out a closed and now broken window, hitting the ground and rolling head over heels before coming to a stop into a nearby tree. "Ms. Victoria! Ms. Victoria, can you answer me?"

Abel quickly got in front of her as the ghouls started breaking through the windows and readied himself for the fight. He gripped his scythe tightly as the ghouls came closer and closer.

(A/N: That's the end of chapter 1. So, what do you all think about it? Great, good, not the best or poor?)

Millie M. Banshee

Beta Reader: 2Stupid

(BN: Please review this. It would make both Millie and me feel very, very warm and fuzzy inside.)


	2. The Traveling Priest Pt 2

The Lost Priest

Chapter 2

The Traveling Priest Pt. 2

(A/N WOW, I got more reviews than I thought I would! Thank you to all. Well, please enjoy this new chapter.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

_**Telepathy**_

* * *

(Last Time)

"I won't tell you a damn thing, Vatican Puppet," Jonathan said, before spitting at Abel.

"So be it," he replied coldly, bringing the large scythe down on the vampire's head.

**CRAAAAAAASH! **

"YAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"SERAS, NO," Abel shouted, seeing her thrown out a closed and now broken window, hitting the ground and rolling head over heels before coming to a stop into a nearby tree. "Ms. Victoria! Ms. Victoria, can you answer me?"

Abel quickly got in front of her as the ghouls started breaking through the windows and readied himself for the fight. He gripped his scythe tightly as the ghouls came closer and closer.

* * *

(Present Time)

One right after another they came at him. Abel quickly swung his scythe, taking out each one that dared come near him. The numbers were finally starting to drop but inside he could still hear gunfire. This was bothersome; something was wrong with the whole thing. According to ancient folklore of the true undead if one should take out the head vampire the ghouls should stop moving. But it this was not the case, as they were still moving on their own accord.

Seras could faintly hear someone fighting in front of her but her head was aching terribly. She could hear the ghouls' groans and screams and the deep voice of the one fighting them off. She mustered the only strength she could find to open her eyes just ever so slightly. All she could make out was a tall man in black clothes, white hair standing on end, and a large red weapon. After that the darkness took her away.

* * *

(17 minutes later)

"Ms. Victoria? Ms. Victoria, wake up," Abel said, shaking her shoulder gently.

Abel was back to the kindly looking priest, glasses once again encasing his bright blue eyes. Seras started to moan slightly feeling something moving her body. She could hear a voice with a concerned tone to it. Who was it and where was she? She could faintly hear gunfire for a second before it died out altogether.

"Ms. Victoria, wake up please," Abel said as Seras' eyes slowly opened. "Oh, I was getting worried. You had quite a tumble. Those ghouls did a real number on you."

"WHAT," Seras yelped, finally remembering what just happened. "Where'd he go? There was a man standing in front of me and—and he was fighting off the ghouls! And—and…"

"It'll be alright," Abel said kindly, putting his hand out to help her. "Let me help you to your feet."

Seras took his hand as he helped her to her feet. She was still outside from where she had hit the ground rolling before crashing into the large oak. Once on her feet she used the tree to brace herself.

"You're pathetic, Police Girl," a male voice said as a dark red figure materialized out of the church's siding. "I thought you could handle this assignment, but it seems like you needed help from the useless priest."

"Useless," Abel whimpered, looking like he just got hit by a Mack truck.

"Master Alucard," Seras exclaimed, moving over to him. "I'm sorry. I was just overwhelmed."

"Did you get the vampire," Alucard asked as she bit her bottom lip. "You didn't, did you? Police Girl…"

"I did, actually," Abel spoke up in a timid voice. "He's right there."

Abel pointed at the bloody lump of meat on the ground. Alucard looked at it for a moment before looking at the sheepish priest.

"He's more useful than you are," the vampire in red moaned as Seras' face fell.

"But you just called me 'useless' a minute ago," Abel whined, but Alucard ignored him. "I smell smoke. Why do I smell smoke?"

"Huh, I do too," Seras said sniffing the air. "OH NO! THE CHURCH IS ON FIRE!"

"WHAAAAAT," Abel screamed, seeing smoke rise out of the roof with flames reaching upwards. "And it was such a pretty church too…"

"Oh well, no use crying over spilt candles," Alucard said in a mocking tone as Abel watched the church go up in flames, looking as if he wanted to cry. "Let's go, Police Girl."

"For the last time, it's Seras Victoria," she snapped, but Alucard only smirked at her.

"But all of my belongings were in there," Abel said as Alucard just shrugged at him and started to walk off. "I never should have come here."

"Father, you coming?" Seras asked as Abel turned to look at her. "You have nowhere else to go, right?"

"Well, since you put it that way, I guess I really don't have a choice," he said with a big grin as he quickly took off after her and Alucard. _I hope I don't get into trouble. From the old text I've read, the Hellsing Organization and the Vatican were always at each other's throats. Seems like I have finally met the true vampire race, the undead. I have to be on my toes as they're nothing like the vampires that are plaguing my era. _

* * *

After a long, six mile hike the trio made it back to camp, but as they entered it they noticed something was wrong. Every one of the men was armed and aiming right at them. Sir Integra was also holding a gun, looking more serious than usual. The group quickly stopped, looking a little wary of the situation.

"Master, may I inquire as to the meaning of this is?" Alucard asked, not liking the look of things.

"Stand aside, you two," she said as they heard Abel give a yelp behind them, followed by a large thump. "Make sure he's bound tightly! I don't want that THING getting loose!"

"Yes, Sir," the men answered, chaining Abel's arms to his body.

"Sir Integra, what's going on?" Seras asked as one of the men aimed a dart gun full of tranquilizers at Abel. "Why are you doing this to Father Nightroad?"

"Yes, what did I do wrong?" Abel asked quickly as one of the other men removed his gun from under his black cloak. "I don't remember doing anything to deserve such treatment!"

"Hold your tongue," a soldier said, kicking him in the side.

"Ow, you didn't have to—I'll shut up," Abel gulped, finding a gun in his face.

"Master Integra, I know he's a Catholic, but even this is a little unortho—"

"Enough, Alucard," she snapped. "Get him on the truck! I want him interrogated and studied with the utmost attention and security! If he tries to escape I want him shot! Understood?"

"Yes, Sir," the men sounded off as they picked Abel up like a large rag doll and threw him into the back of a military truck.

"Sir Integra, would you please tell us what's going on?" Seras asked as everyone in the camp began packing up.

"You and Alucard will be informed once we get back to HQ," she said, turning on her heel and walking off.

* * *

The moment everyone arrived at the Hellsing HQ Abel was quickly loaded off the truck like luggage, still chained. He was then guided to a dark room with only one light shining down on the table. He was shoved into a seat and left there, alone for the time being.

He waited a couple of minutes before the door opened and two men came in. He blinked, a little confused, as one of the men set down a large case on the table while the other undid his chains. Abel rubbed his sore arms as he watched them. The two men never said anything as the case was opened. Able looked on in wonder. It was an old polygraph machine; a lie detector.

His cloak and robe were quickly removed and he was literally wired for sounds, among other things. One man sat down on the other side of the table while the other stood right behind Abel. This could not be a good thing.

* * *

Alucard and Seras quickly followed a huffy Integra to the video room accompanied by the surveillance team that had been watching the church. The small group stood in front of a blue screen as the video operator took a disk from Integra and put it in the player.

"This was recorded while you were at St. Peter's. I'm not sure what this THING actually is," She said as the video started to play. "If one of you men would be so kind as to explain this in better detail to us…"

"Yes, of course," a soldier said, walking to the screen. "I want you to watch this area."

He pointed to a window almost out of frame. When it shattered and someone fell out, the night vision camera quickly panned over to what was going on.

"We see the priest get up and dust himself off. He seems to be talking to someone."

"That was me actually," Seras said meekly. "The vampire threw him out the window."

"Yes, well, here we see Jonathan jump out and move over towards this man just before he takes off his glasses."

"If it helps, Mike, his name is Abel," Seras said as Mike nodded.

"Now, here is the best part. I suggest you don't blink."

Abel said something as his face started to change and his long white hair untied itself, and stood up straight in the air. They could see long fangs coming out over his dark bottom lip. Jonathan began to panic.

"Watch Abel's hand, please," Make said, pointing at the picture.

A large, intricate scythe appeared in Abel's hand. After a small conversation Jonathan pulled out his gun, but Abel cut off his arm before he could fire. The vampire hit the ground holding his arm in pain. Able spoke to him and the vampire answered back bitterly just before Abel brought the blade down on his head.

"Now watch this window here."

The next thing they saw was Seras careening through the window in front of Abel, hitting the ground and tumbling a ways before hitting a tree roughly.

"Nice work on the landing," Alucard smirked as Seras groaned.

"Abel now runs up and gets in front of Ms. Victoria, getting rid of the ghouls," Mike said as Integra looked very displeased, if not angry, at Seras. "Speed the video up—stop here. Now we're down to the last ghoul. He cuts right through it and just as quickly as he transformed he changes back and puts back on his glasses. He leaves for a moment through a window to retrieve a gun as seen here. He puts it away before rousing Ms. Victoria. You can turn it off now, Thomas. From there Alucard shows up, the church is on fire, and Abel leaves with you two."

"So, what exactly is this thing?" she asked, looking at Mike. "It's like no vampire I've ever seen."

"We really couldn't hear what they were saying over the gunshots," he answered back.

"I might know," said Thomas, the video operator. "I used to specialize in lip reading. If you could just give me a few minutes, I should have part of the conversation for you."

"Very good," Integra said. "Seras, by any chance, do you remember anything from when you saw Abel in that form?"

"Not really," she sighed, shaking her head.

"Hahaha," Alucard chuckled. "I think I'm going to like this Abel fellow. If he poses a problem, please allow me the honor of disposing him, Master."

"As you wish, but don't start a fight until we figure out what his true motives are," she said, watching Thomas write down what he could make out. "Anything of interest yet?"

"Here, this is all I could get," he handed her the paper.

"Jonathan: 'What are you? You're a vampire, right? Why do you side with these humans? We can work together to make an army—' Abel: 'That's enough. I'm not interested in taking over the world nor do I feed on humans. I am a Crusnik. I'm higher up on the food chain. I feed off the blood of vampires.'" Integra paused for a moment. "Hmm, a Crusnik? Alucard, have you ever heard of such a being?"

"No, I have not," he said as a devilish smile slid across this face. "But this Abel sounds more fun with each passing moment! Hahaha…!"

"Seras, Alucard, I would like you both to follow me to the interrogation room," Integra said, turning on her heel. "Abel is being questioned right now and I would like to see what they have come up with."

"Hahahaha! This night is turning out to be wonderful," Alucard said, following his human master. "I want a fight with him, Master. Just a few minutes with him!"

"Alucard, please do not start one of your rampages," she said, looking over her shoulder- only to find him gone. "OH, GOD! Seras, you can move faster than me; hurry to the interrogation room now! GO! Make sure Alucard doesn't do anything stupid!"

"Right," she said, speeding off down the halls. _Master Alucard, please don't hurt him! He helped tonight I don't want him to… _

* * *

(9 minutes prior, interrogation room)

"How do you gents like your tea," a butler asked, walking in with a silver tray with cups, a sugar bowl, a creamer, and pot of tea.

"Oh, good evening, Walter," Justin said as the butler set the tray down.

Abel's eyes widened as the monocle wearing butler poured out three cups of hot tea.

"Just a little cream, nothing more," William said, keeping his place at the table.

"Two lumps of sugar and some cream," Justin said as he stood behind Abel before hitting him in the back of head. "Well, what about you, bright eyes?"

"I get some too?" he asked, turning around to the man behind him.

"Yeah, the last thing we need is for you to fall asleep in the middle of your interrogation session," he said as Abel smiled happily.

"Oh, thank you, thank you," he squealed excitedly as he turned to Walter. "I'll have milk and thirteen lumps!"

"You're kidding," Walter said with a smirk.

"No, he's not," William disagreed, looking at the polygraph. "So, how many cavities do you have?"

"None, actually," he said happily as he watched Walter fix the three cups of tea.

After each of the cups was made, Walter bowed to them, leaving the tray in the room.

"Where are you from?" William asked as Abel looked up at him.

"The Vatican. I'm just your average humble traveling priest."

"Alright, now, Father Abel, how old are you?"

"How old?" he asked back, picking up his sugar filled tea cup.

"Yes, how old are you?" he repeated as Abel took a sip of tea flavored sugar.

"How old do I look?" he asked with a grin.

"Answer the question, Abel."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Answer the question NOW!"

"No need to get all huffy," Abel said. "I'm over nine hundred years old."

Silence filled the room as the two men stared at Abel, who calmly sat in the chair sipping his wet sugar. William looked down at the polygraph machine and then back up at Abel, then at the polygraph again. Either he knew how to trick a polygraph machine or he was telling the truth. William shook his head, removing the stunned look from his face.

"So, if you're over nine hundred years old... Are you a vampire of some kind?"

"No, well… Kind of… Depends…Heh, heh..."

"STOP PUSSYFOOTING AROUND!"

"Alright, calm down, calm down. If you must know so badly, I'm a Crusnik. I'm a vampire that feeds off the blood of vampires."

Silence once again filled the room for a brief moment before a deep chuckle was heard in a dark corner. The threesome turned to look in that direction as they heard footsteps moving toward them.

"Who's there," Justin asked, reaching for his gun.

"I suggest you two leave him to me," the mystery man said, finally stepping into the light. "I just want to spend some time alone with the Crusnik. Hahahaha!"

"Alucard, what are you doing in here?" William asked, standing up from his seat. "You shouldn't be here right now! We're in the middle of an interrogation session!"

"Leave now or I'll send you two out in body bags." Alucard smirked widely, showing off his long fangs.

The two men quickly scrambled out the door, afraid for their lives, and slammed the door behind them. Abel heard the door lock itself as he looked up at Alucard, somewhat worried.

"Mr. Alucard, I must ask you what this is all about," Abel said, still sitting in his seat. "There was no reason to threaten them like that."

"I wanted them out of the room, Crusnik. I want to fight you," Alucard said, setting Abel's gun down on the table. "Pick up that gun!"

"Are you crazy? I don't want to fight you," Abel said, rather flabbergasted at the vampire's behavior. "I don't believe in fighting when there is no call for it!"

"Then I'll make you fight me, Father," Alucard said, firing his gun at the panicked priest, who quickly dodged the bullet, hitting the ground, taking the polygraph with him. "Take up your gun, Father! Use it! I want to see what the new toy of Iscariot has to offer!"

"Please, I don't wish to fight you, sir," Abel said, dodging another bullet while removing the polygraph from his body. "STOP IT!"

"I'll keep firing at you until you fight back! I want to see what a Crusnik's power is really like," the vampire in red laughed, firing another round at the priest. "I want to see it first hand! Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! Show it to me! The night is still so young and you have nowhere else to go, Vatican lapdog!"

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! **

"MASTER! MASTER ALUCARD, PLEASE STOP THIS! DON'T DO IT! ABEL, GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

"SHUT UP, POLICE GIRL," Alucard snapped as Seras tried to knock the door in. "I want to fight something worthy of my power! Not those cheap 'freak' vampires my master orders me to destroy! Hahahahaha! You, Crusnik, are at the top of the list! Show me your power!"

"So be it. If it will quiet your bloodthirsty rampage," Abel said, standing up right and setting his glasses on the table. "Then I shall fight you."

"That's more like it! Hahahaha," Alucard laughed as Abel picked up his gun.

"ABEL, DON'T LET HIM GET TO YOU," Seras screamed, looking through the one-way mirror as Abel turned to look at her but only saw his refection. "GET OUT OF THERE!"

"Please forgive me, Ms. Victoria," he said, turning back to Alucard, hearing hurried footsteps coming down the hall.

**THUMP! THUMP! **

"ALUCARD, I'M ORDERING YOU TO STOP!," Integra shouted, having finally arrived, and started banging on the glass, watching what Alucard and Abel were about to do. "ALUCAAAAARD!"

(A/N: Well, this was chapter 2. I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm mean with my cliffhangers from what I've been told. Please review.)

Millie M. Banshee

Beta Reader: 2stupid.

(B2N: Yes, tea with 13 lumps of sugar is no longer tea. I've tried it, and I had to throw away the cup because it resembled a lump of tea-colored sugar. Ugh.)


	3. Cause and Effect

The Lost Priest

Chapter 3

Cause and Effect

(A/N: So, here at last is chapter 3 and the battle between the No Life King and the Crusnik. Please enjoy this exciting new chapter.)

**SOUNDS/sounds **

_Thoughts _

**_Telepathy _**

* * *

(Last time)

"So be it. If it will quiet your bloodthirsty rampage," Abel said, standing up and setting his glasses on the table. "Then I shall fight you."

"That's more like it! Hahahaha," Alucard laughed as Abel picked up his gun.

"ABEL, DON'T LET HIM GET TO YOU," Seras screamed, looking through the one-way mirror as Abel turned to look at her but only saw his refection. "GET OUT OF THERE!"

"Please forgive me, Ms. Victoria," he said, turning back to Alucard, hearing hurried footsteps coming down the hall.

**THUMP! THUMP! **

"ALUCARD, I'M ORDERING YOU TO STOP," Integra shouted finally arriving and started banging on the glass, watching what Alucard and Abel were about to do. "ALUCAAAAARD!"

* * *

(Present Time)

"Releasing control art restriction to level three, level two, level one…"

"Nano-machine. Crusnik 02…"

"…Situation A. The Cromwell Approval is now in effect…"

"…Power output at 40 percent ..."

"…Hold release until target is silenced!"

"…Activate!"

"Show me what you got, priest," Alucard chuckled deeply, firing off his guns as Abel jumped out the way in the blink of an eye. "**WHISTLE…** You ARE going to be fun!"

"I'm not a toy, Alucard," Abel said in monotone, glaring at the grinning vampire. "Please do as Sir Hellsing and Ms. Victoria told you. There is no reason you should fight me."

Alucard only continued to smile maliciously before he fired his Jackal repeatedly at the Crusnik's head. Abel quickly swung his scythe as the speeding bullets came at him, knocking them away in one swing, sending them back at Alucard.

To Abel's surprise Alucard didn't try to avoid them. They hit him straight on but the smile on Alucard's face never wavered and a chuckle began to build up in his throat. Suddenly the area turned darker and colder and an ominous feeling took hold of the room.

* * *

"BLOODY IDIOTS," Integra yelled, hitting the one-way mirror, before turning to Seras. "Seras, break in the glass!"

"Yes, ma'am," she said, ramming her elbow into the glass, but it was like hitting reinforced concrete. "OW! OW!"

Integra shook her head and rolled her eyes as Seras rubbed her elbow. Seras then backed away from the glass and ran back at it full force, planning to knock it out with her shoulder, only to find that it just as hard for her shoulder as it was for her elbow, and fell flat to the floor.

"Dammit, Alucard," she snapped, firing her gun at the glass only to have it bounce off and graze Seras in her already hurt shoulder. Seras threw her a murderous look as Integra looked the other way.

"That really hurt," Seras growled.

Integra didn't respond to her complaint; she was more interested in how to break up the fight inside the interrogation room. It was clear that Abel did not want to fight but Alucard was forcing him to do so. Maybe she could get Abel to do something to stop this fight quickly and with only minimal damage. But how?

* * *

Abel watched as Alucard's body turned pitch black and a large magnitude of red eyes appeared from within its depths. This was not good; he would have to end this quickly. He gripped hold of his scythe and ran at Alucard, jumping ever so slightly into the air and brought the scythe down on Alucard's head. The large red scythe slashed him straight down swiftly, splitting him in two.

Abel stepped back as he watched to two black halves melt and spread out along the floor. He knew that the vampire in red wasn't close to being destroyed- not if he was true nosferatu. Alucard's power still filled the room and was not showing any signs of letting up. Then, suddenly, he felt something crawling up his legs. He looked down and his eyes widened slightly.

"What is this," he snapped, kicking his legs trying to knock of the horde centipedes from his legs as they moved up his body. "GET OFF ME! AGH! GET OFF!"

"Ahahahahaha! What's the matter, Catholic, can't take a few bugs?" Alucard mocked, his voice resonating from all over the room. "Don't just stand there! Fight me! Use your weapons, use your powers! Do something!"

"You want to see my powers so badly," Abel hissed, looking down at the centipedes that by now encased most his body.

Then, with great force the centipedes exploded to the four walls of the room. Abel could hear two women outside scream as the bugs pelted the mirror, splattering into pieces. He turned back to the black puddle on the floor to see two large streams of blackness came at him with what appeared to be ravenous dog heads.

Abel jumped back, cutting one, but the other nailed him in the shoulder. He quickly tore loose from it before cutting that one to pieces too. Alucard was more trouble the ones he fought back home. He quickly turned around after hearing something move behind him. What he saw was a horde of bats heading straight at him. This was getting monotonous and he was getting more aggravated by the second, but Alucard was not going to give up any time soon.

"ENOUGH," Abel shouted as a pair of menacing wings surrounded him, blocking him from the oncoming bats. "Haven't you had your fill yet, Alucard?"

"I want to see more! You are full of surprises," Alucard laughed. "MORE! MORE! MORE! I WANT TO SEE MORE!"

"I'm growing tired of your idiotic game," he snapped as his opened his wings and they disappeared. "This battle of yours has gotten out of hand! I insist that you stop this here and now!"

Abel felt a presence behind him and heard Alucard laugh and cock a gun. He was in a corner by now and his scythe would only make contact with wall no matter which way he swung, so he quickly grabbed the only other weapon he had.

**BAAAANG! **

The silver bullet landed squarely between Alucard's surprised eyes. Abel then quickly kicked at Alucard, slamming him into the mirror with a loud thud; he was tired of this game of Alucard's. He walked over to the stunned vampire as he muttered something and held his hand out over his scythe.

"Damn, you are good," Alucard said, attempting to get up but being stabbed through the middle by Abel's scythe; it was more painful than before, and his body couldn't move. "UGH! Wh-what did you do?"

"I am a priest, remember," he said, not removing the blade as his other hand held the gun out again. "All I did was put a blessing my scythe, and these bullets are also blessed silver. Now, I want you to quit this rampage of yours. This battle is over!"

Abel then turned, looked over at the door, and heard it click as it unlocked. He then turned back to look up at the mirror, removing his scythe from Alucard and transforming back. But before he did anything else, he bopped Alucard in the head with a hard fist and muttered something about stupid vampires. He then let out a tired sigh before walking over to the table, putting on his glasses and robes, and opening the door to an angry Integra and Seras.

"ALUCARD," Integra snapped, storming in, slamming the door into Abel and sending him into wall, crushed behind the door. "How dare you go against my orders and engage in such an idiotic battle! Don't you dare think this won't go unpunished!"

"Sorry," he said in a quiet voice, finally getting off the ground.

"Hmph, sorry my ass! How dare you have audacity to do this to me," she snapped, holding out her gun at him. "I should shoot you myself right now for the embarrassment you caused me tonight! I want you to go down to your chamber and stay there until I summon you! Do you understand me, Alucard!"

"Yes, my Master," he said as he disappeared into thin air.

"As for you, Father Abel," she barked as she turned around toward him.

"Y-yes, ma'am," he swallowed, peeking out sheepishly from behind the door.

_I can't believe I'm about to say this to a Catholic…_ "I would like to apologize for my subordinate's actions against you just now," she said, looking Abel right in the eyes. "They were highly uncalled for, as were mine earlier this evening. I see now that you mean us no harm. Please forgive me and my men for our previous actions."

"It's all right, Sir Integra, all is forgiven," he said with cute smile as he walked out from behind the door. "I too must say my own apologies. I should have never engaged him that fight. I'm at just as much fault as he is for this whole mess, and I hope you can forgive me."

"You were threatened, Father; you had no other choice but to fight back," Integra said, putting her gun away. "You also showed restraint, which is something Alucard was not planning on doing. I would like to offer you a room for the night, but only for the night."

"Sir Hellsing, I humbly accept your offer," Abel's smile only widened. "I promise I won't be a burden you or your staff."

"Good, I'll send Walter down here to show you to your room," she said, walking out the door, before stopping beside Seras. "Watch him for me, and don't let him out of your sight."

"Roger," Seras said, saluting her boss as Integra walked down the hall.

**KRAAACK! SHAAAATTER! **

"OH, SURE, _NOW_ THE GLASS BREAKS!" Seras yelled, storming into the room and looking at the glass that littered the floor. "AARGH! Of all the… OOOOH!"

Abel just covered his mouth to stifle his chuckles as Seras continued to rant and rave about the broken mirror on the floor. This was turning out to be rather interesting. Who knew that he would actually fight a REAL vampire from pre-Armageddon folklore?

* * *

Soon dawn finally had come to London, bringing with it the usual dark clouds, rain, and strong winds. Inside, Integra sat at her desk with one of her expensive cigars in hand and a cup of warm tea in front of her. Standing in front of her desk was the butler/retainer of the Hellsing family. He stood straight, looking very proper.

"Walter, is the Crusnik still sleeping?" she asked, taking a puff of her cigar.

"Yes, my Lady," he nodded. "Do want me to wake him?"

"No, let him sleep." She let out a smoky breath. "I contacted the Vatican barely an hour ago. They have no knowledge of a Father Abel Nightroad. I left the Crusnik part out, of course, as I spoke with Maxwell."

"So, then he really isn't with the Vatican," Walter asked, adjusting his monocle.

"I'm not entirely sure. He most definitely blessed that scythe of his or it wouldn't have hurt Alucard the way it did." She took another puff of her cigar. "I really don't understand what's going on. Maxwell could be lying to me, for all I know."

"Sir Integra, if I may be as so bold as to ask about the nature of the punishment you have placed on Alucard?" Walter asked, getting a glare from her.

"The harshest thing I could come up with. He likes to fight, that is for certain, so I have forbidden him from participating in our next seven operations."

"But, Sir Integra, Ms. Victoria is still just getting used to her powers and is not eating like she should. I have full confidence in our troops, but still—"

"That's enough, Walter. Alucard will not be fighting for a while," she said in a stern voice. "He dared to go against my authority, and he must be punished for his transgression."

"I understand," Walter replied.

"However, there is some truth to what you said about Seras and the troops," Integra smirked, putting out the last of her cigar as thunder rumbled outside. "Once Abel awakens, please send him here. I would like to have a few words with him. You may go."

"As you wish, Sir Integra," He bowed to her, before turning on his heel and walking out of the room.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Abel woke to a knocking sound at his door. He quickly put on his glasses and opened the door; it was Walter with a tray of food, and Abel quickly opened the door to let him inside.

"Oh, uh, good morning, Walter," Abel said as Walter set the tray down on the dresser.

"I hope I didn't wake you," Walter replied.

"Oh, no, it's all right; I'm usually up by now anyway," he smiled, waving his hand lightly at the butler. "Thank you for the breakfast."

"You're welcome, Father. Once you're finished I will escort you to Sir Integra's office, as she wishes to speak with you," Walter said, bowing to Abel. "I'll return in thirty minutes."

Before Abel could say anything, Walter shut the door. Abel shrugged and walked over to the tray of food on the dresser. Well, he only had thirty minutes to eat so he might as well get started.

* * *

As promised, Walter returned, escorted Abel to Integra's office, and left him there. Abel swallowed as he knocked the door, hearing Integra's voice ordering him to enter. He opened the door and slowly walked in, closing the door behind him.

"Have a seat, Abel," she said, pointing at a chair at the front of her desk.

Abel walked over to the chair and sat down, folding his hands in his lap. He looked a bit worried as Integra continued to stare at him.

"What is it that you wanted to see me about, Sir Hellsing?" he asked.

"Tell me, Father, have you ever been in here in London before?" she asked as perked his head up.

"Oh, of course I have," he nodded. "Why do you ask?"

"Do you know your way around," she inquired.

"Yes, a little."

"Are you planning on staying here in London for while?"

"Well, I've never really thought about it. I have a bit of a habit about not staying on one place for too long."

"Is that so? Tell me, Abel, do you have any means with which to get by with?" she asked as she picked up a cigar and her lighter.

"That is something I'm sorry to say I do not have," he sighed, looking down at his hands. "I kind of took vow of poverty, you see."

"If I were to offer you a job, would you take it?" she lit her cigar.

"Huh?" he asked, processing her words. "Oh. I'm sorry, I'm a little confused," he blinked, watching her take a puff as a smirk grew on her face.

"I'm offering you a temporary job here at the Hellsing Organization," she said. As Abel looked awestruck, she set her cigar down in the ashtray and began explaining. "You will be filling in for Alucard until his punishment is over with. Do you think you could handle working here? You will be given full pay for as long as you work here. After Alucard is allowed to go back to work, you can go. Are interested, Father Abel?"

"Oh, yes, of course I am, Sir Hellsing! Thank you ever so much!" Abel gleefully (almost) shouted, making Integra jump slightly. "I promise I'll do my best for you! I won't let you down for the time that I'm here! Thank you so very much, Sir Hellsing!"

"I hope you do know that I am very strict and won't tolerate anything," she said as Abel straightened up his seat. "Can you work under these conditions?"

"Yes, of course I can," Abel nodded. _She not that much different from Caterina, so she can't be any worse. _

"Glad to hear it. Now I realize other than the clothes you have on now, you don't have any other attire. And I can't have you going around in those robes," she said, looking a bit disgusted as Abel looking down at his clothes.

"I will be wearing a uniform then, won't I," He surmised as a smile slid across her face.

"No," she said bluntly.

"Huh?" he blinked. "Why not?"

"You won't get a military uniform," she smirked as Abel looked completely perplexed, "because you won't be staying here long enough to really need a uniform. But I will have Walter take your measurements and have some clothes made for you. You're a bit like Alucard, too tall to just go into a shop and buy clothes. They will have to be specially ordered to fit you."

"That's not really necessary," Abel said with a soft smile. "You don't have to go through all that trouble."

"It will be coming out your first paycheck," she said coldly as Abel looked like he got hit with a ton of bricks. "But it is a necessity for you to have some other clothing other than your robes. This is a Protestant country after all, Father. We can't have a man dressed as a priest going around working for the Hellsing Organization. You may go back to your room for now. Walter will take care of you from there. A good day to you, sir."

"The same to you too, Sir Hellsing," he said as he got up from his seat and started towards the door.

"Oh, and more thing, Abel," she said as he turned to look at her. "How often do you need vampire blood?"

"I don't have to have it all that much; I can do fine with regular food for quite a long time," he said, a little surprised. "Why do you ask?"

"I was just a bit curious as to what a Crusnik's eating habits are like," she said, getting a weird look from Abel. "You will be working with vampires and I wasn't sure just how much human food you could get by with before you needed vampire blood. I would appreciate if you didn't feed off them."

"Oh, I see. You don't have to worry," he said with large smile. "I'm not like that."

"Seras said the same thing to me when she first started working here," Integra said as Abel raised an eyebrow. "Speaking of Seras, she seems to like you quite a bit, and I was wondering if you could do me and her both a favor while you're working here."

"What is it?" he asked as Integra looked at the smoldering ashes in the ashtray from the cigar she had forgotten to smoke.

"Seras is not eating like she should; she is hesitant to drink the transfusion blood that is given to her, so her body is growing weak- and I don't have the patience for her ignorance," Integra stated, putting out the last of her spent cigar. "Alucard himself has tried to make her drink, but she defies even him. Neither of us has much in the way of patience with her any more about her not eating, so maybe you can finally get through to her."

"I understand, and I will see what I can do," He said as Integra waved him off.

(A/N: Well, how was that chapter? Sorry, I took me a little longer to get this up. Please review)

Millie M. Banshee

Beta: 2stupid

(BN: Yep. It's me. Please review this chapter so we can know how you feel about it. It will also make us feel much better. Especially when I'm typing this when it's 40 degrees Fahrenheit (around 5 degrees Celsius and 278K) and I live in the middle of a desert.)


	4. Father vs Father:The Battle of 2 Priests

The Lost Priest

Chapter 4

Father vs. Father: The Battle of Two Priests

(A/N One or two of you asked for a battle between Anderson and Abel, so here is that chapter. Please enjoy it.)

**SOUNDS/sounds **

_Thoughts _

**_Telepathy _**

* * *

Three days passed since Abel had joined the Hellsing Organization. He had recently received his new set of clothes, which consisted of three sets of dress shirts in white, light blue, and black; 2 pairs of pants, both black; a pair of black dress shoes, a pair of black boots, a black vest, and a black leather trench coat with collar similar to his traveling cloak. He even got a pair of light blue P.J.'s and some new underwear and socks. Well, he was set in the clothing department.

Also, in those three days; he was brought up to speed about what was happening in the vampire situation and how he was to go around getting rid of the menace quickly and quietly. He was put in with the other new recruits for training, and much to Integra's surprise, he already knew a lot about military training and the protocol that went with it.

He barely had any time for anything else in those three days; in fact, he hardly got to see Seras, and he was supposed to make sure she started eating. Heck, he didn't even know where her room was! Speaking of rooms, Abel got lucky; instead of staying in the barracks with the other soldiers, he was given a room of his own. It wasn't nearly as nice as the one he spent first night in but it was better than nothing.

Night blanketed the sky by now, and it was the first time they didn't have any training at this time. Perhaps now he could finally talk to Seras about her hunger strike, but he first had to find her room. He asked the only person he could find at the moment, Walter, who told him where to go.

Abel quickly hurried down a long flight of stairs to the lower levels of the building and a dark hall with very little light to see by. He continued down the hall until he found a solid metal door to his right. Abel knocked lightly on the door and got no response, so he knocked a little harder, but yet again he heard nothing within.

He opened the door slightly and looked in. There was a wooden table, a wooden chair, and a four-poster bed with a canopy that looked rather like a coffin lid. He stepped inside carefully to have a better look around the empty room; perhaps she wasn't in at the moment. He was about the leave the room when he heard something that sounded like something liquid being poured into another liquid.

_I just can't do it. I know I need to, but…_ Seras was slowly poured out the plastic bag of donated blood into the toilet like she had done many times before. _I just can't bring myself to drink blood._

"Ms. Victoria, what are you doing?"

"EEEEEEEEKKK!"

She whipped around in a panic and threw the transition bag in her hands at the intruder, hitting him square in the face. The man just stared at her in shock as blood dripped off his face and long white hair onto his clean new clothes. She stared back at him, equally shocked.

"OH, DEAR GOD, FATHER ABEL, I'M SO SORRY!" she screamed, grabbing the toilet paper in such a hurry she didn't even bother to take it off the holder. "Let me get that off of you! I'm terribly sorry! I didn't mean to!"

She quickly started wiping off his clothes as best she could tearing off pieces for him to wipe off his face, glasses, and hair. He sighed as he wiped the blood off his skin, listening to Seras apologize over and over again.

"I am so very sorry! Please forgive me," she wailed, handing him another large piece of toilet paper.

"It's all right, Ms. Victoria, I can assure you of that. You need not apologize any longer; all is forgiven," he said with weak smile, wiping his white bangs.

"But these are new clothes and I just got them dirty," she said, looking as if she was about cry. "I mean, you just got them today and all! To make things worse, blood stains are the hardest to get out!"

"Well, yes, but the good thing is that it's my black shirt, so you can't really see any staining," he said with a whimper, trying not to sound upset about his new shirt getting bloody._ Why does something like this always happen to me? I must be jinxed! _

"Please, let me make it up to you, Father," she said with a sheepish smile. "Wait, I know! I'll take you on a small tour of London tonight- if you have enough spare time, that is!"

"Really? I'd love to," Abel said with a large grin.

"Great, I'll give you some time to get cleaned up, and I'll meet you out front," she said in a slightly happier tone. "Again I'm totally sorry about throwing the transfusion blood at you!"

"Please, you've apologized enough already," said Abel, gently patting her shoulder. "Just let me get out of these clothes, and I'll see you in a few minutes."

* * *

Three hours and hundred apologies later the twosome had seen some of the major sites that were still open after dark, which wasn't much but better than nothing. They would even gaze at the closed ones from a distance. For the most part, Seras was a pretty good tour guide. She only got lost a couple of times; oddly enough, Abel knew where all the main streets were.

"So, you lived here before," she asked as Abel nodded.

"Yes, but it was a long time ago, and the city's changed quite a bit since then," he said with a happy sigh. _It's really amazing what a few hundred years can do to a city. It's nice to see what it looked like in this time. _

"Why didn't you tell me before," she said, crossing her arms. "Now I feel like an idiot, dragging you around town only to find out you've lived here before!"

"Well, I was very young at the time," he answered as she glared at him. "What I mean to say is that I really don't remember it all that much, so it's like seeing the city for the first time anyways!"

"You remembered enough to get back to the main roads," she grumbled, walking off. "Can't be that new."

"Ms. Victoria, wait up," Abel said, running after her.

"You can call me Seras, Abel. You don't have to call me Ms. Victoria all the time; I mean, we're friends, right?" she let out a sigh, looking up at Abel's blue eyes. "You hungry? I know a good restaurant around here."

"By all means, lead the way," Abel said, quickly following her across the street.

* * *

Seras, of course, ate nothing, watching Abel wolf down food equivalent to eating a horse. She sighed as she felt her stomach grumble. Abel looked up from his plate as Seras lurched over a little.

"Seras, I don't mean to preach to you, but you need to start eating very soon," he said as Seras snapped straight up. "You will grow weaker if you don't. Besides, it's donated after all. You're not hurting anyone but yourself by prolonging your hunger."

"I know that, but when I try to feed, I find myself hesitant to do so," she whispered, biting her bottom lip. "I've had a few meals, but they've been very few. I just can't do it."

"You can't do it? Now who could possibly say that when you've barely put forth the effort to do so," he said with a large smile. "You shouldn't starve yourself, Seras. The next time a meal rolls around, try it; you might find yourself feeling better."

"I guess so," she mumbled as she looked off the side and spotted someone off in a dark corner of the room. _Bloody hell! What is Paladin Anderson doing here?_ "Abel, we need to leave! NOW!"

"But I haven't had dessert yet," he said, getting a wicked glared from the female vampire in front of him. "Right. I don't think I really need it anyway. Heh… Heh…"

"Waiter! Waiter, we're ready to pay," Seras said hurriedly to a passing waiter. "Can you bring the bill here as quickly as you can, please?"

"Right away, ma'am," the man said as he hurried off.

"What's the matter?" Abel asked in a hushed tone. "Is something wrong?"

"You see that man over there?" Sera said as Abel turned to look only to have his face grabbed on both sides and pulled back to meet face her. "Don't look at him!"

"But you just said—" Seras pulled him in closer, squeezing Abel's face so that he appeared to be pouting.

"Listen, Abel, that man is Father Alexander Anderson, the Paladin," she said, hushing her tone even more. "He's bad news! He's from Section XIII, the Iscariot Organization. We need to get out of here quickly and get back to HQ. He's insane, and once he starts vampire hunting there's no stopping him! And with my master being on suspension, this won't turn out well."

"I think I understand. Can you let go of my face now?" Abel said as Seras let go of him and took the bill from the waiter and he rubbed his cheeks gently. _That name rings a bell… I know I've heard of it before. _

Seras quickly paid the rather large bill and left a tip on the table, and the two quickly shot up from their seats and headed out the door in a hurry; they had to move swiftly if they wanted to avoid getting in a fight with the Paladin. By the time they exited the restaurant it was rather late and the streets in that area were very quiet and almost empty; this would not be a good place to be attacked.

Their heavy, swift footsteps echoed down the dark sidewalk. They had to get to a crowed area quickly so Anderson hopefully wouldn't follow them. For some reason, the quiet street seemed to be taking longer to move down than it did earlier. The two were almost at the end of the road when a tall figure from a side alley cut off their path.

"And just weyr are ye two goin' aff tae? Don' tell mae ye planned tae run for it," The man had menacing grin on his face.

"A-Anderson." Seras swallowed, backing up and away from him. "AAAAGH!"

"Seras, get behind me," Abel said sharply, taking her hand and pulling her behind him. "I don't know what your business here is, but we have done nothing to warrant this assault."

"Ah'm not 'ere fer ye, lad, ah'm 'ere fer t'e wee lass," Anderson sneered, pulling out two long blades. "Nae step ae side, 'less ye want tae join her. And Ah have no problem wi' tha'."

"Father Anderson, I demand that you stand down," Abel said, pulling out his gun. "I will not hesitate to shoot!"

"Then by all means shoot. It ain't goin' tae do ye no good no how," Anderson said, coming straight at Abel and Seras.

"Abel," Seras said as Anderson came closer with great speed. "Abel, do something!"

_I can't do it! I can't bring myself to hurt fellow a clergyman_. Abel just froze as Anderson came within striking range.

"Tough words but ye can't back 'em up," the Paladin hissed, thrusting a blade into Abel's middle. "Nae fer ye, wee lassie."

"D-don't touch her," Abel snarled, grabbing hold Anderson's arm. "I won't let you hurt her!"

With one swift movement Abel threw Anderson down the street with far more strength that any human should have. Anderson hit the ground, skidding to a stop on his backside, hitting a wall hard. He quickly pushed himself up as he watched Abel pull the long blade out of his abdomen and hold it firmly in his hand.

"Be ye another yin o' them freaks," Anderson asked, pulling himself off the ground. "Ah just have tae aim for yer hert next time."

"I'm surprised you can even move. A throw like that should have kept you down for a while, but now I'm starting to remember something; I knew I had heard your name somewhere before," Abel said, handing Seras his gun. "And now I remember it. Father Alexander Anderson, the Paladin. A regenerator, the only one out six to survive the experiments. The project was abandoned to cover up what happened. You were supposed to have been executed, but the same organization that created you staged the execution and hid you away to use as a trump card against vampires and other unholy creatures of the night."

"How do ye know all this," Anderson snarled, looking incredibly furious. "Who are ye, ya son of a bitch?!"

"I am Father Nightroad, just a random traveling priest," he answered flatly.

"Ye're the yin Sir Integra asked about," Anderson said, looking somewhat surprised. "Well, this saves meh the trouble of lookin' fer ye at Hellsing HQ."

"And just why would you be looking for me, Project Regenerator REG03," Abel said coldly.

"Heh… Hahahahaha! Oh, ye ARE good, Nightroad," Anderson laughed. "Ah was ordered tae bring ye back tae the Vatican. Maxwell wants tae have ae few words with ya."

"What if I decline?" Abel asked icily as Anderson pulled out another blade. "Are you going to kill me, then?"

"Ah'm not tae kill ye, but Ah was ordered tae take ya down if needed tae an' tae drag ya back there," he said, running at Abel at full speed. "Ye could have gone easy but this is ae wee bit more fun and Ah get tae kill the Draculina tae!"

"Seras, hold your fire until I tell you," Abel said, making sure he stood directly in front of her.

"R-roger," she answered, wrapping her finger around the trigger.

"RRRRRAAAAAGGGGHHH," Anderson yelled, coming with in striking range.

"NOW, SERAS!" Abel ducked out of the way just as Seras fired the gun, hitting Anderson in the head, knocking him to the ground.

While Anderson was dazed, Abel quickly picked up the two other blades, spread out his arms, and ran them through the Paladin's arms straight through the concrete, pinning him to the sidewalk. He then took the third blade and held it to Anderson's throat. By that time Anderson was back and glaring up at the tall, white haired man above him.

"Tha' was ae dirty trick," Anderson grumbled, seeing Seras still holding the gun at his head. "What is ae priest like ya doin' with Hellsing? Protecting a vampire, no less."

"That is my business and my business only, Father Alexander," Abel replied in a monotone. "When you return to the Vatican, I want you to tell this Maxwell that if he wants to have an audience with me he has to come here himself, not send his dog out to bring back the prey."

"Ye're ae strong yin, Ah give ya tha'," Anderson said with a smirk, trying to free his arms. "Too strong. Ye're not really human are ya, Father Nightroad?"

Abel flinched slightly as an evil sneer slid across Anderson's face. Suddenly the sounds of sirens were heard coming towards them. No doubt someone had called the police to report the fighting. He and Seras took off into the night and headed back to Hellsing HQ on foot.

* * *

An hour or so later they returned, the both of them huffing and puffing as they entered the front door. It just so happened that at that very moment Integra was coming down the steps and talking with Alucard. They stopped and stared at the two in the entrance hall before Integra cleared her throat to get their attention.

"What the hell happened?"

Suddenly the two began screaming and yelling at her and Alucard, hysteric to the point that it was nothing more than jumbled words and really bad acting. Integra and Alucard started at them before looking between each other and then back at the two crazy people still ranting and raving before them.

"AND THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED," they both yelled in unison as Integra and Alucard stared at them, totally clueless.

"Okay… I didn't understand a single word you said but I'll take your word for it," Alucard said, scratching the side of his face and looking mystified.

"Could one—ONE of you tell us what happened, CALMLY, please," Integra huffed, crossing her arms.

"Okay, to make a long story short, Seras took me out to tour the town since I had some time off—"

"And then we went to eat, and at the restaurant I spotted Anderson at a table and I told Abel we needed to leave—"

"You spotted Anderson," Integra growled. "Why didn't you report him to us, Seras?"

"Well, you see, we quickly left the restaurant to get away but he cut us off by using a side alley. I quickly told Seras to get behind me—"

"Anderson quickly came charging at him to get to me and ran a blade straight into Abel's middle. Abel then grabbed him and threw him like there was nothing to it. Abel then remembered something about the Paladin—"

"I'll explain that bit later. Moving on a little farther, we came to find out Anderson wasn't really here for Seras; he was actually here for me. He said this Maxwell guy wanted to have a word with me, but I wasn't planning on going with him so he came at me to take me by force—"

"Just before that, Abel gave me his gun to use in a trap. Anderson came running at him again with a blade in each hand, Abel ducked. and I fired off a round into Anderson's head. He fell the ground, dropping the blades—"

"While he was out of it I quickly picked up his knives and ran them through his arms, pinning him to the sidewalk. I told him that if this Maxwell wanted to see me, then he would have meet me in person—"

"Not long after that, we heard the police coming and we ran from the scene right back here, and that's what happened tonight."

"That makes a lot more sense," Alucard said, looking first at Seras and then at Abel. "So, the Paladin was here for you, Crusnik?"

"So, it would seem. I even have a couple souvenirs from the fight," Abel sighed, opening his coat, pulling a large blade out from underneath, and pointing at the large, bloody hole in his white shirt and black vest. "These were my new clothes to boot. I was hoping to keep them somewhat clean for a while."

"I assume that since Anderson was left at the scene, he is most likely in police custody," Integra said, watching Abel study the blade.

"We can only hope," Abel said before he broke the blade. "This thing really hurt."

"They're blessed blades, and to us vampires they're very dangerous," Alucard smirked, running a hand though his long black hair. "You seemed to plug up that hole quickly enough. And before my Master starts nagging me…"

Alucard walked up to Abel and put his hand out. Abel looked at it, not quite sure what was going on.

"I apologize for my actions to you three days ago," he smiled, still holding out his hand to Nightroad. "Since you're going to be staying here until my suspension is up, let us be friends, or at least comrades."

"Hmm… Alright, friends," Abel smiled back, taking Alucard's hand.

* * *

(2 day's later. The Vatican, Maxwell's office)

Anderson stood in front of Maxwell's desk as Maxwell himself went over Anderson's report. He sighed and took off his glasses before looking up at Anderson.

"Is this everything?" Maxwell asked as Anderson nodded. "So, this Abel… you don't think he is human, but he's not a vampire either?"

"Aye, Ah don' know whit he is but he's no vampire Ah ever seen. Ah even saw him eatin' food as we would eat," Anderson said, pushing up his glasses.

"And the only way for me to talk to him is to meet him in person in that filthy Protestant country," Maxwell sighed, picking up the phone. "Well, now, I think it would be best if I told Miss Hellsing I'm coming for visit."

(A/N That is the end of chapter 4. I hope it was good. I'm really working hard on this.)

Millie M. Banshee

Beta: 2stupid

(BN: "before he brake the blade over his knee"… interesting way to put it… it feels like it came straight from the Bible… or any archaic, Old English book. But yeah, this was a fairly interesting chapter. Anyone want to see the look on Integra's face when she picks up her phone?)


	5. Hunger Pains

The Lost Priest

Chapter 5

Hunger Pains

(A/N: Thank you for Beta work 2stupid. It has been a great help. Now you people please start reading this nice little chapter!)

**SOUNDS/sounds **

_Thoughts _

**_Telepathy _**

* * *

**CLAAANG! **

"That bastard! How dare he do this to me," Integra hissed after slamming the phone down. "How dare he think he can just send out his dog out to do some sniffing before coming over here himself! That maggot of a man!"

"I take it that Maxwell is coming for a visit," Walter assumed, standing in front of Integra's desk as she lit a cigar.

"Yes, and to see Abel no less. Seems as if that Anderson gave him a very interesting report," Integra snapped, furiously holding the thin cigar in her clenched teeth. "Maxwell wants to have a word with Nightroad! Where is he now?"

"He was down in Seras' room last I checked," Walter answered as Integra stood up and walked around her desk. "He requested some very odd stuff. Rather odd stuff indeed."

"What kind of stuff, Walter?" she asked, stopping halfway to the door.

"He asked for vinegar, red wine, tomato juice, water with red dye, fruit punch, tomato soup, strawberry and cherry Jell-O liquid, a two-pack of transfusion blood, a nose plug, and a blindfold."

Integra looked at him in confusion. What did he need all that stuff for? Walter cleared his throat slightly, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Alucard is also, there keeping Seras occupied while Abel does whatever he's planning to do," he finished up.

"What would he want with vinegar?" she wondered absentmindedly as Walter shrugged.

"Something about a taste test," he said, adjusting his monocle. "You want to watch, Sir Integra? This promises to be quite interesting."

* * *

Seras waited outside her room, accompanied by her Master. She had been coming down to her room to get some sleep when her Master had stepped in front of her. Upon asking what was the matter was, he had only smiled and said it was a surprise, and now she and Alucard stood outside of her room waiting for Abel to finish whatever he had been doing for last ten minutes.

"I'm getting tired out here," she grumbled, crossing her arms and looking up at Alucard.

"Just a couple more minutes," he smirked. **_Abel, you about finished? Seras is getting aggravated, which is actually quite funny to watch. _**

**_I'm almost finished. I just need to pour the transfusion blood into the glass and I should be done. _**

A couple moments later, the thick metal door opened and a smiling Abel walked out with a blindfold and a nose plug. Seras looked oddly at him as he handed her the two items.

"What's this for?" she asked, looking Abel, who continued to smile. "Are you up to something?"

"Oh, no, no, I was just hoping that perhaps you would like to play a little game with me, that is all," he said, taking the blindfold from her and tying it over her eyes. "It's a taste test, nothing more."

"But, Abel, I'm tired. I just want to go to bed—Ouch," she yelped as she felt the nose plug pinch her nose shut. "Abel, not today, please!"

"Oh, c'mon, Police Girl. It'll be fun," Alucard said, patting her on the shoulder. "All you have do is taste, that's all. You don't even have to swallow."

"Oh, fine. Let's get this over with so I can get to sleep," she grumbled, walking into room guided by Abel just as Walter and Integra came down the hall.

"Master, Angel of Death, how nice to see you," Alucard said as they stopped in front of him. "Come for the festivities, have you?"

"Not really," Integra said walking into doorway. "Abel, how long are you going to be?"

"Not too long, Sir Hellsing," he said, picking up a glass full of liquefied cherry Jell-O. "Taste this, Seras. What did you need me more for?"

"BLEEAAAGH… Bloody hell! What was that, cough syrup?" Seras snapped, spitting the liquid back into the glass.

"No, actually that was cherry Jell-O before it would have been chilled," Abel said, taking the glass from Seras. "Now try this one."

"Seems that Maxwell is taking a special trip up here to see you personally," Integra said, crossing her arms. "Why would he do that, Nightroad?"

"Well, I did say that if he wanted to have an audience with me, he would have to come here, but I never really thought that he would, though," Abel said as Seras spit out the strawberry Jell-O. "Don't like that one either? What do think that was?"

"Strawberry something or another," She said, making a face. "How much more is there?"

"Just a few more. That was strawberry Jell-O," Abel said, handing her another glass.

"What's this - Lime or Orange Jell-O?" she asked, sarcasm lacing her voice.

"No, that was it for the Jell-O," he answered as she put the glass to her lips. "When is he going to arrive?"

"Tomato juice," Seras said, sitting the glass down.

"Good," he said, handing her another glass. "This one."

"Late tomorrow evening," she sighed, watching Seras take a sip. "Seems Anderson is on to something and it has perked Maxwell's curiosity about you even more."

"Fruit punch. Tropical flavor, even."

"Great. Next one. So, what do want me to do when he gets here, Sir Hellsing?"

"Play dumb of course," she said, watching Seras spit out the red contents into the glass. "Act like you don't know what Anderson is talking about."

"I didn't taste anything."

"I didn't think you would that was water. Just four more to go. So, I play dumb, what if that doesn't work and things get out of hand?"

"Send them home with their tails between their legs, naturally."

"Tomato soup."

"Very good. Take this one. As much as you would like me to do so, I don't like going into my alternate form all that much. If I'm not careful I could do some things I don't mean to."

"Wine."

"What kind?"

"I don't know I'm not connoisseur on wine."

"It's red wine. Just two more. Here you go."

**SPIIIIT! **

"EEEEE-YUCK! ABEL, DID YOU GIVE ME VINEGAR?!"

"I'm sorry! Here! It's the water; it'll wash the taste out," Abel shouted, actually handing her the glass full of donated blood.

Seras quickly took that glass from him and guzzled down the whole glass of blood without really realizing what she had just taken into her mouth. The four others standing in the room waited to see how long it would take Seras to realize what she just swallowed, and a little less than a minute later she spoke.

"That wasn't water," she finally stated, smacking her tongue against the roof her mouth. "What exactly _was_ that?"

"Want more?" Abel asked, picking up the unused plastic bag filled with blood. "I still have quite a bit here."

"First, I want to know what that was," she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Do you feel better? A little more energized, even?" he asked, taking the empty glass, ripping open the blood bag, and pouring the contents in the glass.

"Well… Yes, I do," She asked as Abel took hold of her hand and placed the full glass into it. "What is this?"

"Just drink it," he said as the blindfolded vampire brought the glass to her lips.

Seras swallowed down the thick red liquid, still trying to figure out where she had tasted it before. It was foreign yet familiar to her, but she couldn't pinpoint what it was. All she knew was that she liked it a lot and that the pains in her stomach were going away. She quickly finished up the glass and handed it back to Abel.

"Nicely done, Crusnik." Alucard lightly clapped along with Walter and Integra. "Nicely done, indeed."

"What are you applauding for?" Seras asked as Abel untied the blindfold and pulled off the nose plug. "What was all this about anyway, huh?"

"Seras, the whole purpose of this was to get you eating properly," Integra said stoically as the female vampire gave her an awestruck look. "What you just did was drink down two glasses of transfusion blood. I asked Abel personally to get you eating, and now that you've a fairly decent meal, you WILL continue to eat on a regular basis. Do you understand me, Seras?"

"Uh… Yes, Ma'am," she answered back, saluting Integra. _Abel, that was a dirty trick! _

**_No, it was a good trick, Police Girl. If he hadn't gotten some sustenance into you, you would have collapsed within the next day or so. If a vampire doesn't eat, they can't maintain their bodies. I've told you that more than once. You will go dormant and shrivel. If you think a vampire needs a lot of blood now wait until blood is reintroduced to you after going dormant… Do you understand, Police Girl? _**

**_Yes, Master. Please use my real name for once! It's Seras Victoria! _**

**_I like Police Girl better! Hahahaha! _**

* * *

The following evening Abel waited in a small conference room back in his black AX uniform. The room was light green with white trimming and ceiling. The table was red cherry wood and highly polished, with matching high-back, cushioned chairs. Burgundy carpet covered the floor, scenic pictures in nice frames hung neatly from the wall, and a small crystal chandelier hung over the table, illuminating the room.

"It's almost 10: 30," Abel hummed, looking at a grandfather clock at the front of the room. "I thought they were supposed to have been here at 10. Maybe I heard wrong… I feel kind of stupid now and I haven't eaten anything... It's been over 12 hours."

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! **

Abel looked toward the door as it was opened by Walter. Two people were escorted inside. Abel recognized Anderson, the first to walk in, immediately, but he didn't know the other man at all. This must be Maxwell, his mind told him. Maxwell looked like a fairly decent man, but arrogance and pride poured off him like a large fountain. Abel realized that as Maxwell took a seat across from him, with Anderson seated beside him.

"Good evening, I am Archbishop Enrico Maxwell, you must be Father Abel Nightroad. I know you already met Alexander Anderson," he said, putting his hand out as Abel reached out to take it. "So, tell me, Nightroad, where are you originally from?"

"London, actually, Your Excellence," Abel said with a soft smile. "I was around 3 when I left for the States and then finally at age 14 we moved to Rome, Italy._ Oh, God, I am lying through my teeth. TO AN ARCHBISHOP, EVEN!_"

"Is that so? Well, then, why did you feel the need to serve our Lord?" Maxwell asked, resting his chin on the back of his gloved hand.

"To repent, of course," Abel said with a large, empty smile. "To have all my past sins forgiven by God. _Now that's the truth._"

"So, what kind of sins did you commit?" he asked, as the smile fell from Abel's face.

"I stole valuables and injured a lot of people," Abel said, knowing the real truth of his past sins. "But I never killed anyone, thank goodness."

"Hmm. Well, enough with the small talk," Maxwell said as Abel looked a little confused. "Father Abel Nightroad, we cannot find your name in any of the church records. Is your real name even Abel Nightroad – or is it something else?"

"Are you implying that I'm a conman?" Abel snapped in shock, standing up from his seat and glaring at Maxwell.

"I never said that, but since you seemed to have branded yourself as one…" Maxwell smirked, looking at Abel's half surprised, half angry face. "Now calm yourself, 'Abel,' there's no reason to become angry; after all, it was you who said you were a conman."

"You're twisting our words around, Your Grace," Abel snapped. "I never said I was a conman to begin with; you were the one who implied it!"

"But you only clarified that when you said I was implying that you were one," Maxwell continued to smirk as he glared at Abel's angry, crystal blue eyes.

"I don't have to put up with this." Abel sighed and turned his back on Alexander and Enrico. "I'm leaving. I'll have Walter show you the way out."

"Anderson," Maxwell said, motioning for him to attack Abel.

Anderson quickly pulled out one of his bayonets and threw into Abel's back; the blade through his chest to protrude out the other side. Abel painfully turned around, about to pull out his handgun, when another one struck his hand and six more entered his torso. Blood started running down his mouth and robes, soaking the spot where he stood.

"Show us your true face, you monster," Maxwell said as Abel used the table to brace himself from collapsing. "Give us the pleasure of destroying in your demon form!"

"I don't know… what you're… talking about…" Abel choked out, coughing up blood. "I'm human… just like… you are…"

"If you were as human as you say you are, you would have been dead by now," Maxwell said, taking a bayonet from Alexander and holding it to Abel's throat.

"You're stupid…"Abel gasped out, pushing away the bayonet. "Your attack is… Taking place here… This house has cameras… surveyed constantly…"

"Do you really think me that stupid?" Maxwell snorted, taking Abel's gun and pointing it between his eyes. "Posing as one of us, the true servants of God. You Protestant filth get worse every year."

"Catholic, Protestant… What does it matter…? They are different ways of worshiping but… but both still believe in… the one true God, his Son, and the Holy Spirit… That's what really matters, right…?"

Maxwell looked at the bleeding, broken form before him. He spoke the truth, but it was that very difference in worship that started the whole thing. Oliver Cromwell had helped in, or maybe even started the pushing and shoving, creating the divide. The true battle has long since ceased centuries ago, but there was still a small fire smoldering between them. Maxwell only wanted to add fuel to that low flame and bring back the wars.

"Maxwell," Anderson spoke up. "Ah think tha' is enough nae."

"Anderson, are you telling me what to do?" Maxwell asked harshly, turning to look at the man beside him.

"Nay, but Ah am sayin' ye went ae wee bit tae far," Anderson replied. "Ye were the yin who order me tae attack him. Ah saw no reason for it."

"Don't tell me you're going soft, Paladin," Maxwell said in a monotone, now pointing the gun at Alexander as Alexander watched Abel's lips mutter something very quietly. "I know where the one point where you can't regenerate lies. Don't order me around again. I'm an archbishop and you're a priest. I stand higher in the ranks than—What's with you? Why do you look so—"

**Drip! Drip, drip, drip! Drip! Drip! **

Maxwell froze in place as he felt thick, lukewarm liquid run down his face from up above. He slowly looked up to see all 9 bayonets surrounding from up high, all soaked in blood but for the one he had held up to Abel's neck. They were literally floating in the air.

"ARCHBISHOP ENRICO MAXWELL, THAT IS ENOUGH," the voice was deep and threatening, yet the voice was familiar, too familiar. "This is your last warning to get out of here unscathed."

Maxwell turned around to see a dark figure with long white hair reaching up towards the heavens, long fangs, clawed fingers, pale skin, and red eyes that burned more vibrant than any vampire's. So, this was his other form. A menacing form to behold, indeed.

"So this is the real you," Enrico asked, turning towards Abel. "I see now. Integra likes collecting vampires like someone would collect porcelain dolls. You're her dolls, the broken dolls that no one else will take. Vampire rubbish!"

"I am no mere vampire, Your Excellence. I am something even Alucard has a problem dealing with," Abel said, opening the palm of his right as his blood formed his into trademark scythe. "Tell me, have you ever considered this? Humans eat birds and cattle and vampires drink the blood of humans. I, however, feed on vampires. I am a Crusnik. Your blessed blades are dangerous and would have killed a normal vampire, but I am stronger than them. I am also more volatile if provoked severely. I suggest you leave with the grace of God and return to Rome immediately."

"How dare you order me around, you monster," Maxwell snarled, firing off a round and hitting Abel's shoulder.

"The only monster here is you, YOUR GRACE. You wish to start a war, but I wish to avoid one. You want bloodshed, I want preservation," Abel replied calmly, like nothing had happened. "You call yourself a man of God because you do his work, but your work is not what he teaches. Tell me, Maxwell, just who is really the monster here? You even threaten your own comrade. Would you like to know how you are going to die? I know a lot. A lot more about you than you know about yourself. Anderson here was surprised when I told him some of what I knew about him."

"SHUT UP!" Maxwell screamed, firing off another round, only to have Abel vanish without a trace before appearing behind him, grabbing his wrist and braking it, causing him to dropped the gun. "AAAAAGH! Damn you! Y-you will pay for th-that!"

"Anderson, will you please escort his Grace out of the mansion," Abel commanded, rather than asked, despite the phrasing, turning towards the Regenerator. "His wrist has an acute fracture and most likely requires pins. I apologize for my actions, but you left me without a choice. Now go. I'm in a rather nasty mood."

"Ah understand, Nightroad," Anderson nodded, pushing Maxwell towards the door. "Until the next time we meet."

"This isn't over!" Maxwell shouted from down the hall as Seras ran into the room to see what had happened. "Mark my words, you demon!"

"Father Abel," She asked stopping behind a few feet away, somewhat worried. "What happened? Christ, you're covered in blood! Are you all right? Do you need to go the infirmary?"

"Get out of here…" he snapped as his voice got deeper, with a growling resonance to it. "GO!"

"Abel, you're scaring me." She swallowed, taking a step back. "What's wrong with you? Tell me!"

"OUT," he roared. _Seras, get of here! Please! Leave me in peace! _

"Father," she whisper, holding her ground. "I won't go until you tell me what is wrong!"

**SLAAAAAM! Click! **

Seras whipped her head around to find the solid oaken door tightly closed and locked. Before she could turn back to him, she felt a viselike grip on her neck. She looked up at the man holding her so tightly. This wasn't Abel; this being was something else, something evil. There was a sadistic grin on his face; he was enjoying her pain, his eyes reflecting the same twisted enjoyment, along with hunger. He licked his lips, scraping his tongue lightly along his long fangs. His long nails were digging into her throat and neck, causing her blood to run down his fingers in thick trails.

"Abel, st-stop… You're hurting m-me…" she chocked out, trying to remove his clawed hands from her neck. "Stop i-it, Father, stop… A-Abel…"

He just continued to stare down, happily watching her try to fight him off. He bent down slightly and started to run his tongue along her pale, apprehensive face. Seras began to shake at this point and her voice was now locked away in her throat. She had a gut feeling he was going to kill her or something. He then removed one of his blood soaked hands and lightly licked his fingers, all the while looking down at her insanely.

"Don't worry, Seras," He whispered, leaning down into her ear. "I'll try not to kill you just yet. I can see why Alucard liked you so much. You do taste rather good."

"A-A-Abel…" she whimpered. "No… m-more…"

"But I'm rather hungry, Seras," he said as Seras saw his black wings come out and encase her, bringing her closer into him. "Human food is good, but I do need more than that to survive."

She shook her head as best she could in his tight hold. His smile widened as he slowly rubbed the side of her face with back of his hand. Her blood red eyes began to water, and tears began to slowly run down her soft cheeks. Her pale pink lips quivered. She was a beautiful example of a female, vampire or not. He leaned his face into her yet again, staring right into her terrified eyes, which were filled with tears.

"You're a beautiful woman," he coming a little closer. "Very beautiful, my dear."

Her eyes widened as she felt something soft yet hard press against her lips. She started to feel limp as she notice his other hand was no longer around her neck but around her middle, bringing her right into him as his right hand reached back to cradle her head.

_Bloody hell…_ was all she thought of as she found herself reaching up, wrapping her arms around his neck.

**BAAAANG! **

(A/N: That is the end of chapter 5. Well, I did have the romance genre down, so why I not put it in, huh? Please review.)

Millie M. Banshee

Beta: 2stupid

(BN: I thought Abel didn't care if he lied to an Archbishop? After all, isn't that what he's been doing to Francesco and Alessandro? And isn't Alessandro the POPE?! Oh, BTW, happy Chinese Asian New Year 2007!)

(A/N Ah, yes, the year of the pig (boar). Those born of the year of the pig are said to be reliable, sincere, tolerant, caring, industrious, persistent, and brave. They are also shy, have a one-track mind, short tempered, and headstrong. Best job for a pig is a teacher, nurse, or researcher. Good with rabbits (like me), sheep, and tigers. Bad with snakes, moneys, and other boars (go figure). Oh, here's something interesting I found this on the internet. It appears that those born under the year of the rabbit are also, and kid you not, are born under the year of the cat in Vietnam. That's right. I'm a rabbit and a cat. For the most part the Vietnamese and Chinese zodiac are every bit alike except they threw out the rabbit and put in the cat. Too bad Kyo-kun is under the curse of Chinese Zodiac because in Vietnam he'd fit right on in and it would be poor Momiji who would be out. Also it's too bad Tohru is born under the year of dog and not the rabbit because then she would have been a cat.)


	6. The Choices He Makes

The Lost Priest

Chapter 6

The Choices He Makes

**SOUNDS/sounds **

_Thoughts _

**_Telepathy _**

* * *

(Last Time)

She shook her head the best she could in his tight hold. His menacing smile widened as he slowly rubbed the side of her face with back of his blood soaked hand. Her blood red eyes began to tear up and drops slowly run down her soft cheeks. Her pail pink lips quivered. She was a beautiful example of female, vampire or not. He leaned his face into her yet again, staring right into her terrified eyes fill with tears.

"You're a beautiful woman," he coming in a little closer. "Very beautiful, my dear."

Her eyes widened as she felt something press against her lips. She started to feel limp as she notice his other hand was no longer around her neck but around her middle, bringing her right to him as his right hand reached back to cradle her head.

_Bloody hell…_ was all she thought as she found herself reaching up, wrapping her arms around his neck.

**BAAAANG! **

* * *

(Present Time)

A sharp pain near his heart jolted him from behind. Seras snapped out of her daze after hearing the gunshot, but could not back away, for Abel still held her in his arms. Five more rounds were fired; one into his right lung, three more in his abdomen, and the final one in the back of his neck, just missing his spine.

He stumbled forward as his legs began to give way, sending him down on top of Seras. She shoved him off and looked up at a gunman clad in red, still aiming his large gun at the unconscious, bleeding Abel.

"Get up, Seras," her mastered ordered in a dark voice as she slowly stood up, a little lightheaded. "Go to your room and stay there until Hellsing or I call for you."

"Yes, Master," she nodded, quickly hurrying off and finding the door unlocked now. _What just happened? I don't understand… At first I thought he was going to kill me but then he… _

* * *

Alucard put his Jackal back in his coat as he strode over to the bloody heap on the floor. He bent over, picked Abel up by the back of his robes, and slammed him on his back. Needless to say, he was pissed about what just happened, at Abel for doing what he did and at Seras for not knowing the oldest trick in book when it came to bloodsuckers; seduction.

Alucard bared his teeth angrily as he reached for his gun again, aiming it pointblank to Abel's head, right between the eyes. How in the world had he trusted this creature? Called him friend, only to have him try and drink off of his servant. He wrapped his finger around the trigger, ready to pull it, when he noticed something from the corner of his eye; on the other side, under the table, the floor and the chair above it were soaked with blood.

He then remembered a slightly smaller blood spot on this side, not far from him, with bayonets in it, and the one Abel was currently resting in. His clothes were tattered and soaked in blood. Alucard sighed invisibly for a moment as he removed the gun from Abel's head and slipped it back into his large coat. So that was why he had attacked her to drink her blood. He had lost a large amount of his own, so it would only be instinct to replace what was lost, not caring who would have been around at the time.

Maxwell and Anderson somehow got the better of him, causing this; he would have to watch the video from the surveillance room to see everything that had happened here. But as of now, this black-winged angel in human form needed help if wanted to survive the night; the bullets were still lodged in him and he had lost a great deal of blood. Abel wasn't like him and Seras; the Crusnik was alive, alive as any healthy human. He even had human emotions, which was something Alucard still could not understand. For the most part he was human, just like Alucard's master.

Alucard hoisted Abel over his shoulder and rushed him down to the infirmary. By the time they started to stabilize him, Integra stormed in, not at all happy with what she had seen of the surveillance videos. She didn't even stay to see Alucard take him down; she was informed that Abel was in the infirmary and left before she could. All the doctors stared at her as she pulled out her pistol and aimed it at the pale, seminude, unconscious man on the bed in an oxygen mask with a bed sheet over his legs.

"Damn monster," she growled, cocking her gun. "How dare you do this to me…"

"Master, stop," Alucard said, jerking it from her hands.

"Alucard, hand me my gun," she snapped, holding out her hand, but Alucard refused. "That was an order, not a request!"

"I'm sorry, but until I explain everything, this gun will stay with me," he said, slipping it into his pocket.

"Explain quickly," she said softly but dangerously as Alucard motioned the medics to come back and take care of the Crusnik. "Why do you want to help him? Do you have any idea what he did to Seras, your own servant?"

"Yes, I do, but it wasn't entirely his fault. Apparently Maxwell and Anderson got the better of him," Alucard said as the medics rolled him out of the prep room and into the operation room to remove the bullets. "If you will follow me, Master, I will explain more."

Integra grunted but followed her vampire to a dark observation room with an observation window. They watched as Abel was quickly hooked up to monitors, machines, and IV tubes. She sighed before looking back at Alucard.

"Well, are you going to explain or not?" she queried, crossing her arms.

"But of course. I don't know what happened between the Iscariot and the Crusnik, but one thing was certain; they attacked him."

"I watched the surveillance video, Alucard, and I know perfectly well what they did. He transformed and ran them off, but I am more concerned about the fact that he seduced Seras and then tried to drink from her; I would think you would have taught her not to fall for such a thing!"

"That's partly my mistake, but let me finish. It was true that he had started to seduce her into letting him drink, but he never got the chance to. I arrived before he could and fired several rounds into him. He went down, I ordered Seras to leave, and I was going to do the honors of killing him for said reason."

"Why did you stop, then? He's not worth saving; he's more dangerous than many things out there."

"It was all because he was simply acting out of necessity. You shouldn't blame him."

"'Necessity?' Explain in greater detail, if you don't mind."

"I'm surprised you didn't notice, Master. And here I thought you were knowledgeable about our kind. Well, since you don't know, I'll tell you. When we are attacked to the point that we are nearly drained of blood, we need to feed. It's an instinct to preserve ourselves. At that point we can not distinguish between friend or foe; they're just dinner. It's the only way to replenish what we've lost quickly. It seems Crusnik also have the same weakness. Abel wasn't attacking her because he wanted to taste her. No, he was doing it to replace what he had lost from the Iscariot and he was mostly likely angry as well, which also excuses his actions."

Integra stared at Alucard for a few moments before turning her attention back to Abel as the doctors removed a bloody bullet from the back of his neck. Instinct, was it? A necessity for self-preservation, huh? She would have to think about this before she let him continue working under her. She already had one crazed monster; she wasn't sure she could handle two of them.

"This is yours, I believe," Alucard said, holding her gun.

Integra said nothing but removed the weapon from his hand and put it back in its holster. They both continued to watch as the doctors carefully removed the silver bullets from Abel's body and sealed up the wounds.

"I would figure that he would simply heal himself with no need to close the wounds- or is that also a side effect from losing so much blood?"

"It is. Surprisingly enough, in this form, he is completely human; I'm still trying to figure out what he is. He can take blood transfusions to replace what was lost. We vampires are the undead feeding off the living, but the Crusnik is also living and feeds off the undead. He has emotions only humans can understand and produce; he's more human than I would have imagined."

"If you're trying to persuade me into letting him stay, you're going to have to do more than that. I'm seriously considering just handing him over to Maxwell and letting him handle Abel. Have one of the doctors tell me when he is awake and able to have visitors."

"And where are you going, Miss Hellsing?" he asked as she started to walk off.

"To my chambers, if that all right with you," she snapped, slamming the door behind her as Alucard sighed.

"Must be that time of month again," he said under his breath as he looked back at Abel as the doctors continued to slowly remove the bullets. "Well, Abel, let's see how you get out of this mess."

* * *

Seras lay on her bed/coffin, looking out into the dark, blank room that was hers. Her neck was almost healed by now, but it still throbbed. She had some bandages around it and had changed into a nightgown. Her mind kept going back to what Abel had been doing to her. At first she thought Abel was going to kill her, but then he flirted with her.

She could still feel him holding her and his lips against hers. She also still had a ringing in her ears from the gunfire from her Master. She felt funny, ashamed, and embarrassed, mixed with just a hint of fear. Her chest felt tight, like something had crushed her heart, and she was shaking slightly.

She rolled over and pulled the covers up over her head, curled up into a ball, and shut her eyes tightly. She was trying to block out that memory, trying her hardest, but his words kept playing over and over again in her head like a broken record.

_You're a beautiful woman. Very beautiful, my dear._ She shook her head but his voice still remained. _I can't stop thinking about him. I hope Master Alucard didn't… _

"No, I didn't."

Seras shot up and looked over at the table to see her master sitting on a chair, looking at her over his orange tinted glasses. She held her covers close her chest as he got up, walked over to her bed, and sat down.

"He's not dead but he is in critical condition and is in the infirmary," he said as Seras looked down. "I had to do what I did, Seras. He would have drained you otherwise. I should warn that Integra is not at all pleased that you couldn't handle yourself against him and that he made advances towards you; she almost killed him when she found out. She is considering about removing him from the Organization and handing him right over to Maxwell to deal with."

"She wouldn't," Seras said in shock, turning her eyes back at Alucard. "Maxwell and the others will kill him!"

"She almost killed him too, mind you," Alucard stated. "He is currently resting in ICU. He had to have my bullets removed and he's getting a steady IV blood transfusion and oxygen. When he wakes up, he will most likely be drugged."

"So, then he's still unconscious?" she asked as he nodded. "Why? Why did you have to shoot him? You could have killed him!"

"He was going to drain you dry and I wasn't going to allow him do that," he snapped slightly. "He lost a great deal of blood and was going to use yours to replace his. At that point he didn't care who you were."

"It was my fault?" she shouted as Alucard looked at her, wide eyed. "It was my fault… he told me to leave but I… I was worried about him and refused to do as he commanded."

"Than you're an idiot, Police Girl," Alucard moaned as Seras looked away again. "I suggest that next time you listen. Abel faces expulsion because of it, and if Miss Hellsing gets her way he may be executed."

"She wouldn't!"

"Yes, she would. I suggest that you tell her what happened. She's being stubborn about it and not listening to me."

"I'll tell her right now," Seras said, jumping out of bed.

"She's sleeping right now," Alucard said as Seras had one arm in her robe. "Waking her would not be wise."

"Than what am I supposed to do?" she wailed as Alucard stood up and straightened his hat.

"I'll wake you when Integra is ready to meet Abel," he said fading into blackness. "Be ready with your statement by then."

"Yes, Master," she said, looking back at her bed.

* * *

It wasn't until 9 AM that Abel began to wake up. To but it bluntly, he felt like total shit. Everything hurt and he felt really weak. It took him a couple of minutes to realize what had happened between him, the Iscariot and Miss Victoria. What in God's name had he done? Seras most likely hated him now, not mention Alucard and Integra.

The oxygen mask had dried his mouth and tongue out. He noticed he had monitors attached and needles in him. He looked around the room slightly for a cup of water or someone to get him something.

"H-hello…?" his voice was barely over a whisper and raspy. "…Can I have some water…? Please…"

No one seemed to hear his pleas. He scanned the room with half shut eyes looking for someone. What he could mostly see was the ceiling and the guardrails on the bed. He went to move his arms to sit up but found he couldn't, so he tried to push himself up with his legs, but even those failed to move him. He slowly lifted his head and looked over at his left arm to find a restraint peeking out from under the white bed sheets.

_This is just great. I'm in restraints,_ he moaned mentally. _Now I know I'm in deep trouble. Ugh! Oh, God, I hurt! _

Tears started to slide down out his eyes, dripping down his face. He clenched his teeth as more pain started to set in. This was torture; it had to be. Punishment for what he had done. More tears started to slide out of his eyes, thinking about what he had done Seras and how he let down Alucard and Integra.

**_Crying? Is it from the pain or that you nearly drank Seras last night? _**

Alucard appeared beside his bed with a cup of water in his hand. Abel looked up at him. For once he didn't have the devilish grin on his face, he looked serious. He reached down and removed the oxygen mask from Abel's nose and mouth before lifting his head gently and bringing the cup to his lips.

The cool water rushed into Abel's mouth with much-needed relief. When he had enough he turned his head slightly and Alucard removed the cup.

**_Abel, I'm here to warn you. My Master is not pleased with last night's events. _**

**_I figured that would be the case. What is my punishment? _**

**_She either wants to kill you herself or hand you over to Iscariot. Either way you're going to die. _**

**_Glad to know I have a choice. Listen; I never meant to hurt Seras. I have a hard time controlling my actions in that form, especially when angered. My actions were unacceptable— _**

**_No need to explain or apologizes to me. I figured it out myself and relayed my thoughts to Integra, but she isn't willing to forgive. I also learned that it was the Police Girl's own decision to stay even when you warned her to leave. It wasn't entirely your fault, so don't go on a guilt trip. Right now Seras is talking to Integra just outside the door, explaining her version of last night. She's fighting with my Master to keep you well… alive. _**

**_What? Why is she doing that for me? Does she have any idea of WHAT I was going to do to her? And I don't mean just drinking from her either. _**

**_Yes, she knows. I think she almost wanted you to. She likes you, Crusnik. She highly admires you to the point of loving you. _**

**_She can't! I'm a priest! It's not right! _**

**_My Master is coming. Tell her your side of the story. Also, I was never here. _**

Before Abel could answer, Alucard vanished just before Integra pulled back the curtain, sounding like she was going to jerk it out of the track. She stepped up to his bed as Seras stood far back, almost out of his view. He swallowed slightly as she glared down at him with narrowed blue eyes.

"Abel Nightroad, do you remember the events of last night?" she asked in hard voice.

"Y-yes, ma'am. I fully remember last night's events and I apologize for my actions to you and Ms. Victoria," he answered in a hushed tone. "Due to my injuries and anger, I was unable to concentrate on keeping my composure, allowing my Crusnik nature to arise. I take full responsibility for my actions and accept my punishment."

"Is that so? Well, I was recently informed that Seras denied your warnings to vacate the room. Is that the truth?" she asked.

"Yes, Sir Hellsing," Abel said, looking at Seras. "I had told her to leave so I might have calmed myself down but she denied the warnings and I was unable to regain my composure to the point that I ignored her pleas to stop."

"You admit to having nearly raped and drained Ms. Seras Victoria?" Integra asked as Abel looked at her semi-innocently. "Yes or no, Abel."

"Sir Integra, I never said anything about rape," Seras butted in, covering for Abel. "I just said that he—"

"Seras, enough. I finished watching the rest of the video earlier this morning. I saw what he was planning to do," she stated, turning to look at the vampire behind her.

"But he didn't though," she fought back, running up to Abel's bed. "Abel, tell her! You would never do something like that! In this form or in your Crusnik form! Tell her!"

**_I'd think you'd better tell a lie on this one, Crusnik, unless you want to be filled with lead. Or silver; either way, it wouldn't feel too good. _**

"Regardless of what you saw on the tape, I—I never had any intention of having any s-sexual actions with Ms. Victoria," Abel replied.

"You deny the video evidence against you," Integra responded as she shifted her coat slightly, showing the handle of her gun. Abel swallowed slightly.

"Y-yes, ma'am," Abel said in hushed, squeaky voice.

"You can't always believe everything you see," Seras added, watching Integra glare down at the nervous Abel. "We're telling you the truth!"

"Very well," Integra said, turning on her heel and putting her back to Abel. "I will consider your testimony and tell you my verdict in the near future."

And with that Integra walked out, leaving Seras in the small room with Abel. They both sighed slightly in relief. Well, for right now anyway.

"I was so worried that you were going to be shot or given to Iscariot," Seras said, removing a restraint from Abel's wrist.

**SLAAAAP! **

Seras stared at Abel, putting her hand on her cheek. Abel looked up at her angrily. He quickly undid the other restraints around his other wrist and middle. Seras was at a loss for words; what had she done to deserve that?

"You defied my orders to leave," he said, not taking his eyes off her. "You have any—ANY idea of what was going through my head? Integra was dead right about the rape allegations. Seras, I hurt you last night and I could have done a lot more than that if Alucard hadn't stopped me then."

"But, Abel… I-I…" she began as she watched Abel painfully sit up. "You shouldn't move around! You'll reopen your wounds! Lay back down!"

"Seras…"

"Abel, please! You lost a lot of blood! I don't want you to get hurt any more," she said beginning to cry. "I know it was mostly," **sob** "my fault for what h-happened," **sniff** "last night! I know that! Please," **sob** "don't…"

By that point Seras was on the floor, crying her eyes out. Abel sighed again as he painfully slid to the bottom of the bed to get the restraints off his ankles. As he undid the buckles he heard Seras get up and run out room, still crying. Before Abel knew it he found himself starting to weep again.

Seras had just defended him, and in return he had whacked her upside the head. He could no longer intrude on Integra's hospitality. If his running away made him look guilty then… Well, he wasn't exactly innocent, after all. Abel wiped his eyes before removing the IV needles and electrodes from his body. He had a feeling that Alucard was watching everything but had no plans on stopping him, or he probably would have intervened by now.

Abel painfully felt around for the latch to lower the guardrail from the bed. He found it, pushed down on it, and slowly swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. Surprisingly enough, no doctors or nurses showed up to put him back in the bed. Either the doctors and nurses were really bad at paying attention or this was Alucard's power at work.

He put on a robe and slippers and grabbed his glasses before hurrying out of the infirmary. He knew this place was more alive at night but even still the halls were empty, void of any person. It was midday after all. Now he was sure it was Alucard's doing. The hall remained empty as he walked into his room and closed the door.

Abel shoved everything he could into a duffle bag after he dressed. He then pulled out a couple pieces of paper and wrote down two small letters, one addressed to Sir Hellsing and the other to Seras. He folded them up and grabbed his duffle bag, gun, holster, ID card, and dog tags.

The halls were still empty as he walked down to Seras' room and slipped the letter under the door. He then walked up to Integra's office. He hung the gun, ID, dog tags, and the other letter over the doorknob. By that point, Abel's wounds were finally starting to close, though they still hurt.

He hurried back downstairs and slipped out the front door. About forty feet out of the building he paused for a moment. He turned around to see the outline of Alucard staring down at him from the top floor of the building. Abel bowed to the vampire before turning and running again. He shot out the front gates, just glimpsing the guards. They appeared to be sleeping, but Abel knew better.

It was a nice idea while it lasted, at least. So, he would be on his own again, with no boss and no money. But Abel was Abel and he could sweet talk any waitress out a cup of tea or a sandwich. Maybe he could find a church he could be a minister of. It was possible, after all. He didn't know were he was going, but it was better than hurting anyone else.

(A/N: Well, that is the end of chapter 6. I hope you all enjoyed it. And don't worry this story still has along ways to go after all. So, don't go getting all upset about Abel leaving. Please remember to review! Thank you!)

Millie M. Banshee.

Beta: 2stupid

(BN: Wow, an OOC Alucard… I thought he would have just laughed and kicked the shit out of someone. He does act like that, except there'd be more gore around. Bloodthirsty berserker. Meaning no disrespect to all the nosferatu out there.)

(A/N the only reason he's OOC is because when I did make him his insane self people were telling me his character was too flat. So either you have him OOC or flat. I wish y'all would make up your minds. Honestly.)


	7. A Promise He Keeps

The Lost Priest

Chapter 7

A Promise He Keeps

(A/N: I know it took me a while to update but I have started school which really is a pain. College in the computer animation course is a true pain. But anyway thank for the last reviews. Also some of you are wounding if I'm doing this off of the anime or doing it from the manga. Truth be told, I'm mixing the two together. So, eventually you will see characters unique only to the anime with the manga characters. Well here is chapter number 7.)

**SOUNDS/sounds **

_Thoughts/writing _

**_Telepathy _**

* * *

"That bloody imbecile," Integra growled, slamming her fist down on the desk as she looked at the note left on her doorknob.

_Dear Sir Integra Hellsing, _

_I have written you this letter because, by the time you read this, I will not be here in person to convey my sentiments to you. I sincerely apologize for my actions last night and hereby resign from your Organization. I lied to you earlier about what you saw on the tape; your allegations were completely correct. I know running makes me look extremely guilty, but I'm doing so in order protect Ms. Victoria from any grief I may cause in the future. You'll forgive me if I haven't resigned myself to the gallows just yet. I apologize for the trouble I have caused you and your Organization. It was my mistake and I should have known better. I should have told you all of my Crusnik's characteristics before you ever hired me. It was foolish of me to believe I could ever belong here. With this letter you will find my gun, holster, ID card, and dog tags. I do wish you and your Organization the best. _

_My Apologies, _

_Abel Nightroad _

"That stupid bastard," she snapped again. "He takes advantage of my hospitality, and then this. He and Seras even had the gall to lie to my face!"

"Don't be so hard on them, Master," Alucard said, materializing by her side. "I was the one who told him to lie."

"You WHAT?!" she roared, whipping chair around her to her right to look at her undead servant. "You told him to lie to me, Alucard?!"

"I already knew he was planning to leave while you and Police Girl were talking to him," he replied. "If he ever wanted to make it out alive, he would have to keep his trap shut. He does feel a great deal of remorse for his actions and you should just let him be."

"If he really did feel remorse, then why didn't he just talk to me?" Integra demanded.

"Would you have listened to him fully or fired off a round at him before he could finish?" Alucard pointed out reasonably.

Integra sighed. "Good point. You said to just let him be?"

"Yes, I think it would be best. I don't think we'll be seeing him anytime soon. And besides, he's Catholic, but I seriously doubt he'll have anything to do with Maxwell."

"Speaking of that Roman git, do you have any news on his arm?" Integra asked, lighting a cigar.

"You will have to ask the Angel of Death on that one," Alucard smirked, straightening his hat. "But I believe I heard that he needed pins."

"Well, some good has come out this. I wonder what Maxwell is feeling right now other than pain," she smirked, taking a puff of her cigar. "Anger? Embarrassment? Shame? Resentment? He got what he deserved from coming here."

"You're enjoying that little bit of knowledge, aren't you, Master?" Alucard drawled, watching Integra's smirk grow into an evil grin.

"Ever minute of it," she chuckled.

* * *

_Dear Seras,_

_I apologize for my actions last night and this morning. By the time you read this, I will no longer be here. I have resigned from the Hellsing Organization. It was a mistake for me to ever come here in the first place. I'm not saying that it was a mistake meeting you and your Master, of course. It was my mistake thinking I would be able to have a life here and be able to fit in. I thank you for the short time we've had together. Please give Alucard a 'thank you' for me. You have a very kind heart, and remember to always do your very best. _

_Sincerely, _

_Abel Nightroad _

_P.S. And just because I'm gone doesn't mean you can stop eating. If I find out you have stopped, I'll have Alucard hold you down and I'll force feed you myself. Just kidding! But seriously, don't starve yourself again. It's bad for you. _

"Idiot… Abel, you idiot," Seras whispered, looking down at the letter in her hands as she sat on her bed. "How could you just leave me like this after I helped you and everything?"

She put her head down on the pillow and curled into a ball, crying. She felt abandoned and hurt; Abel had been the only to treat her as a human, not as a vampire. Integra and her Master both treated her differently; Integra was always cautious of her and her Master was always trying make her more like him. Abel saw a human, not a monster. It was first time in a long time that she had felt like a normal human.

"ANDERSON!" Maxwell yelled from his hospital room.

"Aye," the tall priest asked as he walked in, looking a little tired and annoyed.

"I want you to find that damn monster and kill it," he snapped, looking at his bandaged wrist. "I want that thing to suffer; take your time in getting rid of it slowly!"

"Ah don' think—"

"I'm not paying you for your opinions! Find that monstrosity and destroy it! That's an order," Maxwell bit out, glaring at Anderson.

"As ye wish, yer Grace," Anderson said, bowing to the archbishop before leaving the room.

Last night had been bizarre right from the beginning. Something was different about this Abel Nightroad; a vampire that drank the blood of vampires was something new. A Crusnik was nothing he had ever heard of. He had a lot of power; that much Anderson was sure of, and he knew Maxwell had gotten off lucky with only a broken wrist.

But the strangest bit was that if Abel had wanted to kill Maxwell, he could have done so easily; but he hadn't. Even that night out on the streets when he had first encountered Abel and the female vampire, Able had had no intention of killing him. If he had been anything like a normal vampire, he would have done so without a second thought.

If he didn't know any better, he would have believed that the creature known as a Crusnik was more human than monster. Abel saw no sense in killing him or Maxwell; the Crusnik had let them go even after they nearly killed him. No demon would ever do that. Just what was a Crusnik?

* * *

Abel sat down on a park bench, setting his duffle bag on the ground. He let out a long, tired sigh; it was late evening now and the clouds lightly dotted the colorful heavens up above. He looked up at them, trying to figure out what he should do. It was a Protestant county after all, and Catholicism, though here, was not widespread.

"I miss my home," Abel mumbled, running a pale hand down his long face. "I wonder how Esther, Caterina, Leon, and the others are doing. They're probably trying to find me. Caterina's probably having a fit right now."

He let out another long sigh as he turned his head back to the ground. He watched the autumn leaves blow along the sidewalk and browning grass. There was a cold wind that cut right through him; he shivered and pulled his long coat closer to his body. This was going to be a long, cold night.

He decided he'd stay in the park for the night and look for a job and perhaps a nice someone who might let him stay with them for a couple days. It was a nice thought, but he knew he would have trouble in actually finding such a place. Everything was money, money, money and that was the one thing Abel was currently lacking. He then sat up straight, rubbing the bridge of his nose where his glasses sat.

"Good evening, Alexander," Abel said calmly, not turning around to greet the man behind him. "I take it Maxwell sent you to kill me."

"Evenin', Abel. It's a wee bit tae early for yer kind, ain't it?" Anderson drawled, holding a blade to the back of Abel's head. "Ye know vampires doan' come oot till dark."

"Yes, I know." Abel said blandly. "So, how does Maxwell want me killed? Cut into pieces, impaled, or maybe even by slow torture?"

"Hahahaha! He said tae make it nice an' slow," Anderson replied. "Tell meh, where are yer Hellsing comrades at?"

"That's funny, actually. You see, I quit," Abe said sweetly, turning around with a big smirk as Anderson looked at him oddly. "Just this morning, in fact. It was just far too high maintenance for me; running here and there was just too much for me to handle."

"Ye quit," Anderson said in shock, removing the blade.

"Yep, so now I have no job and, sadly, no money." Abel suddenly moped, looking tearful. "I hadn't even received my first pay check. Oh, well. C'est la vie. SAYONARA!"

Abel jumped from his seat, snatched his bag, and hightailed away from the bayonet-wielding priest before said weapon-user could register what had just happened. Anderson stood in place for couple of seconds before his mind caught up and he finally gave chase to the other man, who was screaming 'Excuse me!' and 'Sorry!' down the sidewalk.

"Come back 'ere," Anderson yelled, pissed, throwing four bayonets at Abel as Abel ran behind a tree. "Come oot and fight meh, ya demon!"

"Now, now, Father Anderson, can't we talk about this like civilized adults?" Abel asked, peeking from behind the tree for a split second before two more blades were thrown at him. "I'll take that as a big 'no'. I so hate violence."

"Sae, ye're not thinkin' 'bout runnin', are ya?" Anderson asked, walking up to the large oak Abel was hiding behind. "Where's the fun in tha'? Come on oot an' face meh!"

"I really don't want to, if it's all the same to you, Father," Abel said, dashing out from behind the tree just as Anderson reached him. "All I want is to be left alone! I don't hurt humans at all! They're not on my menu! But I wouldn't mind some chocolate covered toffee candies!"

"Good for ya but do ye think tha' makes ae difference?!" Anderson shouted, running after him again as Abel ducked behind a brick wall. "Ye're still ae monster, all the same!"

"If I were truly a monster, don't you think I would have tried to kill you by now instead of running away?" Abel asked, hearing Anderson coming in closer by the second as Abel pulled out his old revolver. "Please don't make me hurt you; that's all I ask of you! Don't make me kill you!"

"Don' tell meh ye have a conscience?" Anderson asked, disgruntled, coming to a stop as Abel walked out from behind the wall, holding his gun. "Wha' really keeps ya from pullin' tha' trigger? Tell meh!"

"A promise I made long ago," Abel said darkly. "A promise I intend to keep."

"Ae promise, ya sae," Anderson sneered. "Wha' kind o' promise may tha' be?"

"To never kill and to protect the humans," Abel answered as Anderson's sneer slid from his face. "As atonement for my sins upon this earth for which I can never forgive myself, I beg you now to let me be! These bullets are not meant for you!"

"Hahahaha! Ye don' pull the trigger because o' some silly promise?" the Paladin laughed as Abel's face took on a dangerous expression. Alexander abruptly stopped laughing. "Dear God, yer serious, ain'tcha? Mah apologies, Abel."

"Now please leave me in peace. I'm not planning on hurting anyone," the Crusnik said, still holding out his gun. "Tell his Grace that I apologize for my actions last night, if I have not done so already. I shall pray for his quick recovery, not that he'll like that idea too much."

"Tha' I shall do, Father Nightroad," Anderson said, putting away his bayonets as Abel put away his gun. "It gets dark quickly this time o' year, nae?"

"Yes, it does," Abel nodded, not quite sure what this psycho priest was getting at.

"'Em freaks should be comin' oot soon." Anderson sneer returned. "And it's ae full moon as well. Ae good night fer hoontin', wouldn't ya sae?"

"Well, have fun," Abel said, ducking behind the wall to grab his duffle bag. "I'm off to find a place to settle down for the night."

"Ye maun be jokin'," Anderson smiled.

"Oh, no, I'm quite serious. My sleeping patterns are very much like a human's," Abel replied, walking away with his bag over his shoulder. "I sleep at night most of the time; I only sleep during the day when I don't get any during the night. Also no thanks to you and the Archbishop, I lost a lot of blood so I'm extra tired tonight. Good night, Father Anderson."

Anderson stood there quietly as Abel started to walk off down the dimly lit sidewalk of the park. Just because of a promise he made to someone long ago, he does not kill humans? It was for atonement for his sins that he would protect the human race, which only meant one thing; he had a soul, a human soul. Was it possible that this Crusnik creature was like most vampires and was once human?

But, unlike the average vampire, he hadn't lost his soul to the devil? He'd kept it, for the most part. But was what he atoning for? From the sound of it, it sounded like he had once been the enemy of man but the promise he had made to someone had changed that, and now he protected mankind. Something clicked in Anderson mind at that moment. He was going to have a very long talk with Maxwell.

* * *

It was almost ten before Anderson walked to the hospital room where Maxwell was watching TV. Anderson's boss then turned to look at him as he stepped inside, stopping beside Maxwell's bed.

"Did you complete your order, Anderson?" Maxwell asked, looking up into the brilliant green eyes of the psycho priest but Anderson remained quiet. "Answer me. Did you, or did you not, complete your order?"

"Nay, Maxwell," Anderson drawled as Maxwell's eyes narrowed.

"And why didn't you!?" he snapped.

"He's no threat tae anyone," the priest answered back. "He's no' even with the Hellsing Organization 'nymore. He quit."

"You believed him?!" the archbishop yelled in disbelief, throwing the remote at Anderson head. "He's a demon, Alexander, and you've been deceived! He wears a human skin but you and I both know what he really is!"

"Ah don' think we do, yer Excellence," Anderson said in monotone voice. "He said 'e made ae promise—"

"Bullshit, Anderson!"

"Ae promise tae never kill or allow anyone tae die—"

"Shut up and listen to yourself! You let that demon work its way in to your mind, heart, and soul!"

"It was tae atone for his past sins upon this earth—"

"Enough, you miserable priest!"

"Tha's why he saw nae sense in killin' ye last night!"

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT UNTIL YOU CAN GET THAT MONSTER'S LIES OUT OF YOUR SOUL! I DON'T WANT YOU NEAR ME UNTIL YOU ARE READY TO REPENT! GET OUT!"

Anderson turned on his heel and started to go out the door, but he paused for a moment and turned his head back to look the irate church official.

"By the way, Father Nightroad prays fer yer quick recovery," Anderson sneered, ducking out the door as a glass of water sailed toward his head. He couldn't resist a final jab. "An' 'e apologizes as well!"

* * *

Abel yawned, putting a chilly hand over his mouth. It was late and he just wanted to curl up in a ball somewhere and go to sleep, but he had no such luck. He was too cold to fall asleep, even with the Crusnik inside him helping to keep him from hypothermia, so he was cursed to walk down the dark streets of London to keep warm. He heard someone sneeze as he walked by a dark alley.

"Bless you," Abel replied absentmindedly as he walked by.

"Oh, why thank you, cutie," a woman answered.

Abel stopped and turned to look at the woman with drooping eyes. She had long, wavy blonde hair and was wearing a long, black, fur-trimmed coat, tight dark blue jeans, knee high black boots, and a nice black sweater-shirt. She looked a little too well-dressed to be out in the streets and at this hour. Not mention the fact that she had also called him "cutie."

"Don't you think you should be at home, Miss?" Abel said calmly, turning back around and beginning to walk again. "The back alleyways aren't the safest place to be, right now."

"Oh, don't be such a stick in the mud, handsome," she smiled, trotting after him as her high heeled boots clicked on the pavement. "Besides, you look lonely and cold. I could always warm you up and give you some company."

"Miss, please, I'm fine." Abel sighed as she wrapped her arms around his as he continued to walk. "Now go home. You shouldn't be out here at night."

"Oh, c'mon," she complained, bringing his arm around her waist, which he quickly removed. "I'm cold, too. We can keep each other warm."

"I'm a priest, ma'am," Abel finally said as the woman stopped dead in her tracks. "Go back home and get off the streets."

"A priest? Why are all the really cute men priests?!" she snorted, crossing her arms in a huff. "You asshole!"

"May God be with you," he said, falsely pious, waving at her as he walked down the street. _That's a first. I've never had a hooker come me after before. But, then again, I'm usually in my uniform and not in street clothes. _

"AAAAAAAAGH!"

Abel quickly came to a jerky stop and turned to see the young woman being attacked by a large, muscular man. He quickly grabbed her by her hair and dragged her back into the dark alley. Abel quickly ran after the both of them, hoping he wasn't too late.

"Let me go, you bastard!" she cried as the man began to hit her on the face and rip off her clothes before tilting her head to the side. "STOP!"

"Cry all you want, human trash," the man smiled, a sinister glare in his red eyes. "That only makes you all the more delectable."

"Let her go," Abel said calmly, stopping at the entrance to the alleyway. "Otherwise I'll have to take action against you."

"Hahaha! That's funny, you fucking dickhead," the vampire laughed. "I don't think you can really take me on. You have no idea what you're going up against!"

"Last warning, VAMPIRE," Abel barked, pulling out his gun from his coat and aiming it at the vampire. "Let her go!"

"Oh-ho, so you're not as dumb as you look, but…," the vampire quickly put the girl between him and the business end of Abel's gun. "Do you have the balls to shoot me when I have this little bitch in my grasp? Go on and shoot! I dare ya!"

"LET THE WOMAN GO!" Abel ordered as his eyes narrowed.

"I don't think you can hit me," the vampire mocked. "Your aim's not good enough, is it? Scared you might hurt her or even worse, kill her, aren't you? Ha! You're not so brave! Maybe I'll just start nibbling and let you watch!"

"Help… Me…" she whimpered, feeling the vampire's tongue run up her neck. "Please…"

"Go on, dickhead," the large vampire sneered, showing off his fangs. "No? Then just watch what I'm going to do to her, and then I'll do the same to you."

"I won't let you," Abel said as he wrapped his finger around the trigger and took aim.

**BAAAANG! **

The vampire's head exploded in an instant and the woman began screaming, panicked, as blood cascaded onto her. She quickly hit the ground and scooted away from the bloody corpse in front her.

Abel was at a loss for words, mainly because it wasn't his gun that had fired. He was pretty sure that: one, he didn't pull the trigger, and two, the shot came from behind the vampire. He looked down to the other end of the alley to see a shadowy figure standing at the other end, holding two semiautomatic handguns out in front.

He couldn't make out who this person was, although he was pretty sure it was a man at the other end. Abel tried to focus his eyes a little, but there wasn't enough light for him to see clearly in this form. The other man put his guns away and started walking towards a shocked Abel and the panicked woman.

As he got closer, the woman, took off, afraid for her life. She knocked Abel into a wall as she ran by screaming. Abel looked up from his position on the pavement as man walked closer to him. He could finally begin making out the features of this man. His eyes widened in shock as the man stopped and looked down at him.

"Father Nightroad." The other's voice was deep and monotonous. "Requesting damage report."

(A/N: That's the end of chapter 7. How was it? Sorry it took so long to update. But this should be a good place to stop and you're most likely going to kill me. I now you are. I just figured I'd get this story in before the winter storm hit. Well, get reviewing or no updates.)

Millie M. Banshee

Beta: 2stupid

(BN: Sorry it took so long… I have a hectic schedule.)


	8. A Second Chance

The Lost Priest

Chapter 8

A Second Chance

(A/N: I'm glad some of you like the idea of adding in Gunslinger. I was thinking about who should I add in, but Esther would have been little too much to start off with. Then I thought about Leon or Hugue, but I finally decided on Tres. I got twenty one reviews for the last chapter so I decided to update earlier than usual. So, let's see what happens now.)

**SOUNDS/sounds **

_Thoughts _

**_Telepathy _**

* * *

(Last Time) 

Abel was at a loss for words, mainly because it wasn't his gun that had fired. He was pretty sure that: one, he didn't pull the trigger, and two, the shot came from behind the vampire. He looked down to the other end of the alley to see a shadowy figure standing at the other end, holding two semiautomatic handguns out in front.

He couldn't make out who this person was, although he was pretty sure it was a man at the other end. Abel tried to focus his eyes a little, but there wasn't enough light for him to see clearly in this form. The other man put his guns away and started walking towards a shocked Abel and the panicked woman.

As he got closer, the woman, took off, afraid for her life. She knocked Abel into a wall as she ran by screaming. Abel looked up from his position on the pavement as man walked closer to him. He could finally begin making out the features of this man. His eyes widened in shock as the man stopped and looked down at him.

"Father Nightroad." The other's voice was monotonous. "Requesting damage report."

* * *

(Present Time) 

"Tres! Oh my God, Tres! I don't believe it," Abel quickly scrambled to his feet and shook the android's hand wildly. "How long have you been here?"

"Approximately nine days, fourteen hours, and thirty five minutes," Tres said, looking at Abel.

_That's how long I've been here too, so then, that means_… "Tres can you recall anything prior to arriving here," Abel asked, hoping that Tres, at least, would know the answer to that.

"Negative," He answered as the Crusnik hung his head low. "Search of database reveals that my files have been corrupted. Possible information leakage may occur."

"Corrupted," Abel blinked, scratching his head. "Oh well, that's not good. What about when you first arrived here?"

"My auto-repair program was activated for 59 percent damage sustained by unknown elements," he stated flatly.

"I see. Well, it seems that we're in the same boat, my friend," Abel sighed, patting Tres on the shoulder. "I'm just glad to see a familiar face. By the way, you wouldn't happen to be staying somewhere, would you?"

"Negative," the android responded.

"I knew it was hoping for too much," Abel moaned, a shiver sliding down his spine. _I'm freezing out here! I swear, it's getting colder by the minute. _

"Have you not acquired a place for yourself, Father Nightroad?" Tres asked.

"No," Abel moaned. "What's the temperature out here?"

"It is 0 degrees Celsius (32 degrees Fahrenheit, 273.15 Kelvin)," Tres said.

"I knew I was freezing," Abel chuckled to himself, looking up to see Tres' blank stare. "Get it? It's at the freezing mark, so… You don't understand, do you?"

"Negative."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?"

* * *

Morning finally came to London; sometime during the night, Abel had finally fallen asleep. More importantly, he was leaning against Tres as he slept. The situation was like that of a cat sleeping inside a car engine for warmth; Tres was the warm car engine and Abel was the cold cat. There were perks to having an android for a friend. 

"Father Nightroad," Tres deadpanned. "It is now 09:00."

"What are you, my alarm clock?" Abel mumbled, looking sleepily at Gunslinger. "Just give me a couple more hours."

"Negative. You have already slept over the AX regulation resting hours by four hours."

"Stick in the mud," Abel moaned, sitting up.

"Search reveals no definition for this term," Tres said as Abel moaned, stretching out his sore legs.

"Oh, man, I hurt. I was only asleep for five hours," Abel sighed, stretching out all of his stiff joints. "I can't believe I didn't fall asleep until almost four in the morning."

"What is your mode of operation today, Father Nightroad?" Tres asked as Abel popped his neck to get a crick out.

"You're asking me now? I just woke up," Abel grumbled, looking at Tres' blank face. "I'll look for a job, I suppose."

"You are not to take on jobs outside of the AX. You have taken a vow of poverty," Tres added as Abel just glared at him.

"Tres, the AX hasn't even been established yet. It's got about another thousand years to go," the Crusnik stood up as his knees gave a loud cracking sound. "OW! I hate sleeping out in the cold like this."

"I fail to understand."

"If I told you, your programming would go haywire trying to figure out how it was possible. Even I don't understand what happened."

"That is still not an acceptable answer."

"Tres, just… forget about it."

* * *

The day wore on for what seemed like forever; both AX members could not acquire a job. Abel thought about getting a security job but Tres was programmed not for security, but for battle. He could just see some poor lost soul coming to ask for help and getting shot at. 

Abel had to work an ice cream vendor's just to get something in his stomach. All he managed to get was a small cone with one scoop of chocolate ice cream. But beggars can't be choosers, as they say, and poor Abel was a beggar.

The highlight of the day was when he had to get Tres out of the armor and AX uniform that morning. For obvious reasons, Abel felt like a little girl dressing a doll. Well, Tres was one of the ten "Killing Dolls", so perhaps he was dressing a doll. Tres could pretty much do it himself, thank goodness, and he required very little assistance. However, Abel stood a good head taller than the android, and the clothes just swallowed poor Tres whole.

"What are you laughing at?" Tres asked him.

"Nothing, Tres," Abel snickered, putting a hand over his mouth. _I wish Caterina and Esther could see this! They'd die laughing! Hell, even Alucard, Seras, and Integra might get a kick out of this! Oh, great. Now I can't stop laughing! _

"These clothes are not of efficient size," Tres deadpanned, pulling the pants legs up off the ground. "They are hazardous and should not be worn."

This only served to make Abel laugh harder. He was trying not to laugh at the android's total oblivion to the situation. After all, he was not programmed with any emotions and had very little understanding of human thought processes, such as when Tres hadn't understood why it was important to gain Elise's confidence. He had told Abel flat out that he didn't understand how gaining her confidence would get the information out of her.

Well, it was night now, and yet again the temperature dropped below freezing. But at least the two of them had found a small warehouse near a shipping yard to stay in. It wasn't the warmest place, but it was better than being out in the freezing wind.

**AAAH-CHOOOO! Sniff!** "Oh, dear," Abel sneezed, pulling a handkerchief from his pocket and wiping his nose. "I knew staying out in the cold would catch up with me sooner or later."

"Crusnik, what are your plans if we can not obtain a job in the near future?" Tres asked, sitting down across from Abel.

"I don't know," he replied with a weak smile. "Let's give it a couple more days and see what turns up."

"And if we can not obtain a job?"

"You're not really helping my mood. I feel bad enough right now as is."

Abel sighed, pulling his legs to chest and resting his chin on his knees. But Tres was right as usual. Android logic was usually very logical; they have computers for brains, after all. Abel kept mulling over the problem. He was very computer knowledgeable, after all. Computer jobs were usually high-paying jobs and Abel knew computers. But what would Tres be good at?

"Hey, Tres, what are you programmed for—other than battle?" Abel asked, looking at the android.

"Infiltration, investigation, security, bodyguard, surveillance—"

"What about technology—like computers?"

"Other than the basics, I am not specialized in lost technology."

"Such as…?"

"Code breaking, hacking, virus construction—"

"Okay, okay; I get the point." Abel groaned, closing his eyes. _God, this is not looking so good. I might as well as just walk up to Sir Integra have her shoot me at the rate I'm going at._

**BAAAANG! **

"WAAAAAAAAAAAH," Abel screamed, covering his head, and looked at Tres, who was holding a smoking pistol aimed towards Abel. "TRES, YOU CRAZY ROBOT, YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!"

"Negative. I was not aiming for you." Tres said, getting up. "There was a hostile element 4.6 feet from you to your left."

"What…" Abel blinked and turned around to see a ghoul's remnants. "HOLY! Tres, there'll be more them! Be prepared!"

"Positive. Search mode activated," Tres said, pulling out both of his guns; Abel scrambled to his feet, pulling out his own gun. "Requesting orders, Crusnik."

"This is different. Usually Caterina gives you the orders but since she's not here I guess have to. Well, the orders are to—"

"Search and destroy."

Abel turned around with a knot in his throat, finding Integra right behind him, glaring at him. He stumbled backwards, tripping over his own feet and dropping his gun on the smooth cement floor. The gun went off and a raspy scream was heard, followed by a heavy thump. Abel began to freak, thinking the bullet had killed one of the Hellsing operatives, as did Integra, but to their surprise and relief, it was another ghoul.

"Wow, that was lucky," Abel laughed nervously, looking up at Integra. "It's like a magic bullet. Hehehe… L-listen, Sir Hellsing, I—"

Abel paused as Integra bent down, picking his gun up and pointing the barrel at him as he heard Tres' guns cock behind him. She, however, didn't seem to notice as she wrapped her finger around the trigger; Tres did the same. However, she swiftly flipped the gun around her finger, presenting him the handle.

"Are you still willing to work with us, Father Nightroad?" she asked as Abel looked up at her, hesitant to take back his pistol. "I'll forgive the incident the other day, but I will not forget it. So don't go thinking that everything is settled between us. You have to prove your worth tonight. Am I clear on that, Abel?"

"Yes," Abel said in a squeaky voice before he cleared the knot from his throat. "Yes, Sir Hellsing. I'll try my best!"

"Don't try. Do your best," she smirked as Abel took his gun from her hands. "You have your orders, now follow them. Search and destroy."

"Yes, sir," Abel stood up and saluted her. "Tres, come with me!"

"Positive," the android said, following Abel.

"Would it kill you say 'yes' once and while?"

"Yes."

"Wha… Hold on! Was that a sarcastic remark?" Abel had to take a moment to fully register what had just happened.

"Negative," Gunslinger deadpanned, moving on ahead of a stupefied Abel.

"Hey, now, wait for me," Abel said, running after him.

"I don't even want to know," Integra muttered to herself, turning on her heel and walking the other way.

* * *

Seras took aim at a large mass of ghouls coming her way; she had her cannon armed and ready. She licked her lips as they moved in closer, drew a breath in, and fired off the large weapon, nailing a large number down about the middle, but a bunch still remained, and more filled the hole she had just made. 

"Christ, they just keep coming," she growled, loading her weapon again. "This is getting monotonous, I swear."

Seras took aim again, putting her finger on the trigger, but something caught the corner of her eye. She looked to her left to see two ghouls coming at her; they were almost on top of her. She was about to swing her cannon around when two shots were fired from behind them and they went down instantly, just missing landing on her.

"Who's there?" she asked as she saw two laser pointers move out of the darkness along the floor. "Who's there?"

A man with an emotionless face and an icy glare stepped out of the shadows. His short, hair was reddish brown and a little messy. His clothes were a too big for him, and they looked rather familiar. He stopped about six feet from her, staring down at her before turning to face the oncoming ghouls.

"Initiating resident tactical program," his voice was deep and just as dead as his emotions he raised his guns. "Initiating genocide mode; engage combat."

Seras stared as this mystery man fired off his guns with perfect aim and speed. She shook her head slightly and turned back to the ghouls. She fired her cannon down the middle again, taking out ghouls at it blasted by. Her odd companion was doing a damn good job, only pausing for a brief second to reload, which was odd it in itself. She couldn't figure out how he was doing it.

The ghouls' numbers began to drop, and then finally they were gone. Seras sighed, looking down at her cannon's smoking barrel before looking up at the man again. He was already looking back at her with that icy stare.

"Uh, who are you?" she asked, getting up off the floor.

"I am Father Tres Iqus, deputy enforcer," he said in a dead voice. "Identify yourself."

"Seras Victoria," she replied, a little unnerved after hearing the fact that he was a priest. "Are you with the Iscariot, Father?"

"Negative," he replied as running footsteps were heard from behind.

"Tres, I told you not to—Oh, hi, Seras," Abel said, coming to a stop behind Tres. "I see you two have met each other. Tres, you didn't fire at her, did you?"

"Negative."

"Abel, what are doing here?" she asked, walking to him with a smile before smacking him on the face. "How dare you show you face around here after what you did to me! I thought you would have been long gone by now!"

"That's going to take some time that we don't have to explain, and I know I deserved that," he said, looking down at Seras, rubbing his cheek. "Is your master here?"

"No, he's still on suspension," Seras huffed, turning her back on him. "The FREAK vampire is still somewhere in the vicinity. His destruction hasn't been reported yet."

"Well, then let's not dally," Abel smiled. "After you, Seras. You know the situation better than we do."

"Right, follow me then," she snorted, picking her large cannon up off the floor effortlessly. "By the way, Abel, is Father Tres wearing your clothes?"

"Yes, well, his stuck out like a sore thumb," Abel laughed slightly, following Seras. Tres was right beside him. "With all that armor—oops!"

"Armor," she blinked. "Father Tres, why were you wearing armor?"

"It's nothing really, Seras," Abel butted in before Tres could answer.

"You're acting funny," she said, raising an eyebrow.

"Now, why would you suggest such a thing," he asked innocently, following her down a corridor.

"It's like you're hiding something all of a sudden. More than you were before, anyways," she sighed. "By the way, Father Tres, where did you come from? Abel never mentioned you before."

"Rome, the Vatican," he replied. "Special duty—"

"Tres, that's enough now!" _Why don't you just tell her were from 1000 years in future next time? 'Possible leakage' I'll say!_ Abel said sharply, covering Tres' mouth as Seras glared at him. "What?"

"Now I know you're hiding something," Seras snapped, crossing her arms. "Out with it, Abel, or I'll keep asking Tres since he can't seem to keep secrets very well."

"Perhaps at a later date, hmm," he smiled sweetly but Seras just glared at him. "Listen, Seras, we really need to get the vampire. We can talk about everything later. Now, please, after you."

Seras turned back around and led them outside. A blast of cold air hit them and Abel let out another sneeze. The back door only led to more stocked warehouses, all dark and foreboding at night.

"Seras, do you have any idea where this vampire might be?" Abel asked in a hushed voice as they moved behind crates and cargo nets. "I mean, it would be good to have an idea of where to look."

"My Master always finds them in minutes," she said, listening for any noise out of place as Tres stopped few feet behind them. "However, I'm not really that good."

"Crusnik, above you," Tres stated as Abel and Seras looked up to see a cargo-laden net fall from a crane.

"SERAS!" Abel grabbed her hand and threw her out of the way as the large wooden crates crashed down on where he was standing.

"ABEL! ABEL, NO!" Seras yelled from her place on the ground. "ABELLLL!"

(A/N: Aren't I just the meanest person in the world? I know you people just love my cliff hangers. Alright, I really know you don't like them, but they do keep you wanting to know what's going to happen next. So, get reviewing please.)

Millie M. Banshee

Beta: 2stupid

(BN: You had better review. I hope I didn't beta this for nothing, you know. That would be very troublesome.)


	9. Integra’s Encounter

The Lost Priest

Chapter 9

Integra's Encounter

(A/N Yay, chapter 9 is here at last! So, hurry up and read it.)

**SOUNDS/sounds **

_Thoughts _

**_Telepathy _**

* * *

(Last time)

"Crusnik, above you," Tres stated as Abel and Seras looked up to see a cargo-laden net fall from a crane.

"SERAS!" Abel grabbed her hand and threw her out of the way as the large wooden crates crashed down on where he was standing.

"ABEL! ABEL, NO!" Seras yelled from her place on the ground. "ABELLLL!"

* * *

(Present Time)

Seras got back up and ran towards the broken crates and tattered cargo net. She quickly searched through splintered crate pieces and multitudes of spilt animal feed and ripped the thick net apart to get to him. Meanwhile, Tres was walking toward the crane's operating cabin, guns out and ready. Seras paused, her eyes narrowing at him.

"Tres, help me," Seras snapped. Tres only shifted his eyes toward her as he continued to move toward the cabin. "Father Tres! Abel needs—"

Suddenly, the crates, feed, and net erupted, knocking her backwards. When she looked up she saw Abel standing with his large scythe clenched tightly amongst the debris that was now burning and smoldering. Her eyes widened his shock as she gazed at him. She had seen his massive black wings before, but never like this. An immense electrical surge jumped skywards from them. Her hair felt it was standing on end and she smelled so much ozone in the air to point that the scent of it burned her nose. Yet again, Abel scared the unlife out of her.

Abel was looking at the large crane with his fangs bared as he spotted Tres moving toward the cabin. He started moving around the other side of the crane. They were determined to get this troublemaking vampire. He walked right past Seras as she sat on ground, shaking.

"Don't come near me," he practically growled, not turning to look at her.

She jumped slightly at the tone of his voice; it didn't sound like him at all. She could feel the power coming off him in tsunami-sized waves. Seras remained in her place as Abel and Tres advanced on the on the crane's cabin. Suddenly, on Tres' side, something bolted out from the cabin.

The android quickly started firing at the vampire as it tried to make a run for it amongst all the cargo and crates. He managed to hit the vampire in the arm as it ducked behind the crates and began to pursue it but saw a flash of light come down from the sky, tearing through all the wooden crates. He backed off as he saw a black angel descend from the sky to land lightly among the burning crates and cargo.

Abel slowly walked towards the burned vampire as he struggled to move through to smoke and fire. But he only found a concrete wall in his path and the black-winged figure was almost on top of him now.

"Keep away from me," the vampire hissed, pulling out a pistol from his charred coat pocket. "Bloody Hellsing puppet, I'll kill you!"

Abel just chuckled at him as he advanced even further on the FREAK vampire. The vampire began to shake as he looked into those burning red eyes; there was no fear in them, just raw hunger, power, and malice. His body was paralyzed; even his trigger finger couldn't move. Fear filled every bit of his being as he stared into those burning red eyes.

Abel stopped two feet in front of the gun with a demonic smirk playing on his lips. He reached out with his hand, scratching the seared flesh of the vampire's hand with long sharp nails, and grabbed hold of the gun's barrel. He bent barrel upwards before jerking the gun out of the vampire's hand.

"Who are you?" the vampire asked, backing up into the wall as Abel put his hand around his neck. "Let g-go of me! Wh-what the h-hell are y-you? M-monster!"

"That's right… I am," Abel said, pulling the vampire away from the wall. "You're not my usual kind of vampire I feed on, but you'll do for now."

"NO, NO! STOP!" he yelled, trying to pull away from Abel. "AAAAAGH!"

Abel just grinned as he pulled the vampire's head to the side and bit in. The vampire let out a gasp as he felt every bit of his blood being drained from his body.

"Th-there's still…" he whispered, causing Abel to stop. "Not alone… One more… You w-won't win…"

"Then I guess I'll have to finish you quickly," the Crusnik smirked, licking the blood from his dark lips.

With one swift motion he sent his hand through the vampire's chest, piercing the heart. The vampire went limp in his arms and Abel just dropped the corpse to the ground and walked off, licking the blood from his hand.

* * *

Sir Hellsing walked down one of the corridors formed from the stacked crates, accompanied by two of her armed men. She wasn't going to just sit around this time; she too was going to do her part in the field. As she turned the corner she heard a gun to her right go off. She caught a glimpse of the gun's flash before she saw one her men go down. She quickly pulled out her own, only to have it shot out of her hand and another bullet go into her last escort.

"Damn you," she bit out, holding her bleeding hand. "Who are you?"

"One of God's true servants, you Protestant sow," the man bit out, stepping out of the darkness with a gun in one hand and the other hand in bandages and a sling.

"Maxwell," she bit out. "What are you doing here, bastard?"

"Finishing a job I started a few nights ago," he snapped, pointing the gun at Integra's head. "Where is he?"

"You mean Abel?" she asked as Maxwell stepped closer. "I don't know."

"'You don't know?' Ha! The demon is more cunning than anything I've ever seen," he snarled through his teeth. "He must be destroyed! He dared to have the audacity to turn Anderson against me! 'A promise to never kill' is what that monster told him, and Anderson believed him!"

"Yes, that's what I've been told as well," Integra smirked. "Anderson came to me personally and told me the same story."

"He's did WHAT?" Maxwell shouted, utterly infuriated. "You're dead!"

"That is no way treat a lady," a hooded man dressed in a long cloak and holding a staff said, stepping out from behind Maxwell. "I'll ask you to please drop your weapon."

"And just who are you?" Maxwell asked, turning the gun on the cloaked man.

In a flash of light Maxwell saw something slice through his gun like it was wet paper. The gun's barrel hit the ground, soon followed by the other half as Maxwell dropped it in shock.

"My name is Father Hugue de Watteau," he replied, pulling off his hood to reveal elegant, aristocratic features and long, wavy blond hair. "If you wish to continue this fight, you will lose. Now take your leave."

"You dare strike an Archbishop?" Maxwell hissed in a fierce tone as the blond priest just glared at him.

"I care not for who you are," Hugue said dully, walking passed the Archbishop and moving over to Integra. "Just get out of my sight."

"I will not," Maxwell bit out, pulling out another gun from his coat. "I'll kill you both!"

"BASTARD!" a woman yelled, landing the ground beside Maxwell, grabbing him by his bad wrist, and throwing him into the wall of crates, knocking him out. "Degenerate Terran! Garbage!"

"I didn't need your help, vampire," Hugue said, turning to look at the tall, blonde Methuselah before pulling out some bandages from under his cloak. "May a see your hand? It needs to be taken care of."

"You're welcome," she snorted, turning to look at the woman he was helping. "Excuse me, madam, I am Astharoshe. Have you seen a goofy-looking idiot priest with glasses and long silver hair by the name of Father Abel Nightroad?"

"What if I said I did?" Integra smirked as Hugue tied off the bandage around her hand. "What would a Draculina like you want with him?"

"Hmph! That is not your concern," she snapped, offended by the slang term. "Just tell us where he is. It is of the utmost importance that we find him quickly. Ugh… This place _stinks_. It reeks of death."

"Like I told that asshole over there, I don't know," Integra snapped, glaring at the Methuselah. "He could be anywhere on the grounds."

"Good enough," she said, turning on her high-heeled boots. "Hugue, I think it's time we split up."

"Don't order me around," Hugue deadpanned, giving Asta a nasty look. "It's bad enough that Lady Caterina and your ill-fated Empress saw fit that we'd be working together. I have very little tolerance for you and your kind."

"You will not speak ill of my Lady Empress," Asta snapped, pulling out her spear. "She is what keeps the peace between Methuselah and the Terrans in the Empire. If negotiations are to continue, we need to work together and find Abel. And I'll be damned if I'll let you screw it up because of your grudge towards my kind!"

"What negotiations?" Integra asked, looking at Asta. "What Empire and what Empress?"

"Again, that does not concern you," Asta said sharply. "Just find Abel, Hugue. We lost track of Tres, which is bad enough."

Hugue just snorted at her and walked off into the darkness of the warehouse. Asta was about to do the same when she heard a gun cock behind her. She turned around to see Integra aiming her pistol at her.

"What on earth do you think you're doing?" Asta snapped.

"This gun has silver bullets in it," she stated as Asta's eyes widened. "Now, unless you want to lose your life, vampire, I suggest you tell me why you are here for my subordinate."

"Your subordinate," Asta blinked. "Abel works for the church, so why would he be working for you?"

"For shelter, food, and money. What else?" Integra asked sarcastically, still holding out the gun. "Abel is a valuable asset to me and my organization. Therefore, I would like to know what your business with him is."

"You wouldn't happen to the infamous Sir Integral Wingates Fairbook Hellsing, would you?" Asta asked coolly as Integra smirked at her. "I've only recently heard of you. Hugue was looking forward to meeting you face to face. Too bad he didn't realize who you were."

"So, if you know who I am, then you know what I kill," she smirked as Asta just glared at her. "Tell me, do you know of a group called Millennium?"

"Whispered rumors only. The fact that they're a Neo-Nazi party is about my extent of knowledge," she replied. "By orders I am _not_ to get involved in any battles of any kind while I'm here. I'm sorry, but I must find my Tovarish."

"'Tovarish?' You mean your partner," Integra stated.

Asta did not reply but took off in the direction opposite from the one Hugue had taken. Integra watched as she disappeared almost instantaneously into the darkness. Well, her Tovarish was most definitely not that Hugue person. From the look of things, Hugue hated vampires and was not very sociable, either. This Astharoshe seemed very regal and held herself with great dignity, unlike these other vampires she'd been fighting recently. They also knew Abel and were looking for him. A vampire and yet another priest that Maxwell did not recognize… also, who were this 'Lady Caterina' and this 'Empress'? Ever since Abel showed up, things have been turning upside down.

Sir Hellsing ran off in the direction Asta had run off in order to see if she could find the Methuselah again. She wanted answers now. She'd even shoot that Astharoshe if need be to get the answers out. As she continued to run down the dark corridor of large crates, she could make out a door that was still partially open, leading outside. She pulled her coat closer to her body as she ran into the cold night air.

She looked around the shipping yard and could hear faint gunfire from where she stood. The waning full moon was the only thing lighting up the dark yard. She scanned the shadows best she could when she saw a tall figure leaning on some crates. The person then pushed off said crates and started to walk towards her. As the figured moved into the moonlight, she recognized the person as the man Abel had been with earlier that evening, although she couldn't quite remember his name.

"Sir Hellsing," he said in a dead tone.

"Yes?" she replied cautiously, keeping her hand around the trigger.

"Please follow me," he said, turning on his heel, and started to walk off. "I was ordered to escort you to Seras Victoria."

"Halt," Integra ordered as Tres came to a stop and turned his head to look at her over his shoulder. "I want an answer! What is going on here?"

"A vampire has been assaulting the shipping yard. Father Nightroad has silenced the first target. A second hostile vampire has been confirmed," he said flatly as Integra's eyes narrowed. "Father Nightroad is currently in pursuit of the unknown vampire. I was ordered by Nightroad to find you to bring to Seras Victoria."

"Do you mean a vampiress by the name of Astharoshe?" Integra asked.

"Negative. Astharoshe is not a threat; she is on special duty for Cardinal Caterina Sforza and the Empress Augusta Vradica to find Father Nightroad, as is Father Watteau and myself."

Integra just looked a little puzzled as she stood, staring at the man before her. She cleared her throat, drew in long breath, and let it back out.

"Okay. That didn't help at all, Mister… What is your name?" she asked.

"Father Tres Iqus. If you will please follow me, Sir Hellsing, I have my orders," Tres replied as Integra walked over him. "Thank you."

Tres and Integra walked together in silence in the maze of crates and cargo nets for a couple of minutes. Every now and then Integra would look at her escort. She noticed something quite odd; the man never blinked, not even once. Also, the clothes he wore were a good deal bigger than what he should be wearing. They looked a great deal like Abel's.

"Are the clothes you wearing Abel's?" she asked casually.

"Positive. Father Nightroad gave me his clothes to replace my own," Tres said, cutting a corner. "However the clothes are not of efficient size and are therefore a hazard. Upon reporting this to Nightroad, he just laughed. I was unable verify what he found funny."

_Is this man that dense?_ Integra thought, following him to an opening where a large shipping crane sat near the water with a smoking piece of wood littering the ground.

Seras was on the ground, holding her legs close to her body, as they walked up to her. Tres stopped a ways back, but Integra continued to walk towards her. She stopped about four feet in front of Seras, who hadn't even looked up to greet her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Integra asked, crossing her arms as Seras pulled her legs even closer to her body. "Answer me, Seras! Get up off the ground and do your duty! That's an order, Seras!"

Seras just turned her head completely away from her human master. Integra clenched her teeth together in anger at the defiant vampiress before her. She was about ready to give the wench a verbal assault when she heard Seras' small voice.

"I… saw him…" she whispered.

"Saw who?" Integra queried. "Who did you see?"

"Abel. B-but he… wasn't Abel… I d-don't know how else to explain i-it… he just…"

"Seras, you're not making any sense."

"She is referring to the Crusnik being at 80 percent level output," Tres said as Integra turned to look at him. "At that level, Abel's power is very volatile and highly lethal. He can generate extremely high levels of electrical energy and focus them into powerful attacks. He also has the ability of flight and his speed, strength, and regeneration are increased substantially."

"Let me guess, you got scared and cowered here," Integra huffed. "Did he attack you again?"

"No, S-Sir." Seras answered quietly.

"Then get up off your arse and keep fighting," Integra snapped bitterly. "You got scared, now suck it up! I will not tolerate a cowardly vampire in my Organization! GET UP AND FIGHT, DAMMIT!"

"Yes, Sir," Seras said, getting to her feet and grabbing her large firearm from the ground.

"Go with her, Father Tres," Integra said, looking at the icy man behind her. "Keep an eye on her."

"Positive." Tres said, walking over to Seras. "Seras Victoria, where do wish to proceed to from here?"

"That way, I guess," Seras said, pointing to where Abel had walked off to as she turned to look at Tres.

"Didn't your mother teach you it's not polite to point?" came a woman's sharp voice from the direction Abel had disappeared.

Seras turned to see she a tall woman dressed in black leather with long blonde hair and a red streak down the middle of her bangs. In her hand was a long spear with a glowing green tip. She walked over to the three of them and stopped six feet away.

"There you are, Tres. I've been looking everywhere for you since you disappeared about three days ago," Asta huffed, looking at the android before looking at an agitated Integra. "Nice to see you again, Sir Hellsing. I can see you're in a better mood."

"I suppose you find that comment funny, Astharoshe, was it?" Hellsing bit out. "Have you found your Tovarish yet?"

"No, I have not. Tres, let's go; we have to find Abel. I want to leave here as quickly as possible," Asta ordered, still glaring at Integra. "I can't stand it here any longer."

"Why are you looking for Father Nightroad?" Seras spoke up as Tres walked away from her and went to stand beside Asta. "And who are you?"

"I am Astharoshe Asran, Viscountess of Odessa and Duchess of Kiev," Asta replied haughtily to Seras. "I'm on a special duty assignment for the Empress Augusta Vradica and Cardinal Caterina Sforza to find Father Nightroad."

"Asran, you are to look for Nightroad, not gab," Hugue said, walking towards them as Asta glared daggers at him. "Tres, have you picked up Nightroad's signal?"

"Positive. Identification signal points to 5,098 feet north of this location," Tres answered.

"I suppose you're going to suggest that we hurry," Asta sighed, turning on her heel as Hugue ran past them. "Tres, let's move."

"Positive." Tres said, starting to move beside Asta.

"STOP," Seras snapped, running in front of the two.

"Out of my way," Asta ordered.

"What are you planning to do with Abel?" Seras snapped, holding her gun up to Asta as Tres pulled out his own guns and pointed them at Seras.

"I'm taking my Tovarish back home with me," Asta bit out. "Now, remove yourself from my path."

"So, Abel's your partner. Seras, stand down," Integra smirked, walking up beside Seras. "Tell me, Duchess, is Abel just your partner, or is he a little bit more to you?"

"O-of course not," Asta snapped, her face turning slightly pink. "A-Abel is just my friend! Nothing more! How dare you insinuate anything between us!"

"A bit snappy at the question, weren't you?" Integra smiled as Asta snarled in anger.

"Damn Terran," Asta growled, jumping up in the air and landing a good ways behind them. "Tres, move it!"

"Positive," Tres said, running after her as he cut a corner.

"Seras, I want you to follow them," Integra ordered, pulling out one of her cigars. "Try not to let them know you're trailing them."

"Yes, Sir," Seras nodded, hurrying after Asta and Tres and out of sight.

"This is proving to be a very interesting evening, isn't it, my Master?" Alucard said, coming out from the shadows.

"What do you think you're doing, Alucard?" Integra retorted, glaring at her undead servant. "I don't recall summoning you here."

"Hahahaha! No one said you did, Master. I'm just watching. I'm not taking part in any of tonight's festivities. I saw Abel as well," Alucard grinned evilly at her. "I must say he has power. Perhaps even enough to even destroy the world, if he wanted to."

"I pray to God that you're not planning on fighting him again," Integra huffed, lighting her cigar. "So, if you saw Abel, then you must have seen the dear Viscountess. What are your thoughts on her, Alucard?"

"Va-voom," Alucard sneered perversely as Integra murderous glared at him. "Haha! Well, she is very interesting. No, she's unlike any vampire I've ever seen before."

"What do you mean?" Integra asked her curiosity perked. "Is she one of the FREAK vampires?"

"No, she's not, nor is she one of the undead," Alucard mused as Integra's deep blue eyes widened. "She is something else all together. Think of her as a living vampire. With an average human body temperature and a beating heart. She could be something new from Millennium, however."

"I'm not so sure about that, Alucard," Integra sighed, taking a puff of her cigar. "When I asked her about it, she seemed a little lost on the subject, only saying she knew it as some Neo-Nazi party and nothing else."

"But you don't trust her, and that's why you sent Seras to trail her," he said, looking at his master in a sly manner. "As for that man, Tres, what were your impressions on him?"

"He's very dense," Integra stated flatly.

"What if I were to tell you that he wasn't human—or organic, for that matter," the vampire said as Integra gave him a weird look.

"You're saying he's some type of machine," she said incredulously, breathing out some smoke.

"I believe you humans would call him a 'robot'. Or maybe 'android' would be a better word," he replied. "Father Hugue is most definitely human, and he is a skilled swordsman as well. I wouldn't mind going one on one against him sometime."

"Figures," Integra sighed. "There is still one more thing I find odd."

"And that is?" Alucard asked.

"'Caterina'; isn't that strictly a feminine name?" she asked, tapping the ash from her cigar. "It's not an androgynous name like 'Ashley', is it?"

"No, though I'd pity any man named Ashley to begin with. That, and 'Percy'," he hummed. "Why do you ask, my Master?"

"Tell me if this sounds right to you. _CARDINAL_ Caterina Sforza?"

"'Cardinal Caterina Sforza?' Where did you hear that?"

"Tres, Hugue, and Astharoshe were sent to fetch Abel by a Cardinal Caterina Sforza and an Empress named Augusta Vradica. A _female_ cardinal, Alucard? Any ideas?"

"Heinkel dresses like a priest, so… But you do have a valid point. I guess we'll just have to figure it out. If you'd allow me to go back into action… Let's say, right now, for instance…" He grinned at her like begging child would do to his mother.

"If you weren't dead, you'd be dying to fight right now. Fine. Your sentence has been lifted. But do NOT start another fight. Am I clear on that, Alucard?" She bit out in a huff, blowing smoke out of her nose.

"As you wish, Master," Alucard smirked, bowing to her as he slipped back into the shadows.

"Something tells me this is going to be a long night," Integra muttered, massaging her poor, nicotine abused nose.

(A/N: Wow what was a long chapter. I hope you all enjoyed. Sorry it took so long.)

Millie M. Banshee

Beta: 2stupid

(BN: Sorry I didn't beta it before… heh heh… I concede.)


	10. Envy Green, Golden Truth, Black Past

The Lost Priest

Chapter 10

Envy Green, The Golden Truth, A Black Past

(A/N: I was hoping for a few more reviews for my last chapter but as I said in one of my earlier chapters, "beggars can't be choosers." Well, I hope you all like this one. I've worked on it really hard.)

**SOUNDS/sounds **

_Thoughts _

**_Telepathy _**

* * *

(Last Time)

"Tell me if this sound right to you. _CARDINAL_ Caterina Sforza?"

"'Cardinal Caterina Sforza?' Where did you hear that?"

"Tres, Hugue, and Astharoshe were sent to fetch Abel by a Cardinal Caterina Sforza and an Empress named Augusta Vradica. A _female_ cardinal, Alucard? Any ideas?"

"Heinkel dresses like a priest, so… But you do have a valid point. I guess we'll just have to figure it out. If you'd allow me to go back into action… let's say, right now, for instance…" He grinned at her like begging child would do to his mother.

"If you weren't dead, you'd be dying to fight right now. Fine. Your sentence has been lifted. But do NOT start another fight. Am I clear on that, Alucard?" She bit out in a huff, blowing smoke out of her nose.

"As you wish, Master," Alucard smirked, bowing to her as he slipped back into the shadows.

"Something tells me this is going to be a long night," Integra muttered, massaging her poor, nicotine abused nose.

* * *

(Present Time)

**Thump! **

"Shit…"

"Duchess Astharoshe Asran, we are being followed," Tres said in a low tone.

"I'm fully aware of that," Asta sighed, continuing to follow Tres. "She needs a lot more practice."

Asta stopped, as did Tres, a couple steps later. The Viscountess turned around on her heel and crossed her arms as she gazed over the darkened shipping yard. She knew that Seras was following them; Seras was about as quite as a trumpeting elephant with bells on.

"You can come out now, Seras," she called out into the darkness. "We know you're following us."

Seras' head peeked out from behind a large crate, along with the tip of her cannon, which was strapped to her back. Asta made a 'come' gesture with an index finger as Seras sheepishly grinned, moving towards them. She stopped eight feet away, rubbing the back of her head.

"If you're going to trail someone, try not to knock everything over and curse about what you've done," Asta snorted, turning her back on Seras. "You are welcome to accompany us. It's no skin off my nose if you do."

With that, Asta and Tres started to walk off as Seras brought the up rear, still feeling sheepish about being caught. The smell of ozone was strong again; she looked forward to seeing Asta hold her own nose. No doubt Abel was nearby. Asta took off in the blink of the eye; her feet weren't even touching the ground. Seras wished she could move that fast, but every time her master would try to teach her she'd always fall flat on her ass. Tres was running now; he was faster than a human, that was for sure, but not as fast as a vampire.

Seras quickly took off running, just a little faster than Tres. The hair on her body was standing on end again as she neared the place Abel was. She suddenly saw someone stop in front of her and quickly hit the brakes, only to slam into an icy spot and slide right into the person, knocking the person down on his stomach with her on top.

"GET OFF ME! NOW!" Hugue yelled, glaring angrily at Seras.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" Seras said as she got up in a hurry and ran away from him before he could pick himself up off the ground. "I didn't mean to do that! I just slipped and—"

"SHUT UP! Don't you ever touch me again, vampire," he bit out.

"Hugue, it wasn't on purpose," Asta said, walking up beside Seras. "He's just a cranky ass. Better watch your back though. He's already tried to kill me four times."

"F-f-four times?" Seras gulped, looking at Hugue.

Hugue just narrowed his eyes at the two female vampires as Tres finally caught up to them.

"Where's Nightroad, Tres?" Hugue asked.

"348 feet to the right," Tres replied as Hugue ran off in said direction.

"Then let's not dally," Asta said, speeding off again.

"If you wish to continue with us, Seras Victoria, please hurry," Tres said, running off as well.

"Right," She said, catching up to him in no time before passing him. _I still don't understand this whole mess. These three are after Abel to bring him home? But where is this 'home' anyway? I wish I could figure this out! _

**_Just keep doing what you're doing, Police Girl. We'll figure it out. _**

**_Master? What are you doing here? _**

**_Watch what you're doing! _**

Seras came to a stop, just missing Hugue, who glared daggers at her. The last thing she needed to do tonight was lose her head via angry, righteous Father. She quickly stepped away from the irate priest, only to run into a wall of red fabric. She looked up to see a pair of red eyes looking down at her from under a set of orange tinted glasses as she finally heard Tres run up and stop beside Hugue.

**whistle…** "Well, well, Abel, you're looking mighty fine this evening," Alucard smirked as Abel dropped the rest of mangled vampire corpse. "Don't tell me you were holding back the other night?"

"Like you weren't," Abel hissed, his back still turned towards his new companions, as Alucard chuckled.

Abel suddenly gave out a painful moan and started to fall to the ground. It had been a while since he had last ingested the Methuselah virus, and the incident the other night had weakened him as well. Nosferatu blood was dead blood to begin with and not what he should have taken in. His nanomachines were having fit about it, and now his whole body was in pain. But before he hit the ground, he felt someone catch him. He looked up with red eyes now fading back to blue to see a pair of worried amber eyes staring back at him.

"A-Asta," he moaned with surprise as she gently laid him down on the ground and put his head on her lap. "What are you doing here…?"

"You idiot. We're here to rescue you," she huffed, reaching into her coat pocket. "Here, Abel, this is the best I can do. It's not the freshest but it should quiet your thirst for a while. You better be able to hold it because I'm not feeding you."

Abel smiled weakly at the remark as she pulled out a bag of transfusion Methuselah blood, her own, and opened the plastic straw, putting it into his hand. Seras face was turning slightly red and bitterness showed in her eyes. She then felt a sharp jab in her side from her master.

_**Hahahahaha! Jealous, Police Girl? Now, Seras, he is a priest after all. You wouldn't have gotten far with him to begin with. But I must say the look on your face is quite hysterical! Hahahahahaha!**_

**_I'm not jealous! And stop laughing at me!_** Seras glared venom at her master as he just grinned at her with his laughter echoed in her head. "I said, STOP! I'M NOT JEALOUS OVER THOSE TWO—Oh my God!"

Seras wrapped her hands over her mouth; her face changing from red with anger to pink with embarrassment. Everyone was now staring at her with odd looks on their faces. Seras removed her hands and twisted the skirt of her uniform with her tight fists. Suddenly she found the frosty ground to be an interesting study as her lips curled into her mouth and she began sweating heavily. She wished she could vanish right now like her Master could to get out of their gaze.

"Awkward," Hugue said, turning back around from her, pulling a blade from his walking stick.

"Finally, some fun," Alucard smirked, pulling out his guns as Seras pulled the cannon from her back and loaded it. "Hahaha! Remember to aim for the heart or head, Police Girl!"

"I know, I know," she moaned as the ghouls started come out of hiding, climbing over crates and coming out from behind them. "I don't need to be reminded!"

"Abel, lay back down," Asta snapped, pulling the Crusnik back down. "You're in no condition to fight! Let us handle it!"

"Yeah, but—" he tried to argue.

"Dammit, Tovarish, you're too weak right now," she said, picking his head up from her lap and setting his head back down as she stood up. "You're not up to fighting, and that's final!"

"ASTA!" he called out as she pulled out her spear and held it out in front of her.

"Do as I say, Abel," she snapped, looking at five ghouls coming straight at her. "It's my duty! So shut up and let me do what I have to do!"

Abel watched as she blasted the small group of ghouls to dust. He looked beyond her to see Hugue cut his way through them as Tres and Alucard got trigger happy. Seras was doing a good job with her cannon as well. Abel felt useless at that very moment. Everyone else was fighting and he was lying on the cold ground, watching them. Despite Asta's orders Abel sat back up and pulled out his revolver yet again, and loaded it with the last of his bullets. Asta heard a gun go off behind her and the groan of a ghoul. She whipped around to see Abel back on his feet, holding a smoking gun.

"You bloody moron, what are you doing," she barked. "I said not to—"

"I'm fighting whether you like it or not, Asta," he said, pulling the trigger and hitting a ghoul right behind her. "I have my own duty and orders to carry out."

"Just—just don't over do it! You hear me?" Asta snapped as Abel smiled at her.

The small group took down every ghoul they came cross that night. Once Abel's gun ran out of ammo he was promptly handed one of Alucard's. Abel had heard about the major kick the Caswell gun carried, and he was a little worried about pulling the trigger. He finally did pull the trigger and found just how hard the gun did kick back; needless to say, it wasn't his favorite gun, but he did use it.

* * *

By the time Hellsing Organization finished clearing the shipping yard, the moon was low in the sky and faintest bit of sunlight colored the eastern horizon in a deep purplish red. Finally, an all-clear was given around the area for everyone to pack up and move out. At last, the long night drew to a close.

Integra had long since met up with her troops. She saw that Maxwell had a nice sized bandage around his head, was strapped down to a stretcher, and was out cold, not that she cared what happen to that git. All she was missing now was Alucard, Seras, and Abel. And knowing her luck, they were most likely going to bring company. Troublesome company.

Sure enough, she saw Alucard walking towards her with a grin on his face with Tres behind him, followed by Father Hugue. She waited to see when Abel and the two blonde vampires would show up. It didn't take long, but what she saw almost made her drop the cigar out her mouth. The Duchess Astharoshe had in her arms (bridal style) an unconscious Abel and an envious looking Seras brought up the rear.

"Do I even want know what happened?" Integra asked as Asta looked down at the Abel she was holding.

"He overexerted himself and fainted," Asta muttered, readjusting his weight.

"I was right; I didn't want to know," Integra sighed, rubbing the temples of her head. "Get him on a stretcher. My men can handle him from here, Duchess."

Asta set Abel down on the stretcher, and sure enough, he was wheeled off into one of the medical trucks. The sky was brighter now, and Asta was getting a little nervous about it. She'd burn to a crisp out here unless she could get to a safe place before the sun came out fully.

"Master, if it's not an inconvenience, I believe we should give the Viscountess and her party sanctuary back at the mansion," Alucard grinned, watching his master's eyes narrow. "After all, they did help us tonight. It would be rude not show them any gratitude for their hard work." **_Not only that, but we can question them there as well._**

"Since you put it that way, Alucard, I suppose it would be the best form of gratitude we could give them," Integra sighed, blowing out a little smoke. "Then if we want to beat the sunrise, we should make haste."

"Thank you, Sir Hellsing," Asta bowed, followed by Hugue.

_Why does she have to come back with us?_ Seras growled mentally, crossing her arms as she glared at Asta. _Little miss rah-rah." I'm of noble ranking so I can do whatever I want" attitude. She's nothing special. Hmph! I could have carried Abel myself! _

**_I never thought of you as the jealous type, Police Girl! Careful now. You're turning green with envy! Hahahaha! _**

**_SHUT UP! I'M NOT JEALOUS! _**

**_Now is that anyway to speak to your master? _**

The look Seras threw Alucard that could kill ten bull elephants in one pass. Alucard only laughed at her as she marched off in a huff away from him and into one of the trucks, slamming the door shut. The soldier beside her in the driver's seat turned a ghostly white and swallowed the knot in his throat as she muttered angry curses beside him.

* * *

The day slowly moved back into night. A wicked wind had picked up from a cold front that started to move through, bringing hard rain. Every now and then, sleet could be heard tapping on the windows. Integra sat in her office with Alucard to her right and Seras to her left as Walter opened the door and escorted Asta, Hugue, Abel, and Tres inside. There were four seats in front of her desk for them.

Abel was the first to sit, followed by Asta, Tres, and Hugue. Integra stared at her odd companions from behind her glasses; a Crusnik, a priest, a vampire, and an android. She let out a deep breath and cleared out her throat.

"Good evening. I'm sure you all know that by now that I have grown very suspicious of everything that happened last night. I want straight answers, and no beating around the bush," Integra said clearly. "All in all, I have been very tolerant as to what has been going on. Now I want to the whole story, straight from the beginning to the end. Nightroad, let's start with you. Seeing on how it seems it was you that started this whole mess."

"Uh, the whole story? Um, well, you see it started with my brother, Cain. I know it sounds odd, but yes, I do have brother named Cain," Abel began, looking right at Integra, who raised an eyebrow. "Ironically, he is trying to kill me. He is the leader of the Rosen Kreuz Orden, a group very much like the Neo-Nazi Millennium, which also enlists vampires to do its dirty work. Their motto is 'Igne natura renovatur integra'—"

"'By flames shall Nature be reborn pure'," Alucard spoke up. "What a quaint little saying. However, they are very strong words."

"Yes, they are. Cain also goes under the alias 'Contra Mundi'. His underlings call him 'Mein Herr Contra Mundi'," Abel continued. "He wants to destroy the world and remake it into what he wants to be. My brother is mad, and that's the bottom line. He is also a Crusnik, and a very powerful one at that. He will hold back at nothing to get what he wants. After his attack on Albion, nearly destroying the capital city, I and a close friend of mine, Ion Fortuna, took off after him to destroy him once and for all."

"'Albion?' Just how long ago was this fight with your brother? Albion is the ancient name of Great Britain," Integra asked, taking cigar out of the box.

"Actually, I think it would be best if I explained this little bit to you first so you can get a better idea understanding where – and when – we're from. You can believe us if you want, or you can just call us crazy. We are from a post-Armageddon era over a thousand years in the future. The year 3061, to be exact. We shouldn't even be in this time to begin with. If you're having trouble believing me, then tell me, How do I know all that information on Iscariot when I'm clearly not in any of the Vatican's records?

"So, to answer your earlier question, Albion is not only the ancient name of Great Britain, but Great Britain will become Albion once more in the distant future. Like I said, you can believe me or not; it's all up to you. I was yet again in another fight with my brother when he found a device crated by one of his deceased followers, named Isaak Fernand von Kämpfer, a genius in all terms of the word. It was an idea that apparently worked. Think of H.G. Wells's story 'The Time Machine', if that will help you. He managed to throw me into a large ring and flipped a twitch before I could even stand up. The only thing I remember after that was a bright light and waking up on the side of the road with a terrible headache. I walked down the road for hours until night and came across St. Peter's Church, From there you know what happened, Sir Hellsing."

By this time Abel had three awestruck people before him. All were wide-eyed and had their mouths hanging open slightly. Alucard haphazardly chuckled for a couple of moments. Then there was a long silence in the room, except for the ticking of a clock, the rattling of the windows from the wind, and small tapping from the sleet and rain outside. No one could think of anything to say. It was just too far out there and awkward for any one to come up with anything to follow it.

**BUUUUUURP! **

Everyone was now staring at Hugue who now had his lips pressed tightly together and trying not to turn a shade of pink. Regardless of the situation he was in he tried to remain regal and keep his compose even though he could hear the giggles and chuckles build up in the throats of those around him. All he could do was count his blessings that it didn't come out the other end.

"Well, good evening you, too, Father Hugue," Integra said, trying to keep a straight face about it.

"I give that 8.5 out of 10! Ahahahahaha!" Alucard laughed as Seras put both hand over her mouth trying to keep her laughter in.

"It's not funny," Hugue growled, clenching his fists together. "Stop laughing."

"It's alright to laugh every now and then, Hugue," Abel spoke up. "I've worked with you for years and I've never once seen you smile. Awkward moments like that are the best the laugh at. I mean, it's not like your face is going to shatter into a thousand pieces if you do."

"If it does, I can always pay for the cosmetic surgery to replace it," Asta smirked sarcastically as Hugue's eyes darkened. "Don't give me that glare! It was a joke, Hugue. Don't you even know what a joke is?"

"You're really asking for it," Hugue snapped.

"Alright, that's enough now," Integra's voice sounded over the chuckles in the room. "Now that all of us seem to be knocked out of our stupor, I think it would be wise to continue on."

"Of course. After I left your organization I ran into good old Anderson, who wanted to kill me. I managed to talk him out of it. Later that night, I was greeted by a young Jezebel. She was all like— and I was like uh-uh." Abel said, getting looks from Asta and Seras. "She didn't like the brush off, but a moment after that I hear her scream and discovered she was being attacked by a FREAK vampire. Before I could pull the trigger, Tres showed up and did the honors for me. The following night we end in the warehouse at the shipping yard, where you found us."

"And that's all you know or remember, Abel?" Integra asked as Abel nodded. "Okay, now who will speak for you three?"

"I'll do it," Asta spoke up. "Ion returned back to the Empire to report that Contra Mundi had made Abel disappear, just flat out disappear. Her majesty, Empress Augusta Vradica quickly ordered a search party out for Abel and contacted the Vatican to get in touch with Cardinal Caterina Sforza about the situation. She too also sent out her own search party for him; after all, Abel does work for her. Someone also alerted the Queen of Albion, Esther Blanchett, an ex-nun and ex-AX member, an organization which Abel, Tres, and Hugue are a part of."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Let me get this straight. In the year three thousand whatever there is a nun who is queen," Integra forced out as the group of four nodded their heads. "How? Isn't Albion Protestant?"

"Well, actually, Catholicism kinda was the only one to—to stay together after Armageddon." Abel said, looking a little sheepish. "Yeah. Sorry. Hehehe…"

"Anyway, Esther sent her own troops to look for Father Abel. The Empress ordered the machine to be moved from its hidden location to the palace," Asta began again. "The orders were carried out and the machine was studied within palace walls. Two months had passed since Abel has disappeared."

"Two months? But I've only been here just shy of two weeks," Abel choked in surprise. "How could it possibly be two months?"

"Let me finish! The best scientists and engineers of the Empire, the Vatican, and the Albion worked on it to figure out what it was and how it worked. Needless to stay they were stunned to figure out the machine was nothing less than a time machine. They quickly worked on finding what time and place Abel had been sent to. They also made smaller versions of the machine that could be carried on a person to retrieve Abel. They managed to come up with four portal devices.

"From there they just needed some volunteers to go back and find him. I volunteered, as did Ion but his grandmother told the Earl to do else wise. For some odd reason, Father Hugue was assigned to go with me, along with Father Tres. We arrived in England about ten to twelve days ago. Somehow, during those days, Tres wandered off. He must have picked up Abel's identification signal and tracked him down. Then, of course, we met up last night, and you know the story from there on," Asta concluded with a yawn.

"So, this is nothing more than a rescue mission," Seras spoke up.

"Basically," Asta nodded.

"So, when are you planning on leaving?" Seras asked, looking more at Abel than at Asta.

"We were planning on leaving tonight, actually," Asta said as Seras looked like her heart was going to be crushed. "But… I think we can stay a little bit longer if it's alright with you, Sir Hellsing. I would like to get a chance to see what the pre-Armageddon world is really like."

"I don't wish to stay, Asran," Hugue bit out, looking around Tres to glare at her. "Let's go."

"You can go then. I don't care about what you want," Asta snapped back. "I want to see what this world has to offer!"

"I'm not going back alone," Hugue huffed.

"Why, because it will make you look bad?" Asta smirked as Hugue jumped to feet followed by Asta. "What's the matter? Did I hit your ego somewhere, priest!"

"Astharoshe Asran and Father Hugue de Watteau, please sit back down," Tres said, brandishing his guns and pointing them at Asta and Hugue. "I was ordered by Cardinal Caterina, Queen Esther, and Empress Augusta to take actions upon you both if you try to fight or kill each other."

"Oh, so, that's why Tres is here," Abel mused as Asta and Hugue sat back down. "He's playing peacekeeper."_ Glad he has that job and not me._

"Asta, if I were to permit you to stay, how long would you stay?" Integra asked as Asta turned from Hugue to her.

"About four days, max," She said. "It's long enough for me to get some sights in and short enough that Hugue can't really complain."

"I wasn't complaining," Hugue muttered.

"I suppose four days couldn't hurt," Integra nodded, finally lighting her cigar. "I'll have Walter prepare a supper for you all."

"Oh, Viscountess, may I ask you a question?" Alucard spoke up as the Asta looked at him. "I couldn't help but wonder something. You call yourself a Methuselah. Just what is a Methuselah?"

"I suppose I am different from what you are and what you fight," Asta said bluntly. "Although similar, a Methuselah and Nosferatu are also quite different. Nosferatu are quite rare nowadays. A few live in the Empire and act just as we do. While your vampirism is contracted by a curse, ours is by a virus."

"A virus, you say?" Alucard mused, taking off his sunglasses. "Please tell me more if you can."

"The virus was brought back from Mars centuries ago," Abel spoke in her place. "The bacillus was used by the first colonists to help them survive in the Martian environment. When the colonists on Mars discovered that Earth was in wreck and ruin, they returned to help, but the Bacillus mutated on Earth. They become sensitive to sunlight, silver became toxic, their life was prolonged, regeneration was increased, and the virus began to eat away at their blood, making them crave it. Because of that, the humans feared them and they were branded as vampires. They were hunted and shunned by the very people they had come back to help.

"Earth became another battlefield; now, humans and Methuselah were against each other. However, the Methuselah had an advantage. Their technology was advanced, while Earth's technology was crippled. The war lasted for years; finally the Earth was divided, with the humans to the west and the Methuselah to the east. Although the main fires of war had died years ago, there are still hot embers that are just waiting for fuel. And my brother Cain is that fuel. Igne natura renovatur integra."

"Abel, you speak as though you were there," Asta, Integra, and Seras said simultaneously.

"I was," he said, lowering his head. "I even helped started the war with Cain. We were pulling the strings behind the Methuselah."

"YOU DID WHAT??!" Hugue shouted, getting to his feet, grabbing Abel by the front of his clothes, and pulling him to his feet. "YOU BROUGHT THEM HERE?"

"Father Hugue, release Father Nightroad at once," Tres said, point his gun at Hugue's head. "That is an order, Father Hugue de Watteau. Release Father Abel Nightroad at once or I will have to take action against you."

"Do you have any idea what the Methuselah did to my family at all, Nightroad?" he snapped, tightening his grip on Abel's clothes. "They murdered my family and kidnapped my sister! And now I find you and your damn brother brought them here!"

"Hugue, let him go," Asta shouted, pulling out her spear. "Dammit, Hugue!"

"Last warning, Father Hugue de Watteau. Release Father Abel Nightroad at once," Tres ordered one last time.

Hugue pushed Abel back down into his seat with enough force that the chair tipped back, sending Abel to the tiled floor. Hugue then marched out the room and slammed the door shut. Abel rolled over onto his knees with his back to everyone.

"The promise Anderson mentioned the other night to never kill and protect as atonement for your sins, you were referring to that dark time," Alucard asked, walking up to Abel. "What made you change your ways?"

"Someone who lost her life to my brother's madness. She was the oldest Crusnik. In our younger years, we looked up to her as our mother, though she wasn't much older than Cain and myself," Abel said in a hushed voice, lowering his head even more. "Lilith was the only Crusnik to fight for the humans, while we fought against them. To make a long story short, Cain lured her in for peace talks but killed her instead. In a fit of rage, my sister and I dropped Cain from the spaceship through Earth's atmosphere, but he merged 100 percent with the Crusnik as he fell and burned. It was the only thing that saved his life.

"Other then Caterina, I have never told another about it. There have been so many times before where I just felt like I was going break or just wanted to tell someone, but I couldn't let them know what I was really like all those years ago. It was hard enough just get that little bit out. Even now, I withhold information from you. I'm ashamed of what I did and I cannot forgive myself. And the promise I keep is to Lilith. Never to kill or allow anyone to die."

The room grew quiet once more with only the sounds of the clock and the weather outside pounding on the windows. No one could come up with much to say after Abel gave that statement. Abel still knelt on the floor as the others stood behind him, looking at each other.

"Abel…" Seras began. "What happened has happened. I know you can't change it; no one can, but you shouldn't keep trying to push yourself to make everything right in the world. Bad things are going to happen, whether you're there or not. That's just how the world works, Abel. You've just got to take it with a grain of salt and live with it."

"She's right, Tovarish," Asta broke in. "You can't keep beating yourself about the past. You've got to look at the here and now, regardless of what happened all those years ago. I've heard My Lady mention Lilith from time to time. She sounded like the kind of person who could forgive most easily. I'm sure Lilith has forgiven you by now."

"Hmm, you sound little like my sister," Abel said, taking off his glass and rubbing the small, salty drops from them before getting back up. "Thanks. Now, Sir Hellsing, about that dinner..."

"Glad to see your appetite hasn't wavered any," Integra moaned, rubbing the bridge of her nose where her glasses sat as Alucard chuckled.

(A/N: That was chapter 10 I hope you all enjoyed it. I did put a lot of work into this. Could I see a few more reviews for this chapter than the last I would really like it.)

Millie M. Banshee

Beta: 2stupid

(BN: Please please please please please review! I did this while I was supposed to be doing homework, so please make my sacrifice worthy! I risked my future for this! Yes, my grades are that low. Don't laugh.)


	11. Coming to Terms & Birthday gifts

The Lost Priest

Chapter 11

Coming to Terms & B-Day gifts

(A/N Yes, I finally have chapter 11 up and running! Be happy. Also for all those who don't know there is a one shot side story to this story. It's called The Lost Priest: Side Story. Okay so I don't get points for originality in the title but the story itself does. Check it out please because some parts of this story might not make any since to you if you haven't read the side story.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

**_Telepathy_**

* * *

It was the morning after and Abel tried to talk to Hugue about everything that had been revealed last night, but Hugue would hear nothing of it from him. He had repeatedly tried to talk to the infuriated priest, but Hugue would always leave as soon as Abel got close to him.

"Hugue, please just listen to me," Abel pleaded. "Please, just stop! I'm getting tired of sounding like a broken record! Hugue!"

Hugue never even turned to look at Abel as he opened his bedroom door and closed it in Abel's face. Abel heard a click from the lock and moaned in aggravation. If there was a record for being a stubborn ass, then Father Hugue had just broken it. This was the fifth time this morning Hugue had boarded himself up in his guest chambers!

"Hugue, open the door! I just want to talk to you," Abel said, rapping on the door rather hard. "C'mon now! So help me God, Hugue, I'll knock this door in!"

"Please don't, Father, that's very expensive mahogany, so I would prefer if you didn't do so," Walter said, standing behind Abel and adjusting his monocle. "My suggestion to you is that you let Father de Watteau be for a while. You two obviously don't see eye to eye at the moment and you're only making the situation worse by constantly hounding him to talk to you. I also suggest you do something else for a while to occupy your time while letting Father Watteau calm himself."

Abel made a pouting face at Walter but knew the butler was right. However, he just wanted to get some things off his mind. Walter then bowed to him and walked off, and soon Abel did the same, but in the opposite direction. What was he going to do now? All three vampires were fast asleep, Integra was not warmest person to have a conversation with, Walter was very busy, and that left only Tres, which meant no actual conversation. At best, Tres would talk about a mission; at worst, he'd put Abel to sleep.

Abel walked down the dark, dreary corridor, still listening to rain outside, and dragged his feet as he let out a deep breath. He might as well just going to training practice even though he'd be leaving in only few short days. It would give him something to do, at least. He picked up his feet a little more, but a lack of motivation swept over him and he quickly lost interest.

**_What's the matter with you, Crusnik? _**

**_I thought you were asleep, Alucard. _**

**_Well, I'm not exactly up either. I'm just lying here in my coffin thinking about some of the things you and the Viscountess said last night. So, what's Mars like? _**

**_It's a giant red dust bowl of a planet. I was dumped out in the middle of that dust bowl and left for dead once. I was not very popular among the colonists and they made that quite clear. If I ever had the chance to go back, I don't think I would. _**

**_What are you planning on doing when you go back to your era? _**

**_Do my job, which is just about the same thing I'm doing here, but also looking for Cain. Though I am looking forward to seeing Esther, Caterina, Augusta, and the others. But knowing Caterina, she'll give me an order the moment I return. I think she's why Integra and I never got into arguments. Caterina is a lot like her, so I know to keep my trap shut. _**

**_You don't say. I would like to meet your Lady Caterina. She sounds like she's quite the intriguing woman. _**

**_Who knows; maybe you will meet her. You should look me up someday, assuming you're still around in the year 3061, and I'll introduce you to her. _**

**_Hahahaha! I'll do that! I'll most certainly do that, Crusnik. _**

**_Say, Alucard, can you do me a favor? _**

**_Depends. _**

**_Funny. Listen; can you—kind of pry into Hugue's mind for me? I would like to know what he's thinking. _**

**_That's an odd request coming from you. Shame on you, and being a priest to boot! _**

**_OH, LIKE YOU'RE A SAINT! _**

**_HA! Too true, too true! _**

Abel then felt Alucard pull out of his mind, leaving him alone again. Abel looked outside as rain pelted the window and saw his brooding reflection. He walked over to it and bent over slightly to rest his elbows the windowsill, letting out a long sigh and fogging up the window with his warm breath.

"Father," a woman said from behind him.

Abel quickly stood up straight and turned around.

"Sir Hellsing," he said as she walked up to him. "How are you this morning?"

"You really have to ask?" she yawned. "You should know by now I'm not a morning person."

"Oh, yes, you're quite the night owl," Abel smiled slightly.

"You and Father Hugue still not talking?" she asked as Abel tuned his eyes to the window again. "I'll take that as a yes."

"The original return to Earth was to help rebuild after it was destroyed. We never knew what was going to happen once we returned. The bacillus just went bonkers. They mutated for some reason, which only sparked the fire Cain and I were feeling," Abel said in a hushed voice. "I hated everything at that time. Cain wasn't any better than me and we supported each other's hatred for just about every living thing. The fight was a godsend for us. It was our chance to get rid of everything that we hated, mostly the humans."

"Isn't the Crusnik also some sort of virus?" she asked.

"Yes, in a way, although to me it's a curse," he replied.

"Then you were once a normal human yourself. So, what made you hate us so much?"

"Me? Normal? I would like to believe that. Human I may have been, but normal I never was. And I really don't want to go into that any farther."

"That's fine. Just talk to Hugue; he'll have to listen sooner or later, Abel. It's clear that you made a large mistake, but you saw your error and are now you're trying to correct it. However, Hugue only sees your mistake and not your effort to correct it. Show him that you are correcting your mistake; get him to talk to you."

"But he just shuts the door in my face every time," Abel said, turning to look at her again.

"Sound can travel through wood; you know that. If he won't listen to you face to face, then play him at his own game," she smirked. "Talk to him as though you were face to face when he shuts the door and don't stop until you tell him everything. That's my advice to you."

"But that'll be a little awkward to talk to a door," He said giving her a weird look.

"It always worked after my Father and I would have a fight. I'd storm up to my room and shut the door in his face, but the whole time he just talked to me until I started to listen. It might take a while, but he will start to listen to you. Just keep talking and don't stop," she said, walking down the hall and leaving Abel alone once more.

"'Just keep talking and don't stop,' she says. I wish it were that simple."

**_Wow, that's new. I must say I've never heard my Master give such a speech. OH, and by the way… It's official. He hates your guts and I would still try what my Master just told you. _**

**_But you just said he hates my guts. How's that going to help? _**

**_Just because he hates you doesn't mean he won't listen to you. Just go on back; he's still in his room. _**

**_You're enjoying this, aren't you? _**

**_How'd you guess? Hahahaha! _**

"I'm going to feel like an idiot," Abel mumbled, walking back down the corridor.

Abel continued until he came to Hugue's room. He knocked lightly this time but didn't hear any movement within. He sighed again and put his back up against the fine polished door. Well, here goes nothing.

"Father Hugue, listen. About last night… I know that your trust in me has hit a negative number somewhere and that you hate my guts. Um, but I would like to apologize to you. I-I don't know what else to do. I've been trying my hardest to correct my mistake but there is only so much I can do myself. What happened was a terrible error, I'll admit that, and that it caused more grief then it was ever intended. I wish I could make it up to you, but I don't know how. Wait, I know… No, cancel that. Asta already told me the dates were preset on the time-thingamajigs.

"Ugh… It's really awkward to talk to a door, you know? I mean I can't tell if you're listening or not. For all I know, you have a pillow over your head. You may hate me, but could we at least work together for the team here? I mean… Hugue, please, I'm really sorry. You think you're the only who's lost someone to vampires? Caterina is the same, and Esther, too. Just about every one of us in the AX has lost someone. All I can do is apologize to you again. I wish you would at least let me know if you're listening to me or not in there."

No sooner did Abel say that, did a sensation of falling backwards over come him, and he hit the floor inside Hugue's room. He opened an eye to see Hugue staring down at him. Abel gulped slightly. This was not a good position to be in, as Hugue had his naked sword in hand. Abel's face paled slightly and sweat began to build on his forehead. This was not good, and there was no telling what Hugue would do to him.

"Get up," he forced through his teeth as Abel quickly sat up and then got to his feet.

"Hehehehe…" Abel laughed weakly, rubbing the back of his lowered head. "Hello, Father Hugue."

"Turn around and close the door," Hugue ordered as Abel's face turned a pasty white in fear. "NOW!"

"Y-yes, sir," Abel quickly turned so his back was facing Hugue and quickly closed the door. _Oh, please! Oh, please! Oh, please, don't do anything stupid, Hugue! _

"Your apology is not what I want, Nightroad," Hugue said, placing the blade on Abel's right shoulder. "What I want is my old life back with my family, which is something you can never give to me."

"Hugue, I—"

"Shut up! You listen to me now! As far as I'm concerned we are enemies! As soon as we back home you better hope I'm in better mood than I am now," Hugue hissed venomously, digging the blade into Abel's shoulder and drawing blood. "I'm very close to smiting you down where you stand, but I don't feel like staying here in this era as a murderer behind bars. So, until that blessed day comes when we return home, I don't want to see you or hear your whiny voice. Now get out of my sight!"

Abel quickly did what he was ordered and closed the door behind him. He hurried away from Hugue's room and off that floor as well. He had known that Hugue bore a severe grudge against the vampires, but had had no idea it ran so deep. Abel quickly made his way to his room and closed the door tightly.

"W-well, so much for t-talking to him," Abel let out a shaky breath, holding a hand over his racing heart as he slumped down to the floor, pulling his legs up to his chest. _What do I do now? He doesn't just hate my guts, he hates every fiber of my being. Why did I have to open my big mouth? Hugue came here to rescue me and instead I turned him into an enemy. This day couldn't be any worse. _

Abel expected to hear Alucard break into his thoughts, but the ancient Nosferatu remained totally silent for once, which for Abel was an absolute blessing from God. Abel finally pulled himself up off the floor, removed his bloodied shirt, and bandaged the cut. It was starting to heal, but if something brushed it, it burned like fire. He didn't even bother to put on a clean shirt and just crawled into his bed and pulled the covers over his head as hurtful saline droplets fell from his eyes.

* * *

At some time Abel had fallen asleep and was now being woken by something tickling his nose. He swatted it away and rolled over, only to have the same sensation return not only to his nose but to his feet as well. Abel kicked his feet and pulled them up underneath himself and the buried his head under the pillow. He was determined to stay asleep. Then he felt the covers jerk off his body along with the pillow over his head.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty," A man's voice said in Abel's ear as girlish giggles were heard behind. "Crusnik, get up."

"Leave me alone," he mumbled as he curled into the fetal position.

"Abel, get out of bed. Now," the man voice sounded again but Abel gave no response. "Ladies, if you would."

"TICKLE! TICKLE! TICKLE! TICKLE! TICKLE!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"TICKLE! TICKLE! TICKLE! TICKLE! TICKLE! TICKLE! TICKLE!"

"AHAHAHAHAHA! ST-STOP IT! HEHEHEHEHAHAHAHA!"

"TICKLE! TICKLE! TICKLE! TICKLE! TICKLE! TICKLE!"

"AHAHAHA! QU-QUI-HIT! HAHA! HEHEHE! EEEEEEEK!"

**THUMP! **

"OWWWW!"

"Good one, Abel, you fell out of bed," Alucard laughed as Abel glared at him rubbing his sore butt.

"Not funny," he grumbled.

"Yes it was," the 3 vampires chorused in unison, laughing.

"Get a shirt and a coat on," Alucard said, handing Abel a clean shirt. "We're going out this evening."

"I really don't want to. It's wet and cold out," Abel moaned, putting on the shirt.

"Hey, Abel, what happened to your shoulder?" Seras asked as Abel removed the bandages, only to find the cut completely healed.

"It's nothing. I just cut myself," He said, now buttoning up his shirt.

"Yeah, on what?" Asta asked.

"Do I have to answer everything?" he bit out as Asta looked a little hurt.

"Hey, I'm just trying to be nice here, Tovarish," she snapped, crossing her arms.

"Abel, I think getting out of here for while might do you some good," Alucard said. **_It's to get your mind off of today's events, and while we're out, don't you even dare think about it. You're going to get your mind off it. Now get a coat on. _**

"Do I get a choice," Abel grunted.

"No," Alucard shook his head.

"What's with you all of a sudden," Seras asked as he put on his coat. "I've never seen you this cranky before."

"Seras, just leave him alone about it right now, and the same goes for you, too, Viscountess," Alucard said as Abel opened his bedroom door.

"Where are we going, anyway?" Abel asked, walking with Alucard and the girls down the hall.

"Just out and about town. Thought the Viscountess might like a little tour," Alucard grinned. "Now hurry along, you three."

"Alucard, where are you going?" Integra asked, walking around the corner.

"Oh, just out for a little fun," Alucard grinned widely at her.

"Describe fun," she responded.

"I'm just going to show the Viscountess a little of London," he hummed with the same toothy grin. **_Also I'm getting Abel out of here for a while. The whole thing with Hugue did not go well. Hugue has proclaimed Abel as his enemy and Abel took it really hard, and if I didn't do anything about it Police Girl and the Viscountess won't let me hear the end of it. You know how Abel is, the big softy. He likes to make friends, and, well, Father Hugue isn't too friendly anymore. _**

**_Then I will to talk to Hugue. Perhaps I can get through to him. _**

**_Master, I'd rather you didn't. Your efforts might help and they might not. I think it would be best you let him be. _**

**_Very well, Alucard. Oh, is there ANY other reason you'd be heading out this evening? _**

**_Hmmm? No. Other than to give Asta a tour and Abel out, I don't know of anything else. _**

**_Are you sure there isn't any other reason to go on December 10th for a SPECIAL reason? _**

**_Nope. _**

"Well, I hope you enjoy your tour, Astharoshe," Integra said, looking a little angry and hurt.

"Oh, thank you, Sir Hellsing," Asta said as Integra left the small group.

"Well, let's get going then," Alucard said, leading the way once more.

* * *

Well, Alucard finally did it. For the first time, he had forgotten about her birthday. She had been hinting at it since last night and Alucard hadn't caught the hints. Oh well, she'd let him have it after he came back this evening.

She walked quietly down a well lit hall to a guest room where a certain blond priest was. True her servant might be true about making it worse, but maybe she could at least get them on better terms. If what Alucard told her was true, Hugue and Abel's boss was very much like her, so maybe that could work to her advantage. She stopped in front of the polished wood door and rapped lightly on it.

"Go away," an aggravated voice sounded from the other side.

"Excuse me," Integra bit out, opening the door with a key. "I would appreciate it if you wouldn't be so rude to your host, Father de Watteau."

Hugue said nothing as she closed the door and walked over to him, as he sat in chair with his back turned towards her, staring out the window. She stood beside him and glared down at him as he looked up at her.

"Father Hugue, I would like to have a few words with you concerning Father Abel," she said as Hugue quickly turned away from her. "Look at me when I'm talking to you, dammit!"

"I don't even want to hear his name, much less talk about that idiot," he grumbled, still not looking at Integra.

"The only idiot here is you, Hugue. Abel knows he made an unforgivable mistake. Something he can never fully correct, but he is putting his life on the line to correct what he can," she said, looking out the window herself, seeing the glow of city over the tree line. "You hate him, I know that, but despite that, Abel still thinks of you as a friend and would most likely lay down his life for you."

"Then that would only make him a bigger idiot—"

**SMAAAACK! **

"You fucking git! Why would that make Abel a bigger idiot?" she almost yelled, now standing right in front of him as Hugue's cheek turned a bright red.

"Because his death would mean nothing to me, like a dead fly on a windowsill. I'd only brush it off," he replied coldly, looking up at her. "Why are you sticking up for Abel anyway? From what I've heard, just few a days ago, you would have been more than happy killing him yourself."

"That was a totally different matter. I know Abel is kind and loyal. He cares for others and tries to do everything within his powers to save them. He's a better person than you and I both give him credit for," she stated, crossing her arms. "When he first started working under me I thought of him as nothing more than one of my soldiers; now, I think quite a bit higher of him. He's hurting deeply, Father. He's been hurting for a lot longer than you have. Did it ever occur to you that in only about 40-50 or so years you may be in your grave? You'll finally be able to rest free of all problems. Abel, on the other hand, has to keep on living with his guilt for hundreds, maybe even thousands more years before he can finally rest."

"That's just fine with me if he has to keep living like that. Let him suffer, for all I care. That's all that monster deserves," Hugue grunted.

"You dare call him a monster? Look at yourself, Father Hugue! Compared to Abel, the real monster here is you! A man who only cares for himself and could give a rat's ass for anyone else. Now look at Abel. What monster would try to save the lives of so many people and even die for them? Despite his crusnik appearance, he's more like an angel in disguise. A black angel trying to earn his way back into God's good grace," she huffed in anger. "Give him another chance, dammit! He's still your friend, even if you're not his, and he won't give up on you just because you gave up on him. Move forward in life. Dwelling on the past is not going to move you forward. Abel realized that and has moved on, even though he still remembers the past. You need to do the same and keep looking ahead. You just want someone to put the blame on. Even if Abel brought them, it was their choice to do what they did, and it had nothing to do with Abel."

With that, Integra marched out of the room and slammed the door shut. Hugue was left alone once more in the darkness. He looked back out of the frosty windowpane to study the glow rising over the trees. He didn't care what she said. Abel had caused everything in the first place. If he had just stayed on Mars, then there would have never been any vampires and he would be with his family right now, not here, more than 1000 years in the past.

Hugue continued to sit in the dark room, trying to get Integra's words out of his head. Stop dwelling on the past and move forward? Ha! If only it was that simple. He'd been standing in the past for too long to move forward in life now. He had made a vow that he would avenge his family and save his sister, and he couldn't back down now, not after this long.

But it was Integra's last two sentences that really struck something in him. It was true that he just wanted someone to put the blame on, and since it was Abel and his brother who brought them. Why not him? But it had been centuries, and Abel had quit his rampaging and had long since his changed his demeanor. It was indeed the Methuselah attackers' choice to do what they did, and nothing that Abel was involved with.

* * *

Three hours later, Alucard and the others returned to the Hellsing mansion, still talking about that night's events. They walked inside and were a little surprised to see Integra waiting for them in the entrance hall, sitting on the steps. She stood up and walked towards the quartet with her arms behind her back and her head high.

"Did you have good time, Astharoshe?" she asked, looking at the duchess.

"Oh, yes, ma'am. Your Alucard is the quite the tour guide," Asta replied. "I hope to look forward to exploring more of this great city."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," Integra said with a smirk. "Now, Alucard, there is something I would like to talk to you about."

"Then we'll see you all later," Abel said as he and the girls left them alone; Abel went upstairs and girls went down to the basement level.

"Alucard, you forgot something," she said, crossing her arm.

"No, I didn't," he replied with a large grin. "What do you think I forgot, Master?"

"You're saying you did forget it was—?!"

"Your birthday? How could I forget," he said lightly, reaching into his pocket. "You really think I'd forget it? Oh, I got you something; it's here in this pocket. You want it?"

"That's a bloody stupid question," she huffed out.

"But first, you have to close your eyes," Alucard hummed as she threw him a weird look. "I'm serious, Master. Close your eyes."

"This is something new," Integra said, closing her eyes as she felt Alucard take her hand. "What are you doing, Alucard?"

"Just hold on," he said, taking off her white glove and slipping the ring onto her finger. "Open your eyes."

She looked down at her right hand to find a rose gold ring with a tear shaped gem engraved with an 'H'. She noticed it changed to many different shining colors randomly, almost like a kaleidoscope. Her mouth hung slack for a couple of moments as she stared at the ring on her finger. This was something she would have never expected to receive from Alucard.

"Where did you get this?" she asked, finally looking up at him.

"Oh, just at a special shop I've known about for a while but just never got a chance to go to," Alucard smiled, handing the empty jewelry box to her. "Abel helped a little, of course."

"Did he, now? Well, I must say thank you to you both then," she said, looking back down at the ring. "What made you think about getting a ring? You know I don't particularly like jewelry."

"Getting you a gun every year got repetitive. I just thought you might like a change for once," Alucard answered back, watching her smirk. "It's a very special ring, so please be careful with it."

"Oh, I will, Alucard. You don't have to worry," Integra said, looking back down at the ring. "This ring will stay in good hands until it is passed on."

* * *

Abel sighed as he reached his bedroom door and opened it. Then he stopped dead in the doorway, eyes wide in surprise. Sitting in the chair in his room sat Hugue, glaring at him. Abel, without a word, slowly backed out and closed the door shut.

"Come back," Hugue said as the door slowly creaked back open and one crystal blue eye behind framed in glass peered through the small crack. "Come into the room, Abel."

"I'm fine out here, thanks," Abel responded. "What do you want, Father Hugue?"

"To talk, why else? I've been thinking lately about what you and Sir Hellsing said. My actions were wrong. Even if you were the one that brought the vampires here it was their own choice, their own actions that my family ended up in such a terrible mess," Hugue said, but Abel still stayed right where he was. "I just wanted to blame someone, like Integra said. You were just the easiest one to blame, even if you had nothing to do with it. I need to move forward in life, and so, I'm sorry for my actions against you today."

"You're really sorry, Hugue?" Abel asked, opening the door just enough to stick his head in. "You mean it?"

"Yes, Nightroad, but don't get all sentimental about it and hug me or something stupid like that," he said quickly, just before Abel ran in and almost did that very thing. "I would still like a little distance between us. Physically, if you don't mind."

"Okay, that I can do," Abel beamed, making the 'okay' sign with his hand. "I'm just glad you're not going to kill me! Are you sure you're really sorry?"

"If you keep asking me you just might wind up 6 feet under after all," Hugue growled, getting annoyed as Abel gulped and backed away slightly.

"Right, right. Got it," Abel said quickly. "We'll never mention this ever again."

"Good," Hugue said flatly, getting up, walking out of the room, and closing the door.

"I think I almost wet myself," Abel whimpered, running to the small bathroom in his room.

(A/N: Well that's the end of chapter 11. I hope you like it. I know it wasn't the best chapter even I know that. But I can promise the next will be. Please read the side story, too. Also I'm just few reviews shy of 200 could it be possible to get the others I need to hit that mark, please? Buh Bye!)

Millie M. Banshee

Beta: 2stupid a.k.a. Tensa-chan

(BN: We're the same person. Just… not quite. And does anyone else suddenly have the weird urge to see Hugue and Abel go train with the other Hellsing troops? If so, please review. Okay?)


	12. A Misadventure Pt 1: Stitch in Time

The Lost Priest

Chapter 12

A Misadventure Pt 1: Stitch in Time

(A/N Chapter 12 is here so everyone rejoice this day. Okay that was corny I'll admit that. What are you reading this for? Get to the story!)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

_**Telepathy**_

* * *

Time passed by and the day had come when Abel and the others would be leaving. To Seras it came too soon, for tonight he would be gone, and there was no guarantee she would ever see Abel again. He said she should look for him sometime in the future, but if she did exist that long how come she hadn't made contact with him yet? Was she even around after Armageddon? All she really wanted was for Abel to stay…with her. 

Hugue was in better spirits about leaving, even if he didn't show it much. Abel was looking forward to being back in his era, as well as Astharoshe. Tres was indifferent about returning or staying, which was really no surprise. It would be lonely at the Hellsing estate after they left. Even the woman of steel, Integra, admitted that much. Alucard said he'd miss his new battle buddy, even if he was Catholic. Abel was a little unsure about what that meant.

No missions had been carried out since the night at the docks, which in some ways was a blessing, but in others foreboding. A feeling of something big was hanging over their heads and Abel and the others' leaving couldn't come at a worse time. Integra wasn't about to ask them to stay; after all, they had their own duties to fulfill back in their own era. It wouldn't be fair to ask them to stay.

Abel and Hugue were still not on as good of terms as they had been but they were still doing pretty well. As long as Abel kept his distance and didn't talk much to Hugue unless he had to, everything was just fine.

Everyone gathered in the entrance hall; this would be the time they would see each other. It was late and no one other than Hellsing, Alucard, Walter, and Seras were there to see them off. Seras hid behind her Master. She didn't want to watch Abel leave, but it would be rude of her not to see him off.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye," Abel said with a sweet smile, putting his hand out to Integra. "I wish you and the Organization well, Sir Hellsing."

"Thank you and goodbye to you as well," Integra said, taking his hand firmly and shaking it. "Good luck to you all."

"Bye, Walter," Abel said, waving at the butler.

"Farewell, Abel," Walter smiled with a nod.

"Don't forget to look us up, all right?" Abel said, looking over at Alucard and Seras.

"You can count on it, Crusnik," Alucard said with a toothy grin.

"Well, can we leave now?" Hugue asked, starting to get agitated.

"Yes, if it'll make you happy," Asta snorted.

"It'll make me very happy," Hugue replied sarcastically.

Asta just glared at Hugue as Hugue glared back. Abel just sighed, watching Tres move the two of them apart. Abel pulled out the small round machine that would take him back home. It looked like a CD but was as thick as a standard brick and weighed just as much. It had all sorts of dials and buttons on it. He didn't know what they were used for but he dared not touch them.

"Father Nightroad, hit the red button to activate it," Tres said as Hugue and Asta tried to shoot each other down with death glares.

"Right," Abel nodded, about to push the button.

"NO," Seras shouted and ran headlong into him, almost knocking him over. "Don't! I don't want you to leave!"

"Seras," Abel blinked in shock. "What…"

"Please don't go!" She pleaded with him. "Why can't you stay here?"

"Seras, stop," Integra snapped. "You know he has to leave. Now let him go. He doesn't belong in this era."

"Miss Victoria, please return," Walter ordered but Seras ignored him.

Seras's eyes began to fill with tears as she continued to hold onto Abel. She didn't want to let go of him. She soon felt strong hands take hold of her shoulders and push her back. She looked up see it was Abel who was pushing her back.

"Seras, I have to go. I have my own duties to carry out," he said in a saddened tone. "I'm very sorry I can't stay here."

"Then can I…"

"No," everyone in the room said in unison.

"How about none of you leave except straight to Hell."

Everyone turned around to see Maxwell standing in main entrance door with Anderson, Heinkel, and Yumie. Abel and the others just stared on. Maxwell was still banged up pretty badly and was limping around with Anderson's help.

"Oh my God! You're like a cat with nine lives," Abel blurted out before thinking. "You never die. Every time I see you have only get more bandages! **GASP!** Geez… Did just say that out loud? Oops!"

Abel covered his mouth as his face went bright pink in embarrassment. Asta patted his shoulder as the group of Section 13 members glared at him and everyone else just stifled chuckles.

"Why you son of a bitch," Maxwell growled, glaring at Abel with pure hatred as he and the others made their ways to the other group.

"You shouldn't be cursing; you're a clergyman, Your Grace," Abel stated in a matter-of-fact voice.

"KILL HIM," Maxwell bellowed as the Iscariot hurried upon them.

"Able, you and everyone leave now," Integra shouted, pulling out her gun. "Make haste!"

"Right," Abel said about to push the button when Yumie swiped at him with her blade, which was blocked by Hugue.

However, the time device fell out of Abel's hands and hit floor hard making some odd beeps. Abel picked it up again and looked at it quickly; it didn't look broken. Asta and Tres were helping Sera ward off Heinkel as Alucard and Abel handled Anderson. Hugue and Walter were helping Integra fight off Yumie. Things were not looking well. They had to leave now.

"Get going," Alucard said, looking at Abel. "We can handle them!"

"We can't just—"

"DO IT," Alucard snapped.

Abel hit the large red button on the device but something went wrong. Everything and everyone seemed to slow down for second but then in a flash of blinding light everything disappeared. Abel felt like his head was going to explode. The last thing he remembered was a hard landing.

* * *

"What just happened?" Yumie blinked to adjust her eyes from the bright light. "Where is everyone?" 

"I don't know," Heinkel said, rubbing her eyes. "They disappeared… Including Maxvell."

"Does this mean we finally get some time off?" Yumie asked, sheathing her blade.

"Don't see vhy not," Heinkel mused, putting away her guns.

They just shrugged and walked back of the mansion; as they left, another figure stayed behind. He slowly stepped of the shadows, found a large round object on the floor, and picked up. He had heard the whole conversation from start to end. Judging from what he had heard, this device was a time machine. He grinned widely.

"Ze Major vill like zis," he said, disappearing into the shadows; after all he was everywhere and nowhere.

* * *

Abel awoke to the sounds of moans and groans around him. It didn't bother him, as he was moaning and groaning too. He opened his blue eyes to a dark area that seemed vaguely familiar to him. It was a dark room lit only by the light from computer monitors. As his eyes adjusted to the small light he saw friend and foe alike all rubbing their heads, trying to get their eyes adjusted to the darkness, save for the vampires and one android. 

"Where are we," Seras asked, looking around the room.

"This isn't the palace," Asta said, look around as well. "Just where are we? The devices should have sent us right to the palace."

"It looks like a control room of some kind," Walter said, putting his monocle back on.

"I have lost my timing device sometime during the fight," Tres said out of nowhere.

"Dumb robot," Asta growled.

"What's going on here?" Hugue asked, pushing himself up into sitting position.

"That's what we want to know," Integra replied. "Abel, just what did you do?"

"I don't know. All I did was hit this button right here," Abel pointed at the large red button.

"Abel, let me see that," Hugue said as Abel handed it to him. "Did you drop this by chance?"

"Well… Uh… You see it just…"

"You did, didn't you? NIGHTROAD!"

"I didn't mean to! Samurai girl made me do it!"

"Samurai girl? Never 'eard Yumie be called tha' before," Anderson said, helping Maxwell sit up. "Are ye all right, Yer Grace?"

"I'm fine! Hands off," Maxwell snapped. "I still don't trust you, Alexander!"

"Hey, where's Master?" Seras asked, noticing the grinning vampire was nowhere in sight.

"Alucard, where are you?" Integra spoke up.

"I'm right here," Alucard said, sitting in a chair and looking at some computer monitors. "By the way, Duchess, we are in a palace, just not the one you're thinking of."

"Meaning what," the Duchess replied, getting to her feet.

"We're in Buckingham," Alucard replied as awkward silence filled the room. "I've been looking at the monitors. They're connected to security cameras. I never knew there was such a huge lab and base underneath the palace."

"Because there isn't in your time," Abel said, sitting down in chair beside Alucard and starting to type on the computer. "Let's see what year this is. Hm, it's 24 December, 2098. Oh, dear this isn't good."

"I knew it! You did something when you dropped it," Hugue snapped. "Whatever you did reset all of ours as well!"

"Oh, pipe down. We've got a bigger problems than this," Abel said, continuing to type.

"Wow, Crusnik, you're pretty good with a computer," Alucard said as Abel moved it along a system with practiced ease. "A little too good, perhaps. They're asking for passwords and you're putting them in correctly the first time."

"Tovarish, what's going on," Asta asked. "There's something you're not telling us, isn't there?"

"Oh, by the way, Maxwell, I would not recommend leaving this room," Abel said as Maxwell hobbled over to the door. "Believe me when I say that."

"And just why should I believe a monster such as you," the Archbishop snapped, pulling his gun out and pointing it at Abel.

"Unless you want to be arrested by the four guards coming around the corner, I suggest you shut up," Abel snapped back quietly as the sounds of footsteps echoed down the hall.

Male voices accompanied the footsteps as they grew louder. All they could do was hope they'd go by the door, but Abel knew they were the security guards who worked in this room. He made a gesture for everyone to hide. No sooner had everyone disappeared out of immediate sight did the door open and the men stepped inside and closed the door.

**THA-WACK THUMP SMACK THUD THUD BAM THUMP POW WACK**

"Tha' was easy," Anderson said, dropping one of the unconscious guards to the floor. "Wha' should we do wit 'em?"

"Strip them," Abel said, getting weird looks from everyone. "Walter, Tres, Alucard, and I will take their places so we can get out of here."

"Okay, but what about the rest of us?" Integra asked.

"Ever felt like being a doctor?" Abel mused, pointing at two female lab assistants coming toward the room on the monitor.

"Why not," Integra drawled.

Tres and Hugue waited by the door; just as they passed, the door flew open and they grabbed them in the blink off on eye, closing the door. They continued to wait by the door for more people to come by. They were going incognito to get of there. Soon a few more people passed by and they were quickly snatched and knocked out.

* * *

"This is like those stupid cartoons or old B movies," Seras said, putting on a white lab coat," where good guys knock out the bad guys and steal their clothes." 

"Actually, I was going off Indiana Jones: Raiders of the Lost Ark," Abel said, getting more weird looks, buttoning a shirt for a soldier's uniform. "Like when Idni knocked out the Nazi soldier and put on his clothes."

"And the clothes were too small," Integra added, dusting off doctor's coat, looking at Abel who sheepishly grinned. "Like what you're wearing right now."

"Uh—yeah," Abel answered back, digging out a wedgie. "I feel like I'm going to rip these."

"What you, Alucard, and Anderson are wearing are off the tallest men," Asta said, pulling down her own skirt from one of the female lab techs. "The girl I got this off of was 5' 9" and still too short. So you're not the only one."

"Why am I dressed in a hospital gown?" Maxwell snapped, Tres had found on one of the lab techs.

"Do you honestly think they'd let someone as hurt as you go around in a uniform?" Seras bit out, wearing a doctor's outfit. "We don't need to draw attention!"

"Ye really aren't suppose ta be oot o' the hospital in the first place," Anderson said, putting on a hat from one of the guards.

"Are we finished yet?" Hugue asked, zipping his guard coat.

"Yes, I do believe so," Walter said as he and Tres stood in last of the guard outfits.

"After you then, Crusnik," Alucard grinned, looking rather nice in the last soldier uniform. "You know what you're doing after all."

"I highly doubt that," Maxwell muttered to himself.

"Listen here, Catholic, Abel is sticking out his neck a long way for you and Anderson," Alucard said, shoving his gun between Maxwell's eyes. "If it was up to my Master and myself you would be dead now. So be grateful."

"Foul monster," Maxwell hissed as Alucard removed his gun.

"Father Nightroad, it is now 1:00 AM," Tres said, looking at Abel. "If we are to get the vampires out of here safely we have to act now, before the sun rises."

"Thank you, Tres," Abel said, checking the monitors before opening the door. "Everyone, let's move out."

"Abel, if you don't mind my asking, but we all know that you know something that we don't know," Walter said, following Abel down the hall. "You knew how to operate that large computer and you seem to know where you are going as well. You also made a comment about Buckingham not having a military base in our time so you must have been here in this time, weren't you?"

"Go on, Abel, enlighten us," Maxwell said, sarcastically, hobbling beside Anderson.

"Did I ever tell any of you that I was a terror when I was a little kid?" Abel said with a half smile.

"That's not what we were getting at," Integra sighed as Abel stopped at a locked door. "You know a lot about this place. Is this a base for the UN?"

"Yes, it is," Abel nodded, typing in a code on the number pad by the door. "Used for the RMP."

"What's the RMP?" Maxwell asked.

"Nothing that concerns you," Hugue said flatly.

"So, the United Nations is under the palace," Seras blinked. "Whoa…"

"I have no idea what the UN even is," Asta moaned as the door opened. "And frankly I don't care, so can we get out of here?"

"Father Nightroad, my sensors are picking up two life forms 65 feet from us and closing from our left," Tres said as Abel look down the hall that turned to the left.

"Understood," Abel said as everyone got real quiet.

"So, are you planning to go back to Germany?" A young boy's voice echoed down the all.

"After Christmas," replied another young boy. "Zey vanted me to come back earlier but I just decided not to. I'm having vay far too much fun here."

"I don't see what so fun about some fucking base," the first boy sounded angry as drew closer. "They're all bloody morons here. They don't treat us like kids. We're just lab rats to them! A joke! We don't get a life, not like everyone else. They're always threatening to destroy me and then make another to replace me."

"Vell, vith ze vay you act, brother, zere's no vonder vhy," the German boy said as his and other child's shadow slid across the floor. "You did almost shoot a captain to death about a day ago. You put 5 rounds into him."

"I'd do it again too," the English boy sounded sadistic and proud of himself. "They don't deserve to live. None them. They can all rot in Hell for all I care. They're no better than the Devil himself. Creating us in some fucked up test tube. Playing God."

"You're right," the German boy replied. "Ve are nothing to zem but I'm still happy I vas created. Though I do share your feeling about zese people. I zink in a vay zey fear us. Ve are the next step after all. Ve are advanced compared to zem. Ve're stronger, faster, smarter, ve'll live longer, und our senses are enhanced compared to ze norm."

"So, true," the British boy said. "We'll get back them one day. ESPECIALLY THE SPIES JUST AROUND THE CORNER!"

The two boys pulled out their guns and ran out in front of the large group. They pointed their guns at them ready to fire. Everything just stopped dead. No one moved and no one breathed. What they saw before them shocked them beyond belief. There stood a young Abel, around 10 years old or so, with another boy who had to be none other than Cain.

"Dear God," Integra muttered.

"Did you say somezing, fraulein?" Cain asked, pointing his gun now at Integra. "How much of our conversation did you hear?"

"Not all that much, Sirs," the Crusnik said, clicking his heels together and saluting them as the others behind him awkwardly did the same them thing. "We won't repeat anything we may have heard."

"You better not," the young Abel replied bitterly, walking up to his older counterpart. "What is your name, soldier?"

"Uh, William Walter Wordsworth, Sir," the older Abel replied as Hugue fought back the urge to hit him.

"William Walter Wordsworth, huh," the child Abel mused, slowly walking around him, looking him up and down. "I don't know anyone by that name. Are you new here, William?"

"Yes, sir," Abel replied.

"Why are your clothes so small on you?" the child Abel asked.

"It happened in the wash, Sir," Abel answered.

"You're a bloody idiot," his younger self shook his head.

"Who are your companions?" Cain asked, walking up to the Crusnik and then looking behind them. "Are zey also new?"

"Yes, sir," Abel answered.

"Vhat are your names," Cain asked, walking up to Hugue and Integra followed by Abel who was just stare at Integra.

"Hugue de Watteau."

"Integra Springfield, Sir." _Why is Abel staring at me like that?_

"Und ze rest of you are…?" Cain said, looking at the rest of them.

"Tres Iqus."

"Astharoshe Asran."

"J. H. Brenner (Alucard)."

"Alexander Anderson."

"Walter Cromwell."

"Enrico Maxwell."

"Seras—"

"Ve knew who are, Police Girl," Cain said as Seras looked at him strangely. "Are you giving zem a tour of the base before zey start vorking here?"

"Yes, Sir." She nodded.

"Where's your uniform, Seras?" young Abel asked bitterly, walking up to her. "You're the Chief of Security here, not a scientist."

"I'm sorry, Sir. I-I spilt some ink on my uniform and one of the lab techs let me borrow some of her clothes," Seras lied, hoping they would buy it. "I'll make sure to change back before the night is over."

"You had better, Police Girl," Abel said in a cold tone, glancing at Integra one more time. "Finish the tour and get back to work."

"Yes, Sir," Seras said, saluting him as he and Cain started to walk off.

"Oh, by the way, Maxwell," Abel turned around to look at him. "Shouldn't you be in the infirmary?"

"Why—" Maxwell began in an angry tone.

"Maxwell is mah cousin, Sir," Anderson said in Maxwell's place. "'E just wanted ta come wit meh, Sir."

"Very well," young Abel said, turning on his heel and walked off with Cain as everyone sighed in relief before glaring at the Crusnik.

"What?" the Crusnik replied.

"I WAS NOT CHECKING INTEGRA OUT, CAIN!" Abel's young voice bellowed down the hall as the Crusnik's face went neon pink in embarrassment.

"YAH, YOU VERE!" Cain shouted back.

"OH, LIKE YOU WEREN'T STARING AT ASTHROSHE'S BOOBS!" Young Abel snapped.

"Oh, my God," Abel covered his face with his hands.

"SO VHAT! YOU DO ZAT TO SERAS ALL ZE TIME, ABEL!"

"I DO NOT! THAT'S SOMETHING THAT YOU'VE DONE SINCE DAY ONE SINCE YOU'VE MET HER!"

"LIAR, LIAR PANTS ON FIRE! YOU'RE ZE ONE ZAT HAS A BOOB FETISH!"

"THEN WHY WERE YOU LOOKING AT ASTHAROSHE'S BOOBS, CAIN?"

"ZEN YOU MUST HAVE BEEN TOO!"

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT ALL THEM ARE WELL ENDOWED IN THAT AREA!"

Finally the sound of a door shutting echoed down the hall, and everything grew quiet for a moment or two. Then suddenly with the exception of Tres and Abel, all of them men hit the floor, rolling in laughter. The girls, on the other hand, were staring at Abel with looks that said "Blackmail Material."

"You were checking me out, huh," Integra grinned, pushing up her glasses. "Started out young, didn't you, Abel?"

"'Well endowed in that area,'" Asta quoted. "I don't know whether to thank you or slap you good across the face."

"We're not going to let you live this one down, Abel," Seras said, walking up to him and patted him on the shoulder. "You have just incriminated yourself a pervert. How do you feel about that?"

"I think I'm going to be sick," Abel whined, holding a hand over his mouth and another on his stomach.

(A/N This idea came about from a reviewer named, dlight. My muse took a nice long holiday but thankfully came back so I can start wring again. I hope you enjoyed this chapter please review with sugar on top.)

Millie M. Banshee.

Beta: 2stupid

(BN: Yay! It's done! Possibly my favorite chapter so far!)


	13. A Misadventure Pt 2: What a Dilemma

The Lost Priest

Chapter 13

A Misadventure Pt 2: What a Dilemma

(A/N I'm really glad some of you got a kick out of the last chapter. The Misadventures will be its own little arc in the story. Not big but trust me they do get into a lot of other adventures and trouble especially good old Abel.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

_**Telepathy**_

* * *

(Last Time) 

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT ALL THEM ARE WELL ENDOWED IN THAT AREA!"

Finally the sound of a door shutting echoed down the hall, and everything had grew quiet for a moment or two. Then suddenly with the exception of Tres and Abel all of the men hit the floor, rolling in laughter. The girls on the other hand were staring at Abel with looks that said "Blackmail Material."

"You were checking me out, huh," Integra grinned, pushing up her glasses. "Started out young didn't you, Abel."

"'Well endowed in that area,'" Asta quoted. "I don't know whether to thank you or slap you good across the face."

"We're not going to let you live this one down, Abel," Seras said, walking up to him and patted him on the shoulder. "You have just incriminated yourself a pervert. How do you feel about that?"

"I think I'm going to be sick," Abel whined, holding a hand over his mouth and another on his stomach.

* * *

(Present) 

"Will you stop laughing already," Abel moaned, listening to Alucard snicker as they walked down the hall. "I get the point. At age 10 I still didn't know that sound travels."

"You and your brother broadcasted it," Integra smirked. "How did you not think we wouldn't be able hear that?"

"I don't know," Abel huffed, stopping at door and put in another code.

"Just be glad they didn't do it over the intercom," Walter chuckled.

"True," Seras sighed. "Could've been worse I suppose."

"Will you stop it already? Geez…" Abel snapped his face still a bright pink. "I'm sorry! You happy?"

"We'll think about it," Asta said, patting his shoulder as the door opened.

"Oh, honestly," Abel said, not paying any attention where he was going. "Please give it a—WHOA!"

"EEEEEEEEEEKKK!"

**THUUUUD!**

"I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY," Abel shouted quickly getting off the 13 year old girl he had landed on. "I didn't mean to. That is to say I—huh… L-Lilith…"

The girl remained silent as she stared at the man before her. He glasses were crooked but what she saw behind the glasses is what startled her. A pair of the richest crystal blue eyes. Blue eyes that she had only seen on one other person. She slowly crawled over to him as he still sat on the floor with a look of shock on his face. She reached up and removed the glasses from his face.

"Abel," she muttered as his eyes only widened. "But how—"

"Lilith, are you all right? I head you scream—huh? What's going on," the younger Abel asked, storming up to Lilith and his older counterpart, and grabbed a fist full of hair and pulled. "Did he do something to you, Lilith?"

"No, Abel, stop! He didn't do anything," Lilith said, grabbing hold of the child Abel. "We just ran into each! That's all! Let go of him!"

The smaller Abel released his grip on his taller other. He then glared back at the rest of the group.

"If I find any of you doing anything with Lilith mark my words that you will regret it," the child snapped at the group before turning back to his older self. "Especially you, William! There's something about you that really irks me terribly! I don't know what is yet, but if I ever see you again in the near future…" He pulled out his gun and point in between Abel's eyes. "Catch my drift?"

"Y-yes, Sir," Abel said swallowing the knot his throat.

His younger counterpart quickly turned on his heel and motioned Lilith to follow him. She looked at the young Abel then at his older version and then back to the younger. She quickly gave the older Abel his glasses back before slapping the child in the face.

"Abel Nightlord, why must to you keep doing this to people? You always threaten to kill them over the tiniest little things," Lilith snapped as the younger Abel looked shocked. "There's no reason for it! Don't you know the value of person's life? Human being's life? You're one too you should treasure their life!"

"I, uh… It's just that… Why do you care what happens to them," he bit back. "We're the joke of the world! You, Cain, and I are just a laughingstock! We weren't brought into this world like everyone else! We were created, manufactured! We have no father no mother and you still want to call us human! We're artificial humans! We're not real ones! Real humans have flaws and we don't! We're perfect in everyway, therefore we are not humans and you should never call us human ever again!"

Lilith's eyes were filled with tears full of hurt. How could he say such terrible things? Artificial or not Lilith saw everyone's life as the same. To her it was the soul that mattered; not the body. She quickly turned from the 10-year-old and ran passed the group in tears. Everyone then looked back the young boy who looked like he wanted to cry as well. He then looked at older other and saw a look in his eyes that sympathetically said "you'll regret doing that." It only made 10-year-old's blood boil.

"You got something to say, William? Out with it," the young Abel snapped, marching back up to him. "Well, what is it? Go on I'm listening! Are you going to tell me I'm going to regret doing that? Is that it? Well, I'm not regretting it!"

"You're lying through your teeth," the older counterpart said, getting up to his feet and dusted himself off.

"Who are you to say that, huh?" young Abel yelled, balling his hands into fists. "I'm a commander you have no right to talk down to me!"

The child took a hard swing at the adult but his wrist was easily caught. He tried to pull free but found that this man was a lot stronger than him. The Crusnik then grabbed the young Commander by the front of his white and blue uniform and lifted him up off his feet.

"Now, William, go easy on him," Alucard smirked. "You don't want to do anything your going to regret later—on yourself. _**Hint, hint, Crusnik!**_"

"I'm perfectly aware of that, Brenner," the Crusnik snapped, bringing his younger self's face right up to his face. "Now you listen to me, Commander, you are going to apologize to Lilith, right now!"

"Make me," the Commander bit out, glaring at the Crusnik.

The older Abel just grinned and then moved his head over some to whisper into the child's ear. The Commander's face turned bright pink as he swallowed a hard knot in his throat.

"Do I make myself perfectly clear on that, Commander," the Crusnik grinned evilly as the smaller version nodded his head. "Good! Now are you going to apologize or do I tell everyone?"

The child shook his head as the Crusnik set him back down on his feet. The 10-year-old quickly ran off after Lilith. The group then turned back to Abel.

"Abel, we need to talk, I think," Integra said with a sigh. "You know a room where we can talk in private?"

"Yeah, just down the hall is an old storage room," he said, walking again. "Follow me."

* * *

Abel let out a long staggering sigh. He explained in better detail about why he and the others were created, and still left out who is sister actually was. He even went over briefly again about how he came to be a Crusnik so Maxwell and Anderson would shut up; mostly Maxwell, who kept yelling one cruel statement after another about Abel and his "sinful" creation. 

"Christ, Maxwell, will shut up already," Seras snapped, glaring at the hateful archbishop. "He had no say in how he came to be. Use your brain for once that's what it's there for!"

"Or lack there of. Hahahahaha!" Alucard snickered.

"No one asked for your opinion, monsters," the Archbishop growled, glaring at them.

"And I do not recall anyone asking for yours," Hugue deadpanned, glaring at the irate man. "What I'm worried about is how we're getting of here. They'll find out sooner or later that there are intruders masquerading around as personal. Speaking of which, Abel, since you were here in this time how long was it before we got discovered?"

"Um, I can't really recall. Even if I was here there is only so much that can remember and/or know about so…" He shrugged. "Sorry, I can't help you there."

"You're a lot of help," Asta moaned in annoyance. "Tres, what time is it now?"

"It is 6:45 AM," the robot replied.

"Then Ah guess we're not geeting oot of 'ere fer a while," Anderson said. "Sun will be oot soon."

"Great… Just great…" Maxwell moaned.

"We're not exactly happy to be sharing the same air with you either, Maxwell," Integra grunted, crossing her arms and leaned up against the wall. "Anderson, I've been meaning to ask you something here of late."

"Aye, and wha' would dat be, ma'am," Anderson asked, pushing his glasses.

"You're not trying to kill my vampires. What brought this on," she mused, glancing over at the Paladin. "This is highly unusual for you."

"Right nae there'd be no point in killin' any of ya," Anderson said with a sneer. "We're in that same boat. We might be needin' each other later, so it wouldn't be good tae kill yer allies nae, would it?"

"True enough," Integra said with a nod.

"Hey, Father Abel," Seras asked, looking over at the silver haired priest. "I've got some questions for you."

"And I've got answers… I think," Abel said with a grin.

"First question if I'm here in this time then how come you never mention it to me," Seras asked as Abel looked like he was at lost for words.

"Well, uh… First off you wouldn't believe if I said I knew and two: I kind of forgot you even existed," Abel said sticking his tongue out sheepishly as Seras made a hissing sound in anger. "Well think about it. I was little a kid and it's been over 900 years! I only saw you at meetings or passing by you in the hall! You never went to Mars as far as I knew so…"

"Alright, question number two," she said with a groan. "Do you remember how we leave here?"

"Same way we came I guess," he shrugged. "However, I will tell you everything I can remember when the time calls for it. But as for right now I can't really tell you all that much."

"Let me guess there's more to what's going on than you would care to share," Hugue replied, putting a stray lock of hair behind his ear.

"Yeah," Abel answered in a whisper.

"Father Nightroad, I have been scanning the radio waves for the past five hours waiting for the alert to go out about our assault on the personal and the theft of their identity," Tres broke in, making everyone jump. "The alert has now gone out 35 seconds ago on eight intruders. They are not broadcasting it over the intercom to prevent our knowing. They are radioing, calling, and emailing all personal to be on the alert for us. The emails have been sent with snap shots of us from the security cameras."

"There are ten of us not eight," Seras blinked. "Why would they report eight of us?"

**BONK!**

"OWWWW! Master, what was that for," Seras said, rubbing the top her head.

"Vampires don't show up in photos or video, Police Girl," Alucard said, shaking his head. "The camera may essentially see us but we can never be captured or recorded. Make sense?"

"I'll think on it," Seras said, looking bewildered.

"But if tha' be the case then how come they still said eight," Anderson asked, looking over at Asta. "Aren't ye a vampire yerself, lassie?"

"We prefer the term Methuselah thank you, and no I'm not the same as a Nosferatu," she said as Anderson and Maxwell gave her odd looks. "We are something, according to Abel, that was brought back from Mars. Our vampirism is virus not a curse."

"So, wha' ya're sayin' is, is tha' ye aren't ae true vampire," Anderson asked, raising an eye brow. "Ye aren't yin of the true undead?"

"No, I'm not," Asta said, sounding as regal as usual. "We can even consume food such as fruits and vegetables and drink such as wine."

"Abel, why didn't you shut off the cameras in the first place," Integra asked as Abel groaned.

"As a default if the cameras are shut down a silent alarm goes off to all the guards and soldiers," he answered her. "There is no way to shut off the alarm or prevent it from going off if the cameras have been tampered with."

"So by leaving the cameras on you bought us more time but the down side is they now have our faces on file," Alucard smirked. "Oh, well, you can't win for loosing."

"Great, now what are we going to do," Maxwell huffed, glaring at Abel. "I hope you have a plan because I'm not about to wing it."

"Darn and I was just about say we were going to wing it," Abel snorted.

"I hate you," Maxwell drawled.

"Ditto," Abel answered back.

"I have gone over our options for escape," Tres said as everyone turned to look at him.

"Yes and…" Asta asked.

"One: We continue doing what we're doing by hiding when we can. Two: Find someone on the inside that can help up us. Three: Fight back the personal to make our escape," Tres said as everyone moaned as footsteps were heard coming towards the door.

Everyone grew silent as the person drew closer. Alucard just smiled as the door handle rattled and then opened.

"How about going for option number two," said a woman dressed in a guard outfit with couple of metals on it. "Hello, everyone it's been along time. Well, for me it has."

"Bloody hell," Seras said, looking at the older version over herself. "When do dye my hair brown?"

"About 20 years ago," the other Seras said with a smile.

"That could explain why I didn't remember you," Abel said sweetly as a heavy combat boot went flying at his head only to make contact with Tres's head. "YIKES!"

"You're going to need that," the burnet version said, pointing at the boot in Tres's hands as Walter looked down a sock clad foot a little stunned.

"You just yanked my shoe off and chucked it at Abel's head," Walter said, giving the blonde Seras a strange look. "Why did you feel the urge to use my shoe?"

"Sneakers aren't heavy enough," she looked down at her white sneakers that came with the uniform.

"You've a little vindictive, aren't you," Asta chuckled lightly.

"Shut up," the blonde snapped.

Giggles and chuckled were lightly heard around the room before the burnet Seras cleared her throat to get their attention. Everyone then looked over at her.

"Now I want everyone to follow me and I have safe room for you set up," she said as everyone got up. "Follow me please."

"Father Tres, may I have my shoe back," Walter asked, pointing at the boot in Tres's hands.

"Positive," the android replied as Walter took back his footwear.

"I'm getting tired of all this moving around," Maxwell groaned with pain as started out the door.

"Well, if ye had just stayed in the hospital in the first place…" Anderson begun, walking out behind him.

"Oh, be quiet," Maxwell bit out.

"For once that's a good idea," the brunet Seras said, leading the group down the hall. "The room is just around the corner."

"Oh, thank God," Hugue moaned.

"A little tired are we," Integra asked, walking just behind Hugue.

"Annoyed is more like it," he drawled.

"I think we're all a little aggravated in some form or another," Alucard added.

"You have no idea," Maxwell snorted.

"This is the room. Everyone, get in quickly," she said, opening the door. "Hurry! Cain will be coming this way shortly!"

Everyone quickly filed into the large room just and the brunet closed the door as Cain rounded the corner and stopped dead in his tracks giving her a strange look.

"Vhen did you dye your back, Seras," Cain asked, walking up to her a little bamboozled.

"What you mean, Sir," Seras asked as Cain scratch his head some.

"You vere a blonde earlier, I zought," he said still at a lost for what memory and what his eyes were telling him. "Now you're a brunet again."

"Don't know what you mean," she replied.

"Forget it," he said, shaking his head and walked by her and down the hall.

Once Cain was out of sight Seras opened the door, walked in, and then locked it behind her. She saw everyone sitting in chairs and sofas all looking at her. She sighed walked over to them and grabbed a seat herself.

"I'm sure you have a lot to tell us, Police Girl," Alucard said, looking over his glasses at the burnet version of his servant.

"Yes, I do indeed," She answered him with a long sigh. "I already know everything that going happen. This is only the first of your trails. When you get to the Post-Armageddon era things are only going to get worse. However, I can only give so much information to you all."

"That's what Abel said," Hugue said, looking at Abel for a second and then at brunet again. "And why would you only give us so much?"

"If Abel and I were to tell you everything then things that are suppose to happen may never happen correctly or not at all," the future Seras said, looking at Hugue. "So, it is imperative that you listen to what we do tell you and follow then thoroughly. In about an hour or so some guards are going to find you in here—"

"Then why did you lead us here, monster," Maxwell snapped. "I thought this was a safe room for us!"

"Keep your voice down," Integra grunted. "Continue, please, Seras."

"This is a safe room for now, you damn git! I have supplied food and transfusion blood for you all before everything starts," She said, pointing at a couple coolers. "Once you are discovered everyone is forced to brake up into different groups. I however will not be with any of you. I do have my own job to do after all. There will be four groups you will be broken up into but Abel will be by himself. I'm sure what your memory can recall you know why and what you are to do."

"Yes, I know," Abel nodded.

"I'm sorry I can't be of anymore help," the brunet said, looking at the group before her. "But these are the basic instruction that I am allowed to give you. Look for Lilith to have her fix and reset the time machines. I would like it if everyone would hand them all over to me, uh, well not me me but… Uh…"

"Hahahahaha!" Alucard laughed. "That sounded…"

"I know, terrible… But you do understand, right," the brunet laughed as Abel handed his device over to the blonde Seras. "Good now… How am I going to say this? You, uh, me, um I… Huh?"

"Perhaps it would be easer to refer to yourself as a totally different entity," Tres spoke flatly, looking at the burnet.

"Hehehe… You're right. It would be easier, wouldn't it," The brunet giggled, rubbing the back of her head in stupidity.

"This is just so totally bizarre," the blond Seras said as Hugue and Asta handed her their devices as well. "I mean it was weird enough seeing Abel as a little child but seeing me with or without brown hair is just really… Can you stand up and spin around for me…"

The brunet got up and slowly turned for her blonde counterpart.

"Bloody hell is my hair really that spiky," she asked no one in particular, rubbing her hand down the back of her head.

"Yes," Everyone answered.

"I'm sorry I can't help out anymore than this," the future Seras said, looking hurt. "Also remember that the person or persons you will pair up with will have a particular outcome in future that must NOT be altered. I also advise you not to pick groups, just run, and your partner or partners will find you. It was really nice seeing you all again. I've missed you all I lot. I'm sorry we couldn't talk more. Good luck to you all."

"Oh, Police Girl," Alucard grinned, walking up to her just before left. "It's nice to you no longer under my servitude."

"Thank you, Alucard," she smiled, walking out the door before closing it.

"So, what do we do now," Integra asked.

"Well, we might I well get some food on our stomachs," Walter said, walking over to both of the coolers and opened them. "Okay, we have juice, water, sandwiches, fruits and vegetables in this one and the other has the transfusion blood."

"Toss me pack of type A," Alucard said as Walter grabbed a bag and tossed to the vampire.

"Disgusting," Maxwell mutter lowly.

"Seras, aren't you hungry," Abel asked, walking beside Walter and grabbed a pack of blood. "You haven't gone on your hunger strike again, have you?"

"Oh, no, no! I'm fine, Abel," Seras said as Asta gave her funny look. "What now?"

"Oh, nothing," Asta said, turning to look over Abel. "Hand me one pack and a sandwich, please."

"Yes, ma'am," Abel said, grabbing a bagged turkey and cheese sandwich along with the transfusion blood.

Able walked over to her with items in hand and gave them to her. Asta kept throwing looks at Seras as Seras just glared at her. Seras watched at Asta opened the baggy and started to eat away at sandwich as the transfusion blood sat unopened on her lap. Seras fell her stomach tighten as she looked at the pack of blood on Asta's lap. Her stomach gave an audible grumble of hunger.

"You want this badly," Asta asked, waving the pack of blood in Seras's face.

"No I don't," Seras's bit out, crossing her arms and looked the other way.

"Then I'll drink it all myself," Asta said smugly.

"I don't care," Seras grumbled.

"Fine then I will," Asta snorted, opening the thin straw on the pack as Sera's stomach growled again after smelling the blood.

"Here, Seras," Asta smirked, handing her the pack of blood. "Go on take it."

Sera's said nothing but almost jerked it out of Asta's hand. She looked down at it for a moment or two. She really didn't like Astharoshe's constant teasing, her attitude, her manners, the way she moved, the way she talked, and how she always out did her. She hated Asta. Asta was everything she wasn't and wanted to be. Abel was always willing to do more stuff for her than Seras. What did Asta have that she didn't? A thought struck her. Asta was more like him. Asta wasn't a Nosferatu but a Methuselah. She was just a step below Abel. Why wouldn't Abel be more attracted to Asta than her?

"What's the matter with you," Asta asked, nudging Seras with her elbow. "Are you going to drink it or not?"

Seras just threw Asta a dirty look before bringing the draw up to her mouth. Oh, how she hated that woman.

(A/N tha's the end of chapter 13. I hope you all enjoyed it. I worked hard on it. Please review!)

Millie M. Banshee


	14. A Misadventure Pt 3: Lilith and Abel

The Lost Priest

Chapter 14

A Misadventure, Pt. 3: Lilith and Abel

(A/N: Wow, I'm really glad you all like my story so much! Thank you! Well, here the next chapter of the Misadventure saga.)

**SOUNDS/sounds **

_Thoughts/Flashback _

**_Telepathy _**

* * *

(Last Time)

"Here, Seras." Asta smirked, handing her the pack of blood. "Go on; take it."

Seras said nothing but almost jerked it out of Asta's hand. She looked down at it for a moment or two. She really didn't like Astharoshe's constant teasing, her attitude, her manners, the way she moved, the way she talked, and how she always outdid her; she hated Asta. Asta was everything she wasn't and wanted to be. Abel was always willing to help her than Seras. What did Asta have that she didn't? A thought struck her. Asta was more like him. Asta wasn't a Nosferatu but a Methuselah, just a step below Abel. Why wouldn't Abel be more attracted to Asta than her?

"What's the matter with you," Asta asked, nudging Seras with her elbow. "Are you going to drink it or not?"

Seras just threw Asta a dirty look before bringing the straw up to her mouth. Oh, how she hated that woman.

* * *

(Present)

The atmosphere was thick and heavy with anxiety and panic. No one really talked much. They remained quiet for the most part, hoping it would buy some more time for them. Everyone was nervous, with the exception of Alucard, who of course who found it amusing. Abel, however, was the most nervous. He sat away from everyone and every now and then would make low muttering sounds as he was played everything out in his head of what he would do.

A couple of times they thought they were about to be caught, but the people outside always moved on. Every little sound outside made them jump and worry. The hour was drawing to a close now, which only meant they would have to separate very soon. No one knew who they would wind up with or whether they could actually trust him or her.

They then heard something just outside the locked door. It started off low, echoing down the hall, but grew louder and faster. Everyone grabbed their weapons and readied themselves as the footsteps stopped right in front of the door, followed by a strong knock.

"Alright, come out with your hands up and leave your weapons in the room," a man spoke up in a crossed tone. "No funny business or we will shoot you on the spot."

"What should we do?" Seras asked, looking at her master.

"Follow the plan," Alucard said, pulling out his guns. "I'll make clear a route as everyone runs for it."

"Then do it, Alucard," Integra ordered, watching her servant smile as a loud pounding noice, reminiscent of a battering ram, began.

"As you wish, my Master," he said with toothy grin, bowing to her slowly before turning to the door and aiming.

**BAAAANG! BAAAANG! BAAAANG! BAAAANG! BAAAANG! **

Screams of pain and fear rang out in the hall as the bullets penetrated the door and hit the men and women outside. The sound of the dead, torn body parts hit the floor with sickening thud as they landed in puddles of blood. Everyone backed up as they saw a twisted grinning face walk toward the door. They all raised their guns, shaking in fear.

**BAAAANG! BAAAANG! BAAAANG! BAAAANG! BAAAANG! **

More bodies hit the floor before anyone could fire at the man behind the door. Some began running for their lives, tripping over their follow soldiers and slipping in the crimson liquid that covered the tiled floor. Only a few stayed behind, either from a strong sense of duty, or, more likely, too scared to move.

"BWAHAHAHAHA! Is this all I have to face down?" Alucard laughed kicking out what was left of the door. "Seven men? Ha! And five of you are too scared to even piss themselves!"

"Goddamn monster," a solider of African descent yelled, firing at Alucard, but the bullets did nothing as Alucard's smile widened. "What are you?"

"A vampire, of course," Alucard sneered as the last seven men took off in different directions. "Bloody cowards! EVERYONE MOVE!"

No sooner had everyone filed out of the room than more soldiers arrived. Everyone took off in different directions, some following one another, before turning down another hall and then another, trying to lose the armed soldiers hunting them down.

* * *

By the time everyone lost the soldiers, no one really knew where they were. They had been broken up into four groups; Integra and Hugue, Seras and Astharoshe, Alucard and Walter, and Maxwell and Anderson with Tres. This of course left Abel on his very own to do what he had to do and he knew he wasn't going to like it, either.

* * *

(Abel Nightroad)

Abel carefully walked down the long white halls, his footsteps echoing down the corridors in an eerie manner. His ears were on high alert for any sound that could be dangerous for him. He made sure to keep his hand on his pistol at all times as he moved forward. He knew where he was. He was in women's barracks and he was looking for one barrack in particular; Lilith's. He knew where it was, and that she and his younger self were in the room.

He rounded the corner and spotted her door on the right, two doors down. He swallowed the knot in his throat, which only grew bigger in his stomach. He quietly walked up to her room, practically tiptoeing. It had been hundreds of years since her passing, and seeing her alive again and so young nearly brought him to tears, but now was not the time to get sentimental. He stopped swiftly at her door and listened closely, hearing her muffled voice and his younger voice as well.

Abel, at first, thought about knocking, but then rethought, knowing his younger persona all too well. He quickly punched in the code and swung the door open before closing it again. The young commander who was sitting on the bed quickly jumped to his feet and reached for his weapon, but quickly discovered a pistol pointed directly at his head.

"Fucking bastard," the Commander bit out. "You're one of the insurgents everyone's looking for! I knew there was something I didn't like about you, William!"

"Guess what, Commander? There's something I don't like about you either," Abel snapped, backhanding his child form back onto the bed. "Don't you ever speak to your elders in such a manner!"

"Like I give a flying fuck," Young Abel bit out, only to get slapped again.

"You're 10 years old; don't you ever use that sort of language," the Crusnik shouted, glaring down at him. "That mouth is going to get you in big trouble one day, and you're not going to be able to fix it!"

"And just how would you know?" the Commander snapped, putting a hand up against his red cheek. "You don't know me from hell or high water, you git!"

"Is that right? Then tell me how did I know that little secret back there in the hall?" the Crusnik snorted as the Commander's face looked surprised. "Quiz me on yourself. I dare you! There won't be a thing I couldn't tell you about yourself. At age three, you got mad and stomped on a general's toes, breaking one, only to get a severe beating from that same man, leaving you with a large multitude of bruises, 4 broken ribs, two black eyes, a split lip, and a broken left leg."

"Abel, I thought you told me you fell down a flight of stairs," Lilith exclaimed as the young boy's face paled.

"I did! H-he's lying, Lilith," the Commander exclaimed, looking mad with and with an undertone of worry. "I did fall d-down a flight of st-stairs!"

"At age five you learned how to fire your first gun and stole one out of the armory late at night. You used it for target practice at some alley cats out back, but you misfired a round and shot your own foot," The Crusnik said in a flat tone. "Leaving a scar just on the inside of your arch on your right foot. You told Lilith it was an accident with a large nail."

"Abel, how could you," Lilith bit out, glaring at the boy beside her on the bed. "Just how many lies have you told me about you getting hurt?"

"I didn't mean to, Lilith, honestly," the Commander almost whined at her before turning angrily at the Crusnik. "Just quit whatever game you're playing right now!"

"He also has large cut on the inside of his lip from making another general angry by killing his pet python, Monty," the Crusnik said.

"You did what!" Lilith exclaimed.

"Lilith, that one really has a good answer to it! Please don't get mad," the Commander said, getting a death glare from Lilith.

"But you killed Monty," she huffed, almost in tears. "I thought you liked him!"

"Yeah but the snake got out of his tank during the night, made his way into Abel's barracks via air duct, landed in his bed, and then proceeded to crawl inside his pants' leg while he slept," the Crusnik replied, cringing at the memory. "Technically, you really can't blame him for that, though. How would you like to wake up in the middle of the night, in the pitch dark with a snake in your pants?"

Lilith, this time, just stared at the young Abel as he sweated bullets and blushed. Why did he have to use that one? It embarrassed him to no end, and he had to say it right in front of Lilith, too. The older Abel's face was also bright pink and he found the ground to be an interesting study.

"I HATE YOU!!!" the Commander snapped, getting back up on his feet and ran out of room, slamming the door shut.

"We better get out of here, Lilith," Abel said reaching for her hand, but she quickly pulled it away. "Lilith, we have to get out of here before he brings back the infantry!"

"I'm not going anywhere with you," she said, pulling a gun out from under her pillow. "I mean it, William! Get out!"

"Lilith, please, I need to talk to you privately, so we need to get out of here," he said, knocking the gun out of her hand before picking her up off the bed, bridal style. "STOP FIGHTING ME!"

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" she screamed as Abel opened the door and ran out into the hall, hearing soldiers coming his way. "PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT! DO YOU HEAR ME?"

"Stop shouting at me," Abel said, picking up speed. "Please hold on tight to me! I don't want to drop you!"

No sooner had he said that had he picked up a hell of a lot more speed, more speed than a human could ever muster. Just who or what was William? How did he know all that stuff about Abel? Lilith quickly wrapped her arms around the Crusnik's neck for dear life. Her voice was now locked in her throat. At first she could feel the jolt from every stride he took, but now it was literally smooth sailing like he wasn't even touching the floor. She looked down at his feet to see that they were not; they were just gliding down the halls. She swallowed hard and pulled herself closer to him.

"Don't worry, Lilith, I won't hurt you," he said with a sweet smile. "But I must tell you so many things I don't know where to begin."

She only whimpered as she looked up at his face before turning her eyes away slightly to her left, only to spot a small scar just behind his right ear. It was a jagged, crescent shape; Abel had the very same scar behind his right ear, and she should know, as she was the one who had given it to him.

* * *

(_Flashback_)

_"Abel, stop moving around so much," a 7 year old Lilith said, trying to wash a 4 year old Abel's hair after he spilt orange juice in it._

_"I don't you need to wash my hair," he pouted, crossing his small arms as he sat in the tub. "I can do it myself!"_

_"Nonsense, Abel," she hummed, pouring some more shampoo into her hand. "I have a bad feeling your hair is going to stay orange for a while. If that happens we'll just call you Kyo Sohma! You even have the perfect attitude to play him!"_

_"Great, and I hate cats," he snorted as she grinned, scrubbing his head again. "OW! Not so hard!"_

_"Sorry," she said, going to reach to for pitch of water only find one of her rings stuck in Abel's hair. "Uh-oh…"_

_"EEEEYOWWWW!" he screeched, starting the kick his feet, splashing soapy water everywhere._

_"Abel, stop it," she cried out, trying to get her ring out. 'Stop it! You're getting soap in my eyes!"_

_"Stop pulling on my hair," he shouted squirming around in the tub only making it worse. "OUCH! LILITH, STOP!"_

_"Abel, my ring is stuck! I can't get it out if you keep—UGH—moving around like this," she cried as the ring dug into her finger. "Abel, stop splashing water! I can't see what I'm doing!"_

_No sooner had she said that, had Abel given a good jerk with his head and yanked the ring out. Not only taking hair with it but a nice chunk of skin just behind his right ear. At this point Abel started crying as the shampoo ran into the deep cut and his eyes. Lilith quickly took off the ring and started pouring fresh water into Abel's hair to rinse out the shampoo. She then splashed some fresh water into his eyes and cut, while Abel continued to cry._

_She then hoisted him out of the tub and dried him off, finally getting a good look at the cut. It was bleeding badly and very deep. She feared it would require stitches. She pressed a cool rag up against the cut and ran out of washroom with him only wrapped up in large towel to the infirmary. As she had feared, he did require stitches. Four of them, in fact._

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

Something was very wrong with this whole thing. When she first ran into him in the hall she had noticed something about this man; his eyes. They were the bright pristine blue she had only seen on Abel and no one else, but when she looked inside them the malice and anger was no longer there, only sadness and a strong longing to give and receive love. When she had turned to see a young ten year old commander behind her after the fall it had only confused her even more; it was so bizarre. She was stuck between the younger and older version of the same person, but how could that be? The way this man talked to her was as if they were good friends who hadn't seen each other in years.

"Please tell me who you REALLY are," Lilith said, grabbing hold of his shoulders. "I must know!"

"You said my name once before in the hall when we met earlier, so you tell me," he replied with the same sweet smile before slowing down and walking to a door. "This looks about right. We should be fine in here for a while."

"But this is…" She began as the Crusnik sat her down and put in the number code.

"Please step inside my humble abode, dear Lilith," he said, happily opening the door for her.

"You _are_ Abel, aren't you," she gasped as he gently took her hand and guided her into the room. "But how can that be? You're an adult!"

"Hence why I wanted to talk to you in private. I need your help, Lilith. I need it really badly," he said, walking over to his old, disheveled bed and sat down. "There are ten, including myself, who need to get back to their correct eras."

"'Eras?' You mean you're from the future," she stated, sitting down beside him.

"Yes, but it's more complicated than that. I just came back from the year 2006 and I'm trying to get back to the year 3061. However, as you can clearly tell, my friends and I are in a huge mess," he said as Lilith looked totally lost.

"Hold on! If you're from the year 3061 that would make you 973 years old," she said, totally lost. "But even if our life span is prolonged, which it is, compared to the average person, there is still no way you can be that old! It's impossible!"

"Yes, well, I can't tell you why that is because of things that must happen in the future, but I am that old. Really. Now listen to me; I'm going to need you to help us get back. Seras has the time devices that brought us here in the first place, but you're going to have to be looking for a blonde Seras, not a brunette Seras," Abel said, pulling a piece of paper out from his pocket as Lilith listened intently. "She will be with another young blonde woman named Astharoshe. I want you to fix the machines and set them to the time and coordinates on this paper here. Think you can do that for me?"

"I think so," she said, taking the folded paper from his hands. "Uh, Abel… When we ran into each other earlier your face was sad when you caught sight of me. Even now you look sad. Does something happen to me, Abel?"

Abel turned his eyes away from her, not opening his mouth to answer her question. She sighed and placed a gentle hand on his. Something bad, her mind told her.

"I die, don't I?" she spoke quietly as he cringed. "You're not going to tell me and I don't want you to. I don't want to know how or when I die, because if you do that, I won't have anything to look forward to and your future would be forever changed."

"I-I'm glad you understand," he said, rubbing a teary eye. "Seeing you again is a godsend for me. I ask you to please guide my younger self the best you can. I will do something that will be unforgivable. You must show me the error of my ways when the time comes. I made you a promise, Lilith, and I'm keeping it."

"I will do as you say, Abel, for your sake," she said as Abel stood up.

"Thank you, Lilith, but from here I must leave you. I'm sorry I can't talk more, but I fear if I stay with you any longer I will say things that could alter the future for me and everyone else," Abel said, turning around to meet her. "You have no idea how much I look up to you even if all did was gripe and fuss at you. I never got to say this you when you were alive so..."

He then bent down and kissed her on the cheek. Her face flushed and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Thank you. I love you—Lilith."

He then walked of the room leaving her alone in his old barracks. Her face was still flushed and her heart was racing into her throat. She carefully placed her hand on the spot he kissed her, still feeling what little saliva had passed from his lips to her cheek. He had changed so very much. He was so gentle and kind now; he did a complete 180 on her. He was nothing like what he was as a child, no longer her mean-hearted brat but a kind-hearted gentleman. She felt tears come to her eyes as she looked at the closed door.

She slowly got to her feet and moved toward the door, but before she could open it someone else did. She looked down to see the young commander staring up at her with worry, gasping for breath. His eyes widened as he saw the tears in her eyes.

"Lilith! What's wrong? Why are you crying? Did that bastard hurt you? Tell me," he said grabbing her wrists. "Lilith, please tell me! Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," she sniffed, before getting down her on her knees and pulled him into an embrace, surprising him. "I'm just happy that's all, Abel. I'm happy."

"You're kind of scaring me now," he said as his head rested on top of her heart, but he didn't fight back. _Lilith, what did he do to you? I don't understand. But as long as you're happy, then that's all right with me. _

* * *

(Seras and Astharoshe)

The two were now stuck inside a very small broom closet, not at all liking the fact that they had to touch each just to stay hidden from the soldiers patrolling the hall outside. They were standing shoulder to shoulder, just barely able to fit in there. Needless to say, they were having a hard time trying to keep quiet and not start a cat fight.

They waited for what felt like two hours, which was actually ten minutes, for the hall to clear so they could get out of the hellish broom closet. Once out the two quick stepped away from each other as if the other had an infectious disease.

"Of all the shitty luck," Seras snorted, crossing her arms. "Why did you follow me?"

"Why did I follow you? I think you got that all wrong! You were the one that followed me," Asta stated, pointing an accusing finger at Seras. "Not the other way around!"

"As if I would ever follow a degenerate such as you," Seras bit at her, baring her fangs. "I'd rather be with Maxwell and his constant whining!"

"Then what's stopping you?! I'm not!" Asta yelled, baring her own fangs at Seras.

The two women just glared at each other until they heard a small beep from a small intercom device mounted on the wall. They turned to look at it.

**"You two get moving! I'm buying you time by telling the soldiers and guards you're down another hall! Stop bickering and find Lilith,"** It was the other Seras that snapped over the intercom. **"By now Abel should have told Lilith to be on the lookout for you. She will be able to fix and reprogram the devices. Now hurry; some men are headed your way. I would suggest running!" **

The two vampires quickly took off down the hall, throwing each other death glares the whole time. Of all the partners they could have gotten, they got each other. To them it was a fate worse than… Well, death. They hated each other to no end and they knew this was not going to turn out well.

They rounded the corner and saw Cain coming towards them. Seras quickly pushed Asta into an open door before Cain saw her. Much to Seras' surprise, Asta didn't protest it.

Cain stopped dead in his tracks wide-eyed and one eyebrow twitching. Seras was blonde again and wearing the lab uniform again. He slowly and carefully walked up to her. She looked down at the ten year old German boy and blinked. He slowly walked around her a couple of time, then stopping, and poked her in the stomach a couple of times.

"Sir, what are you doing?" she asked as Cain looked totally bamboozled.

"You've changed hair color und clothes on me four times today," he stated, still looking confused.

"No I haven't, Sir," she said as Cain's eye twitch along with his eyebrow. "I told you, I spilled ink on my uniform, and one of the lab techs let be borrow some of her clothes. I haven't had any time to change into my uniform, since the intruders were discovered."

"I'm really surprised you didn't realize zey vere intruders in ze first place. You vere ze one showing zem around after all. Just please put on your uniform und leave your hair color alone," he moaned, walking away from her. "It's starting to freak me out."

"Yes, sir," Seras said, saluting him as he walked down the hall.

Asta walked out of the room glaring at Seras and Seras glared back at her. The Police Girl knew she was going to get chewed up for that little shove.

"That hurt," the Duchess bit out, rubbing her hip. "You could have just told me to hide instead of shoving me into the room!"

"Oh, come off it, will you?" Seras huffed, walking down the hall as Asta followed her - five feet away.

* * *

(Maxwell, Anderson, and Tres)

Maxwell let out a long sigh of pain and annoyance. During their nice little run through the halls he had managed to trip over his own feet. He banged up his knee and sprained an ankle. This was just not his month. Everything that could go wrong was going wrong, and painfully.

Anderson offered to carry him but the Archbishop wasn't about to take the Paladin up on his offer. He tried to move on his own but soon found out he could not. Tres, of course, pointed that out and blatantly called him a burden. Needless to say, Maxwell didn't take kindly to that comment, but he did allow Tres to carry him on his back, however.

They had narrowly missed getting caught twice and been in three battles already. None of them knew where they were, and they had no idea where they were headed. All they knew was just don't get caught or killed.

"Your Grace, is something the matter?" Tres asked, after hearing Maxwell sigh in pain again in his ear.

"What do think is the matter," Maxwell bit out, hitting Tres in the back of the head. "OOOOUCH!"

"My frame is made out a special titanium-steel alloy. A hit like that could easily shatter bone," Tres stated in his normal monotone. "I would refrain from striking me with your bare hands in the future."

Anderson stifled a small chuckle and a smirk slid across his face as tears ran down Maxwell's cheeks. Anderson knew Maxwell had just broken his hand; he had heard the bones snap the moment they hit Tres' head. What made it even worse was that was Maxwell's only good hand. Now the man wouldn't even be able to hold a gun. This wasn't looking good.

* * *

(Alucard and Walter)

Needless to say, Alucard was having way too much fun with everyone coming after him. Walter, on the other hand, was trying to avoid the guards and soldiers, while Alucard was hunting them down to just fight them. Walter, of course, had no choice but to fight back or be killed. He also knew better than to argue with the ancient nosferatu.

"What's the matter, Angel of Death? You're a bit slow," Alucard smirked, shooting a soldier that was about to kill Walter. "Is something the matter?"

"You'll forgive me, Alucard, but I'm not young as I used to be," he said, whipping a piece of wire around a guard's upper arm and taking it off like a hot knife through butter. "I don't have the energy I once had all those years ago."

"Perhaps," Alucard said with grin, blasting another man square in the face. "But regardless of your age, you're doing a fine job."

"Thank you, Alucard," Walter smirked, dodging a bullet before cutting the barrel of the gun in half.

* * *

(Integra and Hugue)

Sir Hellsing and Hugue sat inside a boiler room to catch their breath. They had been running nonstop since they had left and group had split up. Granted, it wasn't the best place to cool off, but it did give them some time to relax for a bit. Their legs were sore and their hearts felt like they were going to fly out their chests.

"So, what should we do now?" Hugue asked, looking over to see Integra wipe her forehead off.

"Other than hope Seras and Asta find Lilith and not get caught, I don't know what else," she sighed, leaning up against a wall as she sat on the floor. "Why? Do you have plan or something?"

"No," he stated frankly, fanning himself with the guard hat that was once on his head.

"I see," she said, taking off her glasses to wipe sweat from them. "How long have you been hunting vampires, Father?"

"Years now," he said, still fanning himself. "I'm sure you know why, by now."

"Yes, I believe you stated that they killed your family and kidnapped your sister, right?" Integra said, taking off the lab coat. "Damn this coat. It's too hot."

"Sorry, I couldn't find a better location to rest," he said, now sitting down beside her. "The situation was desperate and this was the only empty room."

"I realize that," Integra moaned, turning to look at him. "We can't stay in here long. We'll dehydrate if we stay in this heat."

"We'll leave as soon as the hall clears out," Hugue told her.

Integra noticed for the first time that Hugue held himself in a manner that had nobility written all over it.

"Father Hugue, I couldn't help but notice something about you," she said as Hugue raised an eyebrow. "You are a very regal man. You were obviously brought up in a proper family. Are you nobility, by any chance?"

He let out a long breath and nodded. Integra figured as much.

"However, my days of nobility are long gone," he said, staring out at all the pipes and boilers in the dim light. "I'm the last of my family, as far as I know. My sister… I don't know if she's dead, alive somewhere, or has been turned."

"I'm sorry about your family," Integra said, looking down at the ground.

Hugue said nothing but continued to stare into the maze of steaming, sweating pipes before and above them. He slowly turned his green eyes towards Integra who was cleaning off her glasses again from the moisture that had gathered on them. Integra could feel his eyes on her and threw a glace at him.

Hugue jumped slightly before turning his eyes away. Integra raised a curious brow as a thin smirk slid across her face. His face was slightly pink, and she doubted it was from the heat in the room. He had been caught staring at her and for some strange reason she didn't mind it.

(A/N: That's it for now I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review. Oh, by the way I have very funny story to tell you all. This is a true story and I must tell you all what happened to me just few short weeks ago at an anime convention called Animazement in Durham, NC. I won't remember the exact dialog but I can guestimate from what I can remember.)

* * *

When Tres met Abel (The hard way)

True story

* * *

It was getting on late Saturday May 26 and my friend Vicantis and I had just finished performing a cosplay called "Crossed Wires." I was Father Tres Iqus and Vicantis was Duo Maxwell. Basically what happened was Tres and Duo walk up to each other and Tres' neck is broken. Duo tries to fix it but only makes it worse. We just finished our skit when Vicantis starts feeling her sugar bottoming out on her.

"Millie, I'm starting to shake," she told and I could visibly see her shaking.

"Is your sugar bottoming?" I asked as she nodded.

"Yeah. I just need to eat something," she said. "I have my white chocolate and butterscotch chips in my bag in the room." (BN: YUM!) (A/N Oh brother.)

"Okay, let's go," I told her. "Hey, Allen, we're heading up to the room."

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"My sugar's bottoming; I need to boost it," Vicantis told him.

"Is it all right if I come with you guys?" he asked with concern.

"I don't see why not," she told him as we started moving down the hall.

We stopped and told one of volunteers guarding the hall the performing cosplayers were staying in about the situation and that we would be right back. He said that it was fine and we went on our way. We walked down the long crowed hall and into the even more crowed lobby of the hotel.

We decided to use the front elevators in the lobby instead of the back elevators. As we waited we talked about the cosplay and various other things. We had no idea what was coming at us. At me to be more precise. People were running all around so the set of running foot steps didn't strike any of us as odd as we waited. The elevator was almost on the main floor when...

"TRES-KUN!"

The next thing I'm aware of us is the force of some unknown person coming up from behind, and wrapping their arms around me. The force of the impact knocked me off my feet, along with the person who had run headlong into me. I was so shocked and scared I did the only thing I could think of.

"SHRIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEKKKK!"

I remember everything. It seemed go in slow motion. I saw people in the lobby turning around to see where the scream was coming from as we fell also bumping into Vicantis. The ding of the elevator and my head and shoulders hitting the elevator doors just before they opened, sending me and the crazed person that was on top of me to the floor; half in the lobby and half in the elevator. The lobby came to a complete standstill and turned deathly quiet. They were all looking at us like I was being murdered, and with the scream I let out, they probably thought that I was.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you," I heard a girl's voice.

"Millie! Millie, are you all right?" Vicantis asked with a grin on her face.

I looked up to see a young woman with glasses and long white hair dressed in AX priest robes lying on top of me. I had just had to be tackled by a crazed Abel Nightroad from out of nowhere. I then did the next thing I could think of.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed after realizing just what happened.

Tears started coming out of eyes because I was laughing so hard. Vicantis, Allen, and Abel were also laughing at the situation. It was just so ridiculous we couldn't help but laugh at it. Abel and I got to our feet, still laughing at each other. We ended up getting in the elevator together but not the elevator we fell into. On the way up we kept laughing as Abel, through her own laughs, kept asking me if I was all right and that she was sorry. I told her not worry about it. I was all right and not hurt.

She got off on the 6th floor and we headed up to the 9th. As soon as we got into the room Vicantis open her bag of candies. As I was standing by the bed waiting for her to finish I realized something.

"I have to go pee," I announced and ran into the bathroom.

"Ahahahaha! Oh, man, Abel scared the piss out of you," Vicantis said as she and Allen laughed.

"At least I held it this long," I said through the closed door. "I'm glad I didn't go then and there."

"That's true," Allen agreed.

We finally headed back downstairs still laughing and talking about it. As we were waiting for the music video awards to be finished so we can see if we won Vicantis and I were approached by two more young women; one dressed a Cloud Strife, the other as Lilith Sahl.

"Did my Abel scare you?" Lilith asked me not sure if she had the right person or not.

"Yes," Vicantis and I said in unison.

"She came into the room just laughing her head off about glomping a Tres and scaring her to death," Lilith laughed.

"Scared me to death? We got up to our room I had to go pee," I told them with a large grin. "That's how bad Abel scared me."

"So, you're all right," Lilith asked me.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a little shaken," I replied.

Later that night we ran into Abel again and we had some funny video that is now youtube. In fact just as we are heading for our room again as we moved towards the back elevators I get hit in the back and let out another scream, only see Abel run passed me to beat me to the back elevators. Twice in one night she got me to scream bloody murder.

If you like to see the cosplay "Crossed Wires" it's on youtube. It's really quite cute, but sadly, we didn't win. Oh, well. There's always next year. The links are on my profile page go and look at them when you can. They are a scream!

Millie M. Banshee

Beta: 2stupid

(BN: Pol… pol… pol… bwahahahahaha!)

(A/N I wonder about you…)


	15. A Misadventure Pt 4: Long & Winding Road

The Lost Priest

Chapter 15

A Misadventure Pt 4: Long & Winding Road

(A/N Well, let's see what happens in this chapter with Abel and the others.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

_**Telepathy**_

* * *

(Last Time)

"I'm sorry about your family," Integra said, looking down at the ground.

Hugue said nothing but continued to stare into the maze of steaming and sweating pipes before and above them. He slowly turned his green eyes towards Integra who was cleaning off her glasses again from the moister that had gathered on them. Integra could feel his eyes on her and threw a glace at him.

Hugue jumped slightly before turning he eyes from her. Integra raised a curious brow as a thin smirk slid across her face. His face was a slightly pink and she doubted it was from the heat in the room. He had been caught staring at her and for some strange reason she didn't mind it.

* * *

(Present Time Abel Nightroad)

He walked down the halls yet again moving towards his next assignment. He had completed only one of his three tasks but the second would be his most important yet, if not most dangerous. This is was the part he really had to do alone. He didn't want anyone else near him to see what was actually capable of doing to a human body. He was going have become his old self, his violent self to pull this one off. He didn't want to do it, but dammit, he had to so things would go as planned.

He let out a deep sigh as he heard voices farther down the corridor. They weren't happy voices either along with gun fire. He hurried his pace to a flat out run. He knew what was happening up ahead. His younger self was there after all and he was cause of it. The man he had shot just the other day had a cousin working in the base as well and he was not happy about his younger cousin nearly dying at the hands of a 10 year old.

* * *

(3 minutes earlier)

"You'll pay for what you did to Robert," the soldier said, pointing a gun at the young commander as were three other men. "My cousin could die because of you!"

"I would like to see you try anything against me, Devlin," the young Abel barked, holding out his own gun at them. "I could really care less about that moron in the med wing."

"Heartless monster," the Devlin yell, pulled the trigger as the young Abel dodged it.

"You'll pay for that," the Commander snapped, taking a shot at him only get his gun shot out of his hand a split second later by another soldier. "AAAAGH! DAMN YOU!"

The young Commander grabbed hold of his bleeding hand and glared at the 4 men aiming guns at them. Then another man let off another round. Abel almost missed but the built dug deep in his shoulder.

"That's two," the Devlin said as Abel glared at him. "I owe you three more for my cousin! I'm going to enjoy this like you enjoyed doing it Robert!"

"Fucking bastard," the young Abel growled, watching as Devlin pulled the trigger.

**BAAAANG!**

Abel closed his eyes tight, expecting to get hit, only to feel a rush wind come up from behind him and then surround him from all side. The sound of a bullet ricocheting in front of him had made him peek open an eye a moment later.

"Wh-what the…" He gasped completely surrounded but 2 large black wings.

The wings blocked the four soldiers from his sight completely, and then what should have been feathers looked like it was made out some hard material that sparked with electricity. He stumbled back only to bump into someone not even 3 steps back. He looked straight up to see a man staring down at him. With eyes that burned a bright red, a dark complexion, and long white fangs the rested over his bottom lips.

The soldiers stood there in shock, shaking in their boots. What was this dark creature before them? One of them in a panic let off a whole clip of bullets at the creature only to have them bounce o his wings like they were rubber balls.

Then, suddenly, the large black wings opened, sending a wave of electricity at the men. They were sent back through the air, colliding with the wall about 10 feet back. The young commander watched wide-eyed, his mouth hung open, and arms limp at his side.

"Blood hell…" The young Commander choked out as he watched the men barely moving on the tiled floor. _I am I standing here?_

He didn't exactly know what was going on and didn't want to wind up like the soldiers. The young Abel was about to bolt away from the strange being that stood behind him. He made it all four running strides when he was halted abruptly after the menacing creature grabbed from the back of uniform, only to agitate his shoulder wound.

"Dammit! Let me go," the smaller Abel shouted, trying to pull free, forgetting about the injury in his shoulder that he was unwillingly pulling on. "RELEASE ME! RELEASE ME AT ONCE!"

"You're not going anywhere," the crusnik growled, picking his younger form off the ground. "You and I are going to have a long chat, Commander."

The young boy was about the protest when he got a snarl from this devilish creature that was holding onto him like rag doll. The commander weakly smiled at his older self. He was then pulled in close to his counterpart and a moment later they were down the hall.

* * *

(Alucard and Walter)

They finally had a moment to rest at last. Well, Walter did at least, while Alucard on the other hand was still willing to fight. The halls were quiet for a change, but dead bodies and fresh blood littered the floor and walls.

"I believe I'm beginning to reach my limit, Alucard," Walter said, slumping to floor, breathing heavily. "Growing old is a bitch. That's the bottom line."

"Is it now, Angel of Death," Alucard mused, leaning up against the wall beside Walter. "I remember a time when still had stamina to continue a fight for far longer than this."

"Yes, I remember those days too," Walter moaned, rubbing the back of his sore neck. "But I'm sad to say those days are long gone. My soul is still willing but my body is not I'm sad to say. But I'll continue until my body comes to an end."

"Spoken like a true Angel of Death," Alucard smirked. "But I still wonder what is in store for us. We were obviously broken up for a purpose, but what will that serve? The Police Girl as her little job to do as does Abel but what's in for the rest of us?"

"I don't rightly know. I've been pondering on that myself," Walt said, looking up at Alucard. "I'm sure Abel and Seras have their reasons… I'm surprised you haven't tried to read their minds."

"Haha! Then where would the fun be," Alucard laughed. "I prefer surprises! Hahahaha!"

Walter let out a long sigh before standing back up straight after hearing company coming in fast. He was really starting to feel his age now. He could only hope that he would still be around for some more years to come but at the rate his body was growing exhausted and with amount of soldiers and guards in the base was not helping his odds. The aging butler had seen better days after all.

* * *

(Tres, Anderson, and Maxwell)

The odd trio had found a place to crash. It was a medical storage room, filled with tall shelves, boxes and cabinets to hide behind. It truth this was a little insulting to Maxwell, considering his recent bad luck with injuries.

Anderson went looking for some bandages and a brace for the Archbishop's ankle, while Tres was looking for some pain killers. Now Tres knew just what he was looking for; something strong to knock the ailing man for one hell of a loop. Not that Tres was vindictive, or anything like that, but for once the unending patience that he usually had was no long there.

So, for the greater good of the group, Tres was going to make sure the Archbishop was going to be in a much better mood for a good long while. He was stuck between morphine and oxycodone to put the man out of his misery. He grabbed a bottle of morphine, a syringe, and an alcohol swab.

"Yer Grace, will this fit yer ankle," Anderson asked, holding a large ankle brace and some bandages.

Maxwell just grunted at the priest before jerking the items out of his hands only to aggravate his busted hand. Tres arrived a moment later with a syringe filled will a clear liquid. Maxwell looked at him oddly as Tres checked to make sure he had all air out of the syringe and that he had the correct amount.

"What is that," Maxwell asked as Tres got down on his knees to reach the Archbishop.

"Please extend your arm, Your Grace," Tres said but Maxwell just stared at him.

"I will do no such thing," he barked at the android, "until I know what you're about to shoot me up with."

"God's drug more commonly known as morphine," Tres said but Archbishop was not about to give Tres his arm.

"I will not allow you to inject morphine into me," Maxwell snapped.

"It is only to kill the pain. I have measured out the correct dose," Tres stated but still Maxwell was going to budge. "Do you refuse medical treatment? By law any person can refuse medical treatment."

"Yes, I refuse! I will not be doped up," Maxwell bit out. "I want to be totally alert!"

Anderson looked at Maxwell for a moment before looking at Tres. Anderson had already seen Maxwell on morphine and he was a lot more quieter and happier. He quickly got down on the ground and put the Archbishop in a headlock and held his arm out to Tres.

"Anderson, release me at once," Maxwell shouted as Tres rolled up his sleeve. "Don't you dare! Let go of me! Don't you stick that needle in me! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!"

"Yer Grace please be quiet less ye wan' tae alert the soldiers," Anderson said, tightening the hold on Maxwell's neck.

Tres said nothing as he wiped down an area of Maxwell's upper arm with a swab before sticking the needle in his arm. He was screaming like a baby and he was not at all happy about the situation he was now in. A moment later Anderson let go of the irate Archbishop. Now all they had to do was wait for the dope to kick in.

* * *

(Seras and Asta)

They were running away from a group of about 12 armed men, trying not to get shot. This was not good, not at all. They had to loose these guys and find that young redhead pronto if they wanted to get out of here.

They quickly cut a corner before running head long into an open door. Of all the shitty luck they could have now. This only resulted in the soldier almost on top of them. They saw another door open down tha hall. They feared the worse they were surrounded.

"Over here! Quick," shouted a girl with red hair as she stepped out from hind newly opened door. "Please hurry!"

Asta and Seras quickly ran to her and closed the door just before the soldiers rounded the corner. They locked the door as the sounds of heave boot steps hurried down the hall.

"Lilith I take it," Asta said, sitting down at a table.

"Yes, I'm Lilith Sahl. Seras, I believe you have something Abel wanted me to fix, right," Lilith asked.

"Oh, yes," she nodded and handed the devices to Lilith. "They're time traveling devices. I don't know what Abel told you but it seems one of them got damaged and altered the other ones as well. I have the time and coordinates here as well."

"How did it break in the first place," Lilith asked, picking up one that was scuffed up and cracked.

"Abel dropped it," Asta sighed. "We got in a fight and Abel dropped his, but it also reset the others. That's the master control device so it can control the others."

"I see. Let me run it through the system here. I may be able to reset them," She set the devices on table and hooked the master control up to a computer system. "Let's see what we have here. It seems not only were they reset but the master control device is also damaged. I'll have to take it a part and fix part of it that way."

"That's fine. We just need those devices fixed as quickly as possible," Seras said as Lilith started taking the outer shell of the device off. "How long will this take?"

"I'll have to see what kind damage is done," Lilith said, finally getting the last of the cover off. "Hmmm… Some of the wires have broken loose and some chips have come out of the motherboard."

"Soooo…" Asta asked.

"A while. At least 8 hours," Lilith sighed, feeling anger rise from the two vampires in front of her.

"At LEAST 8 hours," both blondes bellowed.

"I'm sorry but this technology is very advanced. It's going to take me a while to see where everything goes, replace any parts, and to reprogram it. I'll have to take apart another device to see just how to put the master back in one piece," Lilith told them straight out as both women slumped in disappointment. "I'm sorry but the worse case scenario is two days. I'm only hoping it's not as bad as it's looking. I will try my best, and you are welcome to stay in here of course."

"We're not going back out there," Seras said, hooking thumb toward the door. "Not on your life!"

* * *

(Integra and Hugue)

They were caught. Dammit. The halls never cleared enough for them to get of the boiler room and heat in there was higher than they first thought. They were found by maintenance work coming in to check the pipe lines as they lay on the floor out cold.

They were quickly taken by some soldiers to the infirmary for heat stroke and dehydration. They had armed guards on either sides of their beds and guards out side the door.

When they awoke they were given the order not to speak to one another. Needless to say this was not a good spot to be in right now. What were they going to do? They had no weapons and as far as they knew no one from their party knew were they were there. This was not going to go well.

Not long after they had awoken did a strong built man walk into the room. He had on a nice uniform covered in metals. His hair was short and a very light blond, his eyes were an aqua green, and his face was long with high cheek bones. He looked at the captured people strapped to the beds and snorted at them.

"Good evening my name is General Vincent Heling Where are your other teammates," he asked as Integra and Hugue glared at him.

"Like we bloody know everything," Integra bit out.

"You don't know? I highly doubt that," he mused, walking up to Integra and reached under her chin.

"Don't touch her," Hugue snapped as the man looked at him, giving Integra the opportunity to bite the man's hand.

"OUCH! DANM YOU," the general yelled, shaking his bloodied hand. "Little bitch!"

"I can assure you when I get out of here I'll give you more than a hard bite," Integra growled as the high ranking man glared at her.

"I like your spark but I'm sorry to say that's not going to save you from a nice prison cell," he barked. "I want you men to leave the room. I want to talk to the prisoners alone."

"But, sir," a guard spoke.

"That was an order not a request. Out all four of you," Vincent ordered as the four guards saluted him and quickly left.

"What are you concocting," Hugue asked as the general grinned, running a hand through his hair.

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know," he grinned, looking at Hugue. "How about a fair trade, hm? You tell me were your friends are and I'll let you both off with a leaner sentence."

"We will not sell out any of them," Integra started. "But we also don't know where they are so we couldn't anyway."

"You keep saying that but I don't see how that's possible, seeing on how one of your friends is mind reading nosferatu named Alucard, am I right Sir Integra Wingates Fairbrook Hellsing," Vincent smirked as Integra's eyes widened and Hugue's narrowed. "I merely want to help you both. I can assure you I'm not the real enemy here."

"Like we're going to believe you," Hugue said but Vincent kept smirking. "You'll have a better chance of getting a worm to quote Shakespeare."

"You really don't have a choice I'm sorry to say and you're in no position to really do anything about it," the General stated, adjusting a rose gold ring with a gem on his finger. "I really hope you'll take me up on my offer. Like I said I'm not the enemy here I only want to help you both."

The General then left as the guards came back in and went back to their positions beside the beds. Oh as if they would ever take him up on his offer. Integra wanted to know how he knew all that stuff. A computer database perhaps? Hopefully the watchful eyes of the future Seras knew what was going and get them out of this mess.

* * *

(Crusnik and the Commander)

The two stared at each other. Both of their eyes were narrowed and they stood very tense. The Crusnik had just explained to the young commander who he really was and what was really going. The younger counterpart, however, was not buying it.

"You just expect me to believe you," the young Commander shouted, balling his hands into fists. "That you're actually me! There is not a snowball chance in hell that you could be ever be me!"

"I've given you all the proof you needed." Abel said with his arms crossed. "I need you to do what I asked you to do."

"I'm not doing anything you tell me," the smaller Abel shouted, stumping his foot on the floor. "As a courtesy for saving me I'll let you go this time."

"Geez… Thanks," the older Abel snorted, before grabbing the commander by the front of his uniform. "Now you listen and you listen well. You're going to help Lilith with the devices I told you about and you're going to do it right now!"

"As if, asshole," the Commander snapped sticking his tongue out.

Abel said nothing as he put his younger self down before balling a hand in to a fist. This was really going to hurt. He thrust a hard fist into his smaller counterpart middle, knocking him the floor before picking him back up and hit him again.

"You going to do as I say," the older Abel snapped as his younger self nodded holding his stomach as he collapsed to the ground. "Good. You already know what room they're in. When you stop feeling queasy and in less pain get moving. Oh, and one more thing…"

Abel got down on his knees and brought his lips to the young Commander's ear and whispered something in it. The young Abel's eyes widened in shock, before looking at the adult Abel.

"Why do I have to say that," he asked as his bigger counter part smiled. "It sounds stupid and I still don't believe you are me."

"Yes you do, and trust me when you see them it will make perfect sense," the older Abel said, pushing up his glasses, before standing up. "Now don't you have something to do? Also have Lilith take that bullet out of your shoulder."

"Oh, shut up," the Commander snorted, getting up and marched off in a huff.

"Now for the next bit," Abel said walking in the other direction. "Oh, boy. There's still so much to do."

* * *

(Cain and brunette Seras)

He stared at her and she scratched her head. His eye was twitching and his body was shaking. She did it again to him. Not even a full hour ago Seras was blonde and in a lab uniform and now she a brunette again in her guard uniform. Also how did she get here before him to begin with? She would have to go through walls at a break-neck pace to be in there sitting in her chair in the security room.

"Cain, sir, is something wrong," she asked, cocking her head to one side.

"When did you get here," he asked as she blinked.

"What do you mean? I've been in here for over an hour and half, sir," she said as the corners of Cain's lips twitched along with his eye.

"Zat can't be! I saw you not even 45 minute ago," he stated as another security guard cleared his throat to speak.

"Sir, the Chief speaks the truth," the guard stated. "I've been with her all this time. She hasn't left this room."

"Und I take it you didn't change your clozes or hair," Cain asked as Seras and the guard looked at him strangely.

"No, sir," Seras answered him.

Cain started laughing haphazardly at the information. That couldn't be true! He knew he saw Seras with blonde hair and in lab uniform. Either Seras was playing a cruel joke on him or he was going crazy. But he knew he wasn't crazy. He knew he saw Seras with blonde hair and in lab uniform, but then how did she change so fast and get here so quickly? However, the guard said she's been with him this whole time so…

"RRRRAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH," Cain screamed, running out of the room pulling his hair.

Seras and the guard looked at each other oddly as if to say "What was his problem?" Cain tore down the halls screaming. He cut in front of Alucard and Walter leaving them a little bewildered as to what was that thing. He nearly ran into ran into the older version of his twin, leaving the Crusnik standing dumbfounded, wondering just when was it that his brother truly did go mad after seeing this little out burst.

Cain continued down to his barrack and quickly hid himself under his bed covers, shaking. This whole, whatever it was, wasn't right. Not at all! How did Seras move that fast and how did she keep changing like that? It defied everything rational in his mind. Unless there were two of them? No, no, no! That was totally impossible! There was no way on this miserable planet that there could be two of them!

His head was hurting, trying to figure out this confusing situation that was terrorizing him so severely. If only there was some way that he could prove that Seras was torturing him somehow. Then an idea stuck him.

"I'll take a picture! Zat'll prove zat I'm not crazy," Cain said, tossing off the covers and grabbed a digital camera and a new memory card. "Now Seras von't be able to pull zat joke on me any longer!"

* * *

(Commander Abel Nightlord)

The 10 year old walked down the hall heading towards the room where his so-called older self said Lilith was. Not that he believed that the man was really his older self. Okay maybe that creep knew a lot about him and had the same scares but what's to say he didn't make the wounds himself to mimic his.

He cut a corner to see a group of three people he had seen earlier that morning. They were William's—no his older counterpart's teammates. The three he was told about at the last minute what do when he saw them. He got a look at the dopey looking man riding on the back of an auburn haired man and fully understood what his older self meant now. Actually this was going to be a bit cruel but right up his alley.

Abel walked right up to the large blond man and looked right him as the blond male reached into his coat for what was weapon no doubt. But Abel just smiled and laughed just a little.

"How's your mummy," Abel said as Anderson looked at him oddly.

"What about me mum," Anderson said, cocking an eyebrow.

"Think about it," Abel mused. "Your mummy."

Anderson, Tres, and Maxwell looked at him not quite sure what he meant. Anderson chewed on that for a moment or two before he noticed the young Abel kept shifting his eyes toward the drugged, bandaged Maxwell. Then it hit him and a wide smirk slid across his face.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA," Anderson bellowed as Abel smirked. "He be just fine, wee lad! AHAHAHA!"

"Glad to hear it," Abel said, walking past a laughing Anderson and down the hall. _Geez that was a scream! That man not only looks like one but he so drugged he acts like one too! Hahahaha! What a riot that was!_

Abel found the door and knocked on it as he heard people with hushed voices and the sounds of hurried footsteps with some thumping sounds. What was going on in there?

"Who's there," Lilith called out from the other side of the door.

"It's me," Abel said as he heard someone walk toward the door and it open. "What's going on in there?"

"Nothing at all," Lilith said but Abel wasn't buying. "So, what do you want, Abel?"

"I want inside that's what," he said, opening the door only to have Lilith step out and closed the door behind her blocking his path. "What are you doing?"

"Now's not a good time," Lilith said, looking nervous as Abel sighed. "Perhaps a little later."

"No, now," Abel snorted, glaring at her. "Let me in, Lilith!"

"Abel, please, not now I'm very busy," Lilith said but Abel pulled her away from the door and opened it. "Abel! Wait!"

"What? It's just you and Seras," he said hooking a thumb toward the blonde Seras who was in the room. "I need you to do a favor for me."

"Like what," Lilith asked as Abel walked into the room and sat down beside the time devices. "Please don't touch those!"

"I'm not and also if you haven't noticed I'm covered in my own blood here," he snorted. "I've got bullet in my shoulder."

"Then why didn't you go down to the infirmary," Seras asked.

"Please, they're so backlogged with all the other severely wounded soldiers and guards I would be one of the last people they'll see," Abel stated. "Besides I'm sure Lilith can get a bullet of me."

"I'll have to get some supplies first," Lilith said, walking out of the room, closing the door.

"So, what are these," Abel asked, pointing at the odd devices, although he already knew, he was just playing dumb like ordered.

"Um, they're—they're…" Seras couldn't think of anything.

"You don't know," Abel said, looking over both of the open devices. "This chip looks like it goes here."

Able picked up a small chip off the table and put it in place on the motherboard. Seras bit her nails slightly. She wished Lilith would hurry up. She trusted the older version of Abel not the younger Abel. The young Abel made her feel uncomfortable.

**AAAAH-CHOOOO! THUMP!**

"What was that," Abel asked as Seras jumped to stand in front of a cabinet just under the counter.

"What was what," Seras asked, playing dumb.

"I heard a sneeze and it sounded like something moved in the cupboard," He said as Seras smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, that was me! I-I sneezed and my foot hit the cabinet door. Nothing to worry about," she grinned but Abel wasn't buying it. _Asta, I'm going to kill you for this!_

"Move," Abel ordered as Seras slowly moved to the side.

Abel reached for the handle and opened the door. His blue eyes met yellow. How in the world did they stuff a woman that tall into such a little space was beyond him.

"Get out," Abel ordered as Asta slowly squirmed her way out of the small space. "What were you doing in the cabinet?"

"Uh… I was just…" Asta mumbled, standing up as Abel grunted at her.

"Hiding, right," Abel snorted, crossing his arms. "I don't know why I even asked that stupid question. Both of you sit down."

Both vampires quickly took a seat as did Abel. He turned back to the time devices on the counter and studied the properly functioning device before looking at the damaged one. He careful put another very small chip on the motherboard, using a pair of tweezers. Lilith came in a moment later with the antiseptic, bandages, and few other medical tools.

"I told you not to touch that, Abel," Lilith said, setting everything down on another counter. "Please don't mess with it!"

"Why? Between the two of us it will only take us 2 hours max," Abel said as Asta's and Seras' eyes widened. "Besides these two look like they're in a hurry to go somewhere."

"Alright, fine," Lilith sighed. "Come over here and take off your top. I've got to be able to see what I'm looking at of course."

"Fine," Abel said, taking off his top as walked over and sat down beside Lilith.

"This is going to hurt. I couldn't get clearance of any pain kills," She said, taking a pair forceps. "So this is really going to hurt. Please try not to move."

Abel swallowed. Oh, this was not going to be. Lilith would first have to removed the pieces of burnt fabric that was stuck around the edge of the wound. This was going to be a long evening.

(A/N Finally I know it took me forever to update, sorry. We're getting towards the end of the Misadventure arc so I hope you enjoy this. Review if you want.)

Millie M. Banshee


	16. A Misadventure Pt 5: In The End

The Lost Priest

Chapter 16

A Misadventure Pt 5: In the End

(A/N Yes, this final chapter of the Misadventure arc. Just the arc not to the story. I hope you enjoy.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

_**Telepathy**_

* * *

(Father Abel Nightroad)

Okay, he was almost done. He got Lilith and his younger counterpart to help fix the time devices. He also saved his younger self from dying far too early in life. Most everything he was doing was what he remembered as a child. There was still a small bit to do before they could leave.

If his memory serves him right he would get captured but how he didn't know but it would get him to Integra and Hugue, however. So, he might as well hurry and find the guards or soldiers and get arrested. But for once something odd happened.

"There's not a soldier anywhere in the area," Abel moaned, walking down the quite halls. "Better go find some then."

Abel walked to an elevator and hit the up button. He waited a moment or two before it reached the floor he was on. The doors opened and to his surprise there were 6 soldiers in the cabin. Well, he really didn't have to go looking from them after all. As usual they came on their own.

"Don't move, mate," one of the soldier said, holding his gun at Abel. "Get down on the floor!"

Abel said nothing; he just got down the floor, spread his legs, and put his hands on the back of his head. The soldiers quickly patted him down for any weapons or any other items he might be carrying. They found his revolver and took it from him. They quickly cuffed him and yanked him into the cabin. The cabin was small to begin with 6 fully armed men, but adding Abel didn't make it any better for anyone.

"You're on my foot," one soldier drawled as Abel quickly moved his foot.

"And someone's gun is poking me in the rear," Abel said, looking at one of the men behind him.

"That's not my gun—exactly," another soldier said as Abel jumped with a disturbed look. "Sorry."

"There's a little too much male contact in here," Abel grumbled.

"I don't mind it," another soldier grinned as the 6 other passengers migrated to one side of the cabin. "I'm just joking, you guys! C'mon now! It was a joke!"

_I haven't been crammed on an elevator with this many men, since that incident back at the Vatican, when Tres accidentally malfunctioned, and every priest in the area crammed into the elevator to get away from him,_ Abel recalled, cringing a little at the memory._ Only to have the elevator stall for 2 hours with 11 of us packaged in there like sardines. What's worse one of them had gas._

Finally, after 5 floors, going up, the doors opened and everyone stepped out putting some space between one another. Abel was escorted by two soldiers to a dark room and left there. Somehow he was getting a bad feeling of déjà vu. He found a chair and sat down, finally getting a real chance to rest. It must be getting close to 7 in the evening Abel guessed.

He waited for about 20 minutes before someone entered the room. He remembered this guy from when he was a kid. He used to own Monty the python before Abel killed him, out of fear one night, when he woke with the snake in bed with him. Good old General Vincent Oswald Heling plus two guards at his side walked in and then promptly closed the door.

"Good evening," Vincent said as Abel smiled at him. "I'm General Vincent Heling. I'm sure you know why you're here, so let's start out with a simple question shall we. What's your name?"

"Abel Nightroad," he replied at the General raised an eyebrow. "Is something wrong, sir?"

"Abel Nightroad, you say? Strange name. We have a young commander here named Abel Nightlord," The General snorted. "Odd how your names are so much alike, wouldn't you say?"

"Yes, isn't that just the weirdest thing," Abel grinned as the general glared at him. "What an odd turn of events I must say."

"I don't like the cutesy act, Nightroad," the General barked as Abel's face quickly fell. "Now I want to know what you and your companions are doing here."

"We got lost that's the whole story," Abel said, flatly.

"'Lost?' What a joke! You can't just get 'lost' here," Vincent snorted, crossing his arms. "Now I'll ask you again. How did you get here?"

"We got lost. That's the truth," Abel said as the general let out a long breath.

"But you felt the need to knock out some of the personal to take their identity? Now why would you do that if you were just lost," he asked getting a little agitated. "Also the fact that you were all armed and you killed a large number of people."

"We had our reasons," Abel stated. "Reasons I do not wish to relay to you, sir."

"Are you aware we have a one Integra Hellsing and one man, only calling himself Hugue in our custody," Vincent asked as Abel looked very serious. "They refuse to tell me where the rest of your group is located. I'm hoping you will be a lot more corporative. You tell me all you know about where they are and I'll let you off with a lighter sentence."

"Let me guess you did the same with Hugue and Integra and they didn't bite," Abel snorted. "Well, I'm not either. I'm not telling you anything I know!"

"Is that so? This looks like a nice bite to me," he said, holding up the hand Integra latched onto. "She's been hanging out with vampires for a little too long, I think."

"Ooh, vicious little minx, isn't she," Abel smirked as the general glared at him harder. "Well, what else do you think you can get out of me?"

"Hm… You have a bit of a cocky attitude," Vincent said, standing up and walked over to Abel. "I don't like cocky snots such as yourself."

"What are you going to do about it, General," Abel mused as the general snarled a bit. "Hit me? Slam me against the wall? Throw me to the ground, perhaps?"

"Hmph," Vincent huffed as a larger more devilish smirk slid across Abel's face.

He hated that smirk and the way his blue eyes bore into him. That was the way Nightlord always looked at him. Cold and cruel eyes that just screamed with pure loathing. That smirk always cut across his face like a knife cutting flesh, and it seemed to curl at the corner of his mouth. If he didn't know any better he was looking at what the young Commander was going to become. He was a perfect match from the color of his eyes and hair to his long gangly body and pale complexion.

"What's the matter, General," Abel asked as Vincent balled his hands into fists. "Why are you looking at me like that? Is there something on my face?"

"Yeah, that damn smirk of yours, bastard," Vincent barked, grabbing Abel by the front of his shirt and slapped him across the lips with all his might. "One more word out of you and I'll have these guards kill you here and now! Understand?"

Abel didn't respond he just looked down and away. His lips bled a little from scrapping his own teeth after that hit. He knew that look always got under the general's skin and 9 times out 10 it always ended with a punch or hit to some part of his body. The general stomped back over to the guards.

"Take him down to the cell with his friends," General Heling snapped as the guards saluted him and quickly grabbed hold of Abel. "If he tries anything or talks shoot him."

"Come along," one of the guards said, pulling Abel out of the chair and escorted him out of the room.

* * *

(Lilith, little Abel, Asta, and Seras)

"Seras, can you go get some more copper wires? They look like this," Abel said, handing the small piece of wire to Seras. "You should find some down this hall. The 6th door on the left."

"Right," Seras said, turning on her heel, walked out of the room, and closed the door. "6th door on the right? No, he said left. Left. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, and finally 6. I hope this is the correct one."

"Seras," someone said from behind her.

"Yes," she said, turning around at got flashed by a camera. "Hey! My eyes!"

"You von't get very far vith your joke anymore, Seras Victoria," Cain said, quickly running down the hall away from a dumbstruck Seras.

"What is his problem," Seras moaned, rubbing her eyes after nearly getting blinded from the camera flash. "Damn, now I've got spots before my eyes."

Seras continued to rub her eyes as she walked into the computer storage room. Her eyes finally cleared enough to find a small box of wires that matched the wire in her hand. She then walked out and closed the door. She walked back to the room where the others were and set the box of wires down on the counter.

"What kept you," Abel asked, opening the box.

"No offence to you but your bother is weird," Seras said, sitting down beside Asta.

"He gets really weird when he's older," Asta whispered in Seras' ear.

"Weird? How weird," Abel said, not even looking at her a he continued to work beside Lilith.

"He came up behind me, called out my name, and then took a picture," Seras said as Abel and Lilith both looked at her oddly. "He then took off down the hall screaming and I quote 'You won't get very far with your joke anymore, Seras Victoria!' But I don't have the slightest clue about what he meant by that."

"Ooookay," Lilith said wide eyed as Abel looked at the vampiress dumbfounded.

* * *

(Integra and Hugue)

Integra and Hugue had been put in a small cell with only one window, which was on the sliding door. They had been put in their after they were "fit enough" to leave the infirmary. What a day! This was turning out to be. It was Hell on greased wheels.

People would walk by their cell constantly, but this time some of them stopped and the door opened. Integra and Hugue looked at a guard before he stepped to the side as the other guard shoved Abel inside, sending him to the floor. The door quickly closed and locked.

"Well, if it isn't Abel," Hugue said, stepping on Abel's back quite hard with his hands still cuffed behind his own back. "I hope you realize this isn't helping us patch up our relationship, Crusnik."

"I'm avare of dat," Abel said, talking a little funny as Hugue got off him and he sat up.

"What's wrong with your mouth," Integra asked, looking at Abel's swollen lips. "Get slugged?"

"Sumping tike dat," Abel said, standing up. "I've ah subrize fer yah."

Abel opened his lips into an odd grin, letting a small silver object slide out of his mouth, only to have it hang from teeth by a small loop. Hugue and Integra looked at the small key hanging out of Abel's mouth, wide eyed.

"Ta-da," Abel chirped.

"Give it here," Hugue said, turning around so Abel could drop the key into his hand. "Gross. It's all wet."

"It's been sitting in my mouth for the last 7 minutes," Abel said as Hugue worked at the locks on his handcuffs. "What more do you want?"

Hugue snorted at him, getting his hands out of the handcuffs before unlocking Integra's. Abel turned around to get his cuffs taken off, but Hugue just stared at him before pocketing the key.

"Hey, c'mon," Abel whimpered. "Get me out of these things!"

"Get out of them off yourself, Abel," Hugue grunted as Abel moped. "For the record I blame this on you."

"Okay, I'm sorry, I'll admit that was my bad, now please get me out of these cuffs," Abel whined, flapping his arms up and down behind his back. "Pretty please with 13 lumps of sugar on top!"

"Hugue, just do it," Integra groaned rubbing her wrists. "So, it'll shut him his whining."

"What she said," Abel grinned. "Please, Hugue! Pretty, pretty, please!"

"Stop whining," Hugue snapped, finally unlocking Abel's cuffs.

"Thank you," Abel grinned as Hugue groaned.

"Well, now what do we do," Integra asked, looking at Abel rub his wrists. "Father Abel, what do we do?"

"We wait," Abel sighed, sitting down.

"'We wait?' Now hold on! You get captured, then you get tossed in here with us, and all you did was bring us a key that you stole," Integra bit out.

"Actually that key was handed to me the moment I got slapped in the mouth. I guess I'll always rub that guy the wrong way," Abel grinned as Integra and Hugue cocked their eyebrows and Abel pulled something out of his shirt pocket. "WOW! But, hey, at least General Heling was also nice enough to give me this nice keycard. It bypasses every lock in the base. Only generals and royal family members get these keycards."

Hugue and Integra stared at him with their mouths hung a little slack. That bastard handed Abel a master keycard? What the hell was going on?

"I wonder why he did that," Abel said, looking the card up and down. "I've only seen these once or twice when I was younger. Never thought I'd get my hands on one."

"Hold on! You're actually telling us that asshole just gave you a master keycard," Hugue said with a little surprise in his voice. "Why would he do that?"

"I don't know," Abel mused, putting the keycard back in his shirt pocket. "Though I must say I wonder about that myself."

* * *

(Future Seras)

Her assistant left about 5 minutes ago in a hurry. His wife was expecting a baby and it had come 3 days too early. Now this was her chance she was waiting for. She scanned the screens for the remaining two groups. She found them quickly enough. She quickly secured the line on an intercom near Tres, Alexander, and Enrico.

"Tres! Father Tres, over here," Seras said, quietly into the mike. "Hurry!"

Tres, still carrying Maxwell, walked over the intercom and looked down at it. Anderson soon followed.

**"Identify yourself,"** Tres said.

"I'm hurt! How could you forget my voice already," Seras pouted, crossing her arms. "It's me Seras. Listen to me carefully. Integra, Hugue, and Abel are down in the prisoner cells. That's 7 levels down from your position. I need you to get down there and help clear the area. I have the key. They're in cell C66. Security is going to be tight."

**"Understood,"** Tres nodded.

**"Ah've got ea question for ye, wee lassie,"** Anderson spoke up. "**We ran into ea man earlier wit' blond hair. He just handed us this card righ' 'ere. He said nothin' and walked off. Ye got any idea wha' it may be, lassie?"**

"I can't make it out on the screen from that distance. You're going to have to being it towards the camera," She said as Anderson looked for the camera. "Look up to your left for something like looks like fire alarm."

**"Ah, see it,"** Anderson said, walked over to and it held the card up. **"Well, wha' be it?"**

"WHO THAT HELL GAVE YOU THAT KEYCARD," Seras shrieked, starling them. "THAT CARD IS STRICTLY FOR GENERALS AND THE ROYAL FAMILY!"

**"Ye don't say,"** Anderson smirked. **"So, this would be ea special card ah take it."**

"Yes, it works every single lock here. It's a master keycard," Seras chocked out. "You said some man just handed it to you?"

**"Aye, tha' ah did,"** Anderson answered. **"He was tall, well built. His hair pale blond, it was. Face long wit' high cheek bones 'n' he had blue/green eyes."**

"No way! That sounds like General Heling," Seras said in surprise. "Are you sure you've got the right guy? General Heling is very loyal to the UN and to Great Britain. He would never give anyone, especially an intruder, a master keycard."

**"Ah tellin' ye the truth, wee lassie,"** Anderson said.

**"Positive. A man fitting that description did hand Father Anderson the master keycard,"** Tres confirmed as Seras slumped down in her seat and slid a hand down her face.

"Understood. Now hurry. Remember it's 7 levels down. Cell C66," Seras said into the mike.

They quickly hurried down the hall and out the camera's view. That was group one now for group number two. They were on this floor so she was would accompany Alucard and Walter herself. She quickly grabbed her coat and walked out the door and started down the hall only to get flashed with a camera blinding her for a moment.

"Cain, sir, what is the meaning of this," she bit out, rubbing her eyes only to hear Cain run off down the hall laughing. "He's not right, I swear, and he only got worse as an adult."

Seras quickly picked up her pace and followed the smell of blood and gunpowder. Sure enough there they were. She quickly ran to them.

"Alucard, Walter, let's get moving. We have to go 6 levels down to the prisoner cells," Seras said as Alucard and Walter looked her oddly. "Abel, Integra, and Hugue are in cell C66. Tres and his party are already headed down to clear the air some. I have the key that will unlock the cell. I'm going to need some cover think you can do that?"

"Hahaha! You'll forgive me, Police Girl, but you barking orders to me is still a little awkward to listen to," Alucard mused, pushing up his glasses. "Now before the dear android has all the fun let's get moving."

"Miss Victoria, I must ask, won't you get in trouble for help us," Walter asked, following her and Alucard down the hall towards and elevator.

"Most likely but I'll just leave as soon as this whole fiasco is finished," Seras said, leading them to an elevator. "I already have everything planned. Once you all have left here safely I will make my escape. I know where I'll be going and they won't be able to find me. The elevators are just around the corner."

* * *

(Tres, Anderson, and Maxwell)

Tres stuffed a dopy but angry Maxwell into a utility closet to get keep him save. Maxwell couldn't run or walk nor could her fire a gun in his state doped or not. He was therefore useless and a burden. Maxwell would only get injured, killed, slow them down, or cause them to get injured or killed (broken in Tres's terminology).

Anderson held up the keycard as he looked at the door that led into the prison. He walked over to the lock and slid the key down. There was a buzz as the door slid open. Four guards turned to see them standing in the door way. Well, here it goes.

"Ye ready fer dis, Gunslinger," Anderson asked, pulling out two of his blades as he looked at the android out of the corner of his eye.

"Positive," Tres nodded, holding out his guns. "As ordered we will clear the area to allow Seras Victoria to release Integra, Abel, and Hugue from their cell."

"Then let's get tae it," Anderson smirked picking up speed with Tres beside him.

The two quickly started taking down the armed men as they came at them. This was the thickest group of guards and soldiers yet. Seras was right about it being real tight in the holding cells, but it was nothing that they couldn't handle. They had to clear a path for her and that what they were doing.

Soon they heard gunfire come from behind them as the bullets hit the guards and soldiers before them. They turned around to see Seras, Alucard, and Walter hurried toward them. It sure didn't take them very long to get down there. Seras was in the lead with Alucard and Walter giving her some cover, not that she wasn't taking down some of the armed men herself with a nice sized riffle.

"You didn't think we let you have all the fun down here," Alucard smirked looking at Anderson.

"O' course not, ye monster," Anderson sneered, cutting a man in half. "Just lightened the load fer ye, is all."

"Not to interrupt your chat, gentlemen, but we are still in the middle of a battle," Walter broken in as he dodged a bullet before wrapping a wire around a man's neck and cut his head clean off.

"True enough," Alucard said, fire his gun as soldier that was taking aim at Seras. "Keep moving, Police Girl. Get them out of there! We've got everything covered!"

"Right," Seras nodded, knocking some men out of the way as she went. "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY!"

* * *

(Integra, Hugue, and Abel)

The three of them were huddled around the small window trying to see what was going on out there. They could hear all manner of yells, screams, and gunfire going on out there just out of their sight.

"What' the devil is going on out there," Integra bit out, trying to see what was going on. "I can't see a bloody thing!"

"Well, I do believe Seras has brought the advanced guard," Abel grinned. "She'll get us out of here! Give her a moment or two."

"She better hurry," Hugue grumbled, crossing his arms.

"She's got to make it through a tough crowd so keep your pants on," Abel said, turning to look at him. "Oh! Oh, here she comes!"

"You guys all right in there," She asked looking through the small window at him.

"We're fine. Hurry and get us out of here," Integra ordered to the brunette.

"Coming right up," Seras said, sliding the card down the electronic lock.

There was a buzz, signaling the door was unlocked. Seras quickly pulled the door open and let them out.

"Please tell me you brought us some weapons," Hugue asked, looking at Seras take on a look that just said 'I totally forgot.'

"Sorry," she grinned sheepishly as they glared at her.

"SERAS!" They all yelled.

"I'm really sorry," She backed up a step or two with a guilty look on her face.

"Wha' be keepin' ye," Anderson asked, cutting two men's heads off. "We ain't got all day ya know!"

"Area cleared," Tres announced, fire off one last round, walking up to Seras and the others.

"Sir Integra, are you hurt," Walter asked,

"I'm fine, Walter," Integra nodded. "Well, Abel, Seras what's next?"

"That a good question, Sir Hellsing," a familiar voice announced. "What ARE you going to do now, hmm?"

They all saw General Vincent Oswald Heling standing before them. He had a large grin on his face as he glared at them and they glared back. Alucard smirked with a certain knowing of something as he looked at the general. Oh, this was going to be good.

"What do you want," Hugue snapped.

"That's also a very good question, Hugue," Vincent said, walking towards them with a rather familiar long walking stick. "What are you going to do and what do I want? Both are very good questions I would like to address."

"I'm sure you would," Seras barked, aiming her gun at him.

"Now, now, Police Girl is that anyway at all to speak to me," Vincent said, stopping in his tracts. "And holding gun up at a superior officer no less."

"I'll speak and do as I damn well please," she barked. "I don't know what you're game is but it stops here!"

"'Game?' You think I'm playing some sort of game," The General blinked. "Pray tell what sort of game am I suppose to be playing?"

"Why did you give Anderson that master keycard," Seras snapped. "Is it bugged? Programmed to tell the guards and soldiers where their exact location is by which door they open?"

"Clever idea but no," Vincent sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I had my own reasons why I gave them that card."

"Wait a minute! Hold the phone," Abel said, pushing the gun in Seras's hand down. "You knew about this in advance, didn't you? You knew Anderson and Tres would be the first down here."

"Perhaps," Vincent smirked. "Perhaps, I know quite a bit more than you think—Nightlord. Or is Crusnik now?"

Abel took a step back in surprise. His eyes wide with surprise along with the others around him. How on God's green Earth did he know that? Seras looked just as clueless as he did. He never remembered the general knowing anything about this when he was a child. Something wasn't adding up. He knew far too much information.

"Just who are you," Integra asked, looking at Vincent. "How do you know all this?"

"First, I believe these are yours," He said, throwing three object out in front him to the floor. "Go on, now. Take them. I have no use for them."

Two guns and the staff he had been walking with were now resting on the bloodied floor. They looked at the objects and then back at him. One gun was Abel's and the other was Integra's, and of course the staff belonged to Hugue.

"Why do you give us our weapons back," Hugue grumbled walking forward, picking his staff at the two hand guns. "And stop beating around the bush. We want strait answers this time."

"Very well I'll disclose a few details then. To answer your first question I believe you need to go 4 levels up. The rest of your party is there if I'm correct." He grinned. "The second question is that I only want to help you. Like I said I'm not your enemy. Third I knew you'd be needing your weapons back because I know how absentminded Seras can be at times."

"Thanks a lot," Seras grumbled.

"Tha' still doesn' answer why ye knew who would be down 'ere first 'n' all tha' stuff about Abel, nae does it," Anderson asked, glaring at Vincent.

"That is something I can not disclose," Vincent said, crossing his arms. "But I believe your grinning vamp in red knows something about that."

Alucard just chuckled as everyone look at him now. Oh, yes, he knew how and why General Heling knew everything but he wasn't about to disclose it to his comrades. It would spoil a good bit of fun.

"Oh, how right you are," Alucard chuckled. "I know quit a bit out about but I'll keep it quiet. Hahaha…"

"Alucard," Integra growled.

"Sorry, it is a bit of secret," Alucard grinned, putting up to his lips. "Can't tell ya."

"I don't wish to keep you here any longer," Vincent said, stepping the side. "You've got to leave here. So, I suggest that you hurry."

"What's to say you don't have trap waiting for us," Walter said, looking at Heling.

"I don't think he does," Abel said, walking up to Vincent. "I take there is a reason why you gave me my own master keycard as well?"

"Yes," Vincent said. "Because if dear Anderson will check his pocket he will notice his card has gone missing somewhere in the pile of corpses."

Anderson reached into his pock to discover the card was indeed gone.

"So I'm not the only that loses stuff," Abel laughed before getting hit the back of the head by Anderson. "OWWW!"

"Hurry now," Vincent said as the group ran passed him in a hurry, readjusting his rose gold ring "Good luck to you all. _And goodbye great-grandmother._"

* * *

They quickly hurried up the elevator but Tres had to come back down to pick up Maxwell who was still hiding out in the utility closet. Even the android forgot about him. Now that everyone was together Seras made a sudden stop a door and opened it.

"Seras, we don't have time," Integra said, roughly.

"Hold on," Seras replied. "I just need to get something out of here. Ah, here it is. Abel, I believe these are yours."

She handed him three jewelry boxes. He had left them in his luggage back at the manor just as this whole mess started. He had forgotten about them. The two rings and necklace Alucard had bought for him to give to the Cardinal, the Queen, and the Empress. Had she kept them all this time?

"You left these at the manor a long time ago," she replied, closing the door back. "I knew you would like to have them back."

"Thanks," Abel nodded as the group started running again.

"Door," Tres said.

"We can see that, thank you," Walter groaned.

"And I have the key," Abel smiled, sliding the card through the lock. "Beats having to punch in the codes, doesn't it?"

The door opened and they quickly ran through down another hallway. They could not wait until this was over and done with that was for sure. They just wanted to get the hell out this hellhole.

* * *

(Lilith, young Abel, Seras, and Asta)

"We're all done," Lilith spoke, slipping the cover back on and started to tighten the screws back in. "Everything is reprogrammed, repaired, and ready to go."

"Finally," Asta groaned.

"Thank you so much," Seras said, looking at Lilith and Abel.

"Yeah, whatever," Abel snorted, getting off the stool and brushed the broken wires and other debris from his uniform. "What a pain the neck."

"Well, soooorry, your highness," Asta drawled. "You didn't have to help."

"I wanted you lot out of here ASAP so the only way was to help you out," the commander huffed, crossing his arms. "Now all we need is your friends to hurry up and get here."

"True, perhaps we should look for them," Lilith spoke up.

"No, need their running down the hall," Seras said, hearing them coming closer by the second. "Better open the door."

Abel walked to the door and pushed it open only to hear a small shriek from skidding shoes before hearing someone hit the back side of the door, and then something fall to floor. The young commander peeked around the door to see his older counterpart down on his back holding his bleeding nose laying on top of Alucard who was laughing his head off along with everyone else except Tres. Of course the young commander couldn't resist the laugh either.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA," young Abel laughed, pointing at his older self and Alucard before doubling over rolling on the floor. "AHAHAHAHEHEHEHE! I DON'T CARE YOU ARE **SNORT **THAT'S FUNNY RIGHT HERE! HEHEHEHEHAHAHA!"

The others in the room came out to see what was soon was funny to find the Crusnik still on top of Alucard. They started laughing too. Abel quickly got up followed by Alucard.

"Nice catch by the way," the crusnik, snickered looking at Alucard.

"I did try my best," Alucard answered back.

"You hmhmhm… **AHEM! **You two can continue laughing about this later," Hugue said, wiping a tear from his eye. "Let's just get out of here."

The group quickly headed into the room, closed the door behind them, and locked it. This was finally it. They were getting out of this mess once and for all. Lilith quickly handed the devices to them and handed the master control back to Abel.

"Don't drop it this time," Hugue bit out.

"I'll keep a firm grip on it," Abel said with a smile. "Everyone huddle around. We need to be as close together as possible."

"Oh, joy," Maxwell grumbled as he sat on Tres's back.

"Oh, shut up," Integra barked.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye then," the brunette Seras said, looking at them. "It was nice you all again."

"Well, you leave already," the commander bit out.

"No, I think we'll stay a couple more days just to piss you off," Asta laughed, be the commander glared at her.

"Bye," Abel waved at Lilith.

"Farewell," Lilith waved to him as Abel hit the button and they were gone. _Good luck, all of you._

* * *

A bright light surrounded them as they traveled at a quick pace. Their heads were hurting and they began to feel weak again. They collapsed to a hard surface completely out cold. They never heard the people surround them and pick them up off the floor. Each one of them were put on a stretcher and carted out of the room.

"They finally made it back," a little girl said, watching them being carted out of the room. "And they brought company as well."

"What should we do," an old redhead girl asked.

"The servants will tend to them," the young girl replied.

"They look like they've then through hell and back," A blond much older woman spoke.

"They'll tell us all about it when they feel like talking," the little girl spoke again. "And I'm sure they'll have quite a story to tell."

* * *

(Young Abel and young Cain)

The young commander yawned as he walked back to his room. What a day it was. Indeed all he needed now was a long hot shower and a lot of sleep. He reached his barrack door only to get slammed into it.

"Abel, you have t look at zis," Cain said, shoving a camera in Abel's face.

"Cain, not now, please," Abel groaned. "I'm very tired. How about in the morning?"

"No, no, you have ta zee zis," Cain exclaimed, scaring his twin a little. "I knew Seras vas playing a cruel joke on me! I have it right here on ze camera! She vas trying to make me zink zat she vas alvays a blonde or alvays a brunette vell zis proves she's vas trying to trick me up! I bet she vas vearing a vig. Zat's how her hair kept changing!"

Abel took the camera from him and flipped through the only two pictures on the camera. He just flipped back and forth as Cain waited with baited breath to see what Abel thought about them.

"Great pictures of a door and hallway but there's no Seras anywhere on this camera," Abel said, handing it back to him to a mortified Cain. "Are you doing drugs or something, because if you are, you should know that the next test is two days from now."

"I'm not on anyzing, Abel," Cain snapped, looking at the pictures himself. "I know I have her in zese pictures. She should be blonde und in ze lab coat here by ze door und here she should be brunette und in ze guard uniform in ze hall."

"Are you sure you haven't taken anything," Abel insisted._ I'm not about to tell you truth. Then you'd really go crazy._

"Damn it, Abel, I'm not on anyzing," Cain snapped.

"Well, if you did take two pictures of her then you missed because she's not in either of them," Abel said, patting Cain on the shoulder before he crumbled to the ground. "Cain, get up. NOW!"

"But, but, but, but, but, I-I know I had her in z-ze viewfinder," Cain said, starting the shake. "Sh-she looked right at m-me vhen I called out t-to her."

"Cain, get up," Abel said, picking his brother off the floor. "Let's get you to bed and give me that camera."

Abel took the camera from Cain's hands and walked him down to his barrack and sat him down on his bed. He took off Cain's shoes before laying him down and covering him up with the sheets. He sighed as he closed the door and walked back to his room.

"Cain must have had really bad aim to not get either of them on it," Abel said, setting the camera down on a table. "Honestly. Really bad aim."

Abel just decided to skip the shower and go straight to bed. He was not in the mood anymore. He just wanted to sleep. He kicked off his shoes and curled into bed. Finally some peace and quiet.

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"Go away," Abel bit out, coving his head with a pillow. "I'm trying to sleep here!"

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

Abel grumbled as he got out of bed and opened door and stared a grinning blond boy.

"Goodnight, Cain," Abel said, trying to close the door but Cain put his foot in the way. "Cain, go to bed already and leave me alone."

"Can I spend ze night vith you," Cain pleaded. "I'm just a little nervous about to day vith Seras und all."

"Uh, no, go to your own room," Abel snorted, crossing his arms. "You're 10 and on top of that you're older than me."

"Only by 8 months," Cain added.

"Goodbye, Cain," Abel huffed, nudging Cain's foot back out the door and quickly closed.

"Please just one night, Abel."

"Go away, Cain."

"Please, please, please, please!"

"No, no, no, no."

"Let me in or I'll start doing zat zing you hate so much."

"I'm not letting you in. I'll just turn on the radio and drown you out."

"So, be it. I KNOW A SONG ZAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES! EVERYBODY'S NERVES! EVERYBODY'S NERVES! I KNOW A SONG ZAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES UND ZIS IS HOW IT GOES! I KNOW A SONG ZAT GETS ON EVERY BODY'S NERVES! EVERYBODY'S NERVES! EVERYBODY'S NERVES! I KNOW A SONG ZAT GETS ON—"

"GODDAMN IT, ABEL, LET YOUR BROTHER IN SO WE CAN GET SOME SLEEP!" Heling yelled, from down the hall accompanied by a few other angry voices over Cain. "JUST SHUT HIM UP!"

"SHUT UP OUT THERE!"

"STOP THAT HIDEOUS SINGING!"

"DAMN, I HATE THAT SONG! LET HIM IN ALREADY!"

"FOR ALL THINGS GOOD ON THIS GREEN EARTH JUST LET HIM IN!"

"FIIIIIIIIIINE," Abel bellowed, opening the door and pulled his singing brother inside his room. "I hate you for this!"

"You say zat but you don't mean it," Cain grinned.

"Shut the hell up already!"

(A/N Yes it's the end of the misadventures. At along last! Yes, now let's see what happens next. I have new story out called: Who you gonna call? It's trinity blood and I actually make fun of every scary that I know about. Like Ghostbusters, The Haunted, House on Haunted Hill, and etc. It funny and will only get funny later on. Read it if you wish.)

Millie M. Banshee


	17. Welcome to the Empire

The Lost Priest

Chapter 17

Welcome to the Empire

(A/N _**PLEASE READ THIS NOTE!**_ I'm sorry to announce this but the fact is although this is one of my more popular stories it seems to have fallen through the cracks. People seemed to have lost interest in The Lost Priest. I may have to discontinue this story. I have been getting less and less reviews and they are taking longer to collect, which says to me no one is interested in this story anymore, sadly. If this truly is the case this story may be put on hold or permanent hiatus, so this may be the last chapter I'll write. I have school work and other stories I need to work on.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

_**Telepathy**_

* * *

(Year 2006, Millennium HQ)

Only a day had passed since Hellsing and the others vanished in a flash of light. The young warrant officer had since returned to the Millennium HQ. He had the odd device he found in his hands. He knew this was something important and that the Major would be more than happy to use it in the soon upcoming war.

He walked into the large room where people hurried around with their business. Schrödinger peered over the many head to find the Major in his usual place on his throne conducting everything. He made his way through the throng and walked right up the plump man.

"Greetings, Herr Major," Schrödinger grinned, happily. "I have brought you somezing most interesting from Hellsing HQ. I zought ze Doc might vant to take at look its."

"Oh, have you? Vhat is zis," The Major asked looking at the black round device in the warrant officer's hands. "Have you given Ms. Hellsing your little greeting?"

"Nein, there vas a change in ze plans vhen I arrived. It has everyzing to do vith zis zing right here," the warrant officer said as the Major raised an eyebrow. "It seems zat one unknown Draculina und a group of 3 oddly dressed priests vere about to leave ze Hellsing manor vhen ze Iscariot showed up. Zat even included Maxvell. Of course zey got into a little fight. It vas quite fun to vatch. I vanted to see who vould vin but ze odd zing vas each of ze odd priests und ze Draculina each had one of zese in zeir possession."

"Und just vhat do zey do," Major asked, taking the device from Schrödinger's gloved hands. "Zey must be somezing important if you returned here in failure."

"Vell, Herr Major, one of ze priests hit one of zose buttons und he und ze ozers disappeared in a bright vhite light. Ze only ones left vere ze cross-dressing Heinkel und the crazy nun Yumie—Yumiko—Yumi somezing or anozer…" Schrödinger said, scratching the side of his head. "Anyvay, zat vaw left behind by mistake. If zis little zing can make people disappear and seeing on how zere vas nein Hellsing to deliver ze message to I returned here vith its in hope of finding out vhat its vas, und using its to our advantage."

"So, zen everyone has gone missing in some bright light," the Major mused with a large grin. "How wery interesting."

"Right down to ze Angel of Death und of course Alucard too," Schrödinger grinned devilishly as the Major laughed gleefully, patting the officer's head. "Now zat all ze big guns are gone vhen do ve start ze firevorks, Herr Major?"

"I zink I'll vait just a little bit longer for ze firevorks," the Major smirked, looking at the device in his hands as Schrödinger looked disappointed. "Don't look so down, Schrödinger. You did wery vell. If zis little gizmo does vhat you says its does, vell, I zink ve should figure vhat its actually is. Besides its vouldn't be a wery fun var vithout zem. Let's see if zey come back in time. Who knows, zis new device may open some new doors for us."

* * *

(3061 New Human Empire)

Oh, how she hurt. Every bone and muscle ached in her body especially her head. She was grateful to be laying in something so soft and warm. She didn't want to wake up but her body was telling her it was time. She rolled over in hopes of finding another comfortable position to lie in. As she rolled over her closed eyes were greeted by a bright warm light. The light felt so good on her face. It was a sensation she hadn't felt in while.

She smiled slightly snuggling into the covers and fluffy pillow. She was peaceful just laying there. She let out a long sigh as she opened her bright red eyes and sat up stretching her arms. She looked out the large bay doors that lead to a balcony covered in mid-morning sun that was also pouring down onto her face. She blinked before something clicked. Mid-morning…

"SUNLIGHT," she shrieked, coving herself back up as she quickly felt her face and arms for burns. "I'm… I'm not even red? How can this be?"

She slowly reached a hand out from under the covers out into the sun only to feel its gentle warm on her pale skin. She then dared to peak out yet again only to find herself in an overly sized, overly furnished bedroom. Where was she? She tried to remember what happened last night.

She remembered leaving with Abel and the others from the UN base under the Palace but as for the events after that she didn't recall. She just got a very fuzzy vision of warm sweet smelling water and someone or some ones putting something on her. She looked down at her clothes to find she was in a purple silk nightgown with white lace on the long sleeves, collar, and hem. Also there a large emerald sewn on in the middle of her chest.

"Bloody hell," she murmured, getting up out of the silk bed sheets and stepped onto the marble floor with her bare feet. "This sun feels so good, but how am I able stand in it without burning?"

She walked to the large bay doors and put her thin hand on the door handle. She heard the door unlatch and she carefully opened door. To her surprise she was able to even walk outside without burning. She quickly hurried to the end of balcony and looked out over the city that stretched for miles. There seemed to two half of the city but both were beautiful to look at in the warmth of the morning sun.

"This is… This is gorgeous," she exclaimed to herself, her ruby eyes wide with excitement and wonder. "Incredible! What a beautiful a city! I've never seen anything like this! Oh, wow!"

A cool breezes brushed by her, blowing her gown and blond hair gently. Everything here seemed like a dream. It was so bright and colorful. She couldn't get enough of the sights around her. She then heard another door away beside her open. She looked to the right to see Integra walk out with a befuddled look as she headed to the edge of her own balcony. Integra didn't even notice she had company. She just stared out over the scenery of the city with awe and amazement.

"Good morning, Sir Integra," she spoke to the blue eyed woman about 30 feet over.

"Morning… Seras…" she replied, lost in her own thoughts to not really realize something with wrong.

"Beautiful isn't it," Seras asked, waiting to see how long it would take her human master to realize she was standing in direct sunlight. "And this sun feels so good."

"Yeah…" Integra mumbled.

"Sir Integra, look over here," Seras said, walking a little closer to Integra. "Notice something?

Integra turned to look at Seras who was smiling at her. Something was indeed wrong. It was right on the tip of her tongue. Something about Seras and sunlight didn't mix well. She shook her head, finally clearing the cobwebs before looking at Seras in shock.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING," Integra bellowed at Seras who only laughed. "This is no laughing matter! Get inside, you git!"

"It's all right, Sir Integra," Seras smiled. "I'm not burning! I'm not even red! See? Isn't that, wonderful?!"

"'Wonderful?'" Integra gasped. "How can you stand there like that? You should be a pile of ash by now!"

"I don't know. I woke up with the sun on my face but it didn't burn me," Seras shrugged. "Not even after I walked outside. This place is great! I love it here!"

Integra was now at a loss for word to reply to her subordinate. She turned back to the bright, colorful city. She finally looked down at her own clothes. She was in silk black nightgown with red lace on the collar and three medium sized rubies on her chest. She looked back over to Seras to see her in a purple nightgown with white lace and one large emerald.

"Sir Integra, perhaps we should get dressed," Seras spoke as Integra looked toward the bay doors. "Someone may come for us soon."

"Quite right, Seras," Integra nodded, walking back to the bay doors. "When you're dressed meet be back out here."

"Rodger," Seras saluted, hurrying back inside with a giggle. "If these nightgowns are this nice I can't wait to see what other clothes they have for us!"

* * *

He just stared out in total awe as he stood on the balcony. He green eyes wide with wonder. Just how did he get here? He remembered leaving the UN base under the Palace with Maxwell and the others but everything he couldn't recall. He remembered faintly feeling wet with something rubbing him and then someone or some ones putting clothes back on him. His pajamas were a silver silk in color with amethyst buttons and gold trim on the cuffs and base of the pants.

He knew he wasn't alone. He had company on either side of him on their own balconies. To his left was clean cut butler and to the right was a smirking vampire. The butler wore forest green silk pajamas with diamond buttons and sapphire trim. The vampire wore blood red silk pajamas with ebony buttons and pearly white trim.

"My, my, my, what a place we have found ourselves in," Walter said, adjusting his monocle. "I've never seen such a view."

"Then ye ain't never been tae Rome," Anderson snorted. "They have views like this all over the city. Though Ah must admit this city does have ae beauty tha' seems tae be unearthly."

"I could get use to this city," Alucard smirked, looking all around.

"Don' be geetin' tae comfortable, ye monster," Anderson snapped as Alucard laughed. "Ye won' be 'ere long enough tae really enjoy it."

"Father Anderson, now is not a good time," Walter broken. "Perhaps after we return home would be better."

"Oh, c'mon, Angel of Death don't ruin everything," Alucard chuckled. "Why deny us our fun, hmmm?"

"Because our host was kind enough to obviously bathe us, clothe us, and give of a place to rest. It would be shameful to show such disrespect in this noble place," Walter stated, in a matter-of-fact voice.

"The butler has ae point," Anderson sighed.

"Sadly, yes," Alucard groaned.

"Might I also add that our host may send someone to fetch us before long," Walter continued. "It would be wise to get changed to be ready for their arrival."

Alucard and Anderson looked at each other for a brief moment before turning on their heels and walked back inside. Walter soon followed a moment later back into his own room. He could only wonder what kind of clothes he would find in the wardrobe if their nightclothes were this nice.

* * *

Seras meet Integra back out on the balcony; both looked at each other in their choice of clothing. Seras was expected to find Integra looking as manly as ever and Integra envisioned Seras covered in a frilly pink dress with bows everywhere, but they were way wrong about each other.

Seras was in midnight blue mermaid dress with white silk sleeves, collar, and fin each trimmed in gold. The dress had actually sapphires on it and a gold sash that tied around the back. Integra looked like someone out of a harem. She had shirt that came down just three inches just below her bust and made out of deep purple velvet with real gold in a Celtic pattern. The sleeves and collar were a see-threw white silk with gold amethyst studded wrist bands The pants she wore a ticker white silk with gold bands on each ankle with amethysts. On her waist was purple velvet and gold sash tied on the side.

"One word out of you, one remark about a harem and I'll kill you the old fashioned way, Seras, so help me God," Integra bit out.

"Only pants they had, right," Seras mused.

"Yes," Integra snarled.

"'Nough said," Seras sighed, turning back to the city.

A moment later both women heard knocking on their doors from the hall. They both turned towards each other before walking back inside and answered the door. They were two young ladies dressed in maids outfit. Each maid bowed to them.

"Please follow us. Her Empyreal Majesty Augusta Vradica wishes to invent you the gardens for tea before lunch," They both chimed in unison.

"Okay," Seras nodded, walking out of her room with Integra right beside her. "Oh, hi, Master Alucard!"

Alucard walked out of the room directly across from her escorted by a butler. He was dressed in red as usual. But he was wearing really tight black pants and equally tight red shirt that came down to about mid thigh tied around the waist with a gold rope. A long red and gold coat with white lacy cuffs.

"Good morning, Little Mermaid," Alucard grinned as Anderson and Walter walked out. "And a good morning to you, my Master. You joining a harem now? HAHAHAHA!"

"Don't push me today, Alucard," Integra snapped. "I'm not in the mood!"

"I must say I'm not used to being waited on," Walter grinned, rubbing the back of his head. "That's usually my job."

He was dress in black out with baggy pants with a gold sash and tight fitting black shirt with white fluffy sleeves with gold bands on the upper part of his arms. Anderson were white baggy pants with a gold stripes down each leg. His shirt was just a baggy with a white sleeves and gold torso studded with rubies.

"Well, let's not keep 'er Majesty waitin'," Anderson spoke up, tightening up his high-rise collar. "After ye, 'o course."

The three butlers and two maids walked beside each one them and lead them down to the ground and down a long hall to an open door with fresh air blowing in at them. They could smell all manner of flowers and other pants like peppermint and sage. They could hear voices talking from the garden as they drew closer. Both men and women were chatting happily.

They entered the garden with the almost noon day sun barring down on them. They could see a large gazebo out in the middle of a small pond with a bridge leading to it. They could make people inside it's shady retreat. Flowers and trees of every type and color covered the earth. They were lead to gazebo and waited there as one of the butlers walked across the bridge and stopped just at the step.

"Your Majesties, your Highnesses, Excellencies, and Fathers the other gests have arrived," the blond Methuselah butler bowed.

"Well, escort them in. Don't let them stand out there in the hot sun all day, Jasper," a woman's voice ordered.

"Right away ma'am," He bowed again walking back beside Alucard. "Follow me please."

They followed him across the small land bridge and escorted inside the gazebo. Alucard entered first followed by Integra, Walter, Seras, and then Anderson. They were greeted by Able waving at them with a cup full of tea flavored sugar.

"Welcome to the New Human Empire. Have a seat," the woman spoke again, sitting in the covered throne. "We're all friends here."

They looked at the noble looking group before them. Starting from the left was the women in the floating throne, then a young blond woman with brown/red eyes in a purple dress that showed off her bust size a little too well, next her was young teen boy also blond with brown/red eyes in a black gold outfit. Moving on was a young woman about with short red hair and big dark blue eyes, next to her was Father Hugue, then Father Tres all decked out matching gold and black outfits but that of the Empire's. After them was Asta in usual blue dress, Abel was in a light green silk outfit with gold and gemstones, and another blond women with spiral locks of gold in a red, white, and gold outfit that of the Empire.

Alucard's eyes immediately fell on the spiraled hair woman with the monocle beside Abel. So, this must be Abel's real boss. Cardinal Caterina Sforza the Duchess of Milan. My, my, she was more beautiful then what he got from Abel's mind. Abel quickly stood up from his seat.

"Okay introductions. I know you all know me so I'll just do the whole intro," Abel chirped happily getting a few to laugh lightly. "Well, I think it would be nice to start off with the Empress Augusta Vradica, since we're staying at her palace after all! Then this is Mirka Fortuna Duchess of Moldova, her grandson Ion Fortuna Count of Memphis, Esther Blanchett Queen of Albion, Father Hugue and Tres of course, Astharoshe Duchess of Kiev, me, and then Cardinal Caterina Sforza Duchess of Milan."

"Well, I'll do the rest," Alucard spoke up. "I'm Alucard, servant nosferatu to my Master Sir Integra Hellsing, then we have Walter C. Dornez a.k.a. Angel of Death, my own servant Seras Victoria or Police Girl, and at the very end is a big jerk."

Anderson glared at the laughing vampire and his friends with murderous eyes. Abel was in tears as was Asta from laughing so hard but no one else understood what was so funny. That was an insult, but then again they don't know Anderson at all, so…

"Oh, is tha' so! Then wha' would tha' make Maxwell," Anderson bit out.

"A pompous windbag to the highest degree," Integra snickered aloud. "Speaking of that git, where is he?"

"He-he-he-his Grace is currently in the-he-he-he palace hospital," Abel laughed, pulling out a handkerchief from his pocket and rubbed his watery eyes. "He was up bright and early this morning making such a fuss."

"Nothing new about that," Seras moaned.

"Please—sit down," Caterina said, moving over some as did Abel and Asta. "There's room for two here."

Integra was the first to sit by the young Cardinal. She wanted to know just what the Duchess of Milan was really like. Alucard said that according to Abel, Caterina was a lot like her. Alucard sat next to his master as he also studied the young Duchess of Milan. There was something about her he couldn't put his finger on. That left Seras, and Walter, and Anderson without a seat. They needed some more seats.

"Jasper, would you be a dear and bring three more chairs," Augusta said, her shadowed from looking at the blond butler.

"Yes, your Majesty," the butler said, bowing to her and her guests before leaving.

"Lady Caterina, will you finish your story," Ester asked. "I've been waiting to know what you did to Francesco when you were 15. You and Abel keep talking about."

"Oh, yes, that," Caterina grinned and Abel snickered. "Well, it was the 3rd anniversary of my mother's death. The family was visiting her tomb with a memorial service in her honor and after the mass my dear elder brother had to audacity to make a crude remark about my mother. Abel was right beside me when Francesco said it to my face. I dare not repeat what he said in pleasant company. I started to cry and at first I thought Abel was going to pick him up and throw him across the yard."

"I wanted to but I would've killed him," Abel stated with a chuckle. "I was contemplating what to do to him. I thought about hanging him off the cemetery fence in nothing but his underwear."

"Really? It would've made all our lives easier if you just chucked him across the yard. In any case just as Abel was reaching for him I balled by hand up and slugged him once in the nose and once in the eye," Caterina said, holding a tight fist. "Francesco hit the ground on his butt into a large deep puddle of mud about… 4 inches deep?"

"No, it was more like 7," Abel corrected.

"Was it really? Well, Francesco was lying on his back just covered in mud in his good suit. The look of face just screamed, 'how did you do that' and 'how could do that to your elder brother.' He made another remark at me as he rubbed his bloodied nose and that was it for him," Caterina exclaimed. "I jumped him and the two of us looked like two well dressed pigs rolling around the mud. I managed to pin him to the ground that's when, to my surprise, Abel bent down with his necktie and hog tied him. Abel then took out his handkerchief and gagged him as well."

"Abel, you didn't," Augusta said in surprise.

"What? I was having fun," Abel shrugged.

"Then it was Abel's idea to hide him in a mausoleum all night. No one didn't think anything of it. Francesco would leave on moment's whim without so much as one word," Caterina continued with her story. "No one found him until the following morning when a groundskeeper heard muffled screamed and thumping coming from inside a casket."

"Oh, please tell me there wasn't a body in there with him," Mirka cringed.

"Yes, there was! A nice, rank, gooey one," Abel nodded as everyone made sounds of disgust. "He was never right after that."

"What are you talking about? He was never right to begin with," Caterina blurted out. "Abel and I got in so much trouble after that. See Abel was supposed to be my guardian at the time (still is) but it was the fact that he actually helped and put him in with the corpse that really didn't make him look good."

"I almost got locked up for doing that," Abel smiled sheepishly covering his mouth. "But luckily for me the dear Duchess saved me and now Francesco has the biggest grudge again us."

"I can't blame him," Asta said, looking grossed out.

"How could you do that to your brother," Integra spoke up. "Grant it the man sounds like a total git but to leaving him overnight with a rotting corpse?"

"Think of him like this, Sir Hellsing," Abel spoke happily. "Cardinal Francesco is our version of Enrico Maxwell. In more ways then one."

"Then you did very good," Integra said with a smirk.

"Well, now we've heard that little tidbit tell me, Sir Hellsing, just how did my people behave while they were away from me," Caterina asked, looking at Integra raise an eyebrow. "Not that I don't trust my own men, but they can get a little out of hand at times. Especially Abel."

"Your Eminence, how could you suggest such a thing," Abel said, flabbergasted.

"Well, compared to Alucard, Abel was a lot more manageable," Integra mused as Alucard snorted. "But he does eat you out of house and home."

"His excuse is low blood sugar," Caterina whispered.

"I heard that," Abel grumbled.

"Uh, excuse me, Sir Hellsing, ma'am," Esther spoke in a meek tone. "What is your era of Albi—I mean England like? I would imagine it's a great deal different."

"Yes, I would imagine so too, Your Majesty," Integra said, not use to the fact this young lady was once a nun and now the queen of her homeland. "Abel never really told me much about this time's England but yes I'm sure there is a big difference."

Jasper returned with two other servants to help with the last of the three chairs into the large gazebo. They set them down right in front of the large table bowing before leaving. Seras, Walter, and Anderson quickly took the seats.

"So, what do think about the Empire," Ion asked, looking at Seras. "Nice to be out in sun again?"

"Oh, yes, very much so," Seras nodded with a smile "It startled me when I woke up though."

"'Startled you?' You damn near gave me a heart-attack when I saw you standing in the sun out on the balcony," Integra huffed.

"But the look on your face was priceless," Seras giggled, getting dirty look from Integra.

"I can actually see it," Hugue spoke up as Integra turned a bright pink but it didn't go unnoticed by Alucard.

"Oh, shut up," Integra bit out.

"Would anyone like some tea," a brunette maid asked with a large tray.

"Yes, please," Walter said as cup of tea in a gold cup was set down before him. "Wow, is this real gold, your Majesty?"

"Yes, it is, Mr. Dornez," Augusta answered as the maid slowly went around to everyone with tea. "I decided it would be best to use my best dishes with so much company. I usually use bone china when I'm by myself or only have a couple of people over."

"Ah'm not use tae seein' such fine objects," Anderson said, picking up the delicate looking gold tea cup. "Ah'm scared Ah might brake something."

"Don't worry about it… I'm sorry but we never really did get your name," Augusta said, looking at the maid who just decided to pour the whole bowl of sugar in Abel's cup instead of counting each spoonful. "Have enough sugar yet, Father Abel?"

"Plenty," Abel groaned, dusting the sugar from his hands and table.

"Ah'm Father Alexander Anderson," Anderson responded.

"Oh, so you're the Paladin," Mirka leaned a little farther away from him and down to her grandson and whispered. "Stay away from him as much as possible."

A moment later Seras was back to growling at Asta who was leaning up against Abel as pretty as she pleased. Seras's eye twitched and the corners of her mouth curled into a small snarl. Even now that woman was still infuriating her, and in font of her Empress even. A second later she got elbowed by Walter to knock it out.

The large group continued to exchange stories about different events that had happened over the last few weeks. Some where very fun like Seras's taste test and some were serious like Abel's and Hugue's bitter fight. They continued talking right through lunch, and during that long conversation Alucard started to pick up on something about his Master Integra that he didn't like.

After seeing her blush slightly when Hugue spoke earlier to her he decided to keep an eye on Integra and Hugue. Every now and then the two of them would lock eyes and both would blush ever so slightly. Alucard bit his tongue for all he knew he could be jumping to conclusions, but his master and the priest were alone together for the longest time while they were running around in the UN base. He was getting his suspensions all riled up. Integra was HIS master and he wasn't about to let a lowly priest take her from him.

* * *

Night finally swept over the sky, cooling the air outside. It was still pleasant out and in the gardens on a small bench set Integra looking up at the diamond studded sky. It was pretty here day or night. Sadly, she and the others had to return home very soon. They weren't stranded in his era like Abel had been in theirs. They had already gotten the devices fully charged and reprogrammed. The Empress was allowing them to stay a few days in her Empire to rest after their little misadventure. Integra wanted to leave the day after next to make sure the uprising threat of Millennium didn't start anything.

She brushed a small lock of hair out of her face and wrapped it behind her ear. She let out a long sigh surrounded by the smell of fresh roses and sweet peppermint plants. She heard someone walking across the soft grass towards her. She turned to see Father Hugue standing about 5 feet from her.

"Good evening, Father Hugue," Integra said as Hugue nodded. "Out for a walk I see."

"I just needed to get out of the palace for a while before I went stark raving mad," Hugue moaned, walking around Integra and sat down beside her. "I'm tolerating having to stay here but I am not enjoying it."

"I can certainly tell," Integra smirked at him. "You've been talking a bit more lately, why is that?"

"What's wrong with wanting to talk now and then," Hugue asked, looking away from her to hide a small blush on his cheeks. _Why am I embarrassed? It was just simple statement she asked me._

"Nothing. Nothing at all. It's just that when I first met you I just thought you didn't like to talk," Integra said, drumming her fingers nervously on her knee. "Then you started talking to me more the last couple of days. You just surprised me."

"So, you really going back two days from now," Hugue asked, turning his head back towards her.

"Yes, I have too. We would return sooner but it would be rude to leave so quickly, after being invited to stay for a few days," Integra stated. "Besides I don't think Seras is ready to leave Abel just yet into Asta's hands."

"You're a bit more gracious as of late," Hugue said as Integra turned bright pink. "Now what brought this on?"

"Uh—WELL! You have your reasons for talking more and I have my own too," Integra snapped, looking the other way. _Calm down. Calm down. Why am I getting all worked up about this? It was just a question after all._

Alucard stood hidden in the shadows listening and watching them. He knew his master would be most upset if she found he was spying on her so he kept his distance. Why him of all people? What did his master see in that priest? There was nothing special about him that he knew off. The nosferatu could feel anger and jealousy build with in him as he stood watching them.

He almost felt bad for picking on Seras about being jealous over Abel and Asta. He never knew he could feel something like that. Anger, yes, but jealousy? Balderdash! He was nosferatu, the No Life King why would he feel such things as jealousy over a woman. He could take any woman he wanted. All but his Master. She own him not the other way around, but he wanted to own her as well.

Right about now he wanted to take that priest and rip his head off, but he refrained from doing so for his master's sake and also Abel would try to kill him if he hurt a fellow teammate. He couldn't wait until they left so Ms. Hellsing could get HIM out of her system for good. He growled after hearing Hugue making her chuckle about something. Oh, he hated that man!

"So, let me get this straight. Abel lost a bet and he had to be in a nun's habit for 3 hours," Integra said wiping tear from under glasses. "I didn't think they came in his size."

"You see Father Leon and Father William had already made it special for him because they new Abel couldn't go one day without sneaking some sort of sweets," Hugue continued. "So they put Abel in the habit and took pictures whenever they could. Also part of the bet was he couldn't go to his room or hide anywhere or he would end up losing his weekly salary for 2 months to them."

"So, how did he look in a dress anyway," Integra mused, raising an eyebrow.

"He could actually pull off being a girl if it wasn't for three things," Hugue said with a yawn. "One was his voice, of course also his height, and the fact that he was missing some important details up top."

"I still can't see him in a habit," Integra chuckled.

"I think Lady Caterina keeps a picture of him like that on her at all times. You should ask her about it," Hugue laughed, slightly.

The two of them locked eyes again. Sapphire met emerald unblinking. They seemed to be moving closer to one another. They were indeed drawing closer to each other. They were a mere inches from touching each others lips but Integra pulled back just before they met.

"I'm sorry, Hugue," she said, getting up and walked off.

Hugue sat on the bench by himself, looking down at the ground in disappointment. They both knew better than to get involved with each other but it just sort of happened from the moment. He saved her from Maxwell and bandaged her wounds back at the docks. He never would have guessed it would come to this.

It was better this way. Integra and the others would be leaving very soon. She wouldn't be coming back and as soon as they were back home, the plans and devices would be destroyed. They weren't even from the same time period and it wouldn't have worked out anyway. He may technically be an ex-priest but he was still under contract so he could continue to get funding and information on vampires. So, that meant even the rules still applied to him if he wanted to stay with the church.

The nosferatu in red grinned as he looked at the broken priest sitting under the starry sky all alone. She had refused him. Alucard felt a strange sort of relief fall over him. He knew his master knew better than to get involved with the likes of him. She was still loyal to him after all and not some Vatican dog. He chuckled slightly before becoming one with the shadows and disappeared.

* * *

(2006 Millennium HQ)

The Doc looked at the device that was sitting on the table before him and grinned evilly. He couldn't believe what he was handed at first, but here it was. The seemingly innocent looking gadget before him what something not of time period. It was from way in the future. The technology was mind blowing that was if he hadn't already lost his mind a long time ago. It was a time-traveling device that was set for the year 3061. Oh, the Major was going to enjoy this.

He had called the Major down to tell him the good new and soon enough the fat little Major arrived with a grin on his face and his behind his back. Over the phone Doc sounded so happy about something. He wanted to know just what the device was.

"Vell, Doc, vhat have you found out? Anyzing ve can use to our advantage," The Major grinned walking up the blond man. "You seemed most excited over ze phone."

"You most certainly can use it, Herr Major. Zis device you handed me is a time-traveling device from ze year 3061. It seemed Sir Hellsing, Maxvell, und ze ozers are now in ze future," Doc explained as the Major eyes widened and a large grin split his face. "I believe I can duplicate zis on a larger scale if you give one day. Zat's be all I'll need. I vas zinking we could take ze weapons from zat era und use zem here, while also simultaneously taking over ze future as vell. I doubt Sir Integra und Maxvell vill have a leg to stand on in zat era und vithout zem here, zeir forces are vithout a guiding hand."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! I like ze vay you zink, Doctor. Zis larger wersion vill it also be operational ze day you finish constructing it," the Major asked, happily. "I vant it vorking ASAP. Perhaps ve'll even catch Hellsing und ze Vatican off guard und kill zem before zey get home und stop us here."

"I vill have it vorking by tomorrow evening at ze latest, Herr Major," Doc said with a smirk. "You vill rule ze vorld in zis time und in ze future."

(A/N Well, that it for now and it may just be it. **I'm not doing this story for reviews to let you all know.** It's just basic logic. If you don't seem to be reading it then there is no point in me trying to keep this story updated. I have my school work I should actually be doing instead of writing, and plus I have other stories such as From Priest to Prince I need to work on too. So, it's no skin off my nose if none of you are reading it.)

Millie M. Banshee


	18. Listen to Your Heart

The Lost Priest

Chapter 18

Listen To Your Heart

(A/N ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! Forget I ever said I was going to quit. I won't, okay? I'm drowning here in reviews. I'll continue. Jeez… Well, here's the next chapter so please enjoy it.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

_**Telepathy**_

* * *

(Last Time) 

"Vell, Doc, vhat have you found out? Anyzing ve can use to our advantage," The Major grinned walking up the blond man. "You seemed most excited over ze phone."

"You most certainly can use it, Herr Major. Zis device you handed me is a time-traveling device from ze year 3061. It seemed Sir Hellsing, Maxvell, und ze ozers are now in ze future," Doc explained as the Major eyes widened and a large grin split his face. "I believe I can duplicate zis on a larger scale if you give me one day. Zat'll be all I'll need. I vas zinking we could take ze weapons from zat era und use zem here, while also simultaneously taking over ze future as vell. I doubt Sir Integra und Maxvell vill have a leg to stand on in zat era und vithout zem here, zeir forces are vithout a guiding hand."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! I like ze vay you zink, Doctor. Zis larger wersion vill it also be operational ze day you finish constructing it," the Major asked, happily. "I vant it vorking ASAP. Perhaps ve'll even catch Hellsing und ze Vatican off guard und kill zem before zey get home und stop us here."

"I vill have it vorking by tomorrow evening at ze latest, Herr Major," Doc said with a smirk. "You vill rule ze vorld in zis time und in ze future."

* * *

(Present Time. The New Human Empire) 

Abel sat out on the railing of his balcony that overlooked the city lights. It was so pretty up here. The moon was almost full now with the second Vampire Moon right beside it giving of its own eerie glow. He let out a sigh as he continued to stare out into the large city that lay before him. In two days, Seras and the others would be leaving for good. It was sad really. He had gotten to know them quite well, but they could not stay. They needed to protect their era like he protects this one.

Abel could hear someone open his patio doors and he turned around to see scarlet clad Caterina walk toward him. He quickly stood up as she stopped before him. He could only wonder what Caterina wanted at this late hour.

"Good evening, Your Eminence," Abel spoke softly.

"Don't you mean good morning, Abel," she said with a small smile. "It's almost three after all."

"Is it really that late," Abel mused.

"Abel, I was wondering if you'd take a walk with me," Caterina said as Abel looked at her strangely. "I figure we can head out towards the gardens. There are several night blooming flowers and they're very beautiful."

"If you so wish for company then I shall join you," Abel said with a grin.

* * *

The two of them walked side by side down the walkways that weaved through the gardens. They would speak everyone once and a while but stayed silent for the most part just taking in the silence and peace the gardens brought to them. 

Although it was only about 2 weeks for Abel it had been 2 months for Caterina. Two long months she could never get back. One doesn't really miss something until it is gone. She never knew she could miss Abel that much. How could she not. He was her childhood hero. The brave knight that saved the princess.

She just wanted to be alone with him. It had been so long since she allowed herself that pleasure after all. He left with Ion months ago to go after Cain and then he vanished altogether for another 2 months. The world was a lonely place.

"Lady Caterina," Abel spoke softly, removing her from her thoughts. "I, uh, have something to tell you. Let's find a place sit down."

"Alright, there's a bench over there," Caterina said, pointing out a bench surrounded with red roses.

Abel nodded and walked beside her to the bench. She sat down first followed quickly by Abel. She could only wonder what Abel wanted to tell her. He wouldn't look at her. He just stared at the ground, toying with something in his pocket. A light wind picked up making the smell of the roses stronger. She knew he was searched for the right words to say.

* * *

Not far away Seras sat in some tall shrubs watching them. She had seen them walk out into the garden together and got curious. She started to move closer to be able to hear what was going on only to collide into something. She looked up to see Asta rubbing her head. Asta was coming from the other direction also spying on Abel and Caterina. 

"What are you doing here," Seras bit out quietly.

"The same reason you're here," Asta snorted back. "I wanted to see what was going on."

"The great Astharoshe will actually resort to snooping after all," Seras chuckled as Asta glared at her with daggers. "I didn't think your pride would allow you to stoop so low."

"What about you, Seras? Isn't this sort of thing below you as well," Asta retorted back. "I thought a true vampire, a nosferatu, would never do such a thing. I thought nosferatu had honor."

"Shut up and move over I want to know what's going on," Seras snapped pushing Asta out of the way and crawled over to a close area out of sight.

Asta soon sat down beside her as they stared through the leaves and twigs at Abel and Caterina. Abel and Caterina didn't say anything for a good long while. They just sat there in the rose bushes, looking around the garden.

* * *

Abel looked over at Caterina and let out a long sigh. He knew what he wanted to tell her but he didn't know how. He fingered the jewelry box in his pocket. He wanted to give her the box and its contents but he felt nervous about it. 

"Abel, what did you want to tell me," Caterina asked, her voice was quiet.

"I have…" Abel muttered, gripping the box and pulled it out. "I got this when I was in the past."

He held the white jewelry box out Caterina who looked at it in surprise. This was a shocker. Abel just handed her a jewelry box? She carefully took the box and opened it to reveal large jeweled pendent engraved with a large "C". It was an oval shaped jewel that changed colors incased in rose gold. The chain it hung from was also rose gold. She turned her ocean blue eyes back at Abel.

"How did you…" she began as he pulled the necklace out of the box and unhooked it. "How did you get this?"

"Someone gave it me. He told me it would be better than bringing you jawbreakers all the time," Abel answered, reaching around Caterina's neck and hooked the clasp closed. "I really couldn't argue with him about it. He just sort of threw it at me."

"Your friend Alucard I take it," Caterina said, holding the pendent between her thumb and index finger.

"Yeah," Abel nodded. "I showed him some jewelry for Integra but I didn't think he would ever hand me the necklace though."

"So, in some odd way you still picked it out," Caterina mused, setting the pendent back down, "even if you didn't actually buy it?"

"I guess so," Abel said, rubbing the back of his head. "I kinda got hung up with something else when he did that behind my back."

"It's still the thought that counts," the Cardinal said. "So, thank you, Abel."

Abel's face turned a shade of pink and the air grew quiet again. Well, that part was finished with but… There was still a lot more to go before he was finished. He still didn't know how to tell her properly.

"Lady Caterina, I've wanted to tell you something for a long time now but…" Abel said, looking at the ground. "I just don't know how to tell you…"

"I already know, Abel." She said taking his hand into hers. "I've known for a long time and I also feel the same way."

Abel turned towards her. His eyes were soft as he stared into hers. So, she already knew. Of course she would. Women can pick up on these sorts of things very easily. His heart was beating so hard it felt like it was going to jump out of his chest. She slowly reached for him and wrapped her arms around his middle. He gently pulled in her closer and stroked her golden locks.

Caterina could hear how hard Abel's heart was beating in his chest and hers was beating just has hard. She slowly looked up at Abel and their eyes met yet again. She hadn't been held in his strong arms like this since she was a young girl. She had missed the safe feeling it brought her. In his arms she knew no harm could come to her.

He slowly brought his lips down on her forehead. They both knew this was wrong but as long as no one knew, what harm could it do? He slowly kissed her closed eyes and then her cheeks. He then put a delicate finger under her chin and left her head up a little higher. He slowly came in close to her lips but he felt gentle fingertips stop him.

"Abel, no," she said sternly as her eyes told another story of wanting. "We can't."

"No one has to…" Abel began but Caterina shook her head. "Why not?"

"This is as far as we can go," she whispered as her eyes started to form small droplets. "We made a vow when we entered the Church. Maybe if things were different somehow."

"If things were different we may not have met," Abel whispered into her ear.

"I know but it's wrong to continue this," she whispered back. "Abel, I'm so sorry. We just can't and you know it to be true."

"I know all too well, Caterina. A top of that your dear elder brother would see this as an act of heresy," he said, casting his eyes away from her. "We all know what he thinks of me; a vicious monster. I'm no better than a Methuselah, if not worse, in his eyes. It's forbidden for a human and Methuselah to be together. So the same must be for a human and Crusnik, am I right?"

"This has nothing to do with you being a Crusnik I don't care about that," Caterina choked out, making him turn his head back to face her. "You know how my brother is. He'll try anything to throw me and AX department out the door. I'll be damned if I let him work Alec like a finger puppet for his own war hungry campaigns."

"Family and honor comes first," Abel said coldly, standing up from his seat and turned around to leave. "I understand completely."

"Abel, please wait," Caterina exclaimed from her seat on the bench as he looked over his shoulder. "You really don't understand what I'm trying to say."

"Then what are you trying to say," Abel almost snapped at her.

Caterina got up from her spot and ran headlong to Abel, holding him tight from behind. She didn't want to let him go like this. She had brought him out here so she could be with him and instead if felt she was driving him away.

"Dear God, Abel, I don't want you leave me! I don't ever want to lose you again! I've already lost you twice, please, don't make it three," she cried out, burying her water soaked eyes into his backside. "I don't know what I do you ever left me! If I could leave the Church I would just to be with you and only for you, but I can't I just can't! This is the only way I can be close to you! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE AGAIN, ABEL, MY GUARDIAN ANGEL! I LOVE YOU!"

Abel felt like his heart was being crushed at that very moment. It was sharp, tight, and painful. He fell to his hands and knees onto the soft green grass as Caterina landed beside him still holding him tight. Hot tears burned his cheeks as they poured from his half closed eyes. He was her guardian angel. Her protector and she didn't want him leave her unprotected, all alone. She wanted to be near him always and he could never deny her that love and protection he had always given to her.

He slowly reached out and pulled her into his chest. He rested his chin on her the top of her head, rubbing her back gently, and rocking back and forth. Perhaps this was enough after all. Just to be together, to cry together, to laugh together, share their pain together, and to live together just as they are. They would never truly let go of each other or this moment. Even if they were miles or time periods apart they would be by each other's side and nothing on Earth was going to change that.

* * *

Seras and Asta sat in the dark shrubs with their heads hung low. They had been so stupid. They felt ashamed for seeing this private moment and for acting like total fools trying to gain Abel's love and attention only to have it belonging to someone else already. Why couldn't they see it before? It was obvious Abel didn't feel that way about either of them. They had been fighting each other only for it to end vain. 

They slowly got up and left the crying couple alone. They walked out bushes and flowers completely out of sight of Abel and Caterina. They just walked on a pathway leading away from them. The moon was getting in the sky and the sun was starting to lighten up the sky ever so faintly.

How stupid could they actually be? Abel had given them hints they he feel for them in that way but were too blinded by each other's jealousy they couldn't see it. It was so stupid it would almost funny if it didn't hurt so much.

"Astharoshe, I'd like to apologize to you," Seras said, staring at sidewalk as they walked down it quietly.

"As do I, Seras, I acted foolishly and cruelly against you the last few days," Asta replied.

"Well, I wasn't exactly a saint either to you. I acted like a total git," Seras sighed. "Trying to make you jealous and all that."

"I did the same so we're pretty much even," Asta said, putting her arms behind her head.

"Guess so," Seras said with a small yawn. "So what do you say we put this whole mess behind and let bygones be bygones?"

"I believe that's a great idea. Friends," Asta asked, putting her hand out to Seras.

"Friends," Seras answered, taking her hand and shook it.

"DO YOU REALLY MEAN IT?!"

Asta and Seras both jumped looking for the sound of the shrill voice. They quickly stopped to shadowed figures under a large tree. One was standing and on the ground on one knee. They moved closer to see what was going only to make out Queen Esther in a pink nightgown and robe with Ion kneeling down holding her hand.

"What's all this about," Asta asked as Seras shrugged.

* * *

"Yes, I'm very serious," Ion said, pulling out something from his pants' pocket. "This is the ring to prove my point, Esther." 

He opened his hand to show her a gold ring with a star shaped gem and an "E" engraved in it. It just changed colors just like Integra's ring and Caterina's necklace. Abel had given it to him. Ion had another ring he was going to use and showed it to Abel only to the butter fingered priest lose it down an air duct. Abel was lucky he had the spare ring or Ion would have taken his head off. Of course he wasn't about to tell Esther.

"Oh, Ion," Esther blushed as he slipped the ring on her finger.

"So, will you, please… Marry me, Esther," Ion said, looking up into Esther deep blue eyes that were starting to tear up. "It would make me so happy to be with you by your side."

"Yes, Ion, I will," Esther said, practically pouncing on him and held him close. "I so totally will!"

"Esther, I can't breathe," Ion chocked out as Esther loosened her grip.

"Sorry," she said, kissing him hard on the lips knocking them both over to ground.

* * *

Asta and Seras turned to look at each, both a bright pink. How many of these love scenes were they going to witness before the night drew to a close? They slowly backed away and back down the path yet again. They felt like the only two without someone for them. Everyone seemed to have someone but them and it was getting a bit lonely around the palace.

* * *

Integra stood on her balcony watching the sun climb into the sky. It felt so warm but her heart felt so cold. She was that close to her first kiss and turned it down for honor, duty, and pride. She let out a long sigh and walked back inside. She spotted Alucard sitting on the bed with arms crossed and a stern look on his. She closed the door and walked over the vanity and picked a brush and started to do her hair. 

She heard Alucard get up and stand behind her. She had a pretty good idea about what her servant vampire was going to say to her. She continued to brush the knots out of her hair until Alucard jerked the brush from her hand.

"I want a word with you, my Master," Alucard said in artic voice.

"And what would that be about," Integra asked, turning around in her chair already knowing full and well what he wanted to talk about.

"Father Hugue, what else? Just what happened between you two during our little joyride through time," Alucard barked at her.

"Why don't you just read my thoughts then," Integra snapped back, getting to her feet.

"I already have and I can see quite clearly what think about that lowly priest," Alucard said, glaring at Integra. "If it wasn't for your own obligations and pride you would have let him touch your lips last night."

"You were watching me? Somehow I knew you were. I really shouldn't be surprise by that," Integra huffed, crossing her arms. "Does what I do with other men bother you that much?"

"That's not just some other man," Alucard growled, grabbing her shoulders. "He's a priest, a Catholic priest! Our rivals, the opposing team! Someone just few weeks ago you would have rather killed then have any sort of relationship with!"

"'RELATIONSHIP?' I'm in no relationship with anyone," Integra growled, pushing him from her. "Do you understand me, Alucard? There isn't as much between Hugue and I as you may think!"

"I really wish I could believe that, Master," Alucard almost yelled at her. "But you're lying through your teeth! I don't want you see him anymore while we're here!"

"Are you telling me what to do? My own servant dare has the gall to order me around," Integra yelled, slapping the Vampire King in the face. "I'll do whatever I damn well please and with whomever I please!"

"The hell you won't, Integra," Alucard grabbing her and threw her on the bed and held her there. "I will not allow you to go off with some Vatican Dog! You are mine and I won't let anyone else have you!"

"So, you're jealous! It isn't just because he's a priest it's because you see him as a rival for my attention," Integra spoke with sarcasm. "You can't stand the fact that maybe there's someone else out there who actually wants me!"

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!"

"Oh, don't give me that! That's the bottom line, isn't? You're jealous of him!"

"I forbid you from ever seeing him again! If you do so help me I'LL SLAUGHTER HIM!"

Integra's eyes widened in surprise. Alucard wasn't one to make empty threats. He really meant what he said. He would tear Hugue apart the moment he saw him anywhere near her. A new kind of fear struck her heart at that very moment. She couldn't explain it but it was like every bone in her body turned to solid ice, freezing her from the inside out.

He let go of her before fading into nothingness, leaving his master alone. Integra sat up rubbing the place on her chest were Alucard had pressed down. It was beginning to bruise she could feel it. She never recalled a time when Alucard was so angry at her. No, this was more than anger is full blown rage.

She was shaking as a small stream tears slid from her eyes. The last time she cried like this was when her uncle had tried to kill her right after her father had passed away. She hung her head low and brought her knees to her chest, resting her chin upon them. But as she thought in a way maybe Alucard was saving her from more grief. There shouldn't really be anything between them just to begin with. They were totally different time eras. She would be leaving tomorrow after all and that would mean never seeing Hugue and quicker she got him out her system the better.

However even with that bit of logic it still pained her but with Alucard's threat still hanging in the air she wasn't about to make the mistake. She had to get Hugue out of her system before she left and the best way so avoid him.

* * *

(2006 Millennium HQ) 

The Mayor looked over the three large machines before him. Everything was going splendidly in the hour or so all of them will be full operational. The Doctor could indeed work wonders. He had one programmed to attack Rome, one for London, and the area were Hellsing and Maxwell had landed.

"Dok, you a true genius," The fat little Major sneered. "Vith us being able to control time like zis it feels like ve are gods. Gods of var zat vill stop at nozing to make zis vorld ours, no?"

"Of course, Herr Major," the Doctor bowed. "Ze machines only need to be primed before zey are ready. It should no more zan thirty or so minutes."

"Wery good. Ze men are all ready for zese game of chess to start," the Major grinned, rocking back and forth. "And soon it vill be Check Mate. Hahahaha…"

(A/N That was it. I hope I was good enough. I had like two other I was working on From Priest to Prince and Paper Cut. Both Trinity Blood stories and both very good reads, if you haven't read them yet.)

Millie M. Banshee


	19. The Nightmare Begins

The Lost Priest

Chapter 19

The Nightmare Begins

(A/N Yes, I'm still writing it. It's just taking me a lot to do this story do to college. I'm 20 now by the way. I'm so happy. Well, start reading.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

_**Telepathy**_

* * *

(Last Time) 

The Major looked over at the three large machines before him. Everything was going splendidly in the hour or so all of them will be full operational. The Doctor could indeed work wonders. He had one programmed to attack Rome, one for London, and the area were Hellsing and Maxwell had landed.

"Dok, you really are a true genius," The fat little Major sneered. "Vith us being able to control time like zis it feels like ve are gods. Gods of var zat vill stop at nozing to make zis vorld ours, no?"

"Of course, Herr Major," the Doctor bowed. "Ze machines only need to be primed before zey are ready. It should no more zan thirty or so minutes."

"Wery good. Ze men are all ready for zese game of chess to start," the Major grinned, rocking back and forth. "And soon it vill be Check Mate. Hahahaha…"

* * *

(Preset Time, Empire) 

Seras stared out over the city one last time. It was her last night there after all. She was going to miss being able to walk out in the sun and not burn. She sighed and set her elbows down on the railing and propped her head on her hands. She was really going to miss this place.

"Oh, well, it was nice while it lasted," she moaned, closing her eyes, taking in the night air.

**BOOOOOOM!!**

Her eyes snapped open in a hurry. She sat up straight looking for the source of the explosion. Her eyes fell on the human half of the city. A part of it was going up in smoke and flames. She heard another explosion not far from the first one.

"What is going on," Seras exclaimed, running inside. "I have to tell someone if they haven't heard it already!"

* * *

Ion and his grandmother stood out in the garden after hearing the bombs go off. They could see smoke rising up into the air. Something was horribly wrong. It was the human side of the city. Who would dare bomb the capital like this? 

"Grandmother, I don't like this," Ion spoke up. "Something is way wrong. Who could be bombing us? Think it's the Rosenkreus Orden?"

"I don't know. But Augusta will put a stop to this," Mirka said as another bomb went off this time on the Methuselah side. "Damn it! There must be bombs all over the city!"

* * *

"Your Majesties and Eminence, we have reports that bombs are going off on both sides of the city," Baibars announced, kneeling on the floor in the throne room. "However, according to other reports we are not the only ones being bombed. Albion and Rome are both also under attack." 

"What? Are you sure," Esther stood up and followed by Caterina. "When did this all start?"

"The first known report was in Rome 1 hour ago," Baibars continued. "Along with bombs there are also foot soldiers as well. Rome is insisting that this is an attack by the Empire."

"That is ridiculous! Issue a state of emergency, right now," Augusta snapped out. "For what reason would we have to attack them? On top of that we are also under attack! Are they that blind?"

"Can we get a direct line to the Vatican and Londinium up," Caterina spoke, loudly. "We need to get in touch with our countries!"

"We are trying to establish links to both nations as we speak," Baibars announced. "But we are having trouble with the Vatican. They are denying our requests for a connection."

"That idiot brother of mine," Caterina spat. "He'll have the Pope start a war and blame it on the Empire before there is even an investigation!"

"What else do you know about them, Baibars," Augusta spoke sternly. "Is this an attack by the Rosenkreus Orden?"

"We are not certain, Your Majesty, I'm sorry," Baibars shook his head. "However, there are also an untold number of foot soldiers. All of them are armed. They are reported to be Methuselah if you could really call them that. There are also some unknown humanoid creatures along with them."

"Dammit to Hell," Augusta bit out. "How many of your men are down there?!"

"We have a connection up with the Albion government," a radio operator announced over the intercom. "Shall I patch it through to the throne room?"

"Yes, yes," Augusta shouted.

A blurry hologram image came in to view before them before it cleared. Two people stood before them and they bowed in respect.

"Mary, Virgil, what's happening," Esther exclaimed.

"We have issued a state of emergency. We are under attack and everyone is in a panic," Virgil spoke, trying to sound calm. "People are flooding the gates again. Our armed forces are already out trying to find the bombs and take down the foot soldiers. We have information that they may be Methuselah."

"Everyone is asking where you are. They want to know, Your Majesty," Mary said. "Should we tell them? I'll have the air force pick you up and bring back."

Esther turned toward Augusta hidden inside her throne. She didn't know what to do. She was a fledgling queen. She was nervous and scared. Her people are dying and she wasn't even there for them this time. What was she to do? She was hoping the Empress would tell her, but the Empress remained quiet.

"I don't know," Esther said, turning back to the Mary and Virgil.

"If I may make a suggestion," a new voice broke in. "I don't mean to intrude on you ladies, but this has Millennium written all over it. It would be unwise for her Majesty, Queen Esther to leave the safety of the palace walls."

"Sir Integra," Esther spoke as the Integra, Alucard, Seras, and Walter walked into the throne room. "Who is this Millennium you speak of?"

"Millennium is similar to your Rosenkreus Orden in that they want world domination. They enlist the help of man-made vampires. These artifical vampires can only make ghouls," Integra spoke in a cool voice. "I don't know how but I have my suspensions on how they got here. The android, Tres Iqus dropped one of the time devices back in my era during a small skirmish. It is possible that a member of Millennium may have gotten a hold of the time device, and maybe, judging from what I've heard, enlarged and duplicated the device to fit a large numbers of soldiers and weapons through."

"These ghouls that you speak of what are they exactly," Virgil asked, looking at Integra.

"They are the undead slaves of the nosferatu," Alucard spoke this time.

"Are they like the Auto-Jägers we faced about half a year ago," Mary asked.

"I'm not sure what your 'Auto-Jägers' are but ghouls are troublesome to deal with. Ghouls in essence are non-virgin people that have been bitten and drained," Alucard said, looking right Mary and Virgil. "But the ghouls made by Millennium can even be virgins, including children. Unlike the ghouls made by a proper nosferatu they don't die once their master has been destroyed. Ghouls can and will also make more ghouls."

"They sound like a virus," Virgil growled. "Just how do we stop them?"

"Your Majesty Augusta, we are picking up a signal from the air battle ship the Iron Maiden II," the radio operator spoke again. "They want contact clearance and the lady I'm talking to is a bit bitchy about it."

"Patch them through," August ordered as another hologram appeared beside Virgil and Mary.

"Sister Kate, what is going on in Rome," Caterina spoke to the blonde hologram.

"There was a state of emergency ordered out 15 minutes ago. Francesco of course has put the blame on the Empire. He has proclaimed this as war against the Church and is ready with troops to send out to the Empire, but his Holiness will not give the order until he talks to you first," Kate said in a clear voice. "However, Cardinal Francesco will not permit him to do so. He believes you gave the Empire information about the Vatican. He's accusing you of treason, Your Eminence."

"That's just like my elder brother to do something like this," Caterina growled. "He'll work Alec down until he gives in and gives the order."

"However, Lady Caterina, the Pope has managed to slip through Francesco's fingers and made his way to Father William's private office. He has patched at line through to the Iron Maiden. He is standing by."

"Can we get the connection through," Caterina asked, looking the operators.

"It's a go, Your Eminence," the operator said as one last hologram appeared.

This one appeared right beside Sister Kate. It was of two people in really close quarters from the looks of things.

"Your Holiness, could you remove your elbow from my ribs, please," William said as he and Alessandro tried to rearrange themselves.

"I would if you could get of my foot, Father," Alessandro cried out.

"What is this, William," Caterina said her eye twitching. "What are you doing?"

"Terribly sorry, Your Eminence, but this is a little safe-room I had modeled into my office, but as you can see it can only truly fit one person," William explained, removing his foot from Alessandro's. "I figured it would be the safest place for his Holiness at the moment, but the tight squeeze is really uncomfortable."

"Sister, Brother is saying you're to blame for the attack," the Pope whined.

"That is not true, Alec, the Empire is also under attack as is Albion at this very moment," Caterina said to the meek teenager. "It has been suggested by Sir Integra that it may be another radical terrorist group called, Millennium."

"Okay, but what do I do? I can't stand Brother's yelling. He keeps tell me to give the orders to send out the troops to the Empire but I don't want to," Alessandro said, looking right at his sister. "But if you're saying the Empire has nothing to do with the attack then there is no reason to."

"Hold on," Integra interrupted. "You're the Pope?"

"Y-yes, I am, ma'am," Alessandro said, cowering behind William.

Integra and her group just stared at the quivering hologram of the brunet teenager. He was scared of his own shadow for crying out loud. How did get elected as Pope? Moreover who did a kid get the title? Isn't the Pope supposed be of a fairly old age so their reign wouldn't last very long?

"Things have most certainly changed," Walter muttered.

"Tell me about it," Seras whispered.

"So then, you two are brother and sister," Alucard spoke with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, his Holiness is my younger brother," Caterina spoke, lightly.

"If that's truly the Pope then we're all in quite a bit of trouble," Maxwell broke in as Anderson walked into the room pushing Maxwell in a wheelchair. "Look at you cowering behind that man. You're the leader of the Church, are you not?"

"Yes, but—" Alessandro swallowed

"Then start acting liking it," Maxwell snapped as Alessandro let out a yelp and ducked fully behind William. "What sort of leader hides behind other people?"

"Your Grace, I would appreciate it you did not yell at him," Caterina bit out. "He gets enough of it as it as is without you doing the same."

"Forgive me, Your Eminence, but from where I come from the Pope is a grown man," Maxwell snapped back at her. "Not some young cowardly child like this quivering form before me!"

"Don't dare insult my brother," Caterina growled.

"STOP IT! No more yelling, please," Alessandro cried out holding onto his head. "I don't like yelling!"

"I am sorry, Your Holiness," Caterina bowed to him. "I will not yell again."

_I'm glad I was never like that quivering little brat, _Maxwell snorted._ He's a down right mockery to the Church._

"The only course of action is to work together to defeat this Millennium threat," Augusta announced wholeheartedly. "Sir Hellsing, since you and your party are more adapt to this new threat we will be relying on you for your knowledge and strength. Will you please aid us?"

"Since you asked so nicely and since we seem to have also brought our problem with us, we will be more than willing to lend you a hand," Integra announced to the Empress. "I would be no knight if turned you all down, especially the new queen of my homeland. We will help in every way that we can."

"Thank you, Sir Hellsing," Esther said with a smile.

"Vell know isn't zis a cute sight. All Ze leaders together in one room. Vhat luck I seem to be having."

"Who said that," Baibars shouted, looking around the room. "Show yourself! What business do you have here?!"

"Who me? I just have a message from my, Herr Major," a young looking boy with animalist ears, stepped out from behind a pillar. "Since ve can't exactly do zis via live feed ze Major has recorded a message for you all."

They watched as a young dog/cat boy pulled out a small digital recorder from his pocket and turned up the volume. He then hit play. Everyone was listening intently.

**"Good evening everyone. I am ze leader of Millennium. You may call me, Major. I must zank ze person who dropped zat clever little time device. Vhat possibility it has opened for me und my men. I vonder how you vill all fair. All of my chess pieces are in place, but I vonder vhere your pieces lay.**

**"If ze dear Sir Hellsing and Archbishop Maxwell are listening I a have few vords for you. As I speak your homelands are under attack by my men—"**

"Tell us something we don't know," Integra snarled.

**"—I vonder vhat vill happen. As far as I know I'm still holding ze aces. Allow me to let you in on a little secrete. Vhile you're here is zis time period my men are also attacking ze Vatican and London in ze year 2006. Soon ve vill spread out und take over more und more countries. Und zen vith time ze vorld itself. Ze fresh smell of gunpowder und blood is intoxicating to me und my men.**

**"I truly vonder vhat you vill do. By ze time you get back to zis era it may wery vell be too late to stop me. Vith an army of vampires und ghouls at my disposal und you two vithout a leg to stand on, vhat can you do?"**

"Ha! What a daft fool," Alucard chuckled. "He's assuming too much."

**"I guess, all you really can do is pray, but even zat von't stop me. Vhat a shame. No matter. In just a few days I know zat at least your era will be destroyed even if I can't get my grasp on ze future era. So, I can win on either both plans or one or ze other. Let's face it I vill vin, no matter vhat you do. I vill remold zis vorld into vhat I see fit. Und vith ze technology I take from zis era it vill be so much easier to rule on zis side of ze time stream. Until later. Good bye."**

"What an interesting message," Augusta said as her shadowed form looked at Schrödinger. "The monologging was a nice touch. GUARDS!"

"Oh, dear me," Schrödinger said in a playful tone as he was surround on all sides. "Vhatever am I to do?"

Schrödinger was slowly backing up. This was going to an easy escape after all. He would like to see these fool guards come after him. It was he who was the fool. Before he could vanish he was nearly cut to pieces and shot. These people were really fast, too fast to be human. He was having a hard time avoid the guards they just seemed to coming after faster and faster.

"You dare come into my country, my city, and my home! Your Major has no idea who he's messing with! I am Empress August Vradica! The first and only ruler of the New Human Empire!" Augusta announced as the guards caught hold of him. "I have some words for your Major. Since you seem to be the delivery boy of sort perhaps you can give a message to your master!"

"Und vhat sort of message vould zat be," Schrödinger said, fighting in guard's grip.

"Tell him we will play his game. He wants a war he'll have one in abundance. I hope he is ready for what he gets. The Empire, The Vatican, and Albion will not fall prey to him. He will fall instead along with his army," August growled.

"Zis coming from a ruler who can't even show her own face," Schrödinger chuckled. "You honestly expect me to fear you. If I don't the Major sure von't."

"Then let me show what I can do," the hood on the throne left just a little ways. "Guards, stand a side."

The moment the guards let go of him Schrödinger fell to the floor, holding his hands over his ears. It felt like his head was going to exploded. What was this?

"I think I'll start with your fingers," Augusta said as Schrödinger let go of his head and watched as his fingers on both hands turn to dust. "I can easy continue this until you are no more that pile of dust. Now do as you are told little doggy. Unless you want to lose something more than your fingers."

Schrödinger stared at her in shock as the hood closed back down. She had just totally disintegrated his fingers to dust. How did she do that? He finally took off and out of sight completely.

"He got your message," Alucard said, looking at August.

"Where's Abel, Tres, and Hugue," Caterina asked.

"They went out with some of my men to see first hand as what's going on," Baibars responded.

"I want the council called to order," Augusta announced allowed. "Call everyone. We have to come up with a counter attack. Sir Integra, you will be in charge."

"Of course, Your Majesty," Integra bowed.

"The same goes for two," Esther said looking at Virgil and Mary. "Get everyone rounded up. Albion will not go down without a fight! Keep all lines open. Virgil, we're going to have to use Ghetto's resources."

"Understood, Milady," Virgil bowed as he and Mary blinked out.

"Alec, I know you're not going to want to do this but you've got to do the same," Caterina said, looking at her little brother and William. "William, Kate, I want to do this for me. William, I want to get his Holiness onboard the Iron Maiden. Kate, make sure you get a broadcast out everywhere when the Pope is onboard. Alec, you are going to announce to Rome what is really going on. Our dear brother will keep the real truth quiet, so he can start his own war campaign."

"I don't know if I can," Alessandro said, looking at the floor.

"Yes, you can, Your Holiness," Esther said, proudly. "I believe you. You have to tell the truth to everyone. If his Eminence starts his own war he'll only be helping this new threat."

"Alright," the Pope muttered.

"We are so scr—" Maxwell began but Anderson put a hand over his mouth.

"Ye just do yer best, Yer Holiness," Anderson spoke instead.

"Come on, Your Holiness," William said as the image faded out.

"I'll be there shortly to pick them up, Kate out," soon her image faded out.

"I pray they make it safely," Caterina murmured to herself.

"We can need all the help we can get," Augusta said. "Sir Integra, I know you and your men wish to return to your era and stop them there. I am sorry we are prolonging your return."

"As of right now you need our help," Integra said, looking at the Empress.

"But what about your era," Esther asked. "What will happen to the people there?"

"The same thing to the people here if we don't stop them now," Alucard spoke in his Master's place.

"Thank you," Caterina spoke with a smile. "We will do everything we can to end the war here, so you may get you back home."

"And thank you," Integra smirked back. "I will and shall do my very best."

* * *

Way off in the distance a shadowed figure watched the capital city, Byzantium went up in smoke. Normally he would be smiling about this, but this was something else entirely. He does not like these new upstarts thinking they could just take over. No one was going to take over HIS world. It was his and he would be damn if let this group take it away from him. There was going to be hell to pay.

(A/N Not one of my longer chapters but quite a bit still happened. Please review. I did work really hard on this chapter. It'll get even better in the next chapter. So please review.)

Millie M. Banshee


	20. The Enemy of my Enemy

The Lost Priest

Chapter 20

The Enemy of my Enemy

(A/N Yes, this chapter has hit the big 2-0! 20 chapters at last. Wow amazing. Well, according to what was in the last chapter I'm sure you all are waiting to see what happens next. So start reading it.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

_**Telepathy**_

* * *

(Last Time) 

Way off in the distance a shadowed figure watches as the capital city, Byzantium went up in smoke. Normally he would be smiling about this but this was something else entirely. He did not like these new upstarts thinking they could just take over. No one was going to take over HIS world. It was his and he would be damn if let this group take it away from him. There was going to be hell to pay.

* * *

(Present Time: the Vatican) 

Father William managed to sneak the young Pope out of the Vatican walls. Alessandro was dressed like an alter boy and he had a cloak hanging over he head to hide his face. The guards were everywhere barking out orders to one another about the upcoming war and to find his Holiness.

Alessandro kept his head down and stayed real close to William. They needed to get to air ship hangers. Kate was already there. With all the confusion no one paid much mind to them. They quickly boarded the Iron Maiden II and hid Alessandro in a spare cabin.

The young Pope was nervous as he sat on the crisp sheets of the bed. He didn't know if he could do this or not. He was dressed back into his proper vestments. He constantly pulled at his collar as though it was choking him. He was so scared of what his brother might do him, but he had to have faith in his sister. She knew what she was going after all, right?

A few minutes later Alessandro felt a jerking motion go throughout the whole ship. They had started moving. Soon they enough the ship was airborne and flying over Rome. The Pope waited as William came back and retrieved him.

"It's time, Your Holiness," William said, wrapping an arm around Alessandro's shoulders as they walked down the corridors. "Everything has already been planned. Everyone is with you on this, and you have our full support."

"Thank you, Father," Alessandro said, rubbing a tear from his eye.

"Don't be scared. As Caterina would say, 'we must stay strong in our endeavors,'" William quoted. "I believe that's one of her favorites."

Alessandro laughed a little as he was brought to the bridge of the airship. He followed William inside looking at all the people, screens, gadgets, and controls that filled the room. He soon saw Sister Kate standing in front of a chair with a camera and microphone in front of it.

"Your Holiness, please take a seat. We are working on overriding all other radio and visual communication devices," Kate said as Alessandro sat down the chair and William walked up to the camera. "We will get the word out through all of Rome. Do not worry. I doubt they'll take action upon us with you onboard."

Alessandro swallowed hard, pulling at his collar again. He listened to all the things going on around him. He didn't even understand half of what was going on. He could only pray this would work. This had to work somehow.

"Everything's a go," one of the radio operators said, looking at Kate and William. "We have full control of the airwaves in Rome and the Vatican."

"Then the rest is up to you, Holiness," Kate said as Alessandro sat up strait and looked into the camera.

* * *

(The Vatican) 

Everyone was in panic trying to get radio and visuals again. There was nothing happening but white noise. Francesco was in an uproar about this mess. He was barking orders left and right to get everything back online.

"WHAT ARE YOU IDOTS DOING," he shouted. "THIS IS NO DOUBT SOME ATTEMPT BY THOSE BLOOD THIRSTY MONSTERS TO CRIPPLE US! GET THOSE CONNECTIONS UP!"

"Your Eminence, we are picking up a signal on every frequency," a radio operator spoke as everything crackled and snapped followed by muffled voices in the background.

"What is this," the Cardinal snapped.

"We're getting visual as well," anther operator announced. "Good Lord, it's his Holiness!"

"WHAAAAAT!" Francesco hollered, looking at all the monitors that lit up with his little brother's face. "What is going on?! Where is this coming from?"

"We've tracked the signal coming from the Iron Maiden II, Sir," the first operator spoke.

"That's Caterina's airship. Does her treachery know no bounds," His face was as red as his robes. "I want that THING shot down right now!"

"We can't! His Holiness is aboard the Iron Maiden," A third operator announced.

"He's WHAT," Francesco bit out, bitterly.

**"Um, hi, everyone. I, uh…"** Alessandro pulled at his collar again.

* * *

(The Iron Maiden II) 

"What's the matter," William whispered. "Go on. You have to get the word out."

Alessandro nodded his head and removed is hand from his collar. He had to do this or more lives would be lost. He looked strait into the camera and grasped the microphone firmly in his hand. Had to do this, he just had to. He cleared his throat.

"Good evening everyone. I am his Holiness, Alessandro XVIII. I have a very important announcement to make. As we all know we are under attack by people we believe to be vampires or rather Methuselahs, but do not be fooled. These are not like the Methuselah we are accustom to. They are different and very violent from anything we have ever seen before.

"We are on the brink of war with the Empire but whether you wish to believe this or not, the Empire is not responsible for this attack. As I speak the Empire and Albion are also under attack by the very same people. You have to believe what I say. My sister Cardinal Caterina Sforza is no traitor to the Church, regardless to what my brother, Cardinal Francesco di Medici wants you all to believe. He wants to hide the truth from everyone, so he may start his war. He didn't even want me to speak to my sister to understand what was going on. I managed to get help from on resident priests to contact my sister. We must not go to war with The New Human Empire.

"This is no time to go to war with them. We would only end up aiding this new threat that wants to take over the world. This new threat calls itself, Millennium. It is run by a person know only to us as the Major. I have spoken to both of the leaders from Albion and the Empire. We all want to help and put an end to this brutality that has taken hold of us all.

"Please everyone put your efforts into fighting Millennium, and not ourselves or the Empire. Both the Empire and Albion are willing to help stop this new threat, but we must work together on this. All of us together. Please! Before its too late! I'm asking everyone to aid the Church, Albion, and the Empire, or everything may be lost to us all forever."

William turned off the camera and microphone. Kate had everyone restore communications to Rome and the Vatican. Now all they had to do was wait for a reply from the Vatican.

Alessandro stood a little weak in the knees as everyone on the bridge applauded him. He was turning pink in the face and he slumped a little. He was wandering what would happen now.

"You did very well, Alessandro," Kate said. "I have Cardinal Caterina on the another line. Would you like to speak to her?"

"Yes, please," the Pope nodded and followed the hologram to a radio console.

* * *

(The Vatican) 

Everyone was staring at Francesco and none of them looked happy. Some looked angry, some hurt, and some surprised, but all were speechless. Francesco looked like a deer caught in headlights. He slowly stepped away as everyone in the control room started toward him.

"Is this true, Your Eminence," someone spoke from behind Francesco. "Why would you hide the truth from us?"

"I didn't know," the Cardinal said, turning around to face Brother Petro. "How was I to know all this was going on?"

"The Empire was trying to contact us but you refused to speak with them," a radio operator admitted.

"Is that so? Why would you do that," Petro said walking up his boss. "You endangered so many lives by doing that!"

"Don't you dare talk down to me, Brother Petro," Francesco bit out fiercely but he was barking like a scared dog. "Don't forget where your loyalties lay!"

"My loyalties are to God, the Church, and the Pope, but you seem to have fallen out of my list," Petro snapped, grabbing the Cardinal by his robes. "Are you that hungry for war with the Empire that you would actually do something this stupid? We have lost a lot of good men and women out there! We need all the help we can get! This is something far worse that what any Methuselah can do!"

"What are you talking about," Francesco growled.

"People are being slaughtered and coming back to life as walking murdering corpses," Petro yelled in the bastard's face. "Even children are attacking us! Get those damn lines up to the Empire and to Albion right now! We need to know how to stop these things before it gets any worse!"

"Don't you dare order me around," Francesco hissed, pulling himself out of Petro's grip. "YOU'RE FIRED!"

"That's not going to work. You have fallen out favor of everyone in the Church. I heard his Holiness's report and with the vote from your fellow cardinals I was ordered to place you under arrest." Petro stated as he pulled out a set of handcuffs.

"Damn you," Francesco yelled, pulling out a small pistol and shot at Petro.

The small caliber bullet grazed Petro's left cheek. Petro stood there for a second or two in surprise before he finally grabbed hold of the fighting Cardinal, knocked him to the ground, and pulled the gun out of his hand.

"Get off me," Francesco yelped under the weight of Brother Petro and his armor. "Let go of me this instant!"

Petro said nothing as he slipped the handcuffs around Francesco's wrists. He finally got up off him before pulling the angry cardinal up to his feet. After that little incident back in Albion where Francesco had practically left the young Pope's fate up to the Methuselahs he had little respect for the man, but this was the straw that broke the camels back.

"You can add resisting arrest to your list of charges against you," Petro said, pulling Francesco towards the door. "You better hope and pray all you get is a very long jail sentence, because you're on the edge of being executed."

* * *

(The Empire) 

There was only a slight bit of relief when connection was made with the Vatican and word that Cardinal Francesco was arrested. In his place would be Brother Petro and Sister Paula. Caterina had just finished speaking with her little brother and congratulated him on job well done; she was in the council meeting, along with Esther, Sir Hellsing, Walter, and Maxwell.

Sir Hellsing was telling everyone how to deal with the threat along with the unwanted input by Maxwell. Everyone was exchanging ideas and methods about going about getting rid of this threat. Things were looking grim. They had to do something and fast.

Alucard, Seras, and Anderson had long since joined in the actual fight out in the streets. The numbers were great if not overbearing to fight back. They had to drive Millennium back. Citizens were running everywhere this only caused distractions for everyone. Some of them were even fighting the soldiers to get to hold of their weapons.

The palace guards were having a hard time keeping everyone from flooding the gates. They weren't winning the battle against the citizens and were soon over powered. The gates were flung open and the populist rushed inside. More guards rushed out trying to hold them back but it was hardly doing any good.

Word spread quickly to the Empress about the breach at the palace gates. She excused herself before heading out to see just what was happening. She quickly ordered everyone down to the underground corridor and chambers of the palace. This was all she could do. She ordered medicine, bandages, food, water, and bedding sent down there with the refugees.

Nothing seemed to be working to hold them back. They didn't have much silver in their arsenal what little they did was just about gone. Silver was toxic to them, so silver mines were few and in between and why would they keep so toxic in great amounts? They had to wait until the Vatican could give them a shipment.

Seras was with Alucard and Abel in crusnik form soon caught up with them. They explained to each other about what they knew on what was happening. This was definitely not good. Nothing seemed to be working. For an Empire of vampires they were poorly stocked to deal with vampires but then again the vampires here were living beings and not the living dead.

"Abel, behind you," Seras shouted as Abel whipped around and cut 2 ghouls in half. "They just keep coming and coming! There's no end!"

"Crusnik, I know you have more power than this," Alucard said, firing off around into one freak vampire and a ghoul. "Why are you holding back?"

"Why are YOU holding back," Abel returned the question, slicing three freaks in half.

"I asked you first," Alucard replied.

"Don't even start that," Seras bit out, blowing a ghoul's head off its shoulders.

"Well—excuuuuse us," Abel said, sticking out his tongue slightly.

Seras rolled her eyes as she heard her master laugh. It must be a guy thing. But both did have a good point why weren't they fighting at full force? She had seen her master fight with more power than this and Abel as well. It was puzzling.

But she really didn't have time to think about it as 6 ghouls came at her. She knocked the heads off of 2 before shooting the last 4. Always one right after another it seemed. This was not going to turn out well. She was starting to feel tired.

**BOOOOOOM!!**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGH," Seras screamed and another bomb went off behind them.

The building crumbled around dust, smoke, fire, metal, glass, and concrete totally surrounded them on all sides. They couldn't see a thing and the sound of tumbling building was deafening.

The last thing Abel saw was a large chunk of concrete and metal coming right at Seras. He couldn't do anything. He had to avoid getting crushed as well. But he couldn't see and it was hard to breath. The only way to get out of this was to get airborne. Even that was still too dangerous; the building was still coming a part and without being able to see he could collide headlong into a large piece of falling building.

There was another explosion as more debris came falling down. Abel looked up only see large shadow growing in size and darkness. It was coming too fast. He couldn't move. Why is it that sometimes when no matter who much you mind says "run" your legs refuse the order? Abel had no time to contemplate the thought he as he felt something impact him.

He was knocked forcefully to the ground, sliding a ways long the broken ground and glass shards. He didn't see what hit him or what was laid on top of him. He had his face down to the ground, be he was glad at least it was a person and not a 10 tons of building. Perhaps it was Alucard that knocked him out of the way. The person was too big to the Seras.

The person on top of Abel slowly got up but kept a strong foot on Abel's back to keep him down. Abel puzzled what was Alucard, if this really was Alucard, doing. He needed to get off him so he could back up. The crusnik soon felt a surge of energy around him and the dust and smoke began the thin instantly. The air was faintly smoky now and he could see everything thing around him. Well, what he could make out from his place on the pavement. But first…

"Alucard, get off of me," Able bit out.

"I'm not this 'Alucard,' Abel," the man spoke and Abel's blood ran cold. "You're like a cockroach. You just keep coming back."

"CAIN," Abel shouted, rolling over to sit up as Cain jumped back. "I'll kill you!"

"I suggest you don't, Abel," Cain stated, placing his lance right under Abel's chin. "You need all the help you can get."

"You expect me to believe you that you're just going help us because you want to," Abel snarled, swatting the lance from his throat and called his scythe back into his hands. "I seriously doubt you're that noble."

"Then be the fool my dear brother," Cain growled. "I don't want these upstarts here no more than you do! They'll ruin everything I have planned!"

Abel stood up and held his scythe firmly in his hands but Cain only lowered his weapon. What was Cain doing here? What was really his game? He could only wonder about this.

"In the long run, Abel, facing me will be a lot easier than taking down a whole army of these—whatever they are," Cain said with a smirk. He knew Abel was listening. "So, for once let's put our sibling rivalry aside, hmm? It'll be for the greater good in the long run."

"Why would I want to work with someone who will only try to destroy the world again after he just finished saving it," Abel replied with venom. "That makes no sense! I won't have any part in what you're scheming!"

"Actually, I think you do but your pride and honor won't allow that," Cain walking up to his younger twin. "Let's face it, Abel, I need you and Seth as much as you both need me. Like I said you have a better chance against me than you do against them. Combined we have more than enough power to destroy them all, just like back then—"

"SHUT UP," Abe yelled baring his fangs at Cain but the older crusnik only smiled.

"My bad. I forgot, that's still a touchy subject with you, isn't it," Cain smirked, reaching out and placed a gentle hand on Abel's face. "I do believe you're shaking. Hmhmhmhm… You scared I'm going to kill you again? I have no desire to dispose of you. I only want to help right now. I have a plan that could work."

Abel slapped his brother's hand away but the smirk did not leave his elder brother's face. He gripped his blood scythe so tight that his knuckles were turning as white as his hair. He didn't want to trust or have anything to with Cain. But something told him inside that Cain meant what he was say.

"What is your plan," Abel hissed out through his fangs.

"First I need to see out dear little sister," Cain said with a sigh. "And you are just the man to help get me an audience with her Majesty."

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Abel said under his breath.

Cain followed after Abel by his side. Abel was too kindhearted for his own good. Cain liked that trait in his younger brother. That's what made him so easy manipulate.

Seras watched as Abel and another man that looked great deal like an older version of Cain walk off. Her legs were pinned under a large piece of metal and concrete. She couldn't go after them and she had no idea where her master was at. All she could do was lay there. She had lost too much blood to get the strength to pull her legs out.

"You look pathetic, Police Girl," Alucard spoke, walking up to her. "Laying there on you belly. Get up."

"Uh, Master, if you haven't noticed I'm stuck under tons of building here," Seras growled as her Master groaned.

"I guess I was expecting too much of you," Alucard sighed, lifting up the chuck of wall off her legs long enough for her to squirm out. "Sometimes I wonder if I ever made a mistake turning you."

Seras turned her eyes from her master. That was cruel thing to say. She was trying her best after all, but nothing was ever good enough for him. No matter how far she thought she progressed it would never truly be enough to satisfy him.

"As for Abel," Alucard said staring off the direction he left in. "I really hope he know what he's doing."

"That was Cain with him, wasn't it," Seras said, looking back up at her master. "What is he doing here?"

"He wants to help us fight back Millennium from the looks of things," Alucard said, picking Seras off of the ground. "I know what he has planned. It would best to get you inside the palace. The sun's coming up and the shield might not be up for very much longer."

"The UV shield," Seras puzzled.

* * *

(The Palace) 

"You're Majesty August, you have visitors," a servant announced walking into the council room.

"Not now, Drago," Augusta snapped. "I have no time right now. Tell them to wait."

"Tell us to wait? How rude of you," a man spoke, knocking the servant out of way as another man helped him back to his feet. "My dear Augusta, I see you're doing well."

"What are you doing here, Cain," Augusta yelled. "Get out of my house!"

"Abel, have you lost your mind letting him in here," Esther bit out.

"I figured I won't be welcomed here but oh well," Cain said, walking up to Augusta.

"That's far enough, Cain," Integra said, stepping before Cain with a gun in her hand.

Cain stopped to regard this strong-willed woman. She looked vaguely familiar somehow. He couldn't place a finger on where he had seen her before. He just shook his head and dismissed the memory as simple déjà vu.

"Now, there is no need for any of that," Cain said with a smile. "I come here with my sword sheathed and a most interesting proposal."

"We don't want anything to do with you or your Order," Caterina snapped. "Abel, get him out of here!"

"Lady Caterina, I think it would be best to hear him out for once," Abel spoke up. "He has come up with a very good plan."

"Are you actually serious," Augusta almost yelled. "Abel, he killed you once! Why would let your murder and the enemy of the world help us? Once this threat is gone he'll just turn back on us!"

"Yes, but wouldn't you rather face me one on one than a whole army of these creatures," Cain mused as August and the other remained silent for a moment.

"I haven't forgotten that one crusnik alone is enough to destroy a large city in less than one night," Augusta stated. "I haven't forgotten a thing about back then when I participated with you. That was a large mistake I will not make again."

"Yes, and what sweet memories they were," Cain grinned even wider. "This undead army is German is it not? I believe it's called Millennium."

"What are you getting at," Maxwell barked out. "You know how to beat them?"

"Of course I do," Cain said, turning towards Maxwell. "I'm German myself. I have an insight that surpasses even my siblings' knowledge. I don't know how they got here but they started a war in the early 21st century."

"Tell us something we don't know," Integra snorted.

"They lose but they didn't go down easy," Cain said, walking towards her but Integra didn't remove her gun's aim from his heart. "As for right now we all know that the sun will be up within the hour. The UV shield is still up and running is it not?"

"Yes," August drawled. "Are you implying we shut it down?"

"Yes, I am. But not right now," Cain mused stopping right in front of Integra. "We'll leave it up. It won't take them long to realize that something stops them from going up in a puff of smoke."

"I get it. We lead them out somewhere in the open and then turn off the shield," Esther said as Cain nodded.

"Exactly, but let's take this even a step farther," Cain continued. "Not all will be stupid enough and some may make it to safety. The Empire's army is equipped with anti-UV gel and clothing in its arsenal does it not, for when the army has to leave the safety of the UV shield?"

"Hm, so we would have the advantage in the light as well," August snorted. "After we beat them back then what?"

"We find the source of where they're coming from and block it," Cain announced.

"Well, there's got to be someway they're getting from there era to ours. The Major already stated that the device that Tres dropped is what got them here," Mirka stated. "But making that many small devices would be costly in time and money. So wouldn't it be logical to think that they made some larger models."

"That's very big possibility. We do still have the original device up," August stated.

"Actually, Empress, the original device has been dismantled and the plans erased," Ion spoke weakly and the August groaned. "You had me personally look over the dismantlement of the time device."

"Well, that's shitty," Integra grumbled. "We still have the smaller versions we were going to use, right?"

"Yes, but they only have enough power for one last trip and for very little amount people, and reconstructing of larger devices will take some time," Augusta muttered.

"Who says we have to make large devices," Cain spoke again. "They have to have someway of getting back to their time and transporting weapons, right? Who's to say they're not going to construct some here as well?"

"So, we use their devices to get to their base and cripple them," Maxwell mused. "But finding them is going to be a problem. And who's to say that they won't keep changing positions every time they arrive? In the end there may be a large number of time devices scattered all over the place!"

"We just have to find all of the devices before that scenario happens," Esther bit out.

"You make it sound so easy," Maxwell growled. "This is not going to be a walk in the park!"

"I'm not stupid," Esther barked back. "I know that!"

"Do you have any more ideas," Alucard said, walking into the room. "I've been listening for quite some time I must say your plan sounds almost solid."

"'Almost', huh? So, tell then, what is your next idea," Cain said, turning around to meet Alucard. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"You could but now it not the time to discus the past," the nosferatu in red grinned. "If you're going to invade a base full of the undead wouldn't it be wise not send normal humans?"

"So, we send in Methuselahs. But that will stretch our defenses here very thin," Augusta stated but Alucard only grinned wider.

"The humans can handle things here given the right weapons and proper leadership of course," Alucard said, looking at everyone around him. "We will win if the Contra Mundi speaks the truth."

"Well, it sound like we've got a plan," Caterina grinned. "Get news out to Albion, the Vatican, and every other allied nation that's with us! They will regret ever coming here and destroying our world!"

(A/N That was chapter 20. Yay! Please review! Oh, I have an added story. A true story in fact. It's funny and some maybe a little gross.)

Chicken and Dumplings

Friday evening. I just came out of my bedroom after working on a pencil portrait. It was raining down in buckets and dark out. My mother had announced dinner was ready. At first I went to the cabinet to find some sort of cookie or candy bar. Nothing seemed really good.

My mom had just finished making chicken and dumplings. One of my most hated dishes. For years no matter who made them I just couldn't stomach them. I would rather jump off a cliff than eat them. But my stomach growled and I was too lazy to cook anything.

"Want some of this," my mother asked as she fixed herself a bowl.

I stared at the pot for a moment or two. I turned my nose up at it. My stomach was growling to be fed, but I would be damned if I ate at that!

"No—uh, yeah," I said as my stomach gave on last request for food. "I'm not really fond on dumplings."

"You don't have to eat it," my mom said plainly to me. "Your father's the one that wanted them."

"I know. I'm just too lazy to fix something else," I grumbled as I grabbed a bowl and went to get some out of the pot but my mom closed the lid. "Mom, I was going to get some!"

"Oh, I'm sorry," she tells as she heads into the other room.

I removed the lid and looked at them yet again and my stomach turned. I'm debating if I really wanted the dumplings or not. I reached into the sludge with a large serving spoon and got some out and placed it in my bowl. Some fell out of the pot and landed on the stove almost like pile of slime. It reminded me of something Mike Rowe for Dirty Jobs had to trump through. I shuttered as I closed the lid and cleaned up the slimy dumplings.

I walked into my parents' bedroom and sat down next to her with a folding table. I took my first bite and it felt like I had just swallowed a peppery chicken flavored worm. Not even half way through my bowl I could no longer stomach the dumplings; I felt sick from it. I got up to look for something to get the taste from my mouth.

I happened to find the last three fun-sized 3 Musketeers bars in the pantry. I grabbed them and walked back into my parents' room. I sat back down where I had been eating. The bowl was still sitting there ready to be thrown out. I opened a bar and took a bite. That sure got the taste from my mouth.

I took one last bite of my chicken and dumplings and to my surprise I found it wasn't as bad as before. I looked back the chocolate bar in my fingers and then back the dumplings. I had found a way to stomach chicken and dumplings. Just add 3-Musketeers bars on the side and everything was just fine.

The following day I ate the some odd combination in front of my father. He scrunched up his nose and gave me a disturbed look.

"What are you eating," he asked me.

"Dumplings with chocolate," I announced, happily. "Want some?"

"YUCK," he announced before he turned around to mom who was in living room, reading. "Rose, do you know what she's eating?

"What," my mom asked looking up him.

"She's eating chicken and dumpling with 3-Muskerteers bars," he stated.

"She did that last night," Mom said, going back to her book.

"It's not as bad as you think," I said, putting a spoonful of dumplings in my mouth followed by a bit of chocolate.

"Then I suppose you like dill pickles and ice-cream together too then," he said as I looked back up at him.

"Actually, yeah, I do," I said truthfully.

My father looked at me like he was going to puke. I figure out why I had to have chocolate with my dumplings. My mom's recipe calls for a lot of black pepper and salt. With me if I have something salty I have to have something sweet. I also can't stand a lot of black pepper, and since chocolate is made of milk and milk gets rid of lot of tastes such as pepper… Well, you get the idea. I know it sounds gross but sometimes what sounds gross isn't as bad as we think.

Do you have an odd food combination that you would like to share? I would love to read what other people eat.

Millie M. Banshee


	21. Heritage

The Lost Priest

Chapter 21

Heritage

(A/N This is my longest running story yet. 21 chapters! It's rare enough that a story goes over 10 chapters with me. So, to honor this record breaking event I have created something special. I will give you the full details at the end of the chapter. But for now don't y'all think you should be reading the story?)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

_**Telepathy**_

* * *

(Last Time)

"Do you have any more ideas," Alucard said, walking into the room. "I've been listening for quite some time and I must say your plan sounds almost solid."

"'Almost,' huh? So, tell me then, what is your next idea," Cain said, turning around to meet Alucard. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"You could but now is not the time to discuss the past," the nosferatu in red grinned. "If you're going to invade a base full of the undead wouldn't it be wise not to send normal humans?"

"So, we send in the Methuselah, but that will stretch our defenses here very thin," Augusta stated but Alucard only grinned wider.

"The humans can handle things here given the right weapons and proper leadership of course," Alucard said, looking at everyone around him. "We will win if the Contra Mundi speaks the truth."

"Well, it sounds like we've got a plan," Catherina grinned. "Get news out to Albion, the Vatican, and every other allied nation that's with us! They will regret ever coming here and destroying our world!"

* * *

(Present Time)

The sun was on the verge of rising. They had to get everything set and fast. All the guards and soldiers slipped on their UV proof cloths and armor and applied hefty amounts of UV gel to any exposed skin. Even Seras suited up in the same manner as did some of the nobles who were also willing to fight this war, which included Asta and Ion. They needed everyone they could get.

They got all the civilians they could down in the lower levels of the palace. The sun was now casting its bright rays of light on the tops of the tallest buildings. Some of the palace soldiers were now dressed in some of the Millennium soldier uniforms. They would be used to lure the real Millennium troops out into the open, and not to mention relay much needed information back to the palace.

Now they had to wait until the sun moved high enough in the sky to coat the ground is light. With everything now in place all they had to do was wait. The mission would begin at 9 and it was now 7 in the morning. Two long hours of praying and hoping that everything goes well without a glitch. Despite this ingenious plan Murphy's Law could still cause something to go horribly wrong.

While the long 2 hour wait slowly moved on those who could took the time clear their heads, eat, and rest up a little before the battle. Not they could really rest any with a war just outside the palace gates. Integra and Catherina decided to take small walk down the corridors just to clear their minds a little.

"So, when was it you first met Abel," Integra asked, walking to the right of the Cardinal.

"10 years. I'll be 11 next month. It doesn't really seem like it should be so long ago," the Cardinal replied, grabbing the jewel of the necklace the Crusnik had given to her. "My family was slaughtered by Methuselah. I barely made out of the house and they came after me. I didn't know where to go all I knew was I had to hide. I stumbled upon a tomb. It was dark and I figured I could hide there until the sun came up."

"That's where you found Abel I take it," Integra asked as Catherina sighed.

"Well, sort of. I saw an odd looking casket and inside I saw a woman with long red hair. She was really pretty I started towards her when I heard something move in the shadows," Catherina said, stopping to look out a window at the burning city. "I couldn't see who or what it was. I began to get scared that it was the Methuselah. I heard someone yell at me for a second before I ran back outside and away from the tomb. I stopped behind a large tree to catch my breath and a few minutes later I heard someone walk up behind me. It was Abel he was covered in blood. He was the one who saved me from my attackers. He was my guardian and a bit of my teacher after that."

"So, you two are really close," Integra spoke as Catherina nodded. "I meet Alucard about 10 years ago myself. I was in a situation close to yours, but instead of Methuselah it was my uncle. My father had just passed away at handed the Hellsing Organization over to me instead of his brother. My uncle of course did not like this so he and his men went after me. I was on my own and I hid out in the air ducts as I made my way down to the lowest dungeon of the manor. Where I discovered Alucard."

Catherina let a small laugh as Integra glared at her. What was so funny about this story?

"I'm sorry about laughing, Sir Hellsing," Catherina said, coving her mouth. "But you see my own uncle didn't like the fact that my little brother got the title of Pope and not him. He became really bitter about it. He even asked the Rosen Kreuz Orden build him a machine that could easily wipe out all of Rome. So, on some strange level I understand that completely."

"Well, you two seem to be having a nice little conversation," a deep voice replied behind both women. "It's a little odd don't you think?"

"Alucard," Integra said, turning around to meet her vampire. "What are you talking about?"

"Your childhood stories," Alucard replied walking up to them. "You two are from two different times and yet don't you find a bit strange how much your pasts are alike."

"Your point being," Catherina mused, raising a thin blond eyebrow.

"I'm just saying that in the end you both of you were looking for help and ended up finding it in a bloodsucker in one form or another," Alucard stated clearly as the two women looked at him oddly.

"It's a coincidence, Alucard," Integra sighed. "Nothing more."

"Of course," Alucard grinned. "Integra?"

"Yes," Integra replied with a long drawl.

"Where's your ring?"

"Huh?"

Integra lifted her hand and looked at it with wide blue eyes. It wasn't on her finger. She started looking around the floor where she was standing. Catherina started to do the same. She didn't know what the ring looked like but a ring was ring. Even Alucard helped in the search. They started back up the way they came from, asking anyone that passed by about it.

The search lasted about 20 minutes before something caught Catherina's eyes. In a small crack in the wall she could make out a fait glow similar to her necklace. She got down on her knees, took off her glove, and reached in with one thin finger. She could hear someone walk up behind her and stop.

"You found it," Alucard asked.

"I think so," the Cardinal said, digging in the crevasse the best she could. "It's right at the tip of my finger."

"Can you get it," Integra asked, getting down beside her.

"Almost," Catherina answered. "I… I think… Got it!"

Catherina pulled her finger out quickly before she lost her grip on the small ring. Just as she got the ring out a piece of splintered wood caught her bare finger. She winced and jerked her finger out the rest of the way, the ring landing in her lap.

"What did you do," Integra asked as Catherina shook her hand a couple of time as small bit of blood hit the wall. "Cut yourself?"

"Yes," Catherina drawled, looking at her bleeding finger. "I caught it on a piece of wood."

"Where's my ring," Integra asked as Catherina looked around on her lap for the ring.

"Here," Catherina said, grabbing the ring and held it out to Integra.

Before Integra could take it Alucard to their surprise grabbed the ring and Catherina's hurt hand. Catherina let out a hiss of pain and bit of anger as Alucard placed his lips on the cut. Integra stood up with a start and the nosferatu removed his mouth from Catherina's finger but did not let go of her hand even with Catherina fighting to get her hand back.

"Just what the hell are you doing," Integra bit out. "Didn't you get your fill of blood last night?"

"You two will have to forgive me," He said, jerking the duchess back up to her feet. "But I think you should see something."

"You're hurting me," Catherina snapped, bitterly, glaring at him. "Release my hand this instant!"

"Just hold on my dear Duchess of Milan," Alucard smirked not letting go of the angered woman. "This ring here on your finger—where did you get it?"

"My father gave it to me," Catherina bit out pulling as hard as she could. "It's just a family heirloom! What about it?"

"I want you both look at this one," Alucard said, holding out Integra's ring. "Look familiar to anyone?"

Integra switched back between her ring and Catherina's as Catherina did the same with hers. Both were made of rose gold, the jewel was shaped like a raindrop, both shined with many colors, and in the very middle of the jewel was an engraved "H." Both woman then looked at each other and then back at the vampire.

"I saw the ring on your finger right after you cut yourself," Alucard said, releasing the young Cardinal. "And your blood pretty much sealed the hunch I've had since I've met you in person."

"What are you suggesting," Integra growled at her servant vampire.

"I think you know quite well without me having to explaining things any farther," the nosferatu grinned widely. "Your ring, my Master."

Integra snatched the ring out of his fingers, and just glare at him. She slipped the ring back on her finger as Catherina fiddled with hers. Neither of the women would even look at each other now. The tension in the air was so thick even a knife couldn't cut it.

"Well, aren't you two quiet now," Alucard spoke but neither woman stirred. "It's getting close to time now for the fun to start. I'll see you ladies later than."

The grinning nosferatu dissolved into thin air, leaving them to the awkward silence. Were they really…? Was Alucard telling the truth or playing some cruel trick? They said nothing as they started back to the council room. A servant opened the door for them and they sat back down in their seat. Their odd behavior didn't go unnoticed.

"Is something wrong," Augusta asked, carefully.

"Nothing's wrong," they said bitterly in unison.

"Never mind," Augusta whimpered. "Forget I said anything."

"You're Majesty, there is 20 minutes before Operation Down Shield begins," Baibars announced with a low bow. "Are there anymore last minute requests that need to be put in place?"

"No, I believe everything is working perfectly," Augusta answered him.

"It's a bit awkward to be working together again, isn't it," Cain said, sitting right between August and Esther.

"Don't flatter yourself too much," Augusta snorted.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Cain grinned as Esther groaned. "Is something wrong, Esther?"

"I'm staring at it," Esther drawled.

"Still bitter, I see," Cain mused, drumming his finger playfully on the chair's armrest. "Don't worry, my dear, I have no reason to betray or hurt any of you. Especially with Abel and Augusta so nearby. That would be really stupid on my part."

"And coming here wasn't stupid to begin with," Maxwell spoke dryly looking just as thrilled as those around him to be working with Contra Mundi. "I would love see you being stupid if this is being smart."

"Cute, real cute," Cain snorted. "No witty comments to add from you two ladies?"

Integra and Catherina just glared at him and it was enough to make the great Contra Mundi shiver. He sat up strait and looked the other way. What a cold stare that was. What had gotten into them? He didn't even want to know if they were that upset.

Integra took a slight look at Catherina from the corner of her eyes. Was Alucard being an ass or was he telling the truth? Catherina, a Catholic and a daughter and brother to the previous and present Popes was her descendant? It had to be some cruel joke. No doubt the young Cardinal was feeling the same thing.

After all the odds of this had to be very slim. They couldn't really be ancestor and descendant. It was a little too farfetched to be believed. But she did have the same ring with the "H" deeply engraved into the gem.

_**Still debating if I was telling the truth, I see,**_ Alucard's voice rang in her head. _**I meant every word regardless of what you the Cardinal what to believe. I find this ever so amusing.**_

_**How can you be so sure she is my descendant? The Hellsing blood must be very polluted by the time it would get to her, I would imagine,**_ Integra answered with some venom. _**On top of that she's a Catholic and the daughter to the previous and sister to the current Pope! That would mean my descents would be Pope!**_

_**True but despite the pollution of blood in her veins I can tell. Weak it may very well be but still there. I see now why Abel follows her so closely and protects her so much, **_Alucard chuckled. _**He was the same way with you. He feared you and followed your orders. He saw Catherina when he looked at you and knew not to do anything wrong if he could help it.**_

_**Are comparing us now? Catherina and I? Abel and you?**_

_**Yes.**_

_**Why?**_

_**Why not, my Master? It's something in the Hellsing blood that a bloodsucker can't resist no matter their origins. In some strange way Abel has a bond with the young Cardinal very similar to ours. However, Abel has little more freedom than I do. Also their relationship is not so much master and servant but a little more like love interests. Something that as of late seems to be lacking between us.**_

_**I was never under the impression you saw us anything more than master and servant.**_

_**Hahahahaha! What little lies you weave. You both know full and well what we had before that priest came into the picture. I remember when you mind would wander on what it would feel like if I drank your blood. Now those thoughts are hardly there. I do miss those dirty little thoughts.**_

_**That's enough out of you, Alucard! I do not wish to talk about this matter anymore. Besides the battle is about to begin and I doubt you want to miss it.**_

_**As you wish, Master.**_

Integra felt Alucard leave her mind bring her back to things around her. It seem while she was out arguing with the nosferatu Maxwell and Cain got into to yelling matching, and from the looks of things the elder Crusnik was winning. She rubbed the sides of her head and sighed. This was going to be a long hard day.

"Operation Down Shield begins in 3… 2… 1…" Baibars announced over the radio. "Phase one: setting the bait."

"I really hope this idea of yours works," Esther bit out. "If if doesn't we'll lose a lot of good men and women."

"It'll work I can a sure again and again if I have to," Cain grinned sweetly. "Our little moles just need to lure them out into the designated opening full of sunlight and they have 40 minutes to do so. It will also take about 10 minutes for the air to clear out all the anti-UV particles. So, timing has to be perfect on this."

"So, it'll take about 50 minutes to get the actual fighting underway," Integra spoke up.

"Yes," Cain nodded. "Assuming that nothing unexpected happens."

"It had better not," Maxwell growled. _It's bad enough I have to be working with Hellsing but to be working with damned monsters is disgusting!_

"Why did you decide to help us all of a sudden," Catherina asked. "I mean you are Contra Mundi after all. I thought you hated this world."

"Oh, I do. Don't get me wrong, Duchess. It's just…" Cain trailed off.

"You want it all for yourself," Augusta grunted and Cain laughed. "Typical. You never will change."

"And neither will you, squirt," Cain grinned as an odd sounding grunt came from the Empress. "Hit a nerve did I?"

"CAIN, FOR ONCE COULD YOU JUST KNOCK IT OFF," Augusta bellowed as a thud was heard on the dome of her throne.

"Ha! Did you hit your head," Cain mused with a light chuckle. "Are you hurt?"

"CAAAAAAAAAIN!"

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Catherina yelled, standing up in her seat. "Knock it off the both of you! This is no time to squabble and bicker! The last thing we need is to have us fighting amongst ourselves at this point in time! We won't accomplish anything that way! The real fight has yet to begin! Let's save that fighting spirit for the battle!"

There was a moment of silence as those in the council room stared at the red faced cardinal. Her hands in tight fists and her lips pressed into a thin line.

"Of course," Cain said in a hushed tone. "Now I see what they mean by Woman of Steel…"

"Repeat your last statement," Catherina growled at him.

"I was just talking to myself," Cain said with a sheepish grin. _This woman is something else. Able, my dear little brother… You know how to pick them, don't you? Hmmmm…_

* * *

Abel, Seras, Alucard, Ion, Tres, Hugue, Asta, and Anderson made up their own little team as they waited for the battle to begin. 12 minutes left and in 2 minutes the shield will go down. 2 more long minutes of waiting.

Alucard seemed a little happy about something, but he kept whatever it is to himself. No one really wanted to ask. They were little weary about asking him. Hugue just glared at him. Despite Alucard's unusual joyfulness he knew Alucard was loathing him, and he had a pretty good idea why.

"What are you so giddy about," Abel finally asked, feeling a little uneasy. "Is there something you need to tell us before everything begins?"

"No, not really," Alucard grinned as Abel raised an eyebrow. "I'm just thinking of something. It's very ironic.

"Oh," Abel said.

He turned to look out from his hiding place at all the Millennium soldiers. They were almost in place now. A small pager on his belt went off, signaling the shield was going down. Now it was just 10 minutes until the UV particles dispersed fully. 10 more minutes of being with a smug looking nosferatu.

"Then what are you thinking about," Seras whispered. "We're all dying to know what's so ironic."

"It's my little secret," Alucard grinned, putting a gloved finger on his lips as his eyes shift back to Abel. "Perhaps the dear Duchess of Milan will tell you when she feels like it."

"What about Catherina," Abel said, whipping around to look at him.

"It's nothing bad," Alucard said, looking at Abel's eyes narrow for a moment. "I don't mean to upset you in any way."

Abel just turned back to soldiers as they moved around the streets. He couldn't wait until the air cleared and real fighting would begin. Something about Alucard today was making him mighty uneasy. Was this something that he should know about his Catherina? He really hated when Alucard played his little mind games. This fight couldn't come soon enough.

(A/N Well, that was chapter 21. Now for that little surprise. To honor the fact that I got passed 20 chapter I am creating a set of short one shot ficlets. They will be posted in another story titled The Lost Priest: Shorts. These "shorts" are comical stories that will in no way shape or form appear in the actual story and are solely for laughs. This story will be up shortly. I figure I'd get this note out first to alert people of the upcoming story. Thank you.)

Millie M. Banshee


	22. Raging Storm

The Lost Priest

Chapter 22

Raging Storm

(A/N Sorry it took me so long. I just got out of school and I've had work. I might end up quitting my job a look for a new one. I won't bore you with details of that. You all came here to read this chapter so get reading.)

**SOUNDS/sound**

_Thoughts_

_**Telepathy**_

* * *

(Last Time)

"What are you so giddy about," Abel finally asked, feeling a little uneasy. "Is there something you need to tell us before everything begins?"

"No, not really," Alucard grinned as Abel raised an eyebrow. "I'm just thinking of something. It's very ironic.

"Oh," Abel said.

He turned to look out from his hiding place at all the Millennium soldiers. They were almost in place now. A small pager on his belt went off, signaling the shield was going down. Now it was just 10 minutes until the UV particles dispersed fully. Just 10 more minutes of being with a smug looking nosferatu.

"Then what are you thinking about," Seras whispered. "We're all dying to know what's so ironic."

"It's my little secret," Alucard grinned, putting a gloved finger on his lips as his eyes shift back to Abel. "Perhaps the dear Duchess of Milan will tell you when she feels like it."

"What about Catherina," Abel said, whipping around to look at him.

"It's nothing bad," Alucard said, looking at Abel's eyes narrow for a moment. "I don't mean to upset you in any way."

Abel just turned back to the soldiers as they moved around the streets. He couldn't wait until the air cleared and real fighting would begin. Something about Alucard today was making him mighty uneasy. Was this something that he should know about his Catherina? He really hated when Alucard played his little mind games. This fight couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

(Present)

They all grabbed their weapons tight and got into position. Thirty seconds left. They adjusted their armor and rubbed the nervous sweat from their faces. Twenty seconds left. They waited anxiously twitching and fidgeting. 10… 9…. 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…

The pagers on their hips went off just as the air around them went from hazy to crystal clear. They watched as the Millennium soldiers started to burn under the rays of the sun as they tried to make it to safety. It was now or never as everyone one fighting for Empire rushed from their hiding places and started taking down every single Millennium soldier that were trying to make it to safety of the dark buildings.

They were like fish caught in a net. They were dead center out in the open with the Empire's forces closing in around them from all sides. This was going to the easy part of the battle. For those who were stupid enough to follow decoys their fate was to burn but those who were smart and stayed inside and those who made it to safety were going to be little more difficult to locate and eradicate.

Seven minutes into the battle and the Millennium soldiers that were out in the open air were nothing more than smoldering ashes. Now it was time to find and remove the ones that are hiding. The Empire's army started going through each and every building rooting out and destroying every enemy soldier they could find.

Abel was with a team consisting of Ion, Tres, Anderson, and Hugue, while Alucard was with Seras, Walter, and Asta. So far things were going smoothly but that didn't mean complications could still happen. They were now in closed-in areas, which would make fighting mostly close range. There was also no telling just how many enemy soldiers were in the buildings. There could be 3 or there could be 30.

Alucard and his group stumbled upon a nice little camp of about 28 enemy soldiers. The soldiers were so far unaware of their presents and apparently from the looks of things they didn't even know anything about what had been going on around them outside. There was no radio signal in this crumpled ruin. They were just waiting for the sun to go down.

Alucard turned to Walter with a certain grin. Walter returned the same smile and he started weave a careful web of thin sharp wire around the enemy camp. The soldiers had no idea what happened next. Eight heads were cut clean off in a split second. Before they could register what happened and grab their weapon a rain of bullets and streams of green energy showered upon them from what seemed like all around.

It was like shooting fish in a barrel. Walter's wires were everywhere; if a bullet didn't hit the targets the wires would slice them into chunks of meat. In less that a minutes all of soldiers were destroyed just bloodied lumps of meat of the ground. It was now on to the next group.

This was a little on the boring side for Alucard. He sort of wished there was a little more fighting going on, but the whole point of this attack was the element of surprise. However, Millennium did the same to them, so why not return the favor in full? Despite that he still wanted more entertainment than what was being handed to him.

Abel and his group stumbled upon a group of about 15 enemy soldiers. The group quietly split up, ducking behind rubble and damaged furniture. Abel and Tres cocked and aimed their guns as Anderson, Hugue, and Ion withdrew their sharp blades from their sheaths. Their attack must be swift and quick.

Abel and Tres went first bringing down a shower of bullets as Anderson and the others came in low, getting those who tried to run. This was the 3rd group they hit in the last 34 minutes. This was proving to be more time consuming than anything. They locate the enemy, they get into position, and then they go in for the kill. A 3 step process that was very simple but it was also very tedious.

The other soldiers were feeling the same way, however, as an hour or so progressed by the hiding Millennium soldiers finally got wind of what was happening. Surprise attacks were happening everywhere. Now that the jig was up some real fighting had begun to take place as more Millennium soldiers became aware of the attacks.

They were now devising their own surprise attacks against the Empire. They would lure Empire soldiers in with decoys and ensnare them, killing them brutally. Some of the enemy soldiers decided to play them at their own game. They would take the identity of Empire soldiers to radio information about what happening back to Millennium.

Now things were really starting to heat up. No one knew who was on whose team anymore. Too many uniform changes from both sides began to cause a large amount of confusion and fear. Was it a Methuselah or a Nosferatu? Now Methuselah were killing Methuselah and Nosferatu were killing Nosferatu. Identity checks had become more highly enforced before anyone could even enter or leave the palace gates and even those already inside were screened. This whole plan had gone to shit in less than 4 hours after it started.

* * *

The leaders stared at the monitors and listened to the radio reports. It was chaos out there. No one could tell who was who anymore. They were so confused they began kill their own comrades without even knowing it. No one looked nervous than Cain a slumped down in his chair and bit lightly on the end of his thumb. This was his idea and it was going to pieces before his eyes.

"CALL EVERYONE ONE BACK! NOW! BEFORE WE END UP KILLING EACH OTHER!" Augusta yelled at the top of her lungs. "I WANT EVERYONE BACK AND THROULY SCREENED BEFORE THEY ARE RELEASED!"

"Yes, your Majesty," the radio operators said as they started sending out the retreat order.

"Cain, I hope you know that this fiasco falls on you," Integra huffed as she bit down hard on the end of her cigar. "It was your plan after all and it bombed. We all hope you have backup plan for this and that you will share it with us."

Cain let out a long sigh as he pushed himself back up in his seat and closed his eyes as if to think. He slowly reopened his eyes, looking down his lap before lifting his head to look at a scarlet faced Integra.

"I do not," Cain said with a shrug. "This possibility didn't even occur to me."

"You've created a hazard for all of us," Maxwell hissed. "Now no one is safe! Not even in the palace!"

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Cain growled. "It was a large mistake that can not be fixed! No doubt some of our soldiers had anti-UV gel on them. This will pose another large problem. Any chemist even in early the 2000's could break down the chemical composition of the gel and reproduce it."

"That would cause even more problems for everyone if so much as one tube makes it back to the enemy's HQ," Catherina groaned, rubbing the sides of her head. "Right now is daylight and at this time it's reasonably safe for Rome and Albion. This was part of their plan of course to gather some our era's technology."

"Who knows what else they may get their hands on," Esther bit out. "They have the anti-UV gel and cloths. If we aren't careful they could get hold of Empire's UV shield as well!"

"She's right," Cain said, looking back at Augusta. "They could reduplicate the UV shields and use them for their own benefit. We need to destroy the machines.

"D-destroy them! We can't do that," Augusta barked in surprise. "This whole city thrives on those machines! We can't just destroy them!"

"It may be the only way, you're Majesty," Maxwell stated, from his wheel chair. "If you built them before you can rebuild them again. Whatever other city that may have the protective barer you need to tell them to destroy them!"

Augusta remained silent for a moment or two. The whole Empire was thriving because of those UV shields to take them would cause more harm than help. Unlike the capital some of the poorer cities in the Empire required those shields because a lot the houses didn't have anti-UV windows; some couldn't afford UV cloths, or even UV gel. She had made it standard that every city had a shield installed. Now she had to destroy every single one of them just so that the rest of the world wouldn't suffer.

"Augusta," Esther asked quietly. "Are you all right?"

"Do it. Order the destruction of every UV shield in the Empire," the Empress said in a hushed tone, proving she didn't really like this idea as operators sent out the message. _I hope I'm doing the right thing by doing this._

"We were more prepared to fight against each other than we were to fight against something from the past," Catherina sighed in disgust. "They had atomic bombs back in your era, am I correct?"

"Yes," Integra said as Maxwell nodded.

"I hate them damn things," Augusta huffed quietly.

"They are what destroyed the world during Armageddon after all," Cain stated clearly. "Nearly 1000 years later and one can still find devastation from the massive bombing."

"So, do we run the risk of them bombing us with atomic weapons," Esther asked.

"Yes. You don't have to have huge atomic missiles. Dirty bombs will do enough damage," Integra sighed, putting out her cigar. "It's imperative we stop them ASAP before they use them not to mention chemical and biological weapons as well."

"This just keeps getting better and better," Maxwell groaned.

"Tell me about," Catherina huffed out. "What's our status on the retreat?"

"So far everyone that has entered the palace is in a large holding cell, the ballroom in this case, and being screened. The screening is being overseen by the Duchess of Moldova. So far we've caught 135 enemy soldiers. They are now in the dungeons—awaiting both questioning and execution," Baibars announced clearly.

"Oh, great," Augusta drawled.

"However, some of our soldiers will not return even when ordered," Baibars stated. "They wish to continue the fight regardless of the retreat orders. Some of these even include nobles such as the Duchess of Kiev and the Count of Memphis and their parties."

"Alucard, Walter, and Seras will never retreat," Integra boasted. "The same can be said about Catherina's men as well no doubt."

"Or my Anderson, let us not forget," Maxwell spoke up.

"Oh, right your Anderson," Integra said in a blasé tone. "Your one lone fighter."

"So far our two strongest fighters are Abel and Alucard," Catherina said. "Cain, why don't you join your brother out there?"

"You can't get rid of me that easily, dear Catherina," Cain cooed at her. "Why don't we send the beloved Empress out instead? I wonder how good her battle skills are now a days."

"Are you stating that I've lost my edge," Augusta hissed.

"Perhaps your edge is a little rusty," Cain made it sound like a challenge. "Why not show us just how sharp or how dull your edge really is."

"Perhaps at a later date," Augusta barked.

"Empress, we are picking up something on the radar," someone said aloud

"What are you picking up," Augusta asked. "An airship?"

"We would fair better with an airship but this isn't the right kind of radar to pick up an airship," the man stated, walking up to her with the print out and Cain took it from him.

Cain's eyes widened. Oh, yeah. They would all take an air battleship than what was forming right above their heads. Well, this sure as hell topped off their day.

"This is the last thing we need," Cain barked out.

"What is it," Esther asked with worry.

"The weather report and it not sunny anymore." Cain said, looking at it more closely. "Does anyone here know how to duck and cover?"

* * *

It was now getting close to 3 in the afternoon. Dead bodies littered the ground of both Methuselah and Nosferatu. The smell of blood hung in the air along with smoke and gunpowder. Dark clouds heavy with threatening rain now covered the once sunny sky. That posed yet another threat. UV gel came off with water or sweat, which is why each Empire soldier kept a tube or two on their person.

Lightning flashed violently over head followed by rolling thunder. This was going to be one wicked storm brought on by the summer heat, but the storm was the last thing on everyone's minds. They were still fighting a war and a summer storm wasn't going hinder them. If it rained they would continue their battles under the protection of the buildings.

Both Abel and Alucard's groups had long become one again. They would attack both head on or by surprise if the opportunity arose. Alucard, Walter, and Anderson preferred the head on approach, while Abel, Seras, and the others liked the element of surprise when they could. Most of the time they would let Alucard in the others go into battle first and follow a bit later when some of the enemy tried to make a run for it.

This was a little bit more to Alucard's liking. Actual battles not the shooting fish in a barrel method they were doing earlier. He just couldn't wait until the darkness and then he would be back in his element. Then he would really have some fun. The sun was no great enemy to him he just didn't like it. It drained him some of vampiric powers.

Also come to think of it Abel wasn't going crusnik. Did the sun bother him in that form? Despite the fact that Abel didn't transform he still used his inhuman speed, strength, and some sort of telekinesis that he used to blast holes in the chests of the enemy.

Hugue, Walter, Ion, and especially Anderson were having fun dismembering the Millennium soldier's bodies into butchered meat chunks. Seras and Asta on the other hand enjoyed blasting everything away, not that they didn't get close and personal to the enemy themselves when they were fighting.

This was a war that cried out to be fought. A storm that was only starting to rear its ugly head just like the one beginning above their heads, and this storm was going to come down hard and heavy. They had to be ready to face it head on.

The wind began to pick up and small watery drops started to fall lightly at first, but as the wind picked up so did the rain. This was not good. They needed to find shelter and fast before the UV gel washed off. Good thing the enemy soldiers didn't know that little detail.

"Seras, we need to get to dry cover," Asta stated.

"Why? What for," Seras asked.

"The UV gel is water soluble," Ion exclaimed, grabbing her hand. "Let's get inside!"

Ion pulled Seras into a building followed by Asta just as the bottom fell out. Despite the rain coming down the foolish Millennium soldiers that didn't read the warning label had begun to burn where the gel had washed off. Alucard, Abel, and the others who stayed outside in the storm made quick work of the burning enemy.

The group outside pussyfooted around a bit in the rain as if a way to cool off from the heat that was until they were getting pelted with golf ball sized hail, coming down by the bucket full. They quickly joined the others inside with their hands over their heads, yelling profanities and yelps of pain.

The storm only started to get worse. They couldn't even see a yard outside the windows. Perhaps it would be best to get far away from the windows and find an inner room with no windows. The windows began to rattle and the building began to creak and moan. They quickly hurried into what looked like a small office with four walls and no windows. They would just have to wade out the storm in the dark.

The whole building was rattling and this one wasn't in shambles. If this wind keeps up it sure would be. A few minutes later their pagers went off. It only flashed "Weather Warning."

"We're not in the middle of a…" Seras asked.

"It is summer time do the math," Anderson said a bit sharply.

"Could we find a lower room somewhere," Ion spoke up over the wind.

"Negative. We are already inside a small room with four walls and no windows," Tres started. "We are currently inside a possible tornado zone leaving this room would be unwise."

"The android has a point, for once," Hugue drawled as they heard glass shatter not far from them. "A very good point."

"We'll take vampires head on but a storm we cower in here like scared rats," Alucard grinned.

"I don't know about you but I don't want to wind up in the Land of Oz," Abel stated with a weak laugh.

"Yeah, no over the rainbow stuff for me please," Seras snorted.

"Well, think of it this way it gives us a break," Walter said, crossing his arms.

"Oh yeah, some break. We're going to be nervous wrecks until the storm passes over," Asta sighed. "Could this day get any worse?"

"HUSH! I think Murphy's ghost is listening in on us," Abel said, putting a hand over her mouth. "And he's applying his law wherever he sees fit! Don't give him any more ideas!"

"I think you may be right," Walter groaned, rubbing the sore muscles in his shoulders. "We didn't get to go home, we started fighting a war, the war turned into a fiasco, and now there's a raging tornado outside. We're good."

Alucard turned his head towards the door with a peculiar look. They weren't alone in the building and with what he saw with his third-eye wasn't anything good. He only had time to yell out a warning.

"GET AWAY FROM THE DOOR!"

**KAAAA-BOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!**

(A/N Sorry, it took so very long. Well, tell me what you think? Was it any good? I should have more chapters to other stories coming up soon. See ya.)

Millie M. Basnhee


	23. Last Ditch Effort

The Lost Priest

Chapter 23

Last Ditch Effort

(A/N **ATTENTION PLEASE!** This will be my last chapter for a while on this story and others. I have school, I'm looking for a job, and I have other home projects I need to work on. So I apologize in advance for not being able to update.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

_**Telepathy**_

* * *

(Last Time)

"Well, think of it this way it gives us a break," Walter said, crossing his arms.

"Oh yeah, some break. We're going to be nervous wrecks until the storm passes over," Asta sighed. "Could this day get any worse?"

"HUSH! I think Murphy's ghost is listening in on us," Abel said, putting a hand over her mouth. "And he's applying his law wherever he sees fit! Don't give him any more ideas!"

"I think you may be right," Walter groaned, rubbing the sore muscles in his shoulders. "We didn't get to go home, we started fighting a war, the war turned into a fiasco, and now there's a raging tornado outside. We're good."

Alucard turned his head towards the door with a peculiar look. They weren't alone in the building and with what he saw with his third-eye wasn't anything good. He only had time to yell out a warning.

"GET AWAY FROM THE DOOR!"

**KAAAA-BOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Present Time)

There was no time to move, no time to think, before the bomb went off. Extreme heat, large debris, and the sheer force of the explosion swamped them. Everything went black and the sound of the explosion mixed with roaring wind was deafening. They were buried under what was left of the burning building. Who was hurt, who was alive for that matter? They couldn't see anything and it would be unwise to move something could shift and crush them or even someone else. They had to wade out the storm the best they could and hope help would come for them.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was quiet, dead quiet; just the snaps and crackles from burning material could be heard. She didn't know what time it was and how long she had been there. All she knew was she felt very weak, a sharp pain in her chest making it hard to breathe, and she couldn't move. She didn't even have the strength to yell for help.

She was scared. Was she going to be found in time or was she going to die here all alone? She was so very scared. She began to cry making it only harder to breathe. She was also getting panicked. She needed to stay calm but who really can stay calm in situations like this? When one's life is hanging by a thread and one is fully aware of it, how can one really stay calm?

For Asta it had been a good two days since she was thrown so far from the building. She had only recently regained conciseness. She didn't know anything other than darkness around her. She didn't even know that she was thrown 100 yards from the building she started out in with a metal rod in chest, and completely cover in large rubble and debris. The rod was wedged in so tight that very little blood pooled out but over the course of two days that little bit was becoming quite bit. Every time she attempted to move it would aggregate the wound and loosen the rod ever so slightly that I would begin to bleed.

Why hadn't they found her yet? We're they still looking for her? Did they know where to look? Could they even get to her? Thoughts like these and more flooded her mind. Was she going to die here? Would they ever find her at all? What happened to the others? Were they dead? Were they alive?

All Asta could do was wait and hope that someone would find her in time. A minute would pass by and it would feel like an hour. She knew if she died it battle it might be quick and she died with honor and pride, but this was very slow and painful. She figured Alucard would find her with his telepathy or something, but she didn't hear the nosferatu's voice in her mind. She felt very lonely. She wanted someone with her. She'd even take that godforsaken Maxwell at this point.

**SNAAAAP!!**

_What was that?_ Asta questioned herself.

Was something above her giving away? Would whatever that was holding up the rubble collapse at any even moment, bringing who knows how many 100s to 1000s of pounds tumbling down on her?

**SNAAAAP!! CRUMMMMBLE!! GROOOOAN! SNAAAAP!!**

She couldn't tell where it was or what was breaking. Abel was right about Murphy's ghost; he really had it in for them. She closed her eyes she couldn't really make out anything even with small smoldering fire that rested not far from her. Perhaps while she out the fire ate away at what was holding up rubble above her head and it was finally giving way. If was going to come down on her she didn't want to watch it come down.

**KRAAAACK!! CRUMMMMBLE!! GROOOAN!! MUMBLE… SNAAP!!**

If the damn thing was going to come down than it had better hurry up! She felt like she was in old Edger Allen Poe story she read while at the Hellsing manor. The Pit and the Pendulum but this time the pendulum was the crumbling building above her as it slowly moved down.

"HELLOOOO, ANYBODY DOWN THERE? HELLOOOO!"

Asta's breath was caught in her throat. Someone was coming for her after all! But she could barely get her voice over a whisper. Dammit!

"ANSWERE ME! IS THERE ANYONE DOWN THERE?!"

The man's voice was getting closer. All of the groaning and snapping must be from the people above her. They didn't know how unstable it was and that it could give away any moment now. She needed to tell the man but she couldn't speak loud enough and she couldn't move.

She could hear him tell someone he was going down, and the another man told him to be careful. She heard something that sounded like digging just as the rubble shifted quite a bit. This time those above her felt it and she could hear people scream to get off the debris. The man that was originally coming after her was told to leave as well until they could figure out where the weak points were.

Her hope was lost. It maybe hours or even days before they figured that that out. She couldn't wait that long! She wanted out now! She was having a hard time remaining conscience. She didn't know how much longer she could keep her eyes open.

She heard the digging again and started to see some light. It looked like artificial light shinning down from the hole. Well, she didn't have to worry about the sun for now. She could barely make out the dark silhouette of a person's head as he reached into the hole with a strong light.

The light was very bright and covered quite a bit of ground as he slowly moved it about the large hollowed cavity. The light was slowly creeping towards her. She wanted that damn man to hurry up and put it on her so he would get her out of there. Slowly the light moved and the man caught the first glimpse of her boots with the metal armor shining back up him.

"I FOUND SOMEONE DOWN HERE! GET ME SO ROPE! I'M GOING DOWN!"

"IT'S TOO DANGEROUS YOU NEED TO WAIT UNTIL WE CAN FIGURE OUT—"

"BY THE TIME YOU FIGURE THAT MUCH OUT THE PERSON COULD BE DEAD!"

"THERE'S NO GUARANTEE THAT PERSON'S EVEN ALIVE! YOU WANT TO LOSE YOUR LIFE ON SONEOME THAT COULD BE ALREADY DEAD?"

"YOU SAID IT YOUR SELF, 'COULD BE'! THERE'S ONLY ONE WAY TO FIND OUT!"

Asta watched with half opened eyes as a long thick piece of rope fell from the hole, and a good bit landed on ground. She watched the man carefully climbed down careful not the hit anything that could shift the rubble. As soon as he touched ground and pulled the light off his waist and shown it towards were he saw the boots. Attached the boots was a tall blonde woman barely stare back at him amber color eyes and a steel rod in her chest. He wondered for a moment if she was still alive until he noticed her half opened eyes were following him.

He walked over her and knelt down before her. Her vision was growing blurry and darker with each passing moment. Her hearing was getting muffled as he talked to her. She didn't want to go back to sleep. She might not wake up this time. She was fighting as hard as she could to remain awake.

"Hold on! We'll get you out of here," he said, putting a warm hand on her cold face. "You need to stay awake! You need to keep your eyes open! Stay with me…"

Asta's vision became black as her eyes closed down. The man didn't want to the shake her in fear of damaging something more. He pulled his radio off his waist he needed to get help down here for this woman and fast.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(The Palace)

What a mess! What a total mess! First the city was bombed and then summer storm decided to destroy a lot of what was left. Augusta was on her last leg. They still hadn't found Walter or Asta yet. Seras, Alucard, and Anderson were doing well. Hugue was the hospital wing of the palace due to stay for at least 2 weeks along with Abel who was going to be discharged tomorrow. Tres was almost scrap metal except he could still talk but he would sputter out random nonsense. Ion was lucky after getting thrown from the building he managed to pull himself up and get underground using an opened manhole cover. His injuries were nothing more than some bruised body parts and couple broken ribs.

Integra was very nervous for Walter's safety as Augusta was worried for Asta's. They really hadn't had an attack since the storm. They were grateful for that blessing at least. Cain was still trying to figure out what to do about Millennium and how to go about getting rid of them. Catherina was spending her time working with the other leaders or visiting Abel. Esther was spending a lot of her time keeping in contact with Albion as Maxwell worked with Vatican as long Catherina was in the room.

Esther decided to check up on Abel. She hadn't seen him since he was first brought in. Seras decided to join her. As they started down the medical wing. They were shoved to the side as two orderlies threw open the doors and a group of about 5 nurses and doctors rushed someone by them. They couldn't tell who it was other than that the person looked like they had metal rod running through him or her.

"Who was that," Esther asked one of the orderlies.

"I'm going to have to ask you two to come back later," the orderly said, closing the doors.

"We just want to know who—damn," Seras bit out as the two orderlies shut the doors in their faces. "I guess we wait then."

"I believe her name is Astharoshe Asran, Your Majesty," a man spoke from behind them. "I'm sorry I didn't come to you immediately. As soon as I arrived I was asked to help look for survivors among the damage. I don't know if I found her time."

"Virgil Walsh!" Esther beamed, turned around to meet the blond Methuselah, before running up to him and nearly knocked him over with large bear-hug. "You didn't tell me you were coming here!"

"If I told you, you would have told me not to," he said plainly pushing her off him gently. "When I heard about the storm I quick bored an airship and came here. I was worried about your welfare."

"Well, I'm perfectly fine, Virgil," Esther said, before turning back to the doors. "What about Asta? How is the Duchess of Kiev?"

"Not good. She was barely alive when I found her. I couldn't keep her awake when I finally got to her," Virgil said, looking at the doors as well. "When I was coming up I got word they just found a Walter C. Dornez. They should be bringing him up here shortly."

Both of the women sighed heavily with relief that the last two remaining members of their team was alive not necessarily well but alive. He looked back at his queen and then at the busty blond vampire beside her. This was the first time he had ever stepped foot on the Empire's soil and he wondered just how many woman here were that big in the chest. Duchess Mirka was, Duchess Astharoshe was, and so was this young woman right here. He kept the comments to himself especially in front of his queen.

"Virgil, this is Seras Victoria," Esther said, putting a hand on Sera's shoulder. "She works for Sir Hellsing."

"Ah, so that would mean you are that Nosferatu," He asked as Seras nodded. "I've read quite a bit about you from our ancient archives. You were even involved the RMP I believe."

"What is the RMP," Esther asked.

"It's nothing you need to worry about," Abel said, coming through the doors with a light limp. "It's old history."

"Father Abel," Virgil grinned and gave the priest a hearty handshake. "I see you weathered the storm quite well."

"Compared to Asta…" Abel said, rubbing back of his head. "I didn't really get to see all that was going on. They just shoved me out the way and I heard them say something about emergency surgery after the x-rays and an ultrasound."

"Oh, Abel, Mr. Walsh said they just found Walter," Seras said with a small grin.

"Well, that's great news," Abel grinned back. "I know Integra will be glad to hear that. She was so worry about him."

"Frankly I think we all were," Esther said with large sigh. "Everyone's back at least."

**SLAAAAM!!**

"I'VE GOT IT," Cain shouted as he slammed a door opened against a wall farther down the hall.

"Got what?" Seras asked as Cain finally noticed that he wasn't alone in the hall. "Another idea that will end in a fiasco?"

Cain just slinked back into his "study" and closed the door back. Abel just shook his head and the women stifled a laugh. Virgil just stared at the door Cain came out of and then ducked back into. Wasn't that THE Contra Mundi? The very person that attacked the Albion Palace, along with Londinium, and killed Farther Abel? What was he doing here? Esther didn't mention him before.

"Isn't that…" Virgil asked turning around as the three people beside him nodded. "Why is he here?"

"He offered us some help in getting rid of Millennium," Esther explained, noticing Virgil looked a bit flustered that the world's enemy was actually inside the Imperial Palace along with the Queen of Albion. "His first plan ended up in that horrible fiasco but he has proved useful in other areas. But we now know Seras can handle him if he gets out of hand."

"He frickin' paranoid around me," Seras laughed. "It's awesome!"

"How did you find that out?" Virgil asked.

"Well…" Abel began.

0000000000000000000000000000000

(Flash Back, Yesterday.)

_Abel sat up in his hospital bed with Catherina sitting right beside, holding his crutches. The doctors wanted him get up and move around a little bit to workout his knee he dislocated. He took the crutches from her and stood up._

_He decided to head out into the hall. Seras was coming down to visit him and Hugue, even though Hugue wasn't too thrilled about it. He decided to meet her half way. Catherina was walking right beside him in case he should fall, which he had already done earlier that day._

_"Hey, Catherina, I was just wondering if—"_

_**SCREEEEEEECH!!**_

_"EEEEEEEEEYYYYYAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!"_

_"SSSSHHHHHRRRIIIIIIEEEEEEKKKKK!!"_

_"What—was—that?" Catherina asked, looking at Abel._

_"I don't know," Abel said, scratching the side of his face. "But think Cain just met Seras. Though I'm debating which scream belonged to him."_

_A second later the doors to the hospital wing flew open and Cain rushed passed them in a hurry. Before the doors close they could see Seras standing in the hall looking awestruck as to what just happened._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"He screams like a girl," Seras said as Virgil still looked confused. "It's a long story let's just say he… Well, let's just say he can't decide between blondes and brunettes.

"Ain't that the truth," Abel chuckled. "I better go see what his big idea was. He's not coming out as long she's here."

Abel limped down the hall and knocked on the door 3 times. Before Cain peeked out to make sure Seras wasn't around. So far he still hadn't placed Alucard, Integra, and the others. He even doubted that Cain remember be masquerading around as soldier calling himself William Walter Wordsworth. He couldn't wait until he met the real Wordsworth.

"She's not with you, is she," Cain drawled and Abel shook his head. "C'mon."

Abel stepped inside as Cain shut the door.

"So, what's this new idea you got," Abel asked, taking a seat across from his brother.

"The smaller time devices there are three, correct?" Cain asked and Abel nodded.

"Yes, that is correct," Abel stated. "Why?"

"It is obvious we need someone who can help with the time traveling Millennium. Someone who knows more about time travel than anyone else," Cain said, looking at Abel with peculiar grin.

"But he's dead, Cain," Abel said plainly but Cain's grin only widened. "What? What is it? Ah… But there only enough energy in those for one trip."

"One trip per device so three trips in total. Think about it," Cain stated as Abel blinked. "We use the master control and program it not to activate the second device until after I snatch Isaak. It will be simple."

"Good luck talking Seth and others into letting you use the devices," Abel snorted, crossing his arms. "After that little fiasco a few days ago I seriously doubt…"

"It will be a piece of cake. Isaak will be able to rebuild the original device and he might figure out something else to stop them from coming here as well."

"This doesn't change the plan, does it?" Abel sighed. "When they start building their machines here we will still seize control of them and use them to get to their base, right?"

"Absolutely. That part will still be in affect," Cain assured him. "But we need to get Isaak here and quick. It's only a matter of time before they return. I can assure you this is my last ditch effort."

"Last ditch effort, huh?" Abel mused as Cain nodded. "Among how many more last ditch efforts can we expect in the future?"

"Abel, please… Just help me do what I need to do and I can assure you this time that you and the others won't be disappointed," Cain said with a sweet grin and Abel groaned. "Give me the control of two of the three devices and I will return with Isaak and we can start over from there."

Abel sighed in defeat. Isaak would be someone good to have around when dealing with time devices. He would have to let his brother do that if it would truly help. Abel nodded in agreement as Cain's grin widened.

"Thank you, Abel, I can tell you right now you made a wise decision," Cain said as Abel stood up and moved towards the door. "All you have to do is help me work them down so we can get Isaak back."

"Tell me, Cain, is there any other reason why you want Wizard back so badly?" Abel asked, not turning to look at his brother.

"Whatever do you mean, Abel," Cain asked in a light voice. "It's purely for salvation against Millennium. No other alternative means are involved."

"Oh, that's good! For a second there I thought you only wanted him back because you were lonely in bed," Abel jabbed, rushing out the door before Cain could get a bitter reply out of his mouth.

(A/N That's the end of this chapter. Now like I said until I can get some other things done, my stories may take a while to update. I hope you enjoyed it. I'll see you all later. **Also, Ninja's Wings, I'll be working on your portrait over the next few days. I finally have some time to work on it.**)

Millie M. Banshee


	24. Something to Kill the Time

The Lost Priest

Chapter 24

Something to Kill the Time

(A/N Whoa I am like so sorry for the long update. I know it took me forever. I still didn't get everything finished and I need to. Like my costume for an anime convention I need to sew. I'm such a slacker. Anyway, enjoy this next chapter. _**Also this chapter has a big joke in it. So bare with the extra long chapter.**_)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

_**Telepathy**_

* * *

(Last Time)

Abel sighed in defeat. Isaak would be someone good to have around when dealing with time devices. He would have to let his brother do that if it would truly help. Abel nodded in agreement as Cain grin.

"Thank you, Abel, I can tell you right now you made a wise decision," Cain said as Abel stood up and moved towards the door. "All you have to do is help me work them down so we can get Isaak back."

"Tell me, Cain, is any other reason why you want Wizard back so badly?" Abel asked, not turning to look at his brother.

"Whatever do you mean, Abel?" Cain asked in a light voice. "It's purely for salvation against Millennium. No other alternative means are involved."

"Oh, that's good! For a second there I thought you only wanted him back because you were lonely in bed," Abel jabbed, rushing out the door before Cain could get a bitter reply out of his mouth.

* * *

(Present Time. Millennium HQ)

Schrödinger returned to his Major with the Empress's unyielding massage. He told the chubby Major everything that happened while he was in the future, including how he lost his fingers. The Major was very interested in the fact that vampires were so common place that they even had their own government and country.

He was not expecting to hear about Hellsing and Maxwell actually working together with the leaders of the Vatican, England (now called Albion), and this New Human Empire. How did they get such a strong foothold so quickly? It was slightly aggravating, but no matter. He had confidence that his militia would still prevail.

As for the UV gel; its chemical composition was broken down, studied, and reproduce in large quantities. The future's technology was already proving to be very useful. A gel that can block out the sunlight all together was "brilliant" as the Doctor called it.

As for Schrödinger's fingers he was unable to regenerate them. Every nerve ending, muscle tissue, and blood vessel had been disintegrated preventing any regeneration. So the Doctor fitted him out with a set prosthetics.

The warrant officer had a hard time adjusting to the metal fingers and simple tasks had to be relearned; such as the simple action of picking a coin up off the floor. Schrödinger was clumsy with his new fingers but he was slowly learning how to work with them.

"Vell, Schrödinger, how are you today," the Major asked sitting in usual throne. "How do you feel about going back zere und delivering a new message for me?"

"Zere is nein problem, Herr Major," Schrödinger said with a salute. "To whom do I deliver your message to zis time?"

"I vant you to return to ze New Human Empire," the Major replied plainly as Schrödinger's face faltered some. "Zat is vhere all ze bigvigs (bigwigs) seem to be."

"Yes, sir," Schrödinger saluted and turned on his heel.

"Oh, und, Schrödinger, one more zing," the Major said as Schrödinger turn back around. "Try to come back in one piece zis time."

* * *

(New Human Empire)

"The answer is NO!" Augusta bellowed at the top of her lungs as she argued with Contra Mundi. "NO! (Please, Augusta!) NO! (Let me finish!) NO! (Stubborn brat!) NO, CAIN, THAT'S FINAL!!"

"I told you, brother," Abel drawled with a cocky grin. "You're not getting Isaak back."

"I thought you said you were going to help me," Cain bit out at his younger twin.

"I don't remember that agreement," Abel hummed with a big grin seeing on how red Cain's face was becoming. "And red is so your color."

"Abel," Cain growled.

"Yes," Abel spoke.

"Blue is defiantly your color," Cain shouted, grabbing Abel around his throat with a tight grip, watching his brother's face turn that very color.

"Knock it off," Alucard said, pointing a gun in Cain's face. "Your sibling rivalry can wait a little while longer! Let go of him."

Cain dropped his brother and Abel fell to the floor gasping for air. Alucard then put his Jackal back his coat. Cain had been trying to convince his fellow leaders for last 5 hours off and on to let him go and fetch Isaak but they all kept their foot down and hard. It was aggravating to him. If he could at least get that bratty sister of his to say yes then everything would go more to plan. But his sister was being such a pain in the ass and Abel clearly wasn't even trying to help. What a family he was cursed with. Family, eh?

"Augusta, don't make do this," Cain said with a sly smirk.

"Don't make you do what?" Augusta growled behind her hooded throne.

"You better let me do what needs to be done," Cain warned one final time, "because I will do it."

"What are you getting at?" Augusta snorted.

"Fine. Did anyone here know that Augusta wet the bed until she was 9? She was also dumb enough to take mine and Abel's advice when she 3 to swing from a light bulb, and ultimately ripped out the whole socket and wiring from the ceiling!" Cain boasted as silence filled the air and Abel slowly moved away from him along the ground. "At age 5 she took mine and Abel's advice again that it would be fun to stick her lips to a frozen metal pole! At age 13 we told her to dress as a boy and bind herself with duck-tape. Need I go on?"

"Duck-tape?" Esther blinked. _What's duck-tape?_

"CAIN," Augusta bellowed.

"Okay then, at age 6 she wanted a new haircut so she did it herself and it looked like she used a weed-whacker when she was finished with it! And when she was 8 we convinced her that—"

"JUST TAKE THE DANM DEVICES AND SHUT THE HELL UP," Augusta exploded in fury as everyone looked bug-eyed at her.

"Thank you so very much," Cain grinned with a bow. "I shall put them to good use."

Cain walked out the door as Abel somewhat hid behind Alucard. Why did he have to go there? Abel was just as embarrassed as his little sister after that. He was surprised that Cain didn't just blurt that the Empress was their kid sister. Thank heaven for small miracles at least.

"Abel," Augusta growled in a low voice.

"Y-yes," Abel squeaked out, looking over Alucard's shoulder.

"Do you have anything to add," she hissed.

"No, sister—oops," Abel quickly ran out the door. "CAIN, WAIT FOR ME!"

"'SISTER?!'" the others repeated.

"Th-this whole time you, A-Abel, and Cain w-were…" Ion stammered. "Wh-why didn't you l-let us know until now?!"

"Because it's really not that important, that's why," the Empress hissed at the young count.

"So, that would mean that you too are a Crusnik?" Integra asked.

"Yes," Augusta huffed out.

There was a low murmur among those in the room. She was going to rip both their heads off. First it was only going to be Cain but since Abel opened his mouth… They were both going to get it good when she got them alone.

"Your Majesty, Augusta, Abel's slip of the tongue was pure accident," Alucard said in Abel defense. "So don't go ripping off his head."

"And stay out of mine," Augusta barked.

"Okay, fine," Alucard grinned. _**I've known for a while that you were their little sister. But I kept quiet about it. In actuality it might actually serve us better now that that little secret is out. The three of you don't have to keep hiding as much now.**_

_**Back off nosferatu this does not concern you!**_

_**Think about it. The three of you can work together once again. Together the three of you were an unstoppable force. Now more than ever the world needs your strength.**_

_**But it was our strength that nearly wiped out the world the first time! Surely by now you should know that, Alucard!**_

_**Yes, but what can destroy the world can also save it, Seth. Put that behind you. It's time for the Crusniks to take center stage once more. You and your brothers have the power to tip the scale. Of course you won't be alone. Just think on it for a while. You might change your mind.**_

* * *

Cain fiddled around a little with two of the devices, resetting the time and coordinates. Abel stood in the back of the laboratory storeroom watching his brother. That was a dirty thing Cain had done just to get to the devices. Then of course Abel accidentally did that slip up. This day was turning from bad to worse.

Cain had changed his clothes to fit more of what an upperclassman would wear in Albion. He also braided his hair and put on pair of glasses to finish the look. He didn't want to risk the guards recognizing him and trying to get in his way. This needed to be a clean operation.

"Well, everything is set. I would try for the airship but it always moving and would be unable to pinpoint," Cain said, turning to look at Abel. "You can check over it over it if you think I'm trying to pull the wool over your eyes."

"I believe you," Abel snorted, leaning up against a wall. "Just get Isaak and come straight back. Got that? Just remember once you land you will be out cold for a few minutes. So make sure you give yourself some time."

"Whoa, it almost sounds like you care," Cain smirked as he hit a button on a device and disappeared into the bright white light.

"I don't even know why I do," Abel snorted.

* * *

(One year ago Londinium, Albion)

He woke up to the feeling of cold hard ground and the smell of grass mixed with the strong smell of smoke. He also heard explosions and screaming. He was in the right place. Cain slowly opened his blue eyes. The sun was already down as he rested in a small grassy area in the city.

"Well, it worked," Cain groaned as she slowly pushed himself up off the ground into a sitting position. "Damn my head hurts. Now let's see where I need to go."

Cain slowly stood up and wobbled a little bit, feeling dizzy. Now that was a wild ride. He shook his head and started searching the skyline for the airship. He couldn't see it so he decided to follow where the loudest explosions were coming from.

He decided to hoof it until he was close enough but he would have to avoid the guards on the ground level. Good thing he wasn't wearing his usual garb. Foot soldiers were everywhere. He was getting close he could tell as people were run past him in the other direction. It was going to be tricking to get through the shield if it was already up.

He started looking around again. How could something so big hide? Then again most of the taller buildings block a lot of the skyline. He stopped and listened for a second. He should be able to hear the engines. He just focused on his hearing. He needed to continue straight.

Cain decided to pick up his feet using "haste" to quickly navigate through the throng of screaming people. There it was finally. It took him damn long enough. Ah, shit! The shield was already up. He had to be careful now.

He continued down the street using "haste" and down towards the river. Just as he got to a bridge he took a flying leap into the air. He had to make this fast. He released his crusnik form and spread open his white feathered wings. The updraft caught him instantly, pushing him up higher into the starlit sky.

Things were going good so far but Lady Luck can change her mind at any given moment. He needed to avoid being seen as he neared the ship. Hopefully the Albion government and the Church would be to busy to notice him. He would have to be very careful. If a weapon is fired at the ship the shield would activate and he didn't want to be caught in it.

He carefully weaved his way through the machines that produced the shield. He was steadily drawing closer to it. He could see a door hatch. He quickly made a beeline for it. He was ca me closer and closer. Cain turned for second to see an energy beam coming toward the ship.

"SHIT," Cain yelled as he hurried to the door.

The beam hit the shield just as Cain made it on the other side of it. He quickly flew to the hatch and opened it. He now had to hurry. No doubt Isaak was at the front of ship at the command deck. He had to hurry the second energy blast from the Iron Maid II is what finally destroyed Isaak's airship.

"Isaak, you better be where I think you are because I only have one shot at this," Cain muttered and he rushed down the halls.

He hurried with "haste but he was all the way at the back of the ship and Isaak was up front. What a pain in the ass. He was finally getting closer to the control deck. He could see the door now. Suddenly the ship gave on good shake Cain stumble for a second but regained his balance. The blast was coming any second now.

He shoved open the door seeing the Iron Maiden right outside the windshield it was about the deliver the final shot. He had to hurry. The beam was released from the Iron Maiden.

"NO! THIS CAN'T HAPPEN!" Isaak yelled jumping from his seat.

"ISAAK!" Cain yelled, grabbing hold of him and pushed down a button on the last time device just as the ship exploded.

* * *

(Present Day New Human Empire Laboratory Storeroom.)

"I don't even know why I do," Abel snorted.

**KA-THUD!!**

Abel stood there looking at the two smoking forms on the floor. Well, damn if he didn't do it. There was the Wizard and Contra Mundi both out cold. Abel shook his head.

"Well, that was quick," Abel muttered, walking over to them and crouched down. "They don't look too worse for wear, I suppose. Now I just need to wait until they wake."

Abel sat down on the floor waiting for one them to wake up. He knew it was going to take a while but with the sun out Millennium wasn't running amuck right now so he had some time to kill.

As he continued to wait an idea struck him. Isaak thought Abel was dead and gone and considering Isaak himself was in that explosion… This was going to be good. Maybe he should even get Alucard in on this one. This was going to be payback.

"Oh, Alucard," Abel hummed and waltzed out the door.

* * *

(17 minutes later. Spare empty room in the palace.)

Isaak stirred from his sleep. His head ached like a drill bit had gone through one side and out the other repeatedly. When he opened his eyes he was greeted by a great white light as he lied on his back. It was bright and it hurt his eyes. He slowly pushed himself up to see where he was exactly.

All he remembered with the airship exploding and a great bright light. Now he was sitting a bare empty white room. He could have sworn he heard his Lord call out to him but he was no where in sight.

"Dammit… What just happened?" Isaak grumbled to himself. "And where am I?"

"Purgatory," A tired voice said from behind him. "Though being suck here with you, I'm beginning to think this place is hell."

He knew that voice. His blood ran cold. The priest was dead Cain told him so. Wait a minute he just say 'purgatory?' Did that mean he, Isaak was… Was…

"What's the matter, cat got your tongue, Wizard?" Abel sighed as Isaak whipped around. "Hey, how's it going?"

"But you're… Y-you're…" Isaak stammered, getting to his feet.

"Dead? So are you," Abel said, sitting on the floor with he back up against the wall and his legs stretched out. "Well, don't look so stunned. You're ship did explode after all. A full front blast for Iron Maiden II will do that to you.

Isaak's legs slowly gave out as he sank back to the ground. Everything was sinking in now. He really was dead wasn't he? After Contra Mundi made sure Abel was destroyed there was no way the priest could be in the living world.

"No, it can't be! It just… No…" Isaak said, staring at the white tiled floor.

"Oh, but you are… Hahahaha!" An evil voice said from thin air. "I brought you here after all Isaak Ferdinand Von Kämpfer."

"Who's there," Isaak demanded, whipping around to find no one.

"What's the matter? Having a hard time, are we?" the same cold dark voice spoke again. "Get use to it. It only get worse from here."

Suddenly a dark hooded figure appeared before Isaak. He couldn't see this thing's face it was just solid darkness under the black tattered hood. In fact this dark figure was even floating and appeared to have no feet. He noted the fingure also had a black book in one hand and a large scythe in the other.

"Oh, no! NO! NONONO!" Isaak shouted, scooting across the floor. "You can't be real! YOU JUST CAN'T BE!"

"But I am real. DEATH is very much real," the figure said as a very toothy grin appeared out from the darkness of the hood. "I'm resigned for those who fall under special circumstances. Such as yourself and Abel Nightlord."

"Well, aren't we the lucky ones," Abel sighed sounding very depressed. "How long do we have wait here?"

"That's not for me to decided, Nightlord," Death said, turning to look at him. "Thought I would imagine it will be quite a LONG while until your trial will be brought to high court."

"Tr-trial? What trial?" Isaak said, slowly getting back to his feet.

"Every soul must be judged," Death answered him. "But not everything is an open and shut case. Such is the case with you and Abel."

"I'm on trail to see how much good and evil I did the world and where I should go," Abel moaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I tried to atone for my sins but some things just can't be forgiven. I think it has to do more or less if we can forgive ourselves as well."

"Then what am I on trail for?!" Isaak said forcefully.

"You're on trail to see which part of hell you belong in," Death said with an evil chuckle. "Sorry, but even some parts of hell don't even want you. BWAHAHAHA!"

Isaak fell back to the floor. He long black hair covered his face. Was he so evil in life that hell wouldn't even take him? What was he to do? Nothing… There was nothing he could do. He was at the mercy of a much higher power. He felt like crying. He was dead and there was nothing he could do about.

As he sulked he started to hear something like muffled laughter and small snorts. It sounded like Abel was trying to suppress his laughter. Why would be laughing at a time like this?! He then heard Death trying to hold in his laughter as well.

Wizard slowly lifted his head and moved his hair from his face. Abel's face was turning a nice shade of pink as the tried to hold it all in. Death was trying to do the same by burying his face in the Book of the Damned, which on closer inspection looked more liked a thick black dictionary. It even read "dictionary" in gold lettering on the front cover and spine.

Also the scythe Death had in his boney hands looked a little too much like the blood scythe Abel wields. What was going on? Was there something he missed?

"What's going on?!" Isaak shouted. "What's so funny?!"

That did it. Their laughter erupted like a breached dam and flooded the whole room. Death, who had been floating, was now lying on the ground, kicking his boot-clad feet as he bawled with laughter. Also why was Death wearing a finely tailored men's suit under his dark cloak? Abel was also flat on the floor crying his eyes out he was laughing so hard.

"Was this some sort of a joke?!" Isaak demanded only causing Abel and Death to laugh harder. "STOP LAUGHING!! THIS IS NOT FUNNY!!"

His anger only intensified their laughter even more. He was about to let them have it when Cain, who been listening in, opened a door and was also laughing. This was infuriating! Even his own Lord and Master was laughing at him and what was he wearing? Did that mean this whole thing was only a joke? He wasn't dead after all? But that didn't explain how Abel could be…

"I'm not dead?!" Isaak asked forcefully.

"NOOOO!" the three laughed at him.

Isaak was too angry, too stunned, too humiliated, and too embarrassed to move or make another remark. Totally at a loss for words as to what had just conspired. Finally after standing there for a while and letting everyone get the last of their laughter out was when Isaak cleared his throat.

"You done yet," Isaak hissed.

"Yes, quite," Death said, pulling himself off the ground along with his black cloak. "The look on your face was worth it. Totally worth it."

"And you are?" Isaak asked through his fangs.

"My name is Alucard," the nosferatu grinned widely. "It's a pleasure making your acquaintance."

Isaak scoffed at the vampire's introduction. He was a laughing stock for goodness sake. Isaak tuned back to Contra Mundi who had regained his composure.

"Now explain to me what happened," Isaak bit out at anyone that knew the whole story. "How did I get here, wherever here is, and how is Abel alive?"

"In a nut shell Abel was revived with Lilith's blood. Just a few minutes ago I saved you from going up in a puff of smoke and you're one year in the future in the New Human Empire. I saved you because we need you to help us stop a group calling itself Millennium, which is trying to take over the world both in this time and in the past," Cain said as Isaak just stared bug-eyed at him. "And, yes, your time machine does—did work. I guess that's what help start this whole mess. Basically we need you to rebuild the machine so we can stop Millennium from taking over the world."

"Is this is another joke? Because if it is…" Isaak said with a hard tone.

"This is no joke," Abel stated. "This is real and this is happening. We'll fill you in more when with get to the palace council room."

"We're in the Empyreal Palace?" Isaak asked, looking paler than usual. "Wait! Now hold on!"

"C'mon, Kämpfer, let's go," Alucard said, shoving the Methuselah towards the door. "Joke's over. We need to get moving. Out the door. Move it!"

"Don't push!"

* * *

(Outside the Palace Council Room)

Schrödinger waited outside the room quietly. He was still apprehensive about waltzing into that room considering last time. There was everyone body all huddled around the large table discussing plans. He was content on spying for a while.

"Well, what do we have here," someone said from behind him. "A spy, perhaps? Or maybe a saboteur?"

Schrödinger froze instantly. He was caught. He slowly turned around to come face to face with 4 very tall men just glaring at him. He knew Alucard right off the bat even without the red hat and coat but as for the remaining 3 he wasn't sure. One was dressed as a priest, one as an upper class gentleman, and the other looked like he should belong with Millennium almost but the uniform was different.

"What should we do with him," the priest asked, looking at Alucard.

"You have another little message from your Major, do you not," Alucard asked with a toothy grin and the warrant officer nodded wearily. "Then get on with it. Move!"

Cain pushed opened the doors as Alucard held on to Schrödinger's uniform and marched him inside the council room. Abel and Isaak soon followed and closed the doors behind them.

Everyone froze when they saw him again. What was he doing back here? Of all the nerve! Didn't the first message Augusta give him sink in? Schrödinger tried to play brave and jerked himself free from Alucard.

"I have another message from my Herr Major," Schrödinger announced boldly as he pulled out the digital recorder again and hit play.

**"Vell, vell, I must say zat I vaw wery surprised vhen my varrant officer Schrödinger returned to me vith such a formidable message from her royal majesty the Empress Augusta. So, you vill play me at my own game? I'm honored. I'm more surprised to hear zat vampires, ze Watican, und England—excuse me—Albion are vorking togezer. Its is all too fascinating! Because vhere ve are England und ze Watican aren't vorking togezer on anyzing. Zey are at each ozer's zroats (other's throats). My era is almost in my grasp.**

**"So, tell me Maxvell und Hellsing how are you fairing in zat era now knowing how everyzing is going in zis one? You should see it! It's beautiful. Ze fires are so bright und warm und ze smell of gunpowder und blood is so sweet! Var is vonderful, is its not? Now vhat are you going to do about its? You chose to stay in zat time, vhile you let zis one go to hell. Tsk! Tsk! To tell you ze truth it's a bit boring here. No one's putting up a really good fight. Oh, vell, it vas your choice. I'll tell you everyzing vhen me und my men vin. I'll make sure to tell you all about its. It vill be a glorious story. Until ve talk again. Good bye."**

Integra and Maxwell were so mad that the other council members swore they saw steam coming out of their ears. Schrödinger also wasted no time in leaving the room. Damn that fucking Major. They wanted him dead and right now. If only they could get back and reverse this mess somehow. There was still one working device. For once Maxwell and Hellsing thought of the same thing.

"Anderson!" Maxwell exclaimed.

"Alucard!" Integra bellowed.

"Aye?"

"Yes?"

"We need you to take the last device and go back to our era," Integra explained.

"Go back tae our era?" Anderson looked stunned. "Ye can't be serious, can ye?"

"We are very serious," Maxwell stated. "According to that Nazi bastard we are losing in that era. We need you and—Alucard—both to try and establish some sort of foothold there until we can join you."

"And just how long do think that will take?" Alucard asked.

"Just get a damn foothold in that era and we should hopefully be there soon," Integra answered him. "That's an order! No holding back! Do whatever necessary to gain back some ground!"

"As you wish, my Master," Alucard bowed.

"The same goes for you too, Anderson," Maxwell said loudly. "Take them all down! We are God's sword on earth! It is time we start acting like it!"

"Ah hear an' obey, yer Grace," Anderson leered. "Ye ready, Nosferatu Alucard?"

"But of course, Paladin," Alucard sneered in return. "Shall we then?"

Anderson's leer widened as he and Alucard walked out the door. Finally some real action without leaders telling them what to do. Oh, this was going to be so much fun.

* * *

(Laboratory Storeroom)

Well, the time was pretty much set on the last device. They didn't know how far into the war their era was on this particular date. It could be at the beginning or a good ways in. Well, in any case hopefully it wasn't too late to get some sort of resistance against Millennium.

Alucard picked up the device and looked it over one last time. This had better work. Anderson looked like he was ready as he pull out one of his bayonets. Alucard walked over to Anderson.

"Ready to make some heads roll?" Alucard asked.

"Just geet meh der an' Ah'll show ye some 'eads rollin'," Anderson smirked.

Alucard was about to push the button when he felt a small tugging on his red trench coat. He turned around and looked down as did Anderson.

"I thought about what you said, Alucard," a little green eyed, raven haired girl said, dressed in empyreal clothing. "Perhaps with you and Anderson back in the past it would be best if THAT POWER was use once more. After all, together we were an unstoppable force."

"No more secrets, then?" Alucard asked with a grin.

"Maybe just a few but not that many," the girl winked with a sweet little grin before turning around. "Good luck, you guys!"

"Wha' be tha' all about, Alucard?" Anderson questioned as the small girl walked off.

"Thank you, your Majesty," Alucard said, before turning back to Anderson. "You figured it out."

Alucard hit the large red button on the device and in an instant he and Anderson disappeared in a flash of white light.

(A/N Yes, finally it is done! Chapter 24 is now complete! Wow that took a while to write I'll tell you that! Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed that! Oh, and the light bulb story is a true story by one of my friends. Her little sister convinced to swing from a light bulb. My friend was only like 3 at the time making her sister 2. See ya!)

Millie M. Banshee


	25. Busy, Busy, Busy!

The Lost Priest

Chapter 25

Busy, Busy, Busy!

(A/N _**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!!**_ Heads up everyone we're moving into the final chapters of TLP. I'm going to try and wrap this story up in the next few chapters; hopefully no more than 5 chapters. I love long stories but I realize that things don't need to dragged out like those few that have like 50 chapters plus. I draw the line at 30/31 chapters at the most. Well, I hope you all enjoy these final chapters. Also I will be bringing in a few of the other Millennium members. The South American incident did not happen in my story so Dandy Man is still around. But instead of fighting Alucard he fights… Also Pip fans will be happy, yes, Pip makes his first appearance.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

_**Telepathy**_

* * *

(Last Time)

"I thought about what you said, Alucard," a little green eyed raven haired girl said, dressed in imperial clothing. "Perhaps with you and Anderson back in the past it would be best if that power was used once more. After all, together we were an unstoppable force."

"No more secrets, then?" Alucard asked with a grin.

"Maybe just a few but not that many," the girl winked with a sweet little grin before turning around. "Good luck, you guys!"

"Wha' be tha' all about, Alucard?" Anderson questioned as the small girl walked off.

"Thank you, your Majesty," Alucard said, before turning back to Anderson. "You figured it out."

Alucard hit the large red button on the device and in an instant he and Anderson disappeared in a flash of white light.

* * *

(Present Time Vatican)

Things were not fairing all that well over last few days. Those bastards had managed to get their hands on the UV-gel, and were now mass producing it for fighting during the day making everything so much harder. In fact the Pope had to be evacuated from the Vatican and Rome even because the threat had gotten so bad and it was not longer safe.

Rome's citizens were also evacuated, leaving only Vatican soldiers in the streets to fight off Millennium. Things were looking very grim. Radio contact was in constant contact with Albion and The New Human Empire. They needed to come up with a plan and sometime soon. These things were nothing like Methuselah, which they were totally prepared for. True vampires were a totally different bread, and they found the hard way.

William sat in his office working on a new invention that might help give everyone a sharper edge. While he worked on his new gizmo a message came through. He looked up to see the hologram of Cardinal Catherina. He stopped everything looked up at her.

"Ah, hello, Lady Catherina, is there anything I can do for you?" he asked, taking his pipe out of his mouth. "My, you don't look so good."

**"You don't either, William,"** Catherina replied looking at William's uncombed hair and droopy eyes. **"How much sleep have you been getting?"**

"Not as much I would like, between the bombs, gunfire, and of course the work of my latest invention," He sighed, looking at Catherina's new stress lines and baggy eyes. "I've probably got 8 hours in the last 3 days."

**"William, I need you over here to do some repairs on Father Tres,"** Catherina said, rubbing the side of her sore face. **"That storm we had did a lot of damage to him. I want you to bring his backup files with you. You know more about Tres than anyone here."**

"I understand, but getting there is going to be a hassle. Millennium has missals that can shoot aircraft down easily," William explained. "I would have to go by land or by sea to get there."

**"By land would take far too long we don't have that kind of time,"** Catherina stated, narrowing a glare at him. **"And the sea is just as bad even if you pick up an airship in the Empire. I need you to fly directly here!"**

"But, milady—"

**"That's an ORDER!"**

William swallowed hard as Catherina's image blinked out. Sweat formed in his brow and his right eye twitched nervously.

"Th-that woman scares me," he shuttered, putting his pipe back in his mouth. "I better get moving. I think this new little project of mine is even small enough to take with me."

* * *

(New Human Empire)

It had been 4 days since Asta was brought into the palace's medical wing. She had awoken about 2 days ago with a swimmy head, weak, heaving limbs, and a very painful middle. She was made to stay in her bed. Although she was beyond human she had lost a lot of blood and even that took toll on someone like her.

She wanted out of that miserable room so bad she was fighting with the doctors and nurses. She was throwing anything she could get her hands on at them so that they would leave her alone. Damn them all! No one would tell her a blasted thing! She wanted to fight again!

Asta stewed in anger as she sat in her bed with a scowl planted firmly on her face. One hand clutched her bed sheets in pain as the other hand held a cup in anger ready throw at the next idiot that bothered her. She could hear someone walking towards her room. If this moron had any brains he had better keep walking right on by.

He was not going to walk by. She could hear the man's feet slow down the closer he got to her door. She gripped the cup harder, waiting to see the man's head pop in. Finally his feet stopped all together and Asta raised the cup ready to throw.

"Don't even think about it, Duchess of Kiev," the man said with an Albion accent. "Before I walk in I figured I'd introduce myself. My name is Count Virgil Walsh. I am a noble from Albion. I am a friend and servant to Queen Esther."

"Your point?" she hissed.

"My point is that we have yet to be properly introduced. I'm the man that found you in that wreckage. I was just hoping to talk to you—calmly," Virgil said in a calm voice. "So may I come in, or do I have to remain out in the hall to continue this conversation?"

Asta let out a hard breath and set the cup back down.

"Come in," she sighed, pulling up her covers a little bit more.

"Thank you," Virgil said, cutting into the room from around the doorframe with bag in hands. "Oh, my…"

"What?" Asta asked glaring at him. "Is there something on my face? Well, out with it!"

"When was the last time you've looked at your hair?" He asked point at her head.

"My hair? What's wrong with my hair?!" she yapped, reaching up to feel around and froze. Her face turned a bright pink. _It's virtual rat's nest! Oh, no… This so humiliating! OH… What am I going to do?!_

"Well, you wouldn't let the nurses in so… Well, they gave me a mirror, a brush, some hairs-clips, and a few other items, since you seem to be lively enough to run them out of the room, they figured you could take care of yourself," he said, setting the bag down on the table beside her bed and she quickly pulled out the mirror and brush. "They said the only people you let down here are a select few like Abel, Queen Esther, Ms. Victoria, and just couple more."

"They're my friends. I think they have a right," Asta huffed, trying to get the brush through her hair. "OW! Damn it!"

"Are you able to do that…?" Virgil asked but got a glare from Asta. "Uh… **ahem **I just came down here to see how you were fairing."

"I'm fairing just fine, thank you very much," Asta bit out trying to get brush out of her now. "OUCH! Get out!"

"Yelling at it isn't going to make it come out," Virgil sighed as Asta glared at him again. "And would you stop it with the death glares. I get enough of those from my sister. Now hold still!"

"What for?!" she snapped as Virgil stood right beside her and grabbed hold of her hand which was still wrapped around the brush handle. "What are you doing?!"

"Oh, be quiet for once," Virgil snapped back, pulling her hand off the brush handle and pulled the brush back out her hair. "You obviously can't brush your hair like this. Now sit still. If you start moving around I'll just end up pulling your hair even more."

"Now wait just a minute! I never gave you permission to brush my hair or touch me for that matter," Asta hissed.

"Then you want your hair to remain like a colony of rats live in it?!" Virgil growled back at her, giving her a glare as well. "Turn around and sit still!"

"How dare you!" Asta barked.

"Me? I'm trying to be nice here," Virgil forced through his clenched fangs. "Now let me fix your hair!"

"Make me!" Asta yelled, getting right in his face.

Virgil glared at her and Asta glared at him. It was now a staring match to see who would give up first. Neither one of them was about to give up anytime soon it seemed.

* * *

Abel was suited back up in his armor again. He turned around to see others ready with their armor. Things had gotten so bad in fact they had to ask refugees who knew how to fight or were willing to fight to aid them. This was bad. Greenhorns. That's what most of them were. There was no time to really give them any lessons or training. They were just handed some armor, a weapon, and then a shoved out the door.

Abel was in charge of 24 men and 6 women in this ragtag team. This was sad really. Only 4 out of the whole group really had some real fight/combat training, while the rest were just going to lucky if they last half an hour. He sighed and looked at them. He was already in crusnik form.

"I'm sure you've heard and possibly even seen what these things are capable of doing to a body. Don't let those things bite you! If you are bitten or find someone else bitten you must dispose of yourself or the other person," Abel said clearly and right out. "The last thing we need are more ghouls to deal with; especially those of fallen comrades. It will make you hesitate. It's best to dispose of yourself or the other person while still human or Methuselah. Aim for the heart or the head and no where else. Let's move out, people!"

Abel, pulled the visor down on his helmet as did the others and they ran out of the palace gates and into war. The sky was moonless and the smoke blocked out the stars. So far it didn't seem like Alucard and Anderson were getting anywhere in the past. This was bad they just entered the war 3 minutes ago and already 4 people were dead.

"Don't let your guard down! LOOK OUT!" Abel cried out as he took his scythe and cut down 2 ghouls that were about to attack 3 more of his people. _This is hopeless! So few people know how to fight and those who don't are only doing this out of honor, or because they think it's their duty, and some are just jackasses trying to show off! This is ridiculous! This is like taking lambs to the slaughter out here!_

Abel started to take down the ghouls and vampires around him the best he could while trying to protect those around him. It was getting hard to do. Without Alucard and Anderson here the work loud had gotten bigger. You don't know what you have until it's gone, as they say.

He was so tired physically, mentally, and emotionally but that was war. It drains everything from a person; energy, will power, emotion, sanity and sometime a person's very soul it would seem. He was hoping never to see this again or to relive this but he knew sooner or later he would. No doubt there would be more wars to fight in the future.

They just kept coming and coming one right after the other. It was like fighting a hydra you cut one head more replace it but this time with ghouls and vampires. That's what it felt like. There was no end to the ghouls or to the FREAK vampires. He just continued to slice them through as they came at him. He moved up, down, left, right, and diagonal; always hitting the vital heart or head with every swing of his blood scythe.

"Dammit! They just keep coming!" he growled, spinning around and took 6 more of them out at one time. "There's not end to them!"

**Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap!**

"Very good, senor, you're doing a mighty fine job but I think your skills are a little too good for these small fry," a man said from behind Abel. "They don't compare to you. I insist you fight me, soldier."

Abel whipped around to see a tall man dress in a white clean suit with a matching wide-brimmed hat. His eyes were a golden green and he had a thin moustache that set right above a grin that did not set well with Abel.

"Who are you?" Abel asked forcefully. His red-eyes glaring fiercely out of the eye slits of his helmet.

"Tubalcain Alhambra, but you can just call me 'The Dandy Man,'" he said moving a little closer to Abel. "And may I know your name?"

"Father Abel Nightroad," the crusnik answered him.

"Oh, good a priest," Dandy Man's grinned widened he pulled out a playing card from his pocket. "Are you a gambling man, Father? Want to a play a game with me?"

"This is no game, Dandy Man," Abel growled, clutching his scythe harder. "There is nothing FUN about this!"

"That's what you think," Tubalcain leered before throwing the card at Abel.

Abel didn't think too much of it until the card took out a chunk of his shoulder armor like it was made of brittle chalk. Abel looked at the piece of broken armor on the ground and then looked back a The Dandy Man to see him holding up a hand full of those deadly playing cards.

"Feel like playing now?" he asked as Abel raised his scythe. "Well, then let's begin, Nightroad!"

* * *

(The Imperial Palace)

Mirka watched nervously as her Lady Empress put on a suit of armor. Augusta Vradica, or rather, Seth Nightroad had made up her mind. She too was going to fight back against Millennium. With Alucard and Anderson back in the past they needed some more aces to play with. She was going to be one of those aces.

"Give me my helmet, Mirka," she said, looking up at the tall female Methuselah.

"Are you sure about this, your Majesty?" Mirka asked, handing the small Empress her helmet.

Seth put on the silver plated helmet and fixed her clawed armored gloves.

"There's no other choice. They keep killing my children I will not standby any longer," Seth said in a bitter tone. "Mirka, did you know that thousands of years ago that the ruling nobility, such as kings, would fight along side their own soldiers in battles?"

"I-I understand," Mirka said with a worried look in her red/brown eyes. "Just please return safely to us."

"Thank you, Mirka," Seth said, before turning around. "Have no fear. I've fought one war and survived and this one will be no different."

Seth dashed off leaving Mirka standing the Empress's bed chambers. Her Lady Empress had to return safely because without her the Empire would be lost and alone.

"Good luck, Seth," Mirka whispered as Cain walked by also dressed in armor and in crusnik form, with his helmet under his arm.

"You worry too much, Duchess," he said, giving her a dull look. "The twerp can look out for herself. I've seen her take out a 100 enemies at once. She's fast and strong despite her size."

Cain then moved on before Mirka could reply. That man was so weird. One moment he's a devil and the next he could be somewhat nice. Not that she cared but it was best not to worry too much even if she couldn't help it.

* * *

(2006 Alucard and Anderson)

When they returned to the Hellsing mansion after awakening they could hear the distant sounds of bombs and gunfire from London. It was steadily moving closer. The war here had just begun so perhaps they weren't too late after all but they had to move fast if they wanted to put an end to this quickly. However…

"There's no yin 'ere tae stop us," Anderson leered, holding a bayonet up to Alucard's head. "Ye want tae geet this petty fight oot of our way first?"

"I thought you'd never ask, Paladin," Alucard chuckled, pulling out his guns from his coat. "I've been waiting a long while for this!"

Alucard and Anderson were about to come at each other when they heard someone cleared their throat quit loudly, making them finally aware that they weren't alone after all. They turned to see a group of armed Hellsing operatives and up in front was a man lighting a cigarette with his strawberry blond hair braided and wrapped around his neck. His only good eye just glared at them as he flicked his lighter closed.

"And just where ze hell 'ave you been, huh?" Pip snorted at Alucard. "I come back 'bout a day ago and find no one ozer zan a few house keepers and zese guys. Where's Seras, Boss Lady, and Walter at?"

"Ah, Pip," Alucard grunted and put on a weak fake smile. "It's been a while."

"Yeah, by ze way what's he doing 'ere?" He said, pointing at Anderson. "I doubt you're a guest, Anderson."

"Let's just say we need him for something important," Alucard said, walking up to Pip. "Now, why aren't you out there fighting them, Captain?"

"We 'ave been, and what you see 'ere is all zat's left," Pip groaned, hooking a thumb at the group of about 40 men behind him. "Now zat you're 'ere, you mind giving us a hand? Is Sir Hellsing 'ere yet?"

"She won't be here for while and neither will Seras or Walter," Alucard said plainly as Pip blew a little smoke from his nose.

"Just us men, huh? Well, I must say I was really looking forward to seeing Seras again," Pip sighed. _I was hoping to get a kiss from 'er before I die. What shitty luck!_

_**You're thinking about that now? Pervert!**_

"GAAAH!! Stay out of my head!" Pip yelled, turning a shade of pink

"Not tae interrupt but Ah think ye should take a look at this," Anderson said, looking out the window.

Alucard, Pip and the other started looking out the front window to see about 9 zeppelins heading right for them as FREAK vampires jumped from them and to the ground. They were headed straight for them at a pretty good pace and no doubt the zeppelins were loaded with bombs.

"Well, zis doesn't look good," Pip said, dropping his cigarette to the ground and stepped on it. "Dammit! Look at zem all!"

"What should we do?" a solider asked.

"Barricade what we can," Pip ordered, turning around to them. "We need to hold zem off until we come up with a counterattack!"

"Aye, ye lot can do tha' but… Heh! Ah, much more prefer tae take them 'ead on," Anderson said with a sadistic grin. "Would ye not agree, Nosferatu Alucard?"

"Hehehehe! Oh, I agree, Father Alexander Anderson," Alucard leered, moving towards the door. "I think our little duel can wait just a little while longer. After all we've waited this long what's few more hours?"

Anderson laughed as Alucard opened the front door and walked out. Anderson soon followed as did Pip and the others just stared at them as they disappear into the darkness of night and the door closed back.

"Wait… Did zey just leave us 'ere alone again?!" Pip said, scratching the side of his face, staring at the closed door in shock.

"Yes," the other men replied in a dull tone.

"Zat's what I zought," Pip grumbled, pulling out another cigarette and turned to the men behind him. "What are you standing around 'ere for?! Start fortifying ze manor! MOVE! MOVE!"

* * *

(New Human Empire. Abel and Dandy Man)

Abel came straight at The Dandy Man with his large scythe ready to come down on his head, but just as Abel took a swing, Dandy Man vanished out of sight. A second later a searing pain hit Abel in his lower back. He reached back pulled out two playing cards.

"You're not as fast as I thought you were," Dandy Man snorted, glaring at Abel. "Can't you do any better than that, Father? You disappoint me."

A split second later Dandy Man found Abel right in his face in the blink of an eye. Abel raised his hand and back handed Dandy Man about 15 feet back. Tubalcain stumbled a bit trying to keep his balance. He whipped a trail of blood from his nose and mouth as he glared at Abel before he grinned with delight.

"That's more like it!" Dandy Man laughed, moving out the way as Abel's scythe came down again. "Let's see what you can really do!"

Dandy Man swung his arm as a large magnitude of cards came at Abel. The Crusnik jumped into the air in order to avoid them but instead they followed him and surround him. He just managed to psychokinetic shield around as they exploded. Dandy Man watched as Abel fell to the ground smoking but pretty much undamaged.

"I guess that armor of yours is stronger than I though," Tubalcain chuckled. "I guess the best way to get through it is to cut it wide open!"

He sent another card at Abel just as he looked up from the ground. Abel ducked but not fast enough and the card put a large cut through his helmet, scraping the top of his head and making his blood run out.

"Damn you," Abel cursed, trying to get back up as Dandy Man threw 3 more cards at his head.

Abel dodged two but the third one exploded in his face. He was knocked backwards onto his back. His helmet had taken the greatest damage and was breaking apart at he moved to sit up.

"I might as well end this," Dandy Man snorted, holding up another card. "You really weren't much fun. The Vatican is this era sure is lacking its old fire power. I would much rather fight Alucard. Adios, Padre!"

Tubalcain sent one last final card at Abel just as he pushed himself up. Abel had had enough. He raised his hand up to the card and just as it got to him the card stopped in midair and remained there. Dandy Man's face turned to one of surprise. How did a human do that?

"That's quite enough," Abel growled in a voice that was in no way human. "I've had enough of playing around with scum like you!"

He stood up and glared right at Dandy Man before flicking his wrist and sent the card right back where it came from. Tubalcain had barely gotten out of the way as his exploding card nearly hit him. He turned to look back at Abel.

"Damn that was close," He muttered to himself before focusing on Abel. "Who are you? WHAT are you?!"

Abel reached up and merely flicked a finger to his broken helmet as it shattered to a hundred pieces. Tubalcain took a step back, looking at the thing before him. Was it a vampire? No, I couldn't be, could it? This thing's eyes were glowing red, his hair was like crown of silver, and his lips were stained black with long fangs protruding over them.

"I am the Crusnik! I am a vampire that feeds on the blood of vampires," Abel growled at Dandy Man. "Human's feed on the flesh of cows and birds, vampire's feed of the blood of humans. So then why shouldn't there be something else farther up on the food chain?"

"A Crusnik? A vampire that feeds on…?" Dandy Man muttered, staring at this thing in shock before a nasty smirk cut his lips. "Prove it! Show me! Show me what a 'Crusnik' really can do!"

"So be it, Tubalcain! You really want to see what I can do?" Abel said, holding out his hand and called his scythe back to him and demeanor changed completely. "HAHAHAHAHA! You really want to see what we can do? Foolish little man! We shall tear you apart and drain you dry!"

"'We?' I don't sense anyone else around here," Dandy Man said, looking around before his eyes fell back on Abel and he froze. "Oh, God..."

Abel's face had taken on a new personality like that of a ravenous animal. It was like another person was in control of Abel's flesh. Tubalcain's blood ran cold as the smell of ozone kicked up heavily in the air. What had he gotten himself into? He quickly pulled out handfuls of cards. He wasn't going down without a fight!

* * *

(Seth and Cain)

Cain was going all out on the enemy troops below him and flew high in the air using his telekinesis and mega-volt powers on them. He was having too much fun with this. Like shooting fish in barrel and he didn't care who got hit. Friend or foe he didn't care. After all he never really did care about what happened to the people he just wanted this world for his own.

Seth on the other was being more meticulous with her ultra-sonic sound waves. She was trying to reduce the risk of friendly fire as she flew over head. She knew very well what her brother was doing but she couldn't stop him. She hated the fact that she could do nothing. They were running out soldiers and Cain was blasting what they had away along with the enemy.

"Cain, please, don't take out our own men," Seth yelled, avoiding gunfire as did Cain. "We need all we can get!"

"Do you honestly think I care?" Cain snorted, taking sharp dive down.

"No, but I didn't think it hurt to ask," Seth sighed to herself.

* * *

(The Imperial Palace. Laboratory)

Isaak and other lab technicians along with engineers worked furiously on getting the original time unit reconstructed and in working order. When they dismantled the unit they REALLY dismantled the unit and some pieces were even destroyed. They had scratch up pieces from other things or make them.

"I can't believe this! Watch out with that power supply!" Isaak barked, watching everyone around him reconstructing the large unit as he worked on the blue prints from what he could remember. "Be carefully with that! No, that piece goes on the other side! Are any of you listening to a word I say?!"

"OH, SHUT UP, ASSHOLE," someone shouted out of the crowd.

Isaak was growing furious with the technicians and engineers and they were growing just as angry at him. Needless to say the project was slow and coming.

* * *

(Iron Maiden II)

William wasn't even half way to the Empire yet and getting out of Rome was like going through hell. No one wanted to relive that. He continued to tinker with new little weapon. It was little proud of it. It would cause no harm to humans but vampires well that was another matter altogether. It was primitive he had to admit.

**"Father William, what are you doing?"** Kate asked, manifesting before him.

"I'm just working on my latest invention," he grinned and pulled out his pipe and put in a little tobacco. "Abel told me about this a while back and believe it or not this right here in the pre-Armageddon era was a child's toy."

**"A gun?"** Kate asked, looking in shock at William. **"How is that child's plaything?!"**

William picked up the weapon and took aim at the window that Kate was standing in front of. Her eyes widened. Surely he wasn't going to fire that in here and at the window!

**"FATHER, DON'T!!"** the holographic nun yelled as William pulled the trigger.

**SQUIIIIIIRRRRTTT!! SPLAAAT!!**

Kate just froze there was no bag and there wasn't even a bullet involved. She turned around to look at the window to see it soaking wet with what looked like water and tiny flakes of sliver mixed in. She then looked back at William as he finally lit his pipe.

"A pistol that shoots blessed water and powdered silver," he said as he let out a puff of smoke. "Obviously Millennium got a hold of the Anti-UV gel and as we all know the UV-gel washes off in water. Just to make this more useful I added in the silver powder. The water has a special liquid in it that keeps the silver flakes from sticking and clogging up the small pump and tubes. Totally harmless to humans but effective against vampires, am I right?"

Kate stood there speechless for once. It was so out there, yet so practical to the point of being really useful. A child's plaything was now a deadly weapon against a formidable foe. She couldn't believe what she was seeing and hearing. Only William Walter Wordsworth would come up with something like that.

"Well, do you like it, Sister Kate?" he asked with a small hopeful smile.

**"At least it won't mess up my radar,"** Kate sighed. **"It's probably one of best things you've ever came up with."**

"That's nice to hear," William said, giving her a full-fledge smile. "Now all that's left is getting this item mass-produced and hooked it up to larger water tanks and putting a little bit more pressure in them for more distance and force."

(A/N End Chapter 25. Man, I'm tired. I'm almost out of college for summer break. I've got a butt load of computer 3D models I need to finish and I need to texture them too. I have a journal for a public speak class I need to finish. Not to mention finish my Seras Victoria costume for the Animazement Convention in Durham, NC on May 23-25. I'm also helping a friend sew her Hiei costume as well. I'm booked full so I won't be updating for a while. Sorry.)

Millie M. Banshee


	26. Legion of the Diablo

The Lost Priest

Chapter 26

Legion of the Diablo

(A/N Well, I'm back for all those that didn't know. I had a great time at Animazement. I have a full detail account of what I did and the zany things that happened at the anime convention on the latest chapter of my other TB story_ An Outsider in Hogwarts._ The chapters are going to be longer to get everything into the final chapters so enjoy the extra long chapters. )

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

_**Telepathy**_

* * *

(Last Time)

William picked up the weapon and took aim at the window that Kate was standing in front of. Her eyes widened. Surely he wasn't going to fire that in here and at the window!

**"FATHER, DON'T!!"** the holographic nun yelled as William pulled the trigger.

**SQUIIIIIIRRRRTTT!! SPLAAAT!!**

Kate just froze there was no bag and there wasn't even a bullet involved. She turned around to look at the window to see it soaking wet with what looked like water and tiny flakes of sliver mixed in. She then looked back at William as he finally lit his pipe.

"A pistol that shoots blessed water and powdered silver," he said as he let out a puff of smoke. "Obviously Millennium got a hold of the Anti-UV gel and as we all know the UV-gel washes off in water. Just to make this more useful I added in the silver powder. The water has a special liquid in it that keeps the silver flakes from sticking and clogging up the small pump and tubes. Totally harmless to humans but effective against vampires, am I right?"

Kate stood there speechless for once. It was so out there, yet so practical to the point of being really useful. A child's plaything was now a deadly weapon against a formidable foe. She couldn't believe what she was seeing and hearing. Only William Walter Wordsworth would come up with something like that.

"Well, do you like it, Sister Kate?" he asked with a small hopeful smile.

"**At least it won't mess up my radar,"** Kate sighed. **"It's probably one of best things you've ever came up with."**

"That's nice to hear," William said, giving her a full-fledge smile. "Now all that's left is getting this item mass-produced and hooked it up to larger water tanks and putting a little bit more pressure in them for more distance and force."

* * *

(Present Time Abel and the Dandy Man)

Just what was this thing? Could something like this really exist? Dandy Man really didn't have time think about this thing call a crusnik. He challenged this monstrosity and was going to have to fight it.

_**Are you scared, Dandy Man? We can smell it and feel it building up within you. **_A voice said in Dandy Man's head as though it was merely whispering in his ear. _**We will slaughter you, we will torture you, and we will enjoy watching you scream out in agony and despair. We want you to beg. We want to beg for death!**_

Dandy Man froze as he watched this monster grin at him. It was like the devil himself was grinning at him. For all he knew it very well could be a devil. He gritted his teeth and shook with fear and anger.

"MONSTER!" Tubalcain yelled in a venomous voice. "GO TO HELL!!"

Tubalcain threw a torrent of cards from his hands at the crusnik. There were so many of them there was no way this devil could avoid them all. If nothing else he'd severely wound this monster.

_He's not even trying to avoid them!_ Dandy Man realized as the deadly cards hit Abel head on. _He can't possibly think he's invincible! Everyone, everything has a breaking point! Crazy fool!_

Smoke surrounded the area where Abel had stood just a moment earlier. Dandy Man wanted to see the body. He wanted to make sure that thing was dead for good. The smoke slowly began to thin out. It couldn't be!

"HOW?! HOW CAN YOU STILL BE STANDING?!" Dandy Man screamed in fear and disbelief.

The crusnik was still standing on both feet in the same position as a visible psychokinetic dome surrounded him. He wasn't even touched by the deadly cards. The crusnik slowly advanced towards the Dandy Man with a maniacal grin still splitting his face wide open.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! We are amused, Dandy Man," Crusnik laughed, suddenly appearing in Tubalcain's face. _**We want to play with you some more. Please, show us more. We want more!**_

The crusnik slashed Dandy Man with his scythe. He grinned even more when he saw the Dandy Man turn into a mass of playing cards and materialized somewhere else. Tubalcain held a deep cut in his middle where the deadly weapon sliced him wide open. It was bad considering more then than just blood was coming out from his middle. This thing wasn't playing. Dandy Man was nearly disemboweled.

"We thought you wanted to play. Why the long face? C'mon let us have some more fun," Crusnik said licking his lips as he whispered in Dandy Man's ear. "What else can we play with? Maybe your heart this time?"

How did that bastard get behind him so fast? Dandy Man was no longer liking the odds of this game. Another direct hit, like the one to his middle, would be the end of him. He had to get away from this thing. He pulled out a card and whipped around the best he could with an opened belly and sliced the Crusnik across the throat. That bastard didn't see that one coming!

Blood flowed from the deep gash in the devil's throat. It coated the front of his armor as though it were a thick red paint. Dandy Man backed away as the Crusnik froze and brought a trembling hand up his slashed neck.

_DIE, YOU BASTARD, DIE!_ Tubalcain shouted in his mind as the crusnik's body tottered for a moment before crumpling to the ground."I still won you fucking asshole! HAHAHAHA! I WON!"

Tubalcain turned on his heel and started to leave when he heard something moving behind him. Something was very wrong. The thick smell of ozone only intensified not lessoned. That thing couldn't still be alive? He didn't know if should look or run. For he looked he may not be able to move after that. Run or look?

_**We can not be killed so easily, Dandy Man. You have not won and you will not win against us.**_

Finally Dandy Man built up the courage to look behind him. He wished he hadn't. He watched in horror as the blood that had spilt from the crusnik's own throat was now being drawn back into him through a set of massive black wings. Yet, it wasn't just his blood but the blood of his fellow soldiers; the ones calling themselves Methuselah. All their blood was flowing into him as well, giving him more power from which to draw off of.

When he had drained the ground of every last droop of blood he spread his wing open wide as a large electrical bolt jumped into the air around his wings. Tubalcain could feel the hairs on his body stand on end.

_**Do know what we really are, little vampire wanna-be? Do you?! Answer us! WHAT ARE WE?!**_

He called himself crusnik, did he not? What did he mean by his current question? What was he really? Well, he did stop referring to himself as a singular being to plural as though he were many. Multiple personalities, perhaps? No! He couldn't be THAT, could he?!

Dandy Man's green/gold flashed in total terror at what he was seeing and realizing. This thing before him was… It was…

_**Yes! That's right! We are… Legion.**_

* * *

(The Imperial Palace)

Integra left the council room needing some air and some time to think. Her servant vampire was currently back in their proper time era. He was basically told to do what ever it took to regain the peace there. He would be out of her willpower for a while. She would be giving him not instructions and the same could be said with Anderson. There was no telling if they were working together or tearing each other up. For she knew they could be doing both.

She just needed to get some air to clear her head. The Empress was now out fighting Millennium as well was Contra Mundi and left that only herself, Maxwell, Esther, and Caterina. She didn't trust Maxwell at all, Esther was still a novice queen, and Caterina… Well, she knew what she was doing almost like it was second nature.

Beyond talking about the war and related items the two of them never talked to each other after Alucard made that little statement. What was there to say really? She didn't want to believe what the nosferatu told her, but the longer she stayed here the more Caterina reminded her of herself. Apparently, even the young Cardinal had earned the nickname, "Woman of Steel."

Integra walked down the dimly lit halls, trying to block out the sounds of gunfire and bombs. There wasn't anybody to bother her. The only ones out in the halls were android housekeepers and even they were scattered here and there lightly. All she wanted was some peace and quiet. She just left a yelling match between Esther and Maxwell. It didn't take long for Caterina to start yelling at Maxwell as well.

She rubbed the sides of her aching head. War really was a pain. The air in the hall was cooler than air in the council room. It felt better out here so hopefully by the time she came back she would feel better. She continued down the halls in absolute silence. Every now and then she would stop to look at some paintings hanging on the walls or some fancy pottery sitting on tables.

She paused to study one painting never noticing she was no longer alone in the hall. It was a nice painting full of flowers, rolling hillsides, and a bright blue brook under a warm setting sun. She wished she could be in a place like that rather than here in the middle of a war zone.

"Is that picture that fascinating?" the person behind her finally opened his mouth.

"Perhaps," Integra acted like she knew he was there the entire time. "Shouldn't you still be in the hospital wing, Father Hugue?"

"They wanted me up and moving around," he replied to her, standing beside her now, also looking at the fine painting. "Though I don't think they meant for me to go this far."

"Oh, you think," she said sharply, turning to look at him. "You are lucking enough to be alive."

His face was cut up but was healing quite nicely, with a few stitches here and there. He was in a pair of white PJ bottoms and a black terry robe. A crutch was under his right arm as he balanced on his left leg. He had his right ankle broken and his left arm was still in a sling from a dislocated shoulder with torn muscles and ligaments. He's due to have surgery on his shoulder in about 2 days.

"Someone was watching out for us, I suppose," he drawled, before letting out a hard sigh. "Shouldn't you be in meeting with the other leaders?"

"I just needed to clear my head a little," she stated pointblank.

Hugue didn't reply as they both went back to looking at the tranquil painting in the antique gold frame. Silence. Neither one of them opened their mouths for a few moments. They just stared at the painting as though they were really looking out into the open field of flowers with rolling hillside and a gentle brook under the orange glow of a warm summer evening. They could almost feel the warm humid breeze with the smell of sweet grass and perfume flowers.

"Why haven't you come to see me in the infirmary?" Hugue finally broke the silence, turning to look at her with his hurt emerald eyes.

Integra didn't answer him. How could she answer him with Alucard's threat still hanging heavily over her head? Integra shied her sapphire eyes away from the painting to the marbled floor. She knew Alucard would carry out his threat without hesitation or remorse. She wasn't going to risk making him angry. The only reason she was standing beside him now was because she and Alucard were centuries apart.

"I've been busy," she answered him, still boring a hole into the floor with her eyes.

"You're lying, Integra," he said in harsh tone. "I know you weren't that busy if you could see Walter, Abel, and Astaroshe. So, why did you avoid seeing me?"

"It's complicated," she responded, turning around away from him.

Hugue didn't take that one for an answer either. She was avoiding him and he didn't like that. Why was she avoiding him? He stared at her in that black dress with the gold and white trim. Her hair with rolled up into a bun held by gold hair sticks. A few strands of hair around her face hung freely.

After a moment of waiting for her to explain what she meant by "complicated" Hugue had had enough and grabbed hold of her shoulder with his good arm and forced her to face him. He was tired of pussyfooting around like this. He wanted straight answers from her and he wanted them now.

"You're the one that's making it complicated," he bit at her. "What aren't you telling me?!"

"Let go of me," Integra hissed, rolling her shoulder. "I don't have to answer you!"

"You're avoiding me! I want to know why," he barked back, glaring down at her. "What is it that I did to you?! I want to know what I did!"

"It's not you! It's just…" she felt a knot build up in her throat.

"It's just what exactly?" he asked, placing his good hand on his hip. "And, no, I doubt it's that complicated."

It was obvious enough that he was going to get her to answer him. But she wasn't going to answer this question no matter how hard he bore those eyes into her. She wasn't going answer him. As soon as they settled things here in this era she was going back never to see him again. So, why should she answer him?

However, what happened next happened so fast she didn't really have time to react. Every muscle in her body grew stiff and her heart began to race into her throat. Everything went silent around her all but the pounding of her heart beating in her ears. For at that very moment a strong arm had wrapped around her waist and pulled her in close to him. But what made everything silent and still was the fact that also at the exact moment she felt his lips press tenderly against hers.

She wasn't pulling back or fighting back against him. She soon found herself wrapping her arms around his neck deepening this passionate kiss. When they broke for a little air they stared at each other knowing what each other wanted. It was now or never. And with Alucard so far from her, what could a little FUN hurt?

* * *

(London, England 2006)

Pip and his men did the best they could but it was time for the bigwigs now. Anderson and Alucard charged headlong into the throng of attacking Millennium soldiers. With all restrictions removed from him Alucard was able to use all his power to his advantage and he was indeed going to use everything to win back this great country and follow his master's orders.

Anderson of course had his own agenda in mind. Of course part it of was to defeat Millennium but after that was finished with he was taking out Alucard for good and bring the power of the Vatican back into this vile Protestant county. But for now the enemy of his enemy was now is partner. He would have to work with Alucard if they were going to get somewhere. Hopefully the Church had already given out the order to send out its own army to fight against these abominations.

"'Ere they come," Anderson said, holding out his blessed blade into the shape of a cross.

"I'm going to enjoy this," Alucard said, taking aim at the on coming army.

"Ye and Ah both," Anderson agreed as they charged straight into the army.

* * *

(New Human Empire)

Seras and Ion were now back to back, staring down FREAK vampires and their ghouls. They had climbed up on a high debris pile as the mass of Millennium soldiers surrounded from all sides. This was not good they were totally surrounded and to make matters worse Seras ran out of ammo and Ion's sword had shattered. Now unarmed and out numbered all that was left was to run, but running wasn't even possible now.

"Have any ideas, Seras?" Ion growled out. "The sun won't be up for another 3 hours. They won't be retreating anytime soon."

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking," Seras spat out, now watching the ghouls and FREAK vampire start to climb up after them. _I wish my Master was here. He'd know what to do._

Ion quickly kicked a ghoul's head off that reached up the grab him. It was a nasty sound listening that thing's neck snap off and then roll down the rubble mound. Seras was doing the same on her side kicking or hitting whatever bastard that came to close to her. They would soon be over come by them now matter how many they knocked away from them. There were just far too many.

Suddenly something grabbed Ion's foot and started to pull him down. He got out a short yelp as Seras whipped around grabbed on to Ion to keep him from going with the vampire that had finally gotten a hold of the Count.

"Don't let go of me," Ion cried out, looking up as Seras through his helmet visor.

"I'm not letting you go, Excellency," she said, pulling back. "Let go of him, you fucking asshole!"

"Not likely, bitch," the FREAK called back. "I'll take you both down with me!"

Ion felt like he was going to be torn in two from this painful game of tug-of-war. He cried out in pain feeling joints dislocate. He didn't want to die not like this! He had so much to look forward to with Esther to die like this. Seras had both his hands and the offending vampire had both his feet and they were just pulling with all their strength to get the poor count to go one way or the other.

Suddenly a bright blinding light flashed down the sky hitting the FREAK vampire that was holding Ion. The vampire just exploded as did other surrounding vampires and ghouls. Seras quickly pulled Ion back up to her held on to him tightly as more bolts of lightning rained down around them.

Following the bolts of lightning other ghouls and FREAK vampires were turning to dust around them. Seras and Ion clung to each other as every single ghoul and vampire around them exploded or turned to dust. Finally the area around them grew quiet. They slowly released each other and gazed upon the decimated Millennium army that had just surrounded them a few moments ago.

They looked up to see some beings circling them; one looked like a six-winged angel and the other was a small fairy. It was her Majesty Augusta Vradica and Lord Contra Mundi. The God really does work in mysterious ways after all.

Seras and Ion quickly climbed down to greet the young looking Empress and the Leader of the Rosen Cross order. It was the first time Seras has really seen the Eternal Empress. She really didn't look anything like Cain and Abel but she too was crusnik.

"Thank you," Seras and Ion bowed to them.

"Where are the rest of your teams?" Seth asked.

"They didn't make it, your Majesty," Ion said, turning shameful eyes to the ground.

"We tried our best to keep everyone alive but…" Seras added, rubbing her hands together nervously.

"It's a war. You're not expected to save everyone around you," Cain deadpanned, crossing his arms. "Even crusniks are incapable of doing something like that."

But their guilt still weighted heavily on them. They were the leaders of their groups and they were the only ones that made it out alive. Those men and women trusted them and they let them all parish. They were loosing this war unless by some miracle and the tides change in their favor everything will be lost.

"I suggest you return to the castle to get more ammunition and another blade," Cain stated. "We have a little less than three hours before the sun rises. Now hurry!"

"Roger," Seras said with a salute as she and Ion hurried off.

"Seth?" Cain said, looking towards his right as if looking at something that could not be seen.

"I feel it too," she answered him.

"It's 02. I wonder what has him so riled up?" Cain mused, not liking the negative vibe.

"I'm almost scared to know," Seth said, taking off in the direction Abel was currently at. "Coming, Cain?"

"Of course," he replied following after her. _There is something every wrong. I fear the worst. I don't know why I'm wishing for this but I hope Abel's okay._

* * *

(Crusnik and Dandy Man)

Abel was advancing on Tubalcain. It was getting weirder by the second. Abel's skin had begun to turn black with blue electrified markings. Even his wing designed was changing shape and what was a crown of silver hair on his head was now a crown of ebony. In his hands he was now holding a black double-edged scythe.

"St-stay away from me, y-you freak," Dandy Man shouted, pulling out more cards only to have a bolt of lightning sent at the cards in his hand from the Crusnik's scythe.

The cards and his hand exploded. The smell of burnt flesh filled Dandy Man's nostrils but pain was even worse. This thing was literally taking him a part bit by bit. Slow torture like he had said. No doubt he wouldn't stop hacking away at him until he DID beg for death. But something had to turn around in his favor, right?

"Now your leg," Crusnik grinned, suddenly appearing behind Dandy Man.

"My leg—GAAAAH-HAAAA!!" Tubalcain screamed out in pain as his leg from the knee down detached himself from rest of his body.

Dandy Man quickly fell to the ground, rolling in anguish and horror. His middle, his hand, and now his left leg. He rolled over to see the grinning monster, standing over him. His body was shaking and losing a lot of blood. He'd die soon anyway.

"We can't have you think that. We haven't finished playing with you yet," Crusnik laughed, putting the end of his scythe on the end of his bleeding left leg.

A searing hot pain ran up his leg and the smell of more burning flesh blasted his nose. That bastard had cauterized the wound to keep him from bleeding to death. After seeing the wound was sealed shut the Crusnik knelt down and flexed his long razor sharp talons at him. Dandy Man suddenly felt like he was a victim from Nightmare on Elm Street and he was staring up at Freddy Krueger or maybe something far worse.

"We are going to enjoy this, Dandy Man. We ARE going to enjoy this a lot. Too long we have waited to take control of this body and do what we wanted to do," Crusnik grinned, slashing his claws along Dandy Man's face. "You are nothing like a true vampire! You pitiful piece of shit! Alucard would have regenerated himself by now! Pathetic worm! If you think would have gotten off easy with Alucard you'd be dead wrong.

"Given the chance he'd probably be doing the same thing to you we are doing but he might end it a lot quicker than we will. We like watching you writhe in agony. We want to hear you scream until your voice no longer functions. Now scream!" Crusnik hissed, picking up Dandy Man's only remaining hand.

He put and long black talon along the top of his hand. What was he planning this time? The crusnik grinned even wider as he filleted Dandy Man's left arm in a flash from the top of his knuckles right up to his shoulder cutting away every piece of cloth, skin, and muscle, leaving only the white bone of his hand, lower, and upper arm showing. The long strip of meat was resting on the ground looking like a long bloodied filleted eel.

Dandy Man had let out a scream that was truly heart wrenching. The crusnik only laughed at him even more. He then reached up above Dandy Man's head grabbed the white wide-rimmed hat that had fallen from his head.

"Nice hat," Crusnik grinned, looking it over before putting it on his head. "Ours now. You won't be needing this hat anymore without a scalp. Don't worry we shall take our time. First we'll remove a little hair, yes? To see what we are doing before we make our cut.."

"NO! PLEASE, NO! STOP IT!" Tubalcain screamed as the Crusnik sat on his wounded middle and grabbed a handful of hair already digging in his claws.

"This little bit can go," he pulled with little effort, listening to the tearing of the skin and Dandy Man's agonizing scream. "What a charming sound! Now how about this little bit on this side?!"

He grabbed another handful and pulled and did it about 2 more times. He looked down at Dandy Man as he closed his eyes in horror and pain. The Crusnik slowly traced a talon along Dandy Man's lower eye lid.

"We want you to see what we are doing," he said, cutting way the lower and upper eyelids from each eye.

"KILL ME! KILL ME NOW YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Tubalcain screamed at him, finally begging him to finish it.

"We are having too much with you right now to kill you," Crusnik laughed, putting split in Dandy's man's lower lip. "We aren't going to release you just yet!"

"D-DIABLO!!" Dandy Man yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Si, Señor Tubalcain," Crusnik smirked about to cut into the man's scalp when he heard something land near him.

"If you will not release him then I will," a small feminine child's voice spoke from the shadows. "I will be the one to give mercy to this poor damned soul. Step away from him, Abel, or you too, will fall prey to my power."

Out of the darkness a small figure stepped out with glowing red eyes. Her visor was up out of her face revealing the same type of being that was currently torturing Dandy Man. Dandy Man looked on surprise as the Crusnik started growling at the girl and got off of Tubalcain's middle.

Starting from his remaining foot and on up he began to crystallize and turn to dust. This must have been the person that destroyed the Warrant officer's hands was Tubalcain's last thoughts. Soon the false vampire turned to nothing but dust, soaking in a pool of blood. The crusnik glared at the little one with total loathing. How dare she intrude on his fun like that!

"Abel, what were you thinking?!" Seth growled, lowering her weapons, advancing towards her brother. "We don't torture people like that!"

"Don't go any closer to him, sister," Cain said, stepping between her and his brother. "Abel's not the one in control. THEY are in control of him. THEY are the ones who are to blame not Abel. We want to speak to Abel Nightroad if you all don't mind."

"He's not here anymore, only us," Crusnik hissed, glaring daggers at them. "We control his body now as our own vessel."

"We want to speak to Abel Nightroad," Cain repeated but only got a growl in a response.

"Cain, what are we going to do?" Seth asked, looking up at her elder brother. "What if our brother is lost to us?"

"If we cannot bring him back, then there's only one option left," he said, hearing Seth gasp.

"No! No, you can't do that! I won't let you," Seth barked, pulling on Cain's leg. "Not again! I don't want to lose him again!"

"You've seen what he did to that Millennium soldier. Given the chance that THING will do far worse," Cain snapped pushing Seth away from him. "Let's just pray we can get Abel back before it comes to that."

(A/N I'm leaving it there. Sorry, but I have to keep your interest. I've noticed that reviews have started to slack and so I'm trying to keep you all interested until I get to the end. Next chapter I hope will have a lot more Alucard in it and I have a plot twist coming soon as well to make it even longer chapters. This chapter wasn't as long as I wanted it to be. With some luck I should have this story finished before the end of summer. Buh bye!)

Millie M. Banshee


	27. My Brother's Keeper

The Lost Priest

Chapter 27

My Brother's Keeper/Raid

(A/N **PLEASE READ THIS!! **I'm back with some new ideas. I'm finally getting to the end of this story. I was hoping to add a nice twist but I would have to introduce more characters and that would make it more complicated for me and even you the readers to keep up with everyone. So, I apologize if this chapter, although long, it may seem rushed. In actuality this chapter is two chapters in one. I've dawdled around long enough and even I'm getting tired of this story. So, I'm going to be cutting corners in the next few chapters and cram what's left into the remaining chapters. Thank you for reading and sticking around for this long.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

_**Telepathy**_

* * *

(Last Time)

"Don't go any closer to him, sister," Cain said, stepping between her and his brother. "Abel's not the one in control. THEY are in control of him. THEY are the ones who are to blame not Abel. We want to speak to Abel Nightroad if you all don't mind."

"He's not here anymore, only us," Crusnik hissed, glaring daggers at them. "We control his body now as our own vessel."

"We want to speak to Abel Nightroad," Cain repeated but only got a growl in a response.

"Cain, what are we going to do?" Seth asked, looking up at her elder brother. "What if our brother is lost to us?"

"If we cannot bring him back, then there's only one option left," he said, hearing Seth gasp.

"No! No, you can't do that! I won't let you," Seth barked, pulling on Cain's leg. "Not again! I don't want to lose him again!"

"You've seen what he did to that Millennium soldier. Given the chance that THING will do far worse," Cain snapped pushing Seth away from him. "Let's just pray we can get Abel back before it comes to that."

* * *

(Present Time)

Cain didn't know why but over the last few days here in the Empire he begun to feel a change within himself. After spending some time with his family and their friends he started to have light feelings grow for those around him. He almost wanted to laugh at the idea that he could still cared for scum-ball of a planet. He was Contra Mundi after all. Why should he care what happened to this planet?

Yet, he was fighting for this world he despised so much. Perhaps that retched Lilith got the last laugh after all. He thought he was being the one that was manipulative perhaps it was her all along. After all some say that women were the most cunning of all.

But enough about her right now; he'd mull over her later right now he had something else to deal with. His brother was in dire need of some real help right now. The nano-machines were in control of Abel's body and pushed Abel's conciseness out of the light. This thing before him was not his brother.

"How sweet. Now you decide to play family. If you want your miserable brother back you are going to have to fight us," the Crusnik growled with a deadly smirk. "We like being in control of this vessel and he we will remain."

"Seth, I want you to leave," Cain said stepping forward. "Do as I say."

"But, Cain, you can't do this by yourself! Let me help you," Seth retorted, but only got a sharp blast of telekinetic energy in response, sending sailing across the yard.

"GET OF HERE, RIGHT NOW!!" Contra Mundi shouted at her one last time before focusing everything back on the Crusnik. "You want to fight me? Then we'll fight!"

The Crusnik licked his pitch-black lips with delight. This was going to be fun. Which one of them was the strongest? Right now, it looked to be about 50/50; both knowing that the tides could change in an instant. There was a brief pause between them as they stared each other down. The smell of ozone picked up drastically in the air and with that they came at each other headlong; with their weapons in hand, fangs bared, and wings spread wide.

Seth slowly rose up from the pile of debris she had landed in. The hairs on the back of her next stood on end and even her fairy wings were tingling, causing her to shiver. She turned to see Cain and the Crusnik charging each other. When they met saying sparks flew would be far passed an understatement. Electricity shot over in every direction. Red and blue lit up the ground and split second later it lit up the night sky.

Cain had told her to leave but she couldn't do that. This was her family, her big brothers. She got to her feet and stared up carefully at them, following them with her large red eyes. She wanted to do something to help them. She felt helpless right now. If Cain didn't get back Abel what would happen? Until she could spot an opportunity to help she could do nothing much but watch.

* * *

(Palace Laboratory)

Isaak looked at the chop-shop version of his large time device and groaned at it. It looked horrible but it was working despite the fact that wires were sticking out everywhere, there were screws and bolts missing, and some things had to be taped together just so that it would hold. He almost wanted to cry at the sight of this—this—this thing.

Now they only needed the coordinates and the man power to take down Millennium. Both of which didn't look good. The best place to attack would be Millennium's HQ but they didn't know where that was. Also their soldiers were running a tad bit to thin. And pulling everyone out of the city to just to take on Millennium's HQ would be disastrous and suicidal here.

"Isaak, sir," one of the techs said, walking up to irate Methuselah and handed him a folder. "We may know where one of the enemy time devices may be located."

"Can we acquire it with what man power we do have?" Isaak asked, grabbing the tech by the front of his coat. "Well, can we?"

"I-I think so. You've g-got us, sir," the tech squeaked out, his golden brown eyes watering in fear. "Th-there are roughly a h-hundred people here in the lab. Most are Methuselah. It w-would be best for us t-to try and get the d-device."

Isaak released the young tech, practically dropping him to the floor. So there were roughly a hundred people here in the lab? It would have to do. They couldn't spare much. Everything was already tight enough as it was. Isaak then climbed up on his desk to get everyone's attention.

"QUIET! QUIET DOWN! SHUT THE HELL UP!" Isaak bellowed out over the chattering people.

Everyone grew quiet and turned to look at Isaak. He only had one shot at this and he need to make this perfectly clear to those in the room.

"It has been reported that one of the enemy time devices has been discovered. We, as in all of us right here, are going to track down this device and obtain it for ourselves. We should hopefully figure out were it leads to and from there device a plan," Isaak announced. "By using both the enemy's and our own device we could help put an end to this mess once and for all. However, when we do obtain the enemy device, finding enough soldiers to take on the enemy's base is going to an even harder step."

"Are we that depleted?" someone asked from the far back of the room. "

"Yes, we are that depleted," Isaak bit out at the man.

"May I make a suggestion then?" the same man spoke up again. "It seems to me that great the Wizard of Machines is forgetting something."

"And that would be?" Wizard barked, not liking the way that man was speaking to him.

There was no response right away. He could only make out someone walking towards him through the throng, pulling someone with him. When the man got closer for Isaak to see him his long black hair started to stand on end like a frazzled pussy cat. When did that bastard of a priest get in?

"Hello, Isaak," William said with sarcastic smirked as he brought a one the palace automated dolls with him. "It's been a while."

"William," was all Isaak said with sinister smirk.

"This here is one of the many automated dolls that take care of the palace with its cooking, cleaning, repairing, and so on. I asked one of the guards here just how many of these dolls they have here in the palace," William grinned, putting a hand on the female doll's shoulder. "They usually have about 200 running at all times they now have 300 to help with the refugees and with wounded and they still have about 100 still in storage. All together they come to about 400 automated dolls. Grant it that isn't much but if we over-write their basic programming with something like battle droid's programming we have found ourselves some more reinforcements."

"But that's 400 dolls we have to reprogram. We don't have that kind of time to get make a program for that. And they're not built for combat!" Isaak snapped. "It will be just more time wasted!"

"Not so," William said, pulling out a disk. "This here is near copy of Tres' battle program. I'm pretty sure someone here in this lab we can wire something up that can program these dolls in large numbers. We don't have to go to each and every one of them."

A moment later a lightly chucky lab tech stepped forward and looked at Isaak and William. He took in a deep breath as he built up the nerve to speak.

"These dolls run on a radio frequency. Whenever we need them we radio them. We may be able to reprogram them all wirelessly at once," the lab tech spoke up. "It should only take a short time, like within 30 minutes or less. But the dormant dolls do have to be booted up manually."

"Ah, splendid! Then I'll hand this over to you," the Professor said sweetly, handing off the battle program to the tech. "And I'll be more than willing to help you activate the dolls. Oh, by the way I have some neat little plans for a new weapon."

"Wordsworth, that is enough," Isaak growled. "We don't have the time!"

"But the plans are very simple. You may be able to convert other things to make this work," William grinned, handing the blueprints of his silver water gun to other lab tech. "Now where are those dolls located?"

Isaak was foaming at the mouth as William and some of his staff left with him. How dare he come in here and take charge of his men and women like that. The Empress herself gave him permission to run this lab. Where did he get the gall to come in here and think differently?

"Hey, I bet we could do this with the equipment from flamethrowers," one the techs said, looking at the plans. "All of these items are easy to come by. This won't take much time to do."

Isaak only growled. What he wouldn't give to hit that bastard priest right about now.

* * *

Bolts of red and blue lightning covered the night sky. Those standing below watched in awe at this display of titian powers above them. Never before have they ever seen lightning do such things like change directions in the smallest fraction of a second.

However, the two beings doing that awe-inspiring display did not find the same amusement. One little mistake could mean serious injury or something far worse. Cain was having a harder time than he thought dealing with the power that Abel's nanos were giving him. He came close to getting his wings clipped again and not just his wings but his head as well.

He noticed the moment he started fighting the Crusnik that it was far different from fighting his brother. Everything was totally different. Cain started to wonder if this is how he acted when he let the nanos take hold of him. He thought he was in the one in control, but perhaps they were the ones actually pulling the strings. Like little voices in his head telling him what to do and he followed them without question.

"You are having a hard time fighting us," the Crusnik snarled with a smirk. "You've killed us before why are you holding back now?"

"'Holding back,' am I?!" Cain yelled, flying headlong into the Crusnik's middle.

The Crusnik started to drop towards the ground. The wind was knocked from him and hard. Before he hit the ground he managed to land roughly on his feet only to have Cain strike him in the should with his blood lance. The Crusnik growled at the offending man.

"Give me my brother back," Cain growled back in response and dug the lance in deeper. "Or I'll…"

"Or what? You can't kill us now. If you kill us you kill your brother. Although you've killed us before if our memory is correct," The Crusnik snapped, gripping the lance and pulled himself free. "Why the sudden urge to save the very thing you wanted to destroy in the first place? You are contradicting yourself."

"My brother is not a thing!" Cain barked, thrusting the lance back at the Crusnik only to have the Crusnik's scythe block the attack. "Goddamn bastard!"

"You should know how we feel. You are the same as us. Surely you know what it feels like to be free," The Crusnik said, taking to the air again with Cain on his heels.

"I was never free! You damn Crusnik nanos had me under your spell before I knew it! Abel and Seth broke free when you made me kill Lilith. She was the smartest one out of all of us! She never let you devils control her," Cain hissed, sending a bolt of red lightning at the Crusnik only to have the monster dodge it.

"But you wanted power and you wanted to destroy. So we made that happen for you. It was a symbiotic relationship between us. We gave you the power and you gave us a body," The Crusnik grinned. "What was so bad about that, eh?"

"There was no symbiotic relationship! You bastard nanos told me what to do and I did it without question," Contra Mundi stated, baring his fangs at the Crusnik. "I'm not doing your dirty work any more! I'm in control and this time and what I say goes! Now, I want my brother back!!"

Cain charged at the Crusnik again. He was going to get Abel back even if it killed him. He gripped the Crusnik's right wrist and forced the scythe from his hand. The weapon fell to the ground far below them. The Crusnik growled at Cain.

"Why are you doing this?! Why all of the sudden are you acting like this?! Abel never had a problem regaining control you before! What is the difference?! Tell me," Cain ordered as he struggled to keep hold of the Crusnik.

"You really want to know why? When you sent us to the past we partook in the blood of the undead; the Nosferatu. Abel and ourselves didn't know what it would do to us. It was only a matter of time before the curse took effect. We are fairly new at this. It will take us while to understand all that we are capable of doing?" the Crusnik growled, before biting into Cain's neck and tore a chunk out. "Imagine the power of a Crusnik combined with that of a Nosferatu. You would have had a chance to beat us if was for the new power we obtained!"

"BASTARD!!" Cain screamed in pain and anger as blood poured from his neck. "I'LL KILL YOU!!"

"STOP IT!" Seth yelled, sending an ultra-sonic blast at the Crusnik only to have him throw Cain in front of the attack. "NOOOO, CAIN!!"

The blast hit Cain and sent him soaring towards the distant ground below. Seth took off after her falling brother only to have the Crusnik grab her by her ebony hair. She let out a painful scream before he threw her into a nearby building. Really, was this is all they had to offer him in battle and they dared call themselves Crusniks. Ridiculous. They didn't have the wits or the cruelty to call themselves Crusniks. He snorted at them.

He landed back down to the ground gently beside the body of Cain. Cain was unmoving and blood pooled under him. He knelt down beside the fallen Crusnik just to see if Cain was dead, out cold, or playing possum. As soon as the Crusnik placed a hand on Cain to turn him over he found a set of dagger like, 6-inch nails puncher his neck. Blood oozed from the wounds as Cain slowly sat up and faced the Crusnik.

"I-I see… I Have n-no other choice," Contra Mundi choked out, digging his nails deeper into the Crusnik's neck and pushed him down to the ground on his back. "If I c-can't get Abel to return then I can't let you live! I won't l-let you run amuck and destroy everything! I'll kill you before that can ever happen!"

The Crusnik was unable to speak with Contra Mundi's talons impaled in his throat. He had a look of fear and pain on his pitch black face. He choked and gasped with gargling noises from the blood that gathered in his throat. What could he do to get out of this? Suddenly an idea struck him and his face changed from pain and fear to one of hate and scheming.

_**You'll kill us?! Hahaha!! I doubt that! You artificial thing of man! You're just a thing and you always will be just a thing! Fabricated rubbish! You and your pathetic family are just dolls that think, eat, and bleed when hurt! You're nothing more than that! You're just false beings!**_

Cain bared his fangs and raised his other hand to deliver the final bow. How dare he! How dare he say that! He was going to get rid of this monstrosity once and for all! No one dared called him or his family 'artificial things' and got away with it! No body!

With Cain's mind now focused on those vile words, the Crusnik took advantage of the situation and plunged his hand deep within Cain's chest. Cain froze from the pain and the vice-like grip on his heart. He had failed. He, Contra Mundi, had failed. The Crusnik could crush his heart muscle as though it was made of gelatin.

_**You're scared, aren't you?! Your heart is beating so fast! I can easily crush it and rip out of your body! But you already know that!**_

Cain didn't have the strength to use his free hand or produce a psychokinetic blast to end this. The pain was unbelievable. All he could do was look down at this thing that was once his brother. Blood flowed from his lips and tears rained down from his eyes. He had failed. The one time where there were no second chances he had failed miserably. There was nothing he could do now.

"I-I failed…" he whispered, closing his eyes in defeat. "I failed you, brother."

_**Yes, you failed him, you miserable thing. Now time to DIE!!**_

The Crusnik tightened his grip on Cain's heart. Cain let out a literal heart-wrenching scream of pain as the Crusnik grinned with delight. Contra Mundi's Crusnik appearance started to vanish as his heart started to collapse and struggled to function. His nails withdrew form the Crusnik's neck as they shortened. The Crusnik was taking his sweet time with this, by slowly crushing his heart bit by bit. Tears rushed down Cain's face like a small river as he sunk lower to the ground.

With one more squeeze of his heart Cain let out one last scream, "ABEL, FORGIVE ME!!"

Right as the Crusnik loosened Cain's heart from the vital arteries a new look flashed in the Crusnik's eyes. One of shock, fear, disbelief, and sadness. They flashed to a winter lake blue. Cain saw the look in the Crusnik's eyes. His brother had come back but far too late. Cain fell over backwards while Abel held onto his brother dislodged heart. Cain landed on his back covered in blood and with a gaping hole in his chest.

Abel didn't move as he held onto Cain's destroyed heart. He was finding it hard to breathe and his whole body was shaking. His hair turned back to its original shining silver and floated gently down to his shoulders and back. His skin went from black with blue markings to a very pale complexion and his demonic wings vanished.

Tears started to pour from his face; tears the color of blood. He knew everything that had happened but it felt like a nightmare. Like it wasn't real but he knew it was very much real. Cain who had once killed him had now saved him but at the cost of his own life. He had killed his brother and he couldn't stop it. He knew that at first he had wanted to kill Cain but after spending sometime with his twin he no longer harbored those feelings.

Yet, here he was holding the crushed remains of Cain's heart in his blooded hand. Slowly Abel started shaking his head and the hand holding the tattered heart let it slide to the ground. No, this can't be real! He started shaking his head more wildly. This was not real! It had to be a dream he wanted to tell himself but he knew it was real.

"C-Cain…" his voice was small and weak from the wounds in his neck and from grief. "B-brother… Oh, God, no not Cain…!"

Before Abel realized what he was doing he found himself holding his fallen brother close to him and crying literal tears of blood. He didn't want this to happen. He didn't realize how much he truly loved his brother until he lost him. Abel began muttering prayers and words of forgiveness into Cain's ear.

A moment later Seth walked up behind Abel with her head hung low. She had seen the very last bit of the fight. She had seen the Crusnik plunge his hand into Cain's chest and rip out his heart just as Abel came back to the surface. This was truly cruel. She started to reach out for him but then drew her hand back. She wanted the hold her brother and comfort him but right now it was best to just leave him be for a while.

She felt hot tears slide down her own cheeks. She rubbed the salty drops of water from her cheeks as she turned to leave. She had other things to deal with right now, like fighting a war and freeing her people and land. She was about to take off into the sky when she heard Abel shift his position on the blood soaked and debris covered ground.

She slowly turned to look at him. Abel was looking at her as he still clutched onto Cain's body. When Seth finally saw Abel's face she noticed that although he was not in his Crusnik from he did not look like he should. That last transformation had forever changed him physically.

His eyes were still their lovely winter blue but the flesh around his eyes radiated darkness that slowly faded into extra pale skin, making his silver lashes and eye brows stand out. Crimson tears streaked down his face. His lips were as black as a moonless night and were parted enough to see subtle fangs. The trembling fingers that clutched Cain's body were tipped with sharp pitch black talons.

"Sister…" He muttered as his eyes begged her not to leave him alone. "I-I'm so sorry… I… I did mean to… Please, don't go… I don't want to be alone."

Seth took a couple steps towards him before collapsing on her knees and wrapped her arms around Abel's neck. She thought wrong. Abel did need someone after all. She slowly turned to look at Cain as she still held onto her brother. Her eyes widened for a moment before a small smile split her lips.

Cain, just before he died must have seen Abel return. There was peace in his half-closed blue eyes and a smile crossed his lips. Cain died knowing he didn't fail after all. Seth then turned back to Abel and gently put her lips close to his ear.

"He's smiling," she whispered tenderly.

Abel slowly turned his head to look at Cain's face. She was right. Instead of pain there was peace. A second later the siblings heard a beep from their pagers. It was an order to return to the castle. Abel reached over Cain's face and slowly closed his eyes. Abel then lifted Cain up from the ground and the small family made their way back to the palace.

* * *

(Palace: lower levels. Doll Storage.)

William and some of the other lab assistants were almost finished booting up the remaining dolls. They were down to the final 5. William got the last one at the end of the line. When he opened the protective cover of the doll he froze. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he was seeing what he was seeing. The automated-doll in the capsule was the spitting image of Sister Kate minus the small beauty mark under her left eye.

"Professor William, are you finished?" one of the female assistants asked, walking over to him and noticed the doll was not activated. "Is there something wrong?"

"Oh, no on the contrary everything is just fine with her," William said, lifting up one of the doll's eyelids and found the eyes were the same color as Kate's as well. "I was wandering if I could use this one for something else?"

"I guess so, Professor," she said with an odd look. "But what are you going to use her for, though?"

"Oh, just something to help out a very close friend," he smiled at the assistant. "Can you have someone bring this doll up to my room? I have to make some modifications on it first."

"Well, all right," She said as the Professor gave her what room he was staying in at the palace.

_Kate, you're going to thank me big time for this one!_ William smiled to himself. "All right lets get all these dolls reprogrammed and suited up for battle. The best time to attack is during the day, and since daylight is due to arrive in 10 minutes, we best hurry."

"Yes, sir," the lab techs and assistants said together.

William sweat dropped and laughed lightly, _What am I to them? A general?_

* * *

(Palace Ballroom. 9:30 AM)

Time had come to claim their freedom. The leaders stood together on a large balcony over looking the soldiers; human, Methuselah, and auto-dolls. Everyone this time was suited up for battle, including the leaders.

Seth was uncloaked as she took center stage. She looked out over the people of her empire. All of them had on modified flamethrowers that now carried blessed silver-water. This was their last chance and it was time everyone was taking part in the final battle. She looked out over everyone and drew in a hard breath.

"Everyone, this is it. This battle will decide who wins and who loses. This war must not continue any longer. Far too many good men and women have lost their lives in this idiotic war. Let's not make their sacrifices be in vain. We must win and free ourselves from Millennium's tyranny if we want to remain free!

"We are going to be attacking Millennium's stronghold in the distant past. I'm not lying when I say we are going to be facing the enemy at their strongest. You all should know the rules by now. If bitten you must destroy yourself or if you see someone else bitten you must save them but shooting them with silver in the heart or head or by cutting off their head. It is best to die while still Methuselah or Terran.

"You all are equipped with firearms, blades, explosives, and modified flamethrowers. These flamethrowers shoot not flames but blessed silver water. That is why all our battle suits are now waterproof to preserve our Methuselah soldiers. We all must work as one and support each other. Teamwork is a must, so if you have dislikes working with Terran or Methuselah I ask you remove those prejudice thoughts and work together.

"We must not lose this war. Everything is riding on this one last battle for our freedom. Freedom not just for The New Human Empire but for the whole world! We have to win because losing is not an option! Half will come with my group. The other half will remain here until we radio in the time and coordinates to have own device programmed and used. Once we get control of Millennium's HQ we will scatter out to other nations under attack in the past and help them to regain their countries back! Now let's get out there and win back everything they've stolen from us!"

Everyone hooted and hollered with empowered optimism, hope, and energy. Seth watched as those select few chosen to go first left the ballroom. Abel, Seth, William, Integra, Caterina, and Seras were leading the first group of soldiers. That left Esther, Isaak, Ion, Maxwell, Mirka, and Virgil for the second round. Those left behind to fight the enemy here in the empire were left in the hands of Baibars.

* * *

(Outskirts of the Terran half of the city)

They knew that the time device was going to be guarded but this was ridiculous. There were enough enemy soldiers that things began to look grim again from them. It was getting close to the middle of the day and thanks to a bad accident where the enemy got a hold of their anti-UV gel they could move just as free in the light as them. Luckily the UV gel washes off and very easily.

They had Father William's new little invention strapped to their backs so with any luck they would be about to clear a good path. William could hardly wait to see his latest invention in action. Hopefully it will work like he planned. Once that gel washes off it would expose them to the sun and the silver was an added bonus as will.

Part of the group spread out while most the group got ready to make a direct beeline to the machine's portal. They had to move fast so no one would shut down the portal. William needed to get the date and location to radio in to Isaak. The last thing they needed was for the machine's operators to shut down the system. No doubt that system had a password so they'll have to keep one operator's alive if they wanted that password.

"You ready for this?" Abel said with a grin, looking down at Caterina. "You've never really partaken in actual battle before. You've rarely had to use a gun."

"I'll be just fine," she said, puffing out her chest a little but would not look at him. "I don't have that bad of an aim. And stop smiling…"

"But your hair… Two big, bushy, curly, pigtails at the back of your head, is just…" he chuckled. "I feel like kitty-cat wanting to bat at it…"

**KIIIICK!!**

"OWWWW!!" Abel yelped, jumping up and down, holding his lower left leg.

"Stop laughing," she snapped. "My hair doesn't look that bad!"

"Now you asked for that one, Abel," Integra stated, checking the ammo in her gun. "Is everyone in position?"

"Yes. All I need to do is give the order to attack," Seth stated, gripping the nozzle of the modified flamethrower. "Professor, you had better stay at the front with us so you can get to the console quickly."

"Understood," William nodded.

Seth looked at the small radio in her hand. This was it. It was now or never. She was not denying she was nervous about this. There was no telling just how many Millennium soldiers were there. Hopefully this would be a surprise attack and they would have the upper hand in this battle.

"Commence Operation: Raid," Seth ordered into the radio.

A moment later fire was opened onto the enemy soldiers. Now it was up to them to get William to the machine's console. William followed behind the first line of defense Consisting of Abel, Seth, Integra, and Seras. Caterina stayed with William. William was master swordsman and knew how to hold his own. Caterina was using the modified flamethrower to knock back the enemy that William didn't see.

The Empire's forces pushed their way through the throng of enemy soldiers. The Machine was very close. They spotted some of the soldier heading right for it either to shut it down or alert their HQ of the on coming threat. Abel wasn't going to let that happen and nether was Seth. Both Crusniks broke their ranks and took off after the enemy soldiers, before they could do any damage to their plan.

They made it first to the machine and its console and destroyed all but one the enemy solders for information that were trying to mess with machine. Abel held onto him while William and the bulk of the Empires forces moved towards them slowly but at still had good pace. Once there, William quickly went over to console and turned to look at the captive soldier.

"Get this machine running," William ordered but the soldier only laughed at him in a mocking manner. "Abel, if you would."

Abel took the man's arm and broke it two places at though his bones were tooth picks. The soldier let out blood-cuddling scream of pain.

"The password, if you don't mind," the William asked again. "If not Abel will continue to brake every bone in your body."

"You're not getting a damn word out of me," the soldier snapped with a whine of pain. "You can just go to hell!"

A moment later his other arm was broke in 4 places and dislocated from the shoulder.

"I'll ask again. The password," William said, putting his sword under the FREAK vampire's chin watching the silver blade burn his skin. "I'm going angry now. The password, what is it?"

"It's 'millenniumfalcon1000'. All one word," the soldier said as William removed the blade and typed in the password.

"For real?" Seras blinked and the soldier nodded hesitantly. "Very Star Wars like. Weird."

"Now that wasn't so hard now was it? All right now let's see here. Well, well, well. What do we have here?" William said, looking at the main menu of the operating system, before picking up a small radio from his pocket "Isaak. Come in, Isaak. I have located the remaining time devices. Be ready to receive the incoming data."

* * *

Isaak quickly wrote down everything thing William was telling him into the computer; from where the other 2 devices were located in Albion and Rome and the time and coordinates for the time machine in the lab. Once he pressed the "enter key" the machine lit up, ready to begin transport through time.

"Everything's looking good, sir," a tech spoke up, looking at Isaak.

"Then let us begin," Isaak said, putting on his helmet as his long black hair fell out of it. "Those select few remaining here in the lab get the word out to Albion and Rome of where the enemy devices are so they can join us in the fray."

"Yes, of course," the tech nodded. "Best of luck to all of you."

"Let's go people," Ion called out to the Empire's warriors. "Let's move, move, move!"

The large throng started towards the device. Leading them up front was Vigil, Ion, and Esther. Isaak, Mirka, and Maxwell broke to the ranks a little farther back. Isaak had made Maxwell a hover chair with a shield around it and some guns built considering Maxwell's state. They had wanted to leave him behind but he was determined to come as well. This was going to be interesting.

(A/N Yes, I finally finished this chapter! I'm tired of working on this chapter. FYI I wrote an epilogue for this story before I even wrote this chapter. Funny, no? Anyway, please review. I hope to have this finished in the next chapter or so. Thank you for reading.)

Millie M. Banshee


	28. Raid, Ruins, and Redemption

The Lost Priest

Chapter 28

Raid, Ruins, and Redemption

(A/N If I play my cards right this may be the final chapter! No grantees on this but let's just see how every thing turns out.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

_**Telepathy**_

* * *

(Last Time)

Isaak quickly wrote down everything thing William was telling him into the computer; from where the other 2 devices were located in Albion and Rome and the time and coordinates for the time machine in the lab. Once he pressed the "enter key" the machine lit up, ready to begin transport through time.

"Everything's looking good, sir," a tech spoke up, looking at Isaak.

"Then let us begin," Isaak said, putting on his helmet as his long black hair fell out of it. "Those select few remaining here in the lab get the word out to Albion and Rome of where the enemy devices are so they can join us in the fray."

"Yes, of course," the tech nodded. "Best of luck to all of you."

"Let's go people," Ion called out to the Empire's warriors. "Let's move, move, move!"

The large throng started towards the device. Leading them up front was Vigil, Ion, and Esther. Isaak, Mirka, and Maxwell broke to the ranks a little farther back. Isaak had made Maxwell a hover chair with a shield around it and some guns built in considering Maxwell's state. They had wanted to leave him behind but he was determined to come as well. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

(Present Time Millennium HQ)

"Everyzing is going so splendidly," a chubby man grinned look at all the monitors that flash images of destruction and dead. "I'm positively giddy. Vhat fun, vhat fun!"

"Yes, yes, und to zink vithin only few more days its vill be ze whole vorld under your control, Herr Major," the Doctor grinned, standing beside his lord. "Und once ve get our hands on some more of ze future's veapons no one vill be able to stop—"

**BEEEEP!! BEEEEP! BEEEEP!! BEEEEP!! BEEEEP!!**

"VHAT VAS ZAT?!" the doctor asked as an alarm went off and the people in the control room scrambled to get cameras up around one of their bases. "Hurry und gets zose cameras up!"

"Ze home base is under attack!" an underling reported. "It looks like Imperial soldiers from vhat ve can make outs!"

"Vhat?! Zats can't be," the Doctor shouted at him. "How did zey gets here?! Damn, zey must have gotten control of ze computer on zeir side of zese time stream! Major, vhat should ve—huh?"

**CLAAP… CLAAP… CLAAP… CLAAP… CLAAP… CLAAP…**

"Bravo, bravo! Excellent, excellent! I must give ze devil his dues on zis one," the Major clapped with a wide grin of his chubby face. "I must say even I didn't see zese one coming. HA! So, zey broughts ze var to us instead, hmm?! All ze better I say! Ve'll crush zem all! All zose not out in ze field should velcome our guests, don't you zink, Doctor?"

"Oh, uh, yes, of course, Mien Herr," the Doctor nodded looking at the Major oddly before putting his demented grin back on his face. "Vell, you heard ze man! Get everyone down zere for ze velcome party. Bring all ze goodies you can!"

"Oh, Captain, zere you are. Nice timing," The Major grinned, turning to see the silent man off in the corner. "Vhy not greet our guests as vell. Play vith zem a little. Zey are bound to be back in London soon enough."

The silent captain nodded before disappearing as another explosion accrued. The Major felt he was safe enough where he was. After all he was up in the air inside the Hindenburg II, while everyone else was on the ground. He would literally have a bird's eye view of everything.

* * *

The Imperial forces knew they had caught Millennium off guard but it didn't take them long to send in the welcome wagon. Despite their initial place Abel realized he needed to get Seras and Integra back in England including Maxwell. He had no doubt that the Pope of this era had sent men to take down Millennium in England. He quickly turned to William. The Professor was rather busy with a nasty looking ghoul.

"William, I need you over here," Abel yelled as William pushed back the ghoul.

"I'm busy, Abel, what is it?!" William snapped, finally cutting the ghoul's head off.

"I need to get Sera, Integra, and Maxwell to England. I need instructions on how to use this," Abel yelled over another bomb.

"Dammit, Abel, this really isn't a good time," William said, hurrying over and started typing in everything.

"You didn't have to come over here. You could have just told me what to do!" Abel huffed as William gave him a dirty look.

"Too late now, this device is set to send you to the center of Londinium," William said.

"It's called London here, William."

"Don't correct me! Just do what you have to do!"

"All right, all right," Abel groaned, before looking for the rest of the members that would make up his group._**Seras, Integra, and Maxwell. William as set us up with a portal that will take us straight to London. Hurry over here!**_

_**Understood, Abel,**_ Seras replied. _**We'll be there in a jiffy.**_

Abel kept an eye out for them as he fought back the enemy from the console. Hopefully everything would go according to plan. But there was always room for error. Finally Abel stopped Seras followed by Integra. That only left Maxwell. Where was that git at?!

_**Maxwell, I need you over at the portals ASAP! We don't have time for you to dawdle,**_ Abel snapped at the man as the women quickly greeted him.

"**Don't order me around! And stay out of my head, heathen,"** Maxwell snapped back over the radio.

"Yeah, I love you too, dick-head! Just get over here," Abel snapped back into the mike. "Oh, that man pisses me off."

"Join the club," Integra sighed. "Is it just going to be us going?"

"For now, yes. The Albion forces are probably going to be there later on," Abel said confidently as Maxwell finally showed up. "Took you long enough to get here."

"Shut-up! Let's just get this whole mess over with," Maxwell barked at Abel.

"After you then," Abel grinned stepping aside and Maxwell muttered something negative under his breath. "I heard that."

Maxwell soon vanished into the portal as did Integra, and Seras soon followed after. Abel was about to enter only to have someone run past him and stop in front of the portal. Abel recognized those long golden curls sticking out the back of the helmet and paused.

"Milady, what are you to doing?" Abel asked, looking at the woman before him.

"I'm going with you, Abel," Caterina replied.

"But we will be low on head figures if you go with us," Abel stated but Caterina held her ground.

"I'm coming with you on this, Abel. Isaak and his party are already here," the Cardinal stated, grabbing Abel's hand. "Don't worry about me. Trust in my abilities. I am not without my wiles."

"Very well," Abel sighed, gripping her hand a little tighter. "Then let's go, Caterina."

* * *

(Hellsing HQ)

"Captain, what do we do?" one of the soldiers yelled as a bomb went off. "We're losing men faster than I shake a stick!"

"Vill you let me think," Pip barked back at the man. _Damn it to hell! Where is everybody?! I can't believe this shit! Big red and the manic priest are gone! There is no boss lady Hellsing and my precious Seras is missing too! Shit! Shit! SHIT!!_

"Well, start thinking faster, Captain," another soldier snapped, opening fire on a group of FREAK vampire and ghouls. "We're surrounded! We couldn't retreat even if we wanted to!"

"I know, I know! FUCKING VAMPIRES," Pip yelled, opening fire along with the rest of his remaining men. "There's too many of them?! Vhere are zey coming from?!"

"CAPTAIN, LOOK OUT," a solider shouted as a ghoul took a leap at Pip.

Pip had no time to move as the gruesome ghoul, with its mouth wide open took a dive at him. This was it! He and his men were going to die here!

**BAAAAANG!!**

A spit second later a blast of light struck the ghoul in the head and continued through the right side of the enemy throng before exploding farthing down the corridor. The soldiers quickly turned around to see a dark form of a woman in a black body suit with silver plated armor and a helmet, walking towards them with one hell of a firearm; a cannon to be more precise.

"Impure souls of the living dead shall be banished into eternal damnation. Amen," the woman chanted, loading more ammo into the cannon. "Hellsing will not go down without a fight, gentlemen. Sorry for the delay in arriving."

"Seras?! Seras, zat is you, isn't it?!" Pip asked, looking awestruck as he pointed at her. _What is she wearing?! Hot damn! I wouldn't mind seeing her in that outfit without the helmet and the armor!_

"Who else?! Now let's get these sons of bitches outta here," Seras said, pushing up the visor on her helmet and took aim with her cannon again at the enemy.

"Right you are! All right, men, you heard ze lady," Pip said, turning back around.

"Vell, vell, vell. I had no idea zats ze little bitch vas back," an unfamiliar female voice said as the crowd of ghouls separated to let the person through. "Nice gets up. Playing dress up, are ve?"

Seras stared down this woman that controlled these monsters. She got a bad vide from her. Her appearance was little disturbing with all those tattoos and too many muscles for an average woman. She must be a boss of some kind. Seras bared her fangs as the woman only grinned a devilish grin.

"My name Zorin Blitz."

* * *

(Somewhere inside London)

"Anderson, vhere have you been?" Hinkle growled at the priest. "Vhere is Maxvell?"

"Tis a bit of ae long story," Anderson answered, the cross dressing woman. "And Ah ain't got nae time tae explain it."

"Well, can you explain this much to us?" Yumie asked, hooking a thumb at Alucard, who was a ways off, gunning down every FREAK vampire and ghoul. "When did we start working with his kind, huh?"

"Tha' be another part of the really long story," Anderson answered her. "Let's just sae we came tae ae small agreement for the time bein'."

The two women looked oddly at him. An agreement? Just what kind of an agreement? They really didn't have much time to think on that as another group of Millennium soldiers came at them. Yumie and Anderson drew their blades as Hinkle cocked back her gun.

**KAA-BOOOOMMMM!!**

A bolt of lightning struck in the middle of the enemy throng sending FREAK vampires and ghouls sailing through the air.

"Vhat the devil vas that?!" Hinkle barked, looking up into the smoke filled sky followed by Yumie and Anderson.

They spotted a dark shadow flying over head. It was humanoid in shape and size with a large scythe and a set of massive wings; devilish looking wings. They quickly turned to look at Alucard and saw him looking up through the smoke filled sky as well. A grin of delight planted deeply in his face as the figure passed over his head. They looked back to see another massive bolt of lightning shrike another massive group of enemy solder as the same demonic dark shadow passed over head again. They had forgotten to look around them and didn't notice the FREAK vampire coming up from behind.

**BAAAANG!!** **TH-THUMP!!**

They slowly turned around to see a destroyed vampire and a woman in a tight dark red body suit adorned with elaborate silver armor with matching helmet, and long golden, curly, locks of hair sticking out the back. She was holding a smoking gun in both hands. It was amazing enough that she actually hit the vampire considering she was shaking so hard. They could visibly see her knees knocking.

"I-I hit it?" she asked in a shaky voice as her gun slowly lowered. "I-I actually h-hit it?"

"Yeah, good for you," Hinkle said, now pointing her gun at the woman in the red and silver armor.

"Why do you raise your gun to me?" the woman asked, bring her own gun back up. "What did I do to warrant this? Anderson, what's going on?"

Anderson reached out and pushed Hinkle's gun down. Hinkle looked at him in surprise. What was going on indeed? Why was Anderson acting like this and who was this woman?

"Anderson, vhat are you doing?" Hinkle gasped.

"Explain yourself," Yumie barked.

"Yer Eminence, wha' are ye doin' 'ere?" Anderson asked, walking up to her. "Lower tha' before ye hit somethin' yer not suppose tae."

"'Eminence?'" the women said unison.

As Anderson neared her the dark figure that had be circling about the sky started to descend not far behind her Eminence. Before Anderson even reached the woman the dark figure moved to stand beside her. He was wearing a royal blue body suit with fancy silver armor and matching helmet with long silver hair protruding out the back. A set large of demonic like wings were folded nicely to conserve space.

"Well, well, if it isn't Anderson, Hinkle, and Samurai Girl," the man spoke through his helmet with an almost cheerful tone.

"Ah see ye made it through all right," Anderson grinned, finally closing the gap between them. "Any yin else wit' ye lot?"

"Integra's over there and Maxwell…" the man said, pointing at the armored woman over by Alucard before he shrugged. "Well, he… Left our group some time ago. I'm not too sure where he is to be honest with you."

"Well, at least we know he's in the city," Anderson snorted.

"HOLD ON JUST A MINUTE! JUST WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE?!" Yumie barked, pointing her katana at the new comers. "Why are you so friendly with them?! They are the enemy, are they not?! A that monster over there is clearly a median! We want some answers!"

"Nay, they are not our enemy," Anderson replied, shaking his head. "This 'median' is Father Abel Nightroad. Ye remember him right? And this woman is the Duchess of Milan, Cardinal Caterina Sforza."

There was a long pause as they stared at him.

"Come again," they said in unison.

* * *

Alucard watched as his master approached him. She looked as dignified as ever even more so it seemed dressed in a black body suit and elaborate silver armor and matching helmet. She had a gun on her hip and a blade on another. As she neared him, however, he sensed a change in her. He frowned as drew slower.

Irregardless of his warnings while he was away it was obvious that the mice had played. If General Heling and Cardinal Caterina were any indication of things to come he should have foreseen it would be that priest that would take his Integra. He finally put back on a smile as she stopped before him.

"Alucard, what has happened while I was away?" Integra asked, removing her helmet. "You seem pleased about something. What is it?"

"My Master, give me the commands so that I may vanquish the land of this putrid filth," Alucard leered with a low bow.

Integra smiled at her most prized nosferatu. To release the final seal was truly their only option. They couldn't keep waiting for the Albion forces to arrive. Her lips moved and out came the incantation to remove the final seal. The seal that held Alucard's full power at bay was broken.

A smile split her face watching her servant release his raw power into the streets. Phantom familiars on horse back filled the streets. They were going to take back England and destroy Millennium no matter what it took.

* * *

(German Millennium Base)

Back at the enemy base it looked as though the Imperial forces were finally getting a strong foothold. By using automation they reduced the amount of ghouls and also automation would continue fighting from something that would severely injure a human or a Methuselah.

Virgil and Esther both waited to see when the Albion forces would contact them once they went through the portal in London. So far no communication had come through on the com-links. Not even Abel's party was making any contact with them. They had no idea of the status in London.

The Vatican wasn't making any contact either. If they could capture this base they would have made a major step in winning this war. But the odds could still change at any given moment. So the sooner contact was made with the Albion forces and the Vatican forces the better the chances of winning would become.

Virgil had been trying to keep as close to Esther as possible among all the bodies, smoke, and gunfire. After all she was the Queen and he had an obligation to protect her. However, no matter how hard he tried to stay in close range to her he did loose sight of her. He looked around franticly for her. He quickly put a finger to his com-link, that rested on his ear.

"Queen Esther, where is your location?" he asked but got not response. "Queen Esther, please verify your location."

All he was picking up was static over the com-link. He growled in frustration. Where was she? He couldn't see her and her already short stature was not helping him. He kept taking down any enemy forces that came at him as he searched for the Albion Queen. He was beginning to panic. There were no signs of her and no one had seen her.

In his panic he began to get careless. An earlier explosion had made locations in the base unstable. Walls and ceilings were beginning to crumble. He feared that part of the building had given way or the enemy had gotten her. He was more concerned about her than himself and forgot to pay closer attention to his surroundings.

There was a lurch in the ceiling above his head but the sound was muffled from the screaming and gunfire. Another bomb went off somewhere within the complex. Parts of ceiling began to fall around him. He barely had enough time to move as large chunk fell just missing him. He tried to get of there before more fell as did the allied and enemy forces.

Virgil stumbled over a body in his rush to get out of that area. He didn't even have enough time to push himself up as another large chunk of ceiling broke free and was heading towards him.

"VIRGIL!!" a woman shouted as he felt something grab him, pulling from the floor and quickly move out of the way.

He was pretty much on his feet at that time now. He turned to look at the woman that had saved him. He had a look of surprise on his eyes before he frowned at her. Just was she thinking?

"Astheroshe, what are you doing here?!" He snapped at her. "You should be back at the palace!"

"Don't order me around! I'm fine, I can handle this," Asta retorted back at him. "I'm not a child so do not treat me as such! I'm staying and I'm fighting this war!"

Virgil bit his tongue. If she wanted to only make things worse for herself he wasn't going to try at stop her. She obvious had a stubborn streak in her and it wasn't going to break anytime soon. But she had a fighting spirit as well he had to give her credit there.

"Have you seen Queen Esther?" He asked as Asta turned to look at him. "I've lost sight of her and I can't pick her up on the radio."

"I haven't seen her," Asta replied, pulling out her spear.

* * *

Esther and Seth had met up somewhere along the way and were working together. Esther was running out ammunition for her gun. They manage to find themselves in an area that empty. An eerie sort of silence with muffled gunfire at the back of them. This could be an ambush of some sort.

"Seth, where do you think we are?" Esther asked in a low voice.

"Stay quiet," Seth said, putting a clawed finger to her black lips. "We're being followed."

Esther swallowed a knot in her throat. The earpiece to her com-link had fallen out some time ago and Seth's com-link had been damaged when a FREAK vampire slammed her in the side of the head with the stock of a gun. So, calling for back up was not an option and this of course left the fledging queen and experienced empress on their own.

The sounds of gunfire were slowly tapering off at they continued on. They hadn't the slightest clue as to where they were. They just continued to move forward. After awhile even Esther begin to get the feeling someone watching them. She put her finger around the trigger of her gun.

"My, my, my! Two little girls all by zemselves," a young voice sounded from around a corner. "Vhat am I to do vith such lovely little insects?"

"Come out!" Seth ordered ready to materialize her tridents.

A small figure appeared around the corner and their eyes narrowed. It was the little cat/dog boy. The warrant officer that all ways dropped off the Major's oh-so charming messages. He had a grin on his face as he waved with a metallic hand.

"It's you," Esther said bitterly, taking aim at him. "You have another message I take it."

"Ah, Queen Esther, how nice to see you here," Schrödinger smiled, moving towards them with one hand behind his back. "Zis message is quite simple zat I don'ts need a recorder."

He pulled out a riffle, took aim at Esther, and pulled the trigger before the queen could react. With the Queen of Albion out of the way the Albion forces would at a lost of what to do. Next he would deal with little sprite next to the Queen.

However, no sooner had the bullet left the barrel of the gun did begin to turn to dust. It looked like a comet streaking through the air. The bullet never even reached Esther before it became fine powder.

"Vhat ze hell?!" the warrant officer said, taking a step back.

"BASTARD," Esther yelled as she pulled the trigger on her own gun.

Schrödinger dodged the silver bullet and quickly took aim at Esther again only to have the barrel of the shotgun disintegrate. How was this possible? Of course! That was the power of the Empress. Then that would mean that little girl was her Imperial majesty. Now that he really looked at her she most certainly wasn't human.

"So, zis entire time it vas you controlling ze wampire's in your era," Schrödinger barked at the young girl. "A lowly little child!"

"I am well over 900 years old!" Seth growled at him as she got right in face in a split second. "And never refer to my children as vampires, you lowlife dog!"

The Warrant officer didn't have anytime to dodge the next attack as a set of long lethal talons tore into his middle. Schrödinger stumbled backwards holding his exposed inners. If a pointblank shot to the head didn't kill him he knew this wouldn't either. He just smiled at her.

"What are smiling at?!" Seth growled as two tridents appeared in her hands.

"You zink I vill die from somezing so minor?" Schrödinger laughed at her. "I'm already healing!"

**BAAAANG! BAAAANG! BAAAANG!**

Esther fired three rounds into him. It was enough to knock him to knees. They really meant business. That could blow his fucking head to pieces but he would always come back. He wasn't going to go down anytime soon. He swiped a foot under Seth's feet sending her to the ground where he quickly grabbed her throat. Seth had to admit this cat/dog guy was quite strong as she tried to pull his fingers from her neck.

"GET OFF OF AUGUSTA!" Esther shouted, shooting Schrödinger in the shoulder but he didn't budge. "DAMN YOU!"

Esther came at him ready to use her gun as a bat. When she swung the warrant officer ducked again. Damn it to hell and back! Seth looked up at Esther and she went to take another swing. Seth shook her head and Esther stopped in mid-swing.

"I-I've had enough," Seth gasped, gripping her weapons.

That awful whine in Schrödinger's ears returned. No, she couldn't be! He watched as his mechanical fingers turned to dust as the designation slowly crept up his arms straight to his elbows. The warrant officer was then sent sailing through the air and hit a wall. He slid to the ground landing on his ass.

We he looked back up at the Empress he gasped with fear and surprise. The child empress was flying; hovering. She had the most striking wings he had ever seen. They looked like fair wings. They also hummed and made a high pitch whine.

"This is our final message to your fucking Major," Augusta shouted as she came at him full force. "So, LISTEN well to what I have to say!"

"NNEEEEEEEIIIIIIIINNNNN!!"

* * *

(Hindenburg II)

"Zings aren'ts looking so good, Herr Major," the doctor said, studying the monitors.

"Now, now, let's not vorry. Zere is still more to come, Doctor," the Major grinned, folding his hands and placed them in his lap. "So far only ze Imperial forces have attacked us. Zere are no signs of ze Albion or ze Watican soldiers from ze future. Zis var is still far from over."

The Doctor nodded as they heard a door open. He looked to see who it was. It was Schrödinger or rather what was left of him. All the color in him was washed out to dull ashen grey. He was literally turning to dust with every step he took. His face was almost unrecognizable, his hair was falling out, his ears weren't even there any more nor were his arms, and his crumbling legs could barely hold him up.

Everyone in the room was now fixated on him as he stumbled and slowly moved towards the Major. With every step he took more and more of him was falling to the ground and turned to piles of dust.

"H-help me…" He choked out before his jaw fell off and fell apart when it hit ground.

His free hanging tongue broke off soon after, followed closely by his right eye. The Major looked on in shock as Schrödinger collapsed on him an instantly crumbled to fine powder in his lap. Nothing was left not even the warrant officer's clothes just ash colored dust.

However, peeking up through some the dust was a piece of paper. The Major shook the dust from it before opening it. His face started to turn red and his eyebrow's grew close together as he looked at the paper in his hand.

"Herr Major, vhat is its?" the Doctor asked as the Major tore it up in a fit of rage.

"Sir, ve believe enemy forces are coming through ze London portals! Ve believe zem to be Albion forces," one the staff spoke up. "Ve are still vaiting for conformation on ze matter."

"Perhaps, Doctor, you are rights about zings nots looking so good," the Major grumbled. "As for your previous question. Its vas ze Empress's calling card. It seems even ze bigvigs are getting in on zis var. I vhat zem all destroyed! Even if you have to blowup ze base und ze ozer portals to do so!"

* * *

(Millennium Base, London)

"Calling Raid! Calling Raid, this is Ruins! We are now taking over the London Millennium base. Please come in. What is your status?" Mary said into her radio.

**"This is Raid. It's a little rough but we are winning against the German base. However, I have lost sight of her Majesty Queen Esther,"** Virgil said over the radio. **"I have tried to contact her over the radio and have lost all communication with her."**

"Find her quickly, Virgil," Mary bit at him. "We can't afford to lose her!"

**"I hope I'm not breaking into anything,"** Abel's voice sounded over the air waves. **"Colonel Mary, I am already here in London along with Sir Hellsing, Seras Victoria, Alucard, Father Anderson, Lady Caterina, and Archbishop Maxwell. I would like to know when you can meet up with us. We could REALLY use the extra firepower."**

"We'll meet up with you as soon as we deal with this Millennium base. I'll try to sneak out some troops to meet with you," Mary said before turned to look at Vanessa. "Vanessa Walsh, you will be in charge of the group that will rendezvous with Hellsing and her party. Is that understood?"

"It would be an honor, Colonel," Vanessa bowed. "Where do we meet?"

"I need landmarks, Abel. Ones that exist in our time as well as this era," Mary said into the mike. "We'll look for you."

**"I'm near The Tower of London. I don't know where the enemy base is located but look for my signal. Look for any large amount of electricity shooting downwards or upwards,"** Abel replied.

"Understood," Mary answered.

**"Calling Raid and Ruins. Calling Raid and Ruins, this is Redemption. We are at the Rome Millennium base. How are you fairing on your end?"** Brother Petro's voice sounded off.

**"The Berlin base is almost under Allied control,"** Virgil replied. **"The situation is in our favor."**

"We have only just arrived ourselves," Mary answered. "Situation still unknown."

**"Part of the Raid party is currently in London but it is only a handful of us. Things on our end look quite grim until we get some backup from Ruins,"** Abel cut in.

"Vanessa Walsh is already on her with a relief party," Mary said. "So hold on tight."

(A/N Well, I was hoping to finish this in this chapter but I didn't I'll get to it next chapter! Sorry for the long wait.)

Millie M. Banshee


	29. Final Confrontation Pt 1

The Lost Priest

Chapter 29

Final Confrontation Pt. 1

(A/N I'm really surprise no one had sent me any ideas. So, in the end I was forced to come up with something, even though I really don't like what I have written. I wanted to make the ending the best it could be but without any good ideas to work with I really don't know what you, the readers, really want anymore. I'm going to try my best but… Well, I just hope I get at least some reviews. I just want to get this story over with and I was hoping for some help. So the battle is going to be a little short and blunt. I'll try not to make it too blunt but… **Also I have yet to read the final chapters so I won't be getting everything like it is in the manga. I did some research on it and I hope to get some of the same feeling.**)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

_**Telepathy**_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Last Time)

"**Calling Raid and Ruins. Calling Raid and Ruins, this is Redemption. We are at the Rome Millennium base. How are you fairing on your end?**" Brother Petro's voice sounded off.

"**The Berlin base is almost under Allied control,**" Virgil replied. "**The situation is in our favor.**"

"We have only just arrived ourselves," Mary answered. "Situation still unknown."

"**Part of the Raid party is currently in London but it is only a handful of us. Things on our end look quite grim until we get some backup from Ruins,**" Abel cut in.

"Vanessa Walsh is already on her way with a relief party," Mary said. "So hold on tight."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Present Time. Hindenburg II)

Word about the Londinium forces and the future Vatican now attacking was unwelcome but not unexpected news. It was not looking good. Little bit by little bit the power was shifting sides. How could this happen? Everything was perfect with the perfect ideals, the perfect plan, and the perfect soldiers. Yet, something somewhere when horribly wrong.

"Damn zem! Damn zem all to hell," the Major yelled in anger. "Explain to me how zis happened! Everyzing vas perfects!"

"Herr Major, from vhats ve could see on ze cameras ats ze home base ze Empire vas using some sort of robots," the Doctor said, looking at the angry Major. "Zey of course von't be able to converts into ghouls und zey can continue fighting even after server damage. Zats is part of ze reason vhy. Ve also have to keep in mind ve are also going up against futuristic veapons und a whole empire of vampire-like beings."

The chubby Major growled as he gritted his teeth. First they attacked the home base, then they killed Schrödinger, and they only keep coming. He couldn't retreat. No, he wouldn't retreat! There had to be someway to get back the ground he was loosing. He wasn't going to let this defeat him. He had waited and come too far to let it end so soon.

He leaned back in his chair looking at all monitors. He could still smell the smoke coming up from the burning city below him. It was the only thing still giving him hope.

"Zis var vill still be ours, gentlemen," he said but no grin was present on his face. "Zere forces have to be stretched zin to deal vith us here und on zeir side. It's only a matter of time before zats begins to show. Zis is only a minor setback."

_Zen vhy does he look so vorried,_ the Doctor thought, looking at his Major with concern._ Zis does not bode vell. Not ats all._

00000000000000000000000000000000000

(London)

She had seen his army flood the streets attacking her comrades and their ghouls. She had no idea he had this much power. She knew he was strong but this was ridiculous. Familiars on horse back swamped the streets and there were just so many of them.

She swallowed the knot in her throat as she gripped she large musket. She had just barely managed to escape him and his familiars amongst the debris and smoke. She could hear him walk around just out of her sight. Her heart was pounding and racing up into her throat. She had engaged him earlier and that was stupid move. It looked like she had the advantage for a moment as her Magic Bullet kept swing back around again and again hitting him every time.

That was until he caught the bullet in his teeth and spat it out, like a piece of used chewing gum. Now she was running from him; running for her very life. She was hoping to catch him off guard but he knew where she was and she wasn't stupid enough to engage him again at this moment. His footsteps finally stopped and she bit her lip.

"Come out, come out, little girl," he grinned licking his lips. "I know where you are hiding."

A moment later the sound of a musket went off and hit him dead on in the middle of his chest. Less then a second later the same bullet came back around again and then again and again. Alucard hit the ground with a thump and the woman stepped out of shadows still weary of the downed vampire. There was no way it could be that easy.

She took aim at him again as she stood over him. Her finger wrapped around the trigger. Her long black hair blew in the hot smoky wind. A moment later a white gloved hand reached up and grabbed hold the musket's barrel.

"Damn you," she yelled as his stood still holding the barrel of the gun in his hand.

"Rip van Winkle," he grinned at her. "How nice to see you again."

She tried to pull her gun out of his hand but it wouldn't budge. So she pulled the trigger again. The bullet cut the side of his face as it flew past him. She quickly pulled her gun free and got out of the way for when bullet started to return. Those magic bullets weren't something she wanted to get hit by, by mistake.

Yet, this time the bullet did not circle back around. Nor did she hear it make contact with anything. She looked up at Alucard to see him grinning wider than before. There was something she didn't know about she could tell by that look in his rage red eyes.

"My bullet, vhere did it go?!" Rip van asked, looking around as she held up her musket again.

"Hm? That's a good question," Alucard laughed at her. "Where did your bullet go?"

She growled and pulled the trigger again. The black round pellet struck Alucard shoulder but again the bullet didn't return. Something wasn't right. Before she could do anything else Alucard was upon her. She tried to run only to have her one of her bullets finally return and strike her in the leg.

"AAAAAGH!!" she hit the ground, dropping her gun as she reached for her wounded leg. "H-how?! How did zis happen?! I don'ts understand!"

She reached for her gun only to have another bullet strike her hand. How could this happen? Why were the musket's rounds finally returning? This didn't make any sense! She saw a dark figure now standing before her. She looked up to see a set of blood red eyes staring down at her as a toothy leer split his face.

This was not the Nosferatu Alucard but someone else entirely. The musket's two stray bullets circled around him under his own control. She then heard someone else step up behind her. She slowly turned to see Alucard giving her the same sadistic look.

"Nein! NEEEEIIIINN!!" Rip van screamed, trying to get up only to have the unknown stranger grab her long hair and pull her back into his arms. "AAAAAAAGH!! Lets go of me!! AAAAAAGH!!"

A moment later Alucard was holding her musket up to her chest. Tears started to flood her eyes as the barrel of the musket started to embed itself in her chest. It went deeper and deeper into her and she could no longer do anything to stop him or rather them. The stranger in the strange armor held onto her while Alucard continued to drive the musket's barrel farther in and straight out through her back.

Rip van Winkle didn't have the strength to scream anymore as Alucard grabbed her by her head and tilted her head back and dug his fangs in as deep as they could go into her bare neck. She felt the stranger let go of her as Alucard took hold her to deepen his bite. Her head hung back as her body became limp like a rag doll. Through half opened eyes she could see the stranger release his power of her musket pellets finally dropping them to the ground.

He held no expression on his dark face. He just continued to watch her and Alucard without a word. She was going to die here just like this. In the custody of two demons. A moment later she felt Alucard remove his fangs from her throat. He looked up at the partner with a grin before licking his bloodied lips.

"Hmhmhm… Hahahaha! What's that look for, Priest?" Alucard asked. "You look like you want something?"

_A priest? Him?_ Rip van, thought as she tried to look at the stranger again.

She could faintly see the glimmer of the gold rosary hanging around his neck. He seemed to tense as Alucard brought her a little closer to him, before holding out her arm to him and flipped her arm over exposing her bare wrist.

"I've noticed the changed in you the moment you returned here. You couldn't really hide it from me, Abel," Alucard leered, holding up her arm a little higher to him. "I'm sure you've noticed a change in your taste of foods slightly. You'd like a taste, wouldn't you? Go on, Crusnik. I don't mind sharing—a little. It's better to accept than to deny. You should know that by now."

Abel closed his eyes for a moment before reopening them again with a determined look on his face. He reached out to grab her arm and moved her sleeve up a little higher and pulled off her glove to get to her full wrist. His black lips parted wide as he bent down slightly to reach her thin wrist.

A sharp pain entered her wrist as he dug in hard. Alucard then released her back into Abel's custody. Alucard had to wander when all this happened to him. He was part of the Nosferatu bloodline yet he was still living. It must be the nanos that was keeping his heart beating, he concluded. The power of the Crusnik coupled with the power of the Nosferatu; that was indeed a powerful combination.

"You'll make a fine Nosferatu, Abel. You don't deny what you are," Alucard said as Abel removed his fangs from Rip van's wrist.

"I may not deny it but I don't enjoy it," Abel replied, wiping his blood coated mouth.

"You will—eventually," Alucard grinned as Abel stood up straight and dropped the motionless female Millennium soldier to the ground. "There's still a lot of work to do and the night is still so young."

Alucard started to walk off with Abel following him. A moment later a flash of light cut the darkness, followed by a fairly large boom, and the smell of burning flesh and ozone. Alucard turned around to see Abel lower his clawed hand still sparking with electricity as he looked at the burning remains of Rip van Winkle. Maybe Abel was enjoy this more than what he was letting on.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Integra, Caterina, Hinkle, Anderson, and Yumie)

"Lady Caterina, behind ya," Anderson yelled as Caterina ducked and one of Anderson's bayonets struck a ghoul in the head. "Keep your wits about ye."

"You're not very good at fighting, your Eminence," Yumie said bitterly, slicing a ghoul in half. "You can't even handle the recoil of a small firearm. It's a wonder on how you even became a Cardinal."

"You shut up," Caterina snapped at the sword wielding nun.

"OH! I hit nerve, huh?" Yumie grinned in a cocky manner. "You must have stayed seated behind your nicely polished desk instead of out in field. I see how it is. You let others do your dirty work. Even you, a 'Cardinal,' stooped as low as to use a disgusting creature."

"That's quiet enough out of you," Integra snapped, aiming her gun at the back of Yumie's head. "You are speaking out of tongue."

"Kindly remove your gun from my partner, Integra," Hinkle said, pressing the barrel of the gun against the knight's head. "If it vasn't for the direness of this situation I vouldn't even give a second thought about pulling the trigger."

Integra growled slightly in anger before finally removing her gun from Yumie's head. How she managed to get stuck with these Catholic bastards and a long distant descendent that couldn't really even take care of herself in battle was beyond her. But she sure wasn't going to let anyone hurt Caterina. After all she was her descendent and she did feel obligated to protect her in some way.

"Yumie, Hinkle, this be no time tae be fightin' wit dem," Anderson stated walking over them.

"Well, they started it," Yumie grumbled.

"We did nothing of the sort!" Caterina yelled.

"Enough! Tha' be quite enough outta all of ye," Anderson snapped at them, looking between them. "We got bigger problems tae be worryin' aboot."

Anderson and the women looked around to find themselves surrounded by FREAK vampires and their ghouls. Was there no end to them? The small group huddled together and readied their weapons as the enemy closed in on them. This was getting monotonous. A moment later something long and green slithered through the air at a blurring speed and embedded itself in a good portion of the enemy, hitting all the vital parts with accuracy. It looked like hair. What? Hair? The group turned to see where the origin of the attack had come from as the green colored tresses retracted back to their owner.

A tall regal looking woman stared at them holding up a gun and behind her stood a whole troop of solders armed and ready to fight. Yumie and Hinkle quickly prepared themselves to fight this new troop of solders. It was clear that woman wasn't human. That was until Anderson got between them and prevented them from making a move.

"Be ye the Albion forces we've been waitin' fer?" Anderson asked, looking the green haired woman in the eyes.

"Yes. I am Vanessa Walsh. I'm the sister of Virgil Walsh. We shall handle things from here," she stated, not wavering under Anderson's glare. "I know you have much better things to do. Now get moving!"

The group nodded and quickly ran off as Vanessa sounded off the attack when they were clear of the area. What took the Albion forces so long? But they shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. A moment later they came to a sudden halt as another small group stepped in their path.

"Need some help?" the smallest member asked, pushing back a lock of black hair, and fluttered her fairy wings slight.

"Your majesty," Anderson bowed followed by Integra and Caterina.

Yumie and Hinkle stood there dumbstruck. They were missing a lot of much needed information. They recognized Alucard, Abel, and Seras in the group but who were the others? Like the small raven haired freak with the fairy wings that Anderson called "Majesty." There was also a tall man with very long black hair dressed in a suit. There was also another man with brown hair brushed back and in his hands was a cane.

"Mind explaining things to us?!" Yumie yelled suddenly.

"There's not enough time for that," the man with the long black hair stated. "We've got to get to the root of the problem, which of course is the destruction of the Hindenburg II and that bastard Major."

"I take it then you lot have an idea?" Integra asked.

"Yes, we do, Sir Hellsing," the man with the walking stick answered this time. "Isaak and I will need to get to the computers onboard the airship in order to shut everything down and to get locations of the Millennium forces and so forth. However, we need those that will cover our backs during the processes."

"You've got me in," Integra said, stepping forward. "That chubby Major is onboard. I'm going to make sure we end it here.

"Count me in as well," Caterina stated, stepping beside Caterina.

"Very well then. It's decided," the young Empress nodded. "Caterina, Integra, Seras, Isaak, William, and I will need to get on the airship. The rest of you need to stay here and help out the Albion forces."

"Understood, Augusta," Abel nodded, looking down at his little sister. "But you're going to need some help getting everyone up there, correct?

"That would be very much appreciated," the Empress nodded with a grin.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Hindenburg II)

The Doctor walked down a narrow corridor to get out of the control room for moment to gather his thought. His Major practically livid about the home base surrendering and just now the Roman base surrendered as well. He pulled at the collar of his stained lab coat. This was not good. The Captain hadn't reported in since he was sent out. This was getting rather unnerving. But he had to remain calm and optimist about this war shift to their side once more.

Suddenly the Doctor realized he was not alone in the corridor as someone blocked his path. It was man dressed in priest robes of the Neo Vatican. His brown hair was brushed back. A cane was in one hand as the other hand held a smoking pipe. He had small grin on his face.

"Just who are you?" the Doctor asked, bitterly.

"You can just call me Professor," William stated, putting the pipe in his mouth. "So then I guess I should ask what your name is."

"I'm called ze Doctor," he stated, reaching into his pocket. _Zis is nots good. Zey're up here!_

"Well then, Doctor, how about doing us a big favor," William asked, blowing a little smoke out of his nose.

"Us?" the Doctor questioned only to find someone pull his arms behind his back and slam him up against the wall. "Damn you! Vhat's going on here?!"

"What does it look like?" Isaak snapped, keeping a firm grip on the Doctor. "Does this airship have a sub-bridge?!"

"You zink I vould tell you?!" The Doctor growled. "You von't gets anyzing outs of me!"

"Panzer Magier, what do you say we play a game with the good doctor?" William said, stepping forward, pulling a long blade out his cane.

"I would enjoy playing a game," Isaak leered, turning the Doctor to face them. "What game did you have in mind?"

"A counting game. Tell me, Isaak, what is a doctor's most important piece of equipment?" William mused, stopping in front of the Doctor and Isaak.

"Why that would be our hands," Isaak answered with a sadistic smirk.

"Correct. So let's count how many knuckles are in the human hand," William said as Isaak pulled up one of the Doctor's hands.

William brought the blade down on the first knuckle of the Doctor's right index finger.

"AAAAGH!!" the doctor screamed.

"One." Isaak and William counted together and William brought down the sword again. "Two."

"YAAAGH!"

"Three! Next finger."

"STOP!"

"Four!"

"UUUGH! ENOUGH!"

"Oh, then are you going to tell us?" Isaak said, letting go for a moment to light up a cigar.

The doctor said nothing but just glared at them. William raised his sword again as took the Doctor's hand in his again. William took off another portion of the Doctor's middle finger.

"Five!"

"GAAAH!"

"Six! Your ring finger is next."

"Let me try something," Isaak grinned, removing the cigar from his mouth, removed the lenses from the Doctor's eyes, and pried open one the doctor's eyes. "The eyes are also very important."

"Oh, but of course," William nodded as Isaak brought the lit cigar close to the Doctor's eye.

The Doctor could feel the heat from the small flame on his eye. It burned without even touching. The cigar moved a little closer each second.

"Tell us the location of the sub-bridge or lose both your eyes and all your fingers," Isaak grinned as the smoke licked the Doctor's bare eye. "It's your choice, Herr Doctor."

"Fine! It's zis vay," the doctor hissed, turning his head farther down the corridor.

"After you of course," Isaak said, grabbing the Doctor and pushed him down the hall.

"Green team, this is Black team. We're heading towards the sub-bridge, do you copy, over?" William said quietly into his earpiece.

**"We copy. The tracers you gave us are working,"** a small child's voice responded. **"We are close to your location. We should be over there in less than 5 minutes. Out."**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Seth and Seras)

"The sub-bridge should be up this way," Seth said, pointing straight ahead as she looked down at the tracer. "This was a pretty good idea so we can keep track of everyone."

Seras suddenly stopped as Seth continued down the hall. A moment later Seth stopped to look at Seras only to have someone jump down in front of her. She was sent into the wall with more force than a human could muster. She fell to the ground on her hands and knees before coughing up a little blood. She painfully looked up at the person who struck her.

His back was now turned to her and he was now facing down Seras. It was a rather tall fellow dressed in a hat, a long coat with tails, and boots. Seras got in into a fighting stance as pulled out a gun as did the man.

"Sound Fire, cover Panzer Magier and the Professor! I'll handle this guy," Seras stated, glaring at the man before her. "Hurry! Go now!"

Seth slowly pulled herself up off the ground, wiping the blood from her black lips. She didn't feel safe leaving Seras on her alone with this man. He was far different from the FREAK vampires, but Seth had also sensed a changed in Seras when they met out on the streets. Seras was strong now. How much she did not know but still…

"Are you sure you can handle this guy on your own?" Seth asked, looking up at Seras.

"Yes, I'm fine," Seras assured her.

Seth quickly sped off towards the sub-bridge of the airship. She quickly put a finger to her earpiece.

"Red Team, this is Green Team. Police Girl is a fighting boss. I'm on my way to aid Black Team at the sub-bridge. What is your status, over?" Seth said, using her wings to fly down the small narrow passageways.

**"We're heading towards the main bridge now. We should be there shortly. We are taking on any enemy that gets in the way of our goal,"** Integra voice said. **"Protect the Professor and Panzer Magier the best you can, Sound Fire. Not that I needed to tell you that, over."**

"I understand. Godspeed to you both. Out," Seth said, spotting the Black Team with a hostage. "Okay, let see how this goes. I take it this is the sub-bridge?

Seth walked up to them looking at the hostages bloodied clothes and blanched. That was so gross. She could tell that most of it belonged to other people. The man opened to locked door with his good hand as William pushed opened the door and Isaak pushed the Doctor inside. Seth followed last closing the door and guarded while, Isaak tided down the Doctor and William booted up the sub-bridge's computer system.

"Sound Fire, where is Police Girl," Isaak asked, noticing the lack of a partner in Green Team.

"She's fighting a strong solider. A werewolf I suspect," Seth stated as the Doctor chuckled.

"So she has mets ze good Captain, eh? Vell, she von't last long on her own," The Doctor chuckled only to get slugged by Seth.

"Hold thy tongue, cur," Seth growled as she bared her fangs and fanned out her wings. "She will make it! I have full confidence in her and everyone else here!"

"What are the codes, Doctor?" William asked, turning to look at the man.

"Vhat codes?" The Doctor grinned.

"Sound Fire, if you would be so kind and finish our game one knuckle at time," William said as he and Isaak tried to hack into the system.

Seth walked up around the Doctor as he sat in the chair. His hands were bound tightly to make he didn't get way. Seth pulled a dagger from her armor and starting working on his ring finger one knuckle at time. She made the cuts as long and agonizing as possible until he started screaming out the codes for the operating system.

(A/N I'll have more Seras in the next chapter. Sorry for the long wait but again no gave me any ideas. It really hurts my feelings. Please review.)

Millie M. Banshee


	30. Final Confrontation Pt 2

The Lost Priest

Chapter 30

Final Confrontation Pt. 2

(A/N I'm slowly coming to a closing. Let's see if I get this done in this chapter or if I have to do another chapter. I really want to bring the story to a close but it's like the never ending story. Anyways please review. It would make me feel better in knowing I'm doing this story right.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

_**Telepathy**_

* * *

(Last Time)

"So she has mets ze good Captain, eh? Vell, she von't last long on her own," The Doctor chuckled only to get slugged by Seth.

"Hold thy tongue, cur," Seth growled as she bared her fangs and fanned out her wings. "She will make it! I have full confidence in her and everyone else here!"

"What are the codes, Doctor?" William asked, turning to look at the man.

"Vhat codes?" The Doctor grinned.

"Sound Fire, if you would be so kind and finish our game one knuckle at time," William said as he and Isaak tried to hack into the system.

Seth walked around the Doctor as he sat in the chair. His hands were bound tightly to make sure he didn't get way. Seth pulled a dagger from her armor and starting working on his ring finger one knuckle at time. She made the cuts as long and agonizing as possible until he started screaming out the codes for the operating system.

* * *

(Present Time Hindenburg II main bridge)

"Vhat is zis?!" the Major yelled as he rose from his seat looking at the screens surround him shutting down.

Everything on the main bridge was powering down and all programs were rerouting to the sub-bridge. The Hindenburg II was lowering altitude and rapidly.

"Mien Herr, ze enemy has control of the sub-bridge," an operator said, turned to look at the chubby man behind him.

"Gets control back! Gets its back now!" the Major snapped.

"Ve can'ts! Zey have uploaded a virus und reprogrammed ze computer," the operator said. "Zey now have full control of ze Hindenburg II."

"Zey are planning to crash us! Ve are accelerating downwards rapidly!" another operator said.

"So, there you are, you cubby little bastard!"

Everyone on the main bridge quickly turned to the doorway to see two women armed and aiming right at the Major. Everyone quickly reached for their own guns and aimed at the women.

"So you are as vell, I see. Sir Hellsing and Cardinal Sforza. How delightful. You've come all ze vay here just to kill me? I'm greatly honored," the Major said, trying to grin but it came out looking more a snarl. "You have done quite vell for yourselves. I'm impressed."

"Don't you dare flatter us, you filth," Caterina spat out. "You have any idea what you have done?! All of the innocent lives you've destroy?!"

"Yes, I do und quite enjoyed its! All ze screaming und crying! Ze smell of blood und burning flesh! All of its!" the Major snorted. "Just like I'm going to enjoy watching ze both of you die! KILL ZEM!!"

On that order everyone in the control room emptied their guns at the two women in the doorway. Seconds later the bullets returned with just as much force as when they left the barrel of their guns. The stray bullets pelted everything in the room. From machine to FREAK vampire. Blood splattered everywhere and poured on to the floor along with the bodies.

Those that remained stared on in horror. Caterina and Integra were still standing without so much as scratch on them. In from of them was a shimmering force field of some sort. Smug smirks split their faces as they looked at the Major and what was left of those in the room. The Major had suffered a few hits himself but nothing that was life threatening.

"Methuselah technology at it's finest, Major," Integra grinned. "It was a gift from Empress Augusta. You didn't honestly expect us to come after you as we are, did you?"

"I see," the Major growled. "I should have expected as much."

"**Is that so, you chubby little thing from hell?"** a voice said over the speakers and video flashed in with Isaak. **"Greetings from the sub-bridge, my ladies. We are currently heading towards the ground, not that I need to tell you that, but we do have the controls locked and we have about 7 minutes to get off this ill-fated airship! Just thought you ought to know."**

"Understood, Panzer Magier, this won't take any time," Caterina said as she lowered the Aegis Shield and took aim at the Major. "It's over, Major!"

"ZAT'S VHAT YOU ZINK!" the Major laughed, holding up a small remote in his hands.

He pushed down the button and small explosions erupted in the main bridge. Smoke filled the room and obstructed their sight. Caterina took a couple blind shots but only heard the bullets hit metal. When the smoke cleared enough the Major was nowhere to be found. There must be a trap door somewhere. That meant he could be anywhere on the ship!

* * *

Seras rolled along the ground after getting slammed by the Captain. She slowly pushed herself up and spat out a little blood. This guy was strong, really strong. She had to destroy him. But how? Seras quickly rolled out the way as set of massive jaws snapped down where her head been.

She scrambled to her feet and tried to find something to fight with. A gun, a blade, anything! This was looking bad for her. She jumped out the way as the large wolf charged at her only to be swatted out of the air like a fly by his tail. She managed to land on her feet this time but just barely.

"Dammit!" she hissed, looking at him transform back his human form. "Dammit to hell!"

She charged at him with great speed and her gloved hand in a tight fist. Fuck she missed. She flipped around and went to try again only to get slammed in the stomach but the Captain's own fist. She was flung back through a wall. She couldn't move. This was bad, this was very bad. Her vision was getting a little blurry but she could still make out the Captain's tall form looming over her. She needed to get up.

The Captain leaned over and grabbed Seras by the front of her shirt. She in turn grabbed a piece of debris and slammed it into the side of his head with all of her might. He dropped her and quickly put a hand to his bleeding head. Seras quickly picked up some more large debris pieces and started throwing them at him to keep him at bay until she could come up with way to beat him.

"Captain! Let's gets outs of here," some yelled, running towards them.

Seras saw a large furry blur rush pass her as she turned. Farther down hall there was the Captain with the Major. The short chubby man climbed on the werewolf's back. What was he doing here? Caterina and Integra should have dealt with him.

"Hey, wait just a minute," Seras snapped at them.

"Good bye, Fraulein. Sorry, buts I can'ts stay und chat," The Major said, hurrying down hall, riding the Captain like large horse.

"Cowards, get back here!" She yelled at them as she felt the ship take a sharper dive. "Whoa! What going on?"

She started to give chase only to have hand put on her shoulder. She turned around ready to slug the FREAK behind her only to find a man with long shaggy blond hair and a uniform that looked similar to Isaak's. Was he also from the Orden or was this a cheap trick?

He bowed to her slightly and she raised an eyebrow. Just who was this guy and why didn't he speak? He was just as silent as the Captain. A moment later hurried footsteps started her way. She turned her head to see Isaak, William, and Seth running towards her.

"Police Girl," William called out as they reached her. "The Major got away. We've been trying to contact you. We need to get off this airship. We've reprogrammed this airship to crash."

"You did what?!" Seras snapped at William.

"I don't believe it," Isaak said, looking at the man beside her. "Guderian! How did you get here?"

"You know him?" Seras said as Isaak walked up to him.

"Yes, he's part of the Orden," Isaak clarified. "But I don't understand why he's here."

"Where did the Captain go?" Seth asked, looking up as Seras. "Did you get him?"

"Oh, no! The Captain took the Major with him and fled. I have to go after them," Seras said, hitting herself in the head totally forgetting her objective. "I'm so stupid!"

"Seras, before you go, am I to understand that the Captain is a werewolf?" Isaak asked, looking at Seras at then at Guderian.

"Yes," Seras nodded.

"Perfect. Guderian, go with Seras. She's going to need your help," Isaak said, looking at his fellow Orden member. "And from the looks of it—a lot of help."

"Geez, thanks a lot," Seras hissed at him. "You know, I really don't appreciate—EEEEK!"

Seras was jerked down the hall by Guderian before she could finish her sentence to Isaak. So, he must be a werewolf too, considering Isaak sent him with her. If he was, that would must definitely even the odds a bit. Just one thing bugged her. Didn't werewolves talk? First a silent enemy and now a silent partner and both werewolves.

* * *

Seth set William and Isaak down on the ground as did Abel with Caterina and Integra. They turned to watch the Hindenburg II continued its nose dive. Hopefully Seras and Guderian made it out. They had no way of contacting them. Seras' radio was cleanly no longer working and Guderian didn't even have a radio.

"It should crash in about 1 minute. We need to get to a secure area away from the blast," Isaak said, quickly running.

Everyone quickly followed after him, looking for a place to hide. They got down in a crater in the pavement behind some large debris. They waited for it to hit. They heard it crash into the ground with twisting of metal and shattering of glass but there was no boom. William and Isaak took small peak around the chunk of turned up pavement and saw the large airship only wedged between to buildings. It never made it to the ground.

"Oh, fuck," Integra growled, looking out from behind William and Isaak. "Why am I not surprised…?"

"In any case it's not going anywhere," Seth said with a sigh. "We might as well get back to the front lines. They are going to need us."

"What about Seras?" Abel asked. "Where is she?"

"Don't know. Her radio's out. She going after the Major and the Captain," William said, looking at Abel. "She's with another Orden member."

"Rosenkruez Orden?" Abel asked, turning to Isaak.

"Hm, yes, Guderian is our Orden's own personal werewolf. The Captain she's after is also a werewolf. It may even the odds," Isaak said, pulling out a cigarillo from his pocket and cut the end off only to have it snatched away by Integra.

"Thanks," she replied as Isaak sighed and looked at his empty fingers.

"Don't mention it," he grumbled, pulling out another one for himself.

"Hey, Caterina, where are you heading off to?" Abel asked as the Cardinal started to leave.

"After the Major," Caterina said, turning her head to look over her shoulder to look at him.

"Seras has it under control," Abel said, but Caterina shook her head. "You don't think so?"

"Just to be on the safe side," Caterina said, starting to walk away again.

"Caterina, let me go with you," Integra said, catching up with her. "It was our duty to kill him and we missed that first chance."

"You have no complaints from me," Caterina said as both women walked off.

"Is it me or are they hiding something?" Seth mused, looking up at Abel.

"I don't know," Abel shrugged. "But we need to get moving ourselves."

"True enough," Isaak nodded.

* * *

(Somewhere in the London sewers)

A cubby short man walked down the slimy tunnels of the sewers. To his right was a tall silent man; well built and constantly on alert. They were forced into the sewers. Not the most glamorous getaway.

"So ve are forced to run down here," the Major growled. "Damn zem all. So, vhat if zey have won zis battle as along as I'm around zey haven'ts von zis var!"

"That's quite far enough, Major," a woman said, crawling out of a large pipe, and held up a small gun. "It's over! Just give up!"

"So, ve met again. Ve should really stop meeting like zis," the Major snorted.

"Oh, intend to make sure of that," Seras growled, baring her fangs.

"Captain, please gets rid of zis little piece of trash for me," the Major smirked as the Captain took a step forward.

"Oh, really?" Seras replied. "Funny, I seem to be staring at some garbage right now myself. Time to take it out for good."

"Tch, kill her," the Major yelled as the Captain started running towards her.

Seras jumped out of the way just as his fist came at her head. She landed farther down the tunnel with a smug smirk on her face. The Captain just snorted at her. Why was she so smug now? It's not like that little gun was going to much damage to him.

"C-Captain!" the Major yelled his voice sound strained.

The werewolf captain turned around to see his boss in the arms of a man he had never seen before. He had the Major in a headlock. He growled at the new enemy.

"What are you going to do now?" Seras mocked, walking towards the Captain. "Because it's checkmate and we've won!"

"Not y-yet," the Major chocked out as a gun slipped out from under his sleeve and place the gun under Guderian's chin.

"GUDERIAN!!" Seras yelled.

He pulled the trigger just as Guderian jumped back, avoiding the bullet. That was close. The Major grunted and pointed the gun at Guderian yet again but the chubby man wasn't getting another chance.

The next thing he knew a large was holding down the ground and set of massive jaws were in his face. The Captain stood there in shock as Seras laughed.

"I say we've evened the odds, Captain," Seras said with cocky smile. "Guderian, do it now!"

Guderian opened his massive jaws ready to rip off the Major's head only to get head-butted by the transformed Captain. The Major rolled over on his belly and pushed himself up as he turned to watch his captain and the other werewolf fight it out down in the sewers.

"I've gots to gets outs of here," the Major said, getting to his feet and ran down another pipe.

"Not so fast," Seras shouted, hurrying after him.

By the time she got to the end of the tunnel it branched off into four different other pipes and the echo was horrible. She couldn't tell which one he had gone down. One of them had to the right one. She needed to concentrate and figure out just which one to go down. She closed her eyes and slowly blocked out the noise from the fighting behind her. She remembered what her master had said about the 3rd eye. Perhaps it could see where he was.

In a blur it was like she was looking down all four pipes at once. In the third pipe there he was running as fast as his short legs could carry him. She snapped opened her eyes and took off down the third pipe after him to end it once and for all.

* * *

(Above with Caterina and Integra)

They had been searching for some sort of sign of Seras or the Major but found nothing. It was quiet in that area. The sounds of war were distant and echoing like a storm off in the distance. Caterina took a moment to sit down on an uprooted tree to get off her feet. She most certainly wasn't use to running around like this. It was true she was the one to stay behind the desk and let the others do her dirty work. She never really had any field action before. She had no need for that kind of training. Now she wished she had.

"Caterina?" Integra said, turning to look at the cardinal. "I've been meaning to talk to you. Now seems to be a good time."

"Talk to me about what?" Caterina said, looking up at Integra.

"About what Alucard said. We've been avoiding each other until now because of it," Integra said as Caterina went wide-eyed for second before casting her eyes down.

"Oh, yes, that…" Caterina said in a hushed voice.

"You know Alucard wouldn't make a joke about that. He may be a wild one but he still has some manners," Integra sighed. "It's almost like history repeated itself. The more we compared our stories the more in common we had."

"Yes, I noticed that too. It just that… The odds of me being…," Caterina trailed off. "

"I can see it quite clearly," Integra said sitting beside the duchess. "You maybe from the distant future but the more I was around you the more I saw myself reflected in you. You've even eared the name 'Woman of Steel' as well, so…"

"Yes, I've been told I can be quite cruel when I want to be," Caterina grinned slightly.

Moment later something moved under the rubble in front of them. They turned to look at something push the debris out of the way. They got to their feet and took aim and the figure crawled out the whole in the ground.

Caterina got off the first shot to the person, hitting him in the leg, blowing clean off. He hit the ground about 8 feet in front of them. Their eyes widened when they realized who it was. The Major was rolling on the ground trying to keep moving. The women quickly hurried over to him and aimed their guns.

"Look what fell into our laps," Integra laughed as the Major looked up at them. "A chubby little major. How convenient for us."

"So zis is how its ends?" the Major groaned, turning his head away from them.

He looked at his gun, which had landed a ways away from him when he collapsed. So, that was it, huh? They were going to kill him. So his fun game had come to close. Even he should die here he enjoyed every moment of it but he still wasn't finished. He reached out and grabbed Caterina's ankle and pulled her the ground before taking away her gun and pointed right at her head.

"I wouldn'ts try anyzing, Hellsing," The Major grinned, keeping the up against Caterina's head. "I'll blow her head off."

"Let her go!" Seras yelled, climbing out of the same hole the Major just crawled out of. "Let her go this instant!"

"You don't have a snowball's chance in hell anymore, Major," Integra snapped at him. "Let Caterina go!"

"Oh, buts vhere vould ze fun be in zat? Lets me tell you somezing… Do you know vhy I started zis var? You don'ts know do you?" the Major grinned, tightening his grip on Caterina. "Vell, lets me enlighten you. I started zis var just for one reason. Zat being zat I justs love var. I had no real reason ozer zan to fight und kill. Everyzing about var makes me so happy I could sing. I just vanted un unending var vith ze vorld."

"Sick bastard," Caterina chocked out.

"Be quiets, my dear Duchess," the Major snarled at her.

"Sick bastard is right. All of this is just simply because you love war?" Seras hissed, taking aim at him from behind.

"Buts of course, Draculina," the Major grinned, turning to look at Seras. "I have no ozer motive."

"I've had enough of you," Integra yelled. "It ends NOW!!"

"Yes, its does!" the Major laughed, pulling the trigger.

**BAAANG!!**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!"

"CATERINA!!"

A body hit the ground with a loud thump and the one standing had a look of total surprise on their face as did Integra and Seras. Integra slowly lowered her smoking gun as she looked at the lone standing figure.

"M-my gun was empty," Caterina said weakly, looking at Seras.

Relieved laughter was heard from Integra and Seras both. They slowly looked back down at the Major and their eyes widened at the tattered body. The Major was…

"A cyborg?" Caterina gasped, looking down at the Major as she backed away.

"Are you surprised, Fraulein?" The Major said, looking up at her. "I took parts in Vorld Var II. I'm vell into my 80s by now und I'm clearly nots a wampire."

"Yes, I see it now," Integra said, walking up to him. "The sad disgusting thing that you are."

"Yes, I am. So, if you're going to kill me zen hurry up und do so," the Major grinned up at Integra.

"So, be it!" Integra pulled the trigger.

The bullet made contact with his head and that was that. His miserable existence had ended. Oddly enough he was smiling up at her. Apparently he had no regrets of what he had done. Integra let out a sigh as she reached for her radio.

"Attention everyone. The Major is dead. I repeat the Major is dead," Integra said over the speakers.

**"We understand and it took you guys long enough,"** Abel said over the speaker.

"We'll meet up with you shortly," Integra said, looking at Seras and Caterina. "Let's go."

"Understood," Caterina and Seras nodded.

* * *

Abel looked up at the lodged Hindenburg II and cocked his head to one side. The Major was dead but his zeppelin still remained lodged between the buildings. Alucard stood beside him with a big grin on his face.

"Hey, Alucard, quick question," Abel said, looking to his side. "What was the cause of the first Hindenburg disaster?"

"No one really knows…" Alucard replied. "Ah, I see so you have an idea."

"Yes, you could say that. Some theories say that the Hindenburg was sabotaged and others say it was lightning that brought it down."

"Well, the original did pass through a storm," Alucard grinned, "and think I see few clouds starting to gather now."

"Exactly," Abel said, lifting up his scythe at the large airship as it spark violently. "Lightning it is then."

The Hindenburg II went up in a mass of flames and slowly broke free from the buildings and crashed to the ground below. Abel, Alucard, and those around them watched as the airship burned to chard wreckage. Cheers were heard over the roar of the fire. Finally it was over. All that was left was to clean up the scum that was still hanging around. It was going to be a long clean up it was over.

* * *

(One Month Later New Human Empire)

Reconstruction of the Empire was slow but coming as was Albion and Rome. One month ago they were in the grip of war and now all that remained were grim reminders of what had conspired. There was a welcomed peace all around the world.

Things were slowly getting back on tray and lives were starting over. One such case was Sister Kate Scott. Her comatose body was brought into the labs of the New Human Empire. The hologram had no idea what the Professor was doing with her. She started chew him about but he ignored her as he and a few lab assistances worked on something.

"William, for the last time what are you doing?! Stop ignoring me! PROFESSOR!!" Kate yelled. "Oh, you're making me mad now! William!"

"Shut it down," William turning to an assistant.

"Yes, sir," the assistant said, walking over to the receiver to Kate's hologram.

"William, what are you doing?! Don't you dare! Will—"

"It's nice and quite in here now," William sighed. "How long until the program is updated?"

"We're already at 56 percent," another assistant said.

"The new receiver, is it installed?" William said, looking at another assistant.

"Receiver is fully installed."

"Program updated at 100 percent, sir."

"Perfect. Starting transfer," William said, pulling a cover off an automated doll, and pushed a button. "Let's see how Kate likes this. I got one look at this automation and couldn't pass this up."

"Let's just hope she's not too mad at you," an assistant said, getting the others to laugh.

"We can only hope," William said. "Transfer is almost complete. Good her fingers are twitching. Not much longer now."

Less than a minute later a pair of blue eyes opened slowly and took in area. They quickly fell on William and narrowed.

"Didn't mean to keep in the dark, Kate, but I just wanted to surprise you," William said, running a hand through his hair.

"Surprise me? Surprise me with what?" Kate snapped.

"Raise your hand," William said as Kate snorted at him.

"Fine," she raised her hand and look down at it, noticing it was solid.

She quickly looked at her other hand finding it the same way. She looked back up at William before looking back down at her body. Her whole body was solid.

"I figured you needed an upgrade. In stead of a hologram you will be transmitting through an automated doll courtesy of the palace's staff," William said, holding his hand out and she reach out to grab it. "Feel like taking it out for a test drive, Sister Kate?"

* * *

Abel stood in front of a large marble mausoleum. The funeral was held several weeks ago but it was still fresh in his mind. Guilt still hung heavily on his heart. There was not second chance like he had. This time what's gone is gone and wasn't ever coming back. He heard someone walk up behind him, before they wrapped their small arms around his middle and squeezed a little.

"Brother, if stay here you're going to be late," Seth said, resting her head on Abel's back. "Hellsing and the others are going to leaving soon. Not only that but we've got a double wedding to attend as well. I never would have pegged Asta and Virgil together."

"Seth, are you mad at me about brother's…"

The child empress paused and looked up at her older brother.

"No. I'm not mad at you or at anyone. You lost control. What killed your brother wasn't you."

"But it was my hands that ripped out his heart!" Abel said, tightening his hands into fists.

"**Sigh…** Only in body not in soul. Abel, come. You need to look your best. After all you're the one giving out marriage vows this evening," Seth said, loosing his hand and wrapped her fingers in his. "We don't want a run away priest on our hands. Let's go, Abel. Everyone's waiting for you."

* * *

"You may kiss the brides," Abel said, snapping his book shut, watching Ion kiss Esther and Virgil kiss Asta. "I would like to present Mr. and Mrs. Fortuna and Mr. and Mrs. Walsh."

There was a loud cheer from everyone in the grand ballroom of the palace. It was the only room big enough to house so many people. It was grand wedding indeed to be sure. Mirka was crying her eyes out that little grandson had gotten married and Vanessa was cheering her heart for her brother.

Once the newly weds left the grand ballroom everyone stood ready for the reception but after the reception Hellsing and her party will return to their era for good this time.

Abel needed some air and he needed to get out those heavy vestments. It would be the last time he'll ever wear them. He made up his mind after this that he would stay in the Empire with his little sister. He knew Caterina wanted him to go back to Rome with her but for now considering what happened… It was best he stayed here. Besides he didn't look exactly human anymore. He could no longer hide the fangs or talons. His blacked lips and black ringed eyes didn't help either. Not to mention he had developed a much stronger thirst. It was just best if he stayed here.

After he had changed into the cloths of empire nobility he headed to the gardens where the party was being held. He felt good about this party. Like nothing could go wrong. As he continued he heard voices in alcove not far from the gardens. He dismissed as some servants but paused when recognized the voices. It was Hugue and Integra. He started towards them only to be pulled to the side by someone and a hand put over his mouth.

"Shhh, don't let them know we're here," Alucard said, letting go of Abel's mouth.

"Are you spying on them?" Abel asked only to Alucard's hand back over his mouth.

"Just listen," Alucard said as they edged a little closer.

* * *

Integra leaned up against a tall column and Hugue stood in front of her. This would be the last time they would see each other. They were leaving at dawn. She might as well tell him. It has been a little over month now. This would be her last chance. He should know after all.

"Hugue, the reason I brought you away from the party wasn't just so I could say good bye to you," Integra said, looking at him for a moment before casting her eyes down. "It's about that night a little over a month ago just before we returned to the past."

"Are you regretting it, then?" he asked and she let out long sigh.

"No, I'm not regretting what we did that night but you should know this," Integra said in a low voice. "I believe Alucard already knew but remained quiet about it. He doesn't like you—at all."

"Yes, I got that feeling when I woke up two nights ago with bugs in my sheets," Hugue grumbled and Integra looked horrified. "And before that I was hanging up side down from the canopy of my bed."

"Oh, good Lord," Integra groaned, shaking her head. "Uh, listen… Back on subject. What I'm trying to say is that… I-I'm…Well, I'm…"

"You're what?"

"I'm… I'm late…"

"'Late?' For what?"

"Noooo… I'm LATE."

"Late for—oh, good God!"

"Yes."

"You mean you're… With yours and mine…"

"Yeees."

"You mean that you're really…"

"Yes."

**THUD!**

"Well, who know you'd take the news so well," Integra sighed, look at the grounded, out cold Hugue.

* * *

Abel just looked on shock as Integra tried to Hugue to wake back up. The crusnik turned to Alucard. Alucard didn't look too happy about this but Abel did get the feeling that he had accepted it.

"So, there's going to some little feet running around the manor, huh?" Abel said as Alucard grunted.

"Can't be helped. The bloodline had to be carried on somehow," Alucard sighed. "I'm sure you remember General Heling, don't you?"

"How could I forget him? Wait… You don't mean…"

"Great-grandson. Another thing, you may want to ask Caterina what her little secret was with Integra. It would be best to hear it from her mouth than mine," Alucard turned and started for the party. "Come, Prince of the New Human Empire. The night is still young and I intend to enjoy it here for one last night."

Abel nodded after adjusting his blue imperial clothing. That's right. Seth made him crown prince. This was going to a handful but he could handle it. He followed after Alucard and straight to the party.

He spotted Caterina and quickly made his way over to her. She stood and bowed to him and he did the same to her.

"Prince Abel," she said with a smile.

"Cardinal Caterina, may I have the honor of this dance?" he said taking her hand into his.

"Most certainly," she flushed as he guided her to the dance floor. "You look good tonight, Abel."

"So do you, Caterina," Abel said, putting her into a spin. "By the way what was this secret between you and Integra? Alucard said something about but…"

"Later, Abel, later…" Caterina said, putting a finger on his lips. "Let's just dance."

"Yes, of course," Abel said, resting his head on hers. "Whatever you say._ My master._"

_**THE END!!!!!**_

(A/N Tell me what you think. I worked hard on this ending. Lord knows just how hard I did. Please review. I would make me feel happy. Thank you.)

Millie M. Banshee


	31. Epilogue: Last Time By Moonlight

The Lost Priest

Epilogue

Last Time by Moonlight

(A/N FYI I wrote this before the actual story came to a close. I figured I'd write this before I forget it. _**I do have a sequel**_ in the works just to let everyone know. It will have a lot more characters in it than this ever did. I hope you wall check the sequel as well. It sure to be good. Thank you.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

_**Telepathy**_

* * *

Years turned into decades, decades into centuries, and centuries turned into millennia. People came and people went like the seasons. History became legend and legend became myth. The battle that decided many things was nothing but a myth; just a bygone era of mystery bringing forth the rise and fall of many powers. A lot of what happened was lost or twisted into something else, blurring the line between fact and fiction.

The story tells of time travel, bravery, mistakes, blood shed, death, love, mysterious beings, and the beginning of the end for a powerful empire, which brought forth another dark era. There was once a time where humans and vampires lived in relative peace but the war of myth changed the tides and now the vampires rule.

The child empress that kept the peace between the race of the sun and the race of the moon was no more. Story tells that she was assonated while she slept, leaving her "children" on their own. Now they did what they wanted, bringing in the new dark-age. This of course brought forth the hunters to protect the humans and only more blood was shed and more lives were lost.

Although, the war is considered nothing more but a myth a very small select few knew the real truth behind the myth. The war was real just as real as they were. They were there amongst the blood, the gunfire, the smoke, and the decay. They knew the real truth behind the myth.

Those select few are now scattered, never speaking of what they know to anyone. They never see each other. They've lost contact with one another over 9 millennia ago. Most have moved on but one has remained trapped unable to move on; consumed by grief and loneliness unable to live on but unable to die. He's nothing more but an empty shell, drained of emotion and life.

* * *

Two full moons shown high in the cold winter sky. A good foot of snow blanketed the ground, the barren trees, and the countless graves. The image was both serene and haunting. A tall, slender figure walked slowly towards a large marble grave. The wear on the marble showed that it was an ancient grave but one that stood strong against the test of time.

But the same could not be said about the grave's lone visitor. Though outwardly he looked like a hansom young man in his early 20's he was much older than the ancient grave he now stood before. His soul was old and tired and showed greatly on his gentle face but not nearly as much as his winter lake eyes. His eyes gave him away in an instant. Once they sparkled like a sun drenched lake but now they were as dull as dolls eyes. They had lost their warm sparkle a very long time ago and now they looked dead and cold.

His dark lips parted as he let out a mournful sigh. The mist from his breath danced briefly in his face before fading away into the fridge night. He put out a thin black gloved hand on a plaque on the front of the large mausoleum, brushing off the fresh snow. The name of the person and the words that followed was just as clear as the day it was mounted on the gravesite. The mausoleum had been sealed up centuries ago to preserve it and its precious contents.

His other hand held a large bouquet of red and white roses, fastened together with a black lacy ribbon. He clenched the stems of the flowers tightly for a second before setting them down tenderly before the sealed doorway. Although, the grave only had one name on it, these walls sheltered two long forgotten souls. Both were women of power, both were strong-willed, both fought for what they believed in, both had changed the world, both had loved him, both had saved him in one form or another, and both were snatched away far too early. One by murder and the other by illness. Both had been young and full of life and he loved them both like no other. He had to bury them both and together they would stay forever.

His tears had dried up long ago. Tears no longer brought relief from the pain in his heart they only worsened it. Tears couldn't bring them back so, what was the point of crying? This wasn't the only grave he would visit. There were many loved ones scattered about the vast lands, miles and miles apart. Too many he had concluded. He had learned to surround himself with friends but they slowly vanished, leaving him alone.

He wanted no more of the pain. He hid himself away never getting close to anyone. His soul was already cracked and another loss would shatter him completely. He felt like there was nothing left to live for but he couldn't die. Whether it was because he was too cowardly to end it or that despite the darkness in his heart a small ray of hope kept pushing him to live on. He didn't know which was to blame but if this was living then he already had one foot in the grave.

He never opened his mouth to speak to them. His faith had long since left him to believe that they could hear him in the utopia high up in the sky. There was no point in talking to the dead for they can not hear. He had tried to keep his faith but the grief and bitterness within him drove it away. All he did for them was honor their memory and left it there.

As he stared at the icy grave he heard a voice coming from the shadows cast down by the moonlight. It was small and faint as though the wind was speaking to him but there was no wind. The air was still and empty; void of any warmth and emotion. But he couldn't deny that he heard a voice floating through the night air. It sounded as though the voice was singing a hymn for the many departed that surrounded him.

Perhaps, it was a long lost phantom singing to the wayward moons up above. He shook his head at that thought. He no longer believed in that. It was just a silly thought he deduced. Perhaps, it was just a fellow moonlighter visiting another grave somewhere near by. He let out a long hard breath from his nose and slowly turned his head to look up at the moons and the stars.

"Towa ni—for eternity."

The man's eyes widened as he looked up at the heavens. The voice was now behind him; no longer drifting quietly in the air. Although, it was close the tone sounded distant and empty. He felt scared to turn around to meet this person behind him. He felt that if he turned around he would discover the voice to be nothing more but his imagination. He didn't want to be alone. He didn't want to look.

"You have fallen from grace, lost your faith, and your will to live but here you are still standing and still alive. I wonder why that is. What is it that keeps you here? Is it stubbornness, fear, or maybe a sliver of hope that things will get better. You've fought, won, and lost many battles and you keep on fighting even now. You have one foot in the grave but you don' want to making the final leap. You think there's nothing left in this dark cold world but you want to believe that there is. And there is. There is a lot still left in this world.

"You don't want to get close to anyone because you fear losing them and ending up alone again but you contradict yourself by staying alone. You only feed your fear of being alone by isolating yourself from the world. Neither you nor the world is dead. It's just that neither of you want to see each other. You both hind from each other because you're both scared. Is this what you want to do for eternity? To hide from the world and remain alone?

"Enjoy each day that you have like it's your last one. Look up and move forward to what's head of you. There is still so much to do and to see to give up on everything. You have all the time could have ever need. You could bottle time if you wanted to because you have some much of it. Have fun, be adventitious, and do new things. Try new foods and make new friends. Do something with your life, Abel!"

A sharp painful silence then filled the air. The atmosphere only grew darker and colder as the moments of silence past by. He didn't know if he should answer her or just walk away. He wasn't ready just yet; then again would he ever be ready to face the world again? With a hard breath he turned his head back down to face the snow, sparkling in the moonlight.

"What is there for me to do? I'm just plain tired to do anything. My time has come and gone. I'm just a distant echo from the past. No one knows who I am and what I've done. I'm just a bloody fairytale. Just an old broken relic from a distant bygone era. There's no place for me anymore," his voice was low and raspy as though he hadn't spoken in a long time. "You don't understand. You have your own kind to be with. I don't. I have no family left. There are no other beings like me. I'm singular. Alone. I'm always going to be alone even if I surround myself with others."

There was a long staggered sigh from the woman behind him. Was really this distant now? Was he so scared that he wouldn't turn to face her? He was lost in darkness and to be found once more. She had found him and she was going bring back into the light.

"No you won't. I will always be here for you. You can rely on me. You should never give up on anything. You would always be so willing to protect people and make friends. Where is the Abel that always laughed at a good joke and played games with the children? I am your friend and I will always be your friend. I don't want to see you like this anymore! Please come back to the way you were."

There was a brief sound of running feet crunching the snow before a set of arms wrapped around him from behind. He felt weak in the knees. He wasn't imagining anything. He soon fell to the powdered snow with the person still holding on to him. He slowly turned his head to see a pair of saddened red eyes staring back at him. He knew the shape of those eyes in an instant.

"S-Seras," he muttered, feeling the first tears in years to fall down his face.

"Oh, Abel. You are the only person I know to literally cry blood," She said with a faint smile, wiping his eyes. "For a while I thought even your tears had deserted you."

"They did. For many years," he chocked out, pulling her in closer to him. "I thought I was dreaming when I heard your voice."

"Well, you're not. I'm sorry I didn't find you sooner. I'm just glad to see you kept on living until we could meet again," She said as he buried his weeping face into her shoulder. "The last time I held you crying in my arms you were only 3 years old. Most of the time you were crying to Lilith. But that time Lilith wasn't there. Do you remember?"

"N-no," he cried into her shoulder.

"I didn't think you would. I forget why you were crying. Maybe from one of their tests. Who knows? You were sitting on the floor all by yourself in the hall. I watched people walk right passed you like you didn't exist. You were trying not to cry but tears still leaked from you pristine blue eyes," she said quietly, rubbing his back and rocked with him a little bit. "When I went over to you, you had tried to run from me but I caught your arm before you could go anywhere. I picked you up and all the while you were kicking and screaming to be left alone. After a few minutes of just letting me carry you around you had stopped fighting and you had stopped screaming. You just continued to cry into my shoulder. You cried for a good hour until you got tired and fell asleep in my arms. I let you sleep in the security room while I went about my business. You slept for a good 5 hours."

"Did I really?" he asked, looking up at her and she nodded.

"Yes, you did. Abel, I have something for you." Seras said as she let go of him and took a bag out from under her cloak. "I had asked Isaak to modify it long ago."

Abel took the bag and opened it. It was the time device. She still kept it after all these years. He studied it carefully noticing that new things were added to it and that it was slightly heavier than before.

"Why are you giving me this?" Abel asked, looking back at the smiling vampire.

"To bring you back to the light. To have fun, to be adventurous again, and to make new friends. Isaak put in a new power supply it won't run out anytime soon. It doesn't just go back or forward in time now. It can take you to other dimensions."

"What? Seras, this is…" he began but Seras put a finger on his black lips to hush him.

"No. It's time you moved on and visiting the dead is not living. Caterina and Lilith both gave you a second chance at life. They wanted you to live on. Perhaps, there is another reason why you're still here. I think you can still do some good in the world and in countless others with this device. This might be the thing to get you your faith back," she said, leaning forward and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm getting your foot out of the grave and shoving you out the door. Who knows, Abel, you might find someone in an alternate universe where you won't be alone anymore. Of course you can always return here when you like. I will always be waiting for you. Maybe we'll find Kate and Tres somewhere someday. Those androids are around here somewhere."

"I don't know what to say," Abel said, blood tears returning to his eyes and tried to wipe them away. "I can't stop crying."

"A simple thank you will do just fine," Seras said, standing up and looked down at him with warmth. "It will be dawn soon. I must go now, Abel. I wish you the best of luck on where you decide to go from here."

"Thank you, Seras," He said with a faint smile as she walked off into the shadows. "Thank you from the bottom of my heart."

He looked back down at the device in long thin fingers. He noticed a note tapped to the back. He pulled off the paper and read it. It was a basic set of instructions handwritten by Isaak himself. He had a choice now. He could stay here in this miserable world or explore countless others. But it was nice to know he had someone to turn to here. He wasn't alone after all.

* * *

Seras continued out of the graveyard gates, stopping to take one last look at the graves before continuing forward. She stopped suddenly after hearing a grunt from a horse. She didn't turned to face the mount or its rider. She merely looked out of the corner of her eye at him. He was clothed in black armor, a long cape, a black wide-rimmed hat, and a sword strapped on his back. He was a hunter. She wondered how long he had been trailing her. He had to be a well seasoned hunter to surprise her like that.

Neither she nor the hunter spoke. They just stared at each other for a time in the silent night air. She was expecting the hunter to make the first move and from the looks of things he was expecting her to make the first move. But seeing that neither one was going to make a move perhaps words would be better suited for this meeting.

"How long have you been following me?" she asked, finally turning to face him.

"Not very long," he replied in a deep voice.

"As far as I know I've no bounty on my head," she stated bitterly.

"True you have no bounty on you," he said back calmly.

"Then why were you following me?" she mused with a snort.

"Were you visiting someone?" he asked in the same calm voice.

"Just a very old friend," she answered. "Now I bid you a good night, hunter."

"Don't move," he ordered as she stopped. "Who are you?"

"Just a pretty girl," she answered him with a mock smile.

"You look familiar."

"I get that a lot."

"Do you love that man?"

"What?!"

Seras was shocked. He had followed her into the graveyard. How much did he see of that? It was a personal moment! He had no right to watch that! Anger started to build in her throat but she wasn't going to tell him that. He moved his horse a little closer to her. Now what was this idiot man up to?

"I wasn't following you," he stated and her anger dropped. "I, too, came to visit someone. I was just surprised to see the grave already had two other visitors. So I kept my distance."

"Other vis—you came to see Lady Caterina's grave?!" she fought back a gasp. "Why would you visit the Duchess of Milan?"

"It's a long story. Dawn will be here within the hour," he stated.

"Yes. I know." She replied and started to walk away. "Thank you, Captain Obvious."

"I'd like to explain things on the way to where you need to go if you'd let me," he said, putting out his hand to her as she turned to face him.

She walked back to him and grabbed his hand. She finally got a good look at his face. Even he looked familiar to her. She climbed on in front of him. He brought the horse into a trot and started down the snow covered path.

"I'm Seras Victoria."

"D."

(A/N Well, it ended up being more of a chapter than an epilogue, didn't it? I thank all you for reading my story. I know it took a while to read and to finish it but I'm glad I wrote it. Thank you all again. Oh, and remember to look for the sequel because it's already out and waiting for you to read. That's right! You can already read the sequal.)

Millie M. Banshee


End file.
